Viper and Venom
by Schattenkind105
Summary: Harry wollte alles anders machen, ganz neu anfangen. Jetzt hatte er zwei Purblutfreunde, war immer noch Waisenkind und hatte zwei Irre an seinem Arsch. Was war noch mal anders? Ach ja- er war ein Reinblut und es war 1952!
1. Eigentlich okay    eigentlich

**Prolog**

Nein. Schluss, Aus ,Ende. Das war untragbar. Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Allen guten Absichten zum Trotz reizte sein Onkel ihn immer wieder bis aufs Blut. Er hatte dank seines Trainings zwar jede Menge Selbstbeherrschung aber jetzt platzte ihm bald der Kragen. Vorsichtig richtete er sich, er spürte jeden der unzähligen blauen Flecken die seinen Körper zierten. Er wusste dass es gefährlich war und er wusste dass es verboten war. Aber was sollte er sonst tun? Und noch wichtiger- wer sollte ihn aufhalten?

Er war beinahe 17, dank seines Kampftrainings durchtrainiert und entgegen der öffentlichen Meinung war er weder verrückt noch dumm oder ignorant. Es war nur viel einfacher wenn man unterschätzt wurde. Mal ehrlich, „leichte O´s" wie langweilig. Arithmantik und Runen hatte er genauso wie Zaubertränke schnell verinnerlicht, nachdem er die Grundlagen verstanden hatte und Etikette, Manieren, Geschichte und Purblutverhalten war in seinen Kopf quasi eingraviert.

Seine Verletzungen begutachtend entschied er sie nicht zu heilen, so gravierend waren sie nicht und sie würden seine Geschichte nur unterstützen. Lautlos schlich er zu seinem Bett und holte darunter seine Schätze hervor. Sein Fotoalbum, sein Tarnumhang und das wichtigste. Seine Fahrkarte in eine nettere Zukunft.

Mit dem Gedanken daran spielte er schon länger. Jedes Mal wenn Hermine ihn ausschimpfte weil er die Hausaufgaben nicht machte oder sich ihn Gefahr begab, jedes Mal wenn Ron wieder nur Geld von ihm wollte und jedes Mal wenn ein Mädchen ihn anhimmelte weil er der Junge-der-lebt war. Also eigentlich jeden Tag. Und jetzt wo sich sein Verdacht bestätigt hatte, hielt ihn nichts mehr hier. Alle wollten etwas von ihm. Er sollte gewisse Erwartungen erfüllen, sollte ein kleiner Held, ein guter Junge, ein Scherzkeks oder ein Hausboy sein und das alles nur weil ein Mann alles kontrollieren wollte. Hier konnte er ihm nicht entkommen, hier würde er gejagt werden wie ein Hase, natürlich nur zu seinem Schutz. Also musste er dorthin wo ihn niemand kannte. Und wo war man unbekannter als dann wenn man nicht existiert?

**Kapitel 1**

**Eigentlich okay...eigentlich**

Zwei Wochen zuvor.

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Alles schlief in der Straße, nur in einem Fenster brannte noch Licht. Ein junger Mann bewegte sich in geschmeidigen, fremdartig anmutenden Mustern über den kargen Boden seines Zimmers. Das System hinter den Bewegungen blieb einem jeden Betrachter verborgen, aber nach einer gewissen Zeit entdeckte man eine Abfolge in den Figuren. Nach mehrfacher Wiederholung glitt der junge Mann in eine Verneigung und löschte schließlich das Licht. Alles war dunkel...

Am nächsten Morgen wirkte die Straße wie immer. Niemand ahnte etwas von den Übungen in der Nacht. Aber schon bald würde sie jemand zu spüren bekommen.

„Piep,Piep,Piiep,Piiiep,Pii..". Ein zielgerichteter Schlag machte dem nervtötenden Geräusch ein Ende. Ein müder Blick auf den Wecker..."Verdammt" fluchend sprang Harry auf. „verdammt, verflixt und zugehext! Ich komm zu spät." Er sprang gerade zu in seine Jeans und hetzte die Treppe herunter. „Guten Morgen Tante Petunia. Morgen Rest", ein Küsschen auf die Wange , ein rascher Griff zur Tasche und schon rannte Harry los in Richtung seiner Schule. Noch im Laufen warf er einen Blick auf seinen Stundenplan. "Mathe, Chemie, Physik, Latein und dann Sport. Na das geht ja, " dachte er während er auf die Schultür zuhetzte.

Kaum zu glauben, dass ich freiwillig lerne, grinste er innerlich. Aber ich kann mich nicht immer auf mein Glück verlassen und Dumbledore ist mir zu undurchsichtig. Also muss ich selbst lernen. Für die Zauberfächer hatte er seine Aufsätze tatsächlich schon fertig und als ihm aufgefallen war, das Chemie ihm Zaubertränke echt ähnlich war, entschied er sich gleich dafür seine Muggelschulausbildung nach zuholen. Seitdem begleitete er Dudley in die Sommerschule. Nach 2 Tagen hatte er Dudley bereits bei seinen Aufgaben helfen können und das erleichterte ihm plötzlich vieles. Denn auch sein Onkel und seine Tante waren netter zu ihm seit er so „normal" war. Er hatte sein eigenes Zimmer, ein vernünftiges Bett und die Erlaubnis die Nachmittage selbst zu füllen. Und das Beste...Niemand kontrollierte ihn. Er ging seit 2 Jahren in einen Club zur Selbstverteidigung und erlernte dort die Kampfkunst, das brauchte er endlich nicht mehr zu verstecken. Seinem Selbstwertgefühl tat das enorm gut.

Gelassen schlendert Harry die Straße hinunter. Die schule war vorbei und es war etwa 16 Uhr. Während er so die Strasse entlang flanierte schweiften seine Gedanken zu seiner momentanen Situation. Sein Kampfsporttraining hatte ihn stärker und selbstsicherer gemacht und er genoss es in vollen Zügen. Sein Leben war beinahe erträglich, seine Wut reagierte er beim Training ab und Dudley war so froh übers eine Hilfe ihm Unterricht, dass der seine Gang zurück hielt Obwohl er immer noch nur knapp 1,80 m groß war, zeigte doch sein ganzer Körper den Erfolg seiner Bemühungen.. Er war immer noch klein und würde es wohl auch bleiben aber seine Muskeln waren stärker definiert, seine Haltung war gerade und selbstbewusst. Seine schwarzen Haare standen in alle Richtungen ab und bildeten einen Kontrast zu seinen grünen Augen. Seit er keine Brille mehr trug, war das sogar noch deutlicher. Das waren alles Veränderungen, die weder seine Freunde noch Dumbledore gut heißen würden, aber gerade jetzt vereinfachte sie sein Leben enorm. Er hatte sich Zeit seines Lebens zurück gehalten um Ron nicht eifersüchtig zu machen, um Hermine nicht zu kränken oder um Liebe oder wenigstens Zuneigung zu bekommen. Jetzt bekam er das, zumindest teilweise bei seinen Verwandten und das für seine Leistungen und nicht weil er sie verbarg.

Er bog in den Ligusterweg ein und sah seine Tante gerade aus dem Haus kommen. „Junge, hilf deiner Tante und hol die Sachen vom Supermarkt!" grölte sein Onkel los. Harry hatte damit kein Problem, er wusste sein Onkel konnte einfach nicht anders. seine Tante schenkte ihm einen mitfühlenden Blick worauf er verschmitzt grinste. „Wo soll ich den einkaufen gehen?" fragte er ruhig, „Bei Barneys bitte, Und bring dir auch was mit." Den letzten Teil flüsterte seine Tante nur noch, denn auch wenn sein Onkel netter war hieß das nicht dass er gerne Geld für ihn ausgab. Harry nickte und lief los. Ja sein Leben war in Ordnung.

Als er wieder kam spürte er dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Irgendwas war anders. Er betrat das Haus und fing sich eine Maulschelle: „Wo kommst du jetzt erst her?" brüllte sein Onkel und schlug ihn noch mal, seine Tante stand nur daneben und ließ es zu. Sie lächelte kalt. Was war hier passiert?


	2. Gedankengänge

**Kapitel 2**

Gegenwart

Leise kletterte er mit seinem Rucksack auf das Dach hinauf, das Schloss an seinem Fenster auf zu brechen war nun wirklich keine Herausforderung gewesen und seine Zaubersachen würde er dort wo er hinging nicht brauchen. Vom Dachsims warf er einen Blick in den Garten und wäre fast vom Dach gefallen vor Lachen, das konnte doch nicht war sein. Da saßen doch tatsächlich die Wache des Ordens und ein Todesser nur knapp 2m von einander entfernt. Einer im linken Rosenbusch und einer im rechten. „ Das ist echt nicht zu glauben, haben die eigentlich irgendeine Art von Ausbildung? Wetten die haben hier nur die größten Idioten hingestellt? Aber hey, Dumbledore will ja nicht das mir hier zu gut geht." murmelte der Schatten auf dem Dach leise. Er hatte nämlich herausgefunden was und wer an der Veränderung seiner Familie Schuld war. Es war ein Magiebann, der ihre negativen Gefühle auf ihn projizierte und verstärkte. Er hatte den Gegenzauber gefunden trotzdem war es ihm nicht möglich gewesen den Bann über seiner Familie zu brechen. Das bedeutete, dass der Sprecher entweder sehr viel stärker oder sehr viel geübter sein musste als er selbst. Und da es momentan nur 2 Zauberer gab die stärker und geübter waren als er, nämlich Dumbledore und Voldemort und er ernstlich bezweifelte, dass Letzterer sich die Mühe mit dem Bann gemacht hätte, mal ganz abgesehen von der weißmagischen Natur desselben,...blieb wohl nur einer übrig. Die Frage die sich ihm stellte war: Warum sollte Dumbledore ihm eine kaltherzige Familie wünschen, warum sollte ihm immer vor Augen geführt werden das er unwichtig war? Die Antwort hatte Harry nach einiger Überlegung gefunden und sie gefiel ihm gar nicht. Je weniger er von sich hielt desto abhängiger wurde er von denen die sich um ihn kümmerten. Also seinen Freunden und Dumbledore. Er wollte nicht genauer darüber nachdenken was das für seine Freundschaft zu Ron und Hermine bedeutete.

Diese Überlegung, dieses Wissen um den Verrat hatte ihn jetzt hier aufs Dach geführt und sie würde ihn seiner Zukunft zuführen. Denn wer ihn verriet, dem brauchte er auch nicht helfen. Und wenn er niemandem helfen musste, dann konnte er auch gehen. Er hatte keinerlei Verpflichtungen diesen Menschen gegenüber.

Tief geduckt schlich Harry nach einem letzten Blick auf seine Aufpasser den Sims entlang und überwand mit katzenhafter Anmut den Spalt zwischen seinem Standort und dem Dach des Nachbarn. Jede seiner Bewegungen verriet sein Wissen und seine Übung im lautlosen verlassen seines sogenannten „Heimes". War ja auch nicht das erste Mal.

Flashback anderthalb Wochen

Kopfschüttelnd betrat Harry die Winkelgasse. Also wirklich, diese Wachposten mussten blind und taub sein. Er war am helllichten Tag aus seinem Fenster aufs Dach geklettert und da lang gelaufen und keinen scherts! Mit schnellen Schritten, den Kopf gesenkt lief er auf Gringotts zu. Es gab da ein paar Dinge die er dort ändern musste. Es ließ sich halt nicht alles über Briefe klären. In Gringotts wurde er wie immer von Griphook empfangen und nach dem Austausch der Höflichkeiten direkt zum Direktor gebracht. Als dort endlich alles geklärt war was sein Vermögen und seine Zahlungen anging wurde ihm ein seltenes Angebot gemacht. Es verschlug ihm den Atem. Er durfte tatsächlich...

„So Mr. Potter, sobald Sie es wünschen ist es nun für Sie möglich. Wir bereiten alles vor. Sollten Sie nicht innerhalb der nächsten 6 Wochen auf unser Angebot zurückkommen, wird es verfallen. Die Unterstützung Gringotts ist Ihnen in der Zukunft genauso sicher wie in der Vergangenheit." Vollkommen überwältigt verneigte sich Harry und antwortete: "Möge Gold Ihre Hallen füllen und Ehre auf Sie regnen, Mr. Raphik." Mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung Griphook verabschiedete er sich und verließ unter den zufriedenen Blicken der Kobolde die Bank,

Flashback Ende

Und jetzt war es soweit. „Es reicht jetzt endgültig. Hätte mir einer meiner Freunde echte Zuneigung gezeigt oder man mir wenigstens die Leute gelassen die mich mochte, so wäre dies nicht nötig, " flüsterte der grünäugige Junge auf dem Dach. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf einen vorbeifahrenden Laster. Im Vergleich zu seinen Quidditch-Tricks ein Kinderspiel. Auf dem Lasterdach sitzend checkte er noch mal ob er auch alles hatte: eine Phiole mit seinem Blut, sein Lederarmband, Wechselklamotten und einen Brief. Mit der kleinen Pfeife die um seinen Hals hing rief er seine Hedwig. Er hatte sie vor 2 Wochen freigelassen, damit ihr nichts geschieht und das war auch gut so. So wurde stattdessen sein Besen Opfer der Zerstörungswut seines Onkels. Mit einem leisen Schuhen landete Hedwig auf seinem Knie. „Hi meine Schöne. Ist es dir gut ergangen. Ja natürlich, bist ja eine Jägerin. Kannst di diesen Brief bitte zu Griphook bringen? Es ist wirklich wichtig." Murmelte Harry sanft während er ihre Federn ordnete. Zärtlich rieb die Schneeeule ihren Kopf an seiner Hand und schaute ihn aus verstehenden Augen an bevor sie abhob.

Traurig lächelnd schaute Harry ihr nach." Das wird das letzte Mal gewesen sein das wir uns sehen meine Schöne. Aber ich werde dich nicht vergessen. Versprochen."

Nach einiger Zeit konnte er nichts mehr von seiner Eule erkennen. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen.

In spätestens 3 Stunden endet Harry Potters Leben waren seine letzten Gedanken bevor er einschlief.


	3. Gringotts

**Kapitel 3**

Lautes Hupen und Schreien schreckte Harry aus dem Schlaf. Abrupt setzte er sich auf, der Schwung der plötzlichen Bewegung ließ in seitwärts vom Lasterdach fallen. Blinzelnd schaute er sich um und bemerkte dass er nur einige Querstraßen vom „Tropfenden Kessel" entfernt war. Mit einem leisen Fluchen wurde er sich seiner direkten Umgebung bewusst und sprang von der Straße, Sekunden bevor ein silberner Wagen über die Stelle fuhr wo er eben noch lag. Er hörte lautes höhnisches Gelächter und sah aus dem Augenwinkel zwei junge Männer, die sich zu dem Fahrer des silbernen Wagens herunter lehnten. „Fast hättest du den Bettler erwischt. Schade aber auch." Hörte er leise von einem der beiden. Wütend verengten sich seine Augen bevor er sich abwand, unauffällig bewegte er seine linke Hand und flüsterte einige Worte. Der Erfolg zeigte sich sofort, der Wagen rollte ein Stückchen vor und Stand nun auf den Füßen der beiden Männer. „Ahh! Fahr den Wagen weg, Mann. Los mach schon." „Es geht nicht. Er startet nicht." Fauchte der Fahrer hektisch und lief vor Scham rot an. Auf Harrys Gesicht entstand ein engelhaftes Lächeln, während er sich Richtung Winkelgasse auf den Weg machte. „ Ok. Also auf die To-Do-Liste kommt definitiv Autofahren. Und Klamotten kaufen." Den letzten Teil knurrte er während er angeekelt sein Kapuzenshirt betrachtete, seine passende Kleidung hatte sein Onkel ihm nach Dumbledores „Besuch" weg genommen, sodass er gezwungen war wieder Dudleys Zeug zu tragen.

Er schüttelte die Gedanken an seine Vergangenheit ab und schaute in den Himmel und eine Ahnung von der Uhrzeit zu bekommen. Als er die Morgenröte sah wurde ihm bewusst, dass mehr als 3 Stunden vergangen waren und das Griphook vermutlich schon wartete. Also joggte er los.

Bevor er den „Tropfenden Kessel" betrat zog er sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf. Er wollte weder erkannt noch aufgehalten werden und auch morgens um 5 Uhr war hier schon ganz schön was los. So verborgen trat er ein und wartet geduldig bis sich jemand auf den Weg in die Winkelgasse machte, damit er mit hinein kam. Sein Zauberstab lag ja bei den Dursleys im Wandschrank. Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis eine ältere Dame den Durchgang öffnete, Harry huschte hinter ihr hindurch. Auf seinem Weg verschmolz er geradezu mit den Schatten in der Gasse, darin hatte er durch Hogwarts nun wirklich genug Übung. Als er vor den Toren Gringotts stand ließ er es sich nicht nehmen die Inschrift noch einmal zu lesen und die feine Arbeit zu bewundern.

Fremder, komm du nur herein,

Hab Acht jedoch und bläus dir ein,

Wer der Sünde Gier will dienen,

Und will nehmen, nicht verdienen,

Der wird voller Pein verlieren.

Wenn du suchst in diesen Hallen

Einen Schatz, dem du verfallen,

Dieb, sei gewarnt und sage dir,

Mehr als Gold harrt deiner hier.*

Er fand diesen Spruch immer wieder beeindruckend, vor allem weil er die Magie darin spüren konnte, die leichtgläubige Menschen vom Stehlen abhalten würde. Dieses Schild war tatsächlich exzellente Arbeit.

Wie konnte nur jemand glauben Kobolde wären weniger wert als Zauberer wenn sie solche Dinge fertig brachten? Mal abgesehen von ihren Künsten im Schmieden. Und doch war dies die vorherrschende Meinung, interessanterweise auf der weißmagischen Seite der Bevölkerung. Bei dem Rest hatte er keine Ahnung, mit denen war ihm der Kontakt untersagt gewesen. Ein Besuch der Nocturngasse stand allerdings ebenfalls auf der To-Do-Liste und das ziemlich weit oben.

Lächeln betrat Harry nun Gringotts. Ihn hatte die raue Art der Kobolde nie abgeschreckt, warum auch war er es doch nicht anders gewöhnt... Er trat auf Griphook zu, der mit seinem üblichen verkniffenen Gesichtsausdruck an einem der Schalter stand, und neigt höflich den Oberkörper: „Guten Morgen Griphook. Möge Euer Gold sich mehren." „Mögen deine Geheimnisse im Schatten verweilen, Harry" antwortete Griphook während er sich umschaute und sich ebenfalls verneigte. „ Ich nehme an es ist soweit?" „Ja, Griphook, dass ist es. Ich hab mich entschieden. Aber könnten wir die vielleicht in privaterem Rahmen besprechen? Ich würde mich gern richtig verabschieden." Griphook deutete Harry ihm zufolgen und betrat mit ihm einen großen Raum. An den Wänden waren Runen, auf dem Boden war ein Kreis eingraviert, und auf einem kleinen Tischchen stand ein edelsteinverzierter Kelch. Es sah aus wie Harry sich einen Ritualraum vorstellte. Tief einatmend drehte er sich zu dem Kobold und sagte mit fester Stimme: „ Ich habe mich entschieden. Harry Potter so wie du ihn kennst soll niemals existieren." Griphook neigte leicht den Kopf und deutet Harry den Kreis auf dem Boden zu betreten. Währen der einige Runen berührte sprach er: „Dort ist bereits alles vorbereitet. Der Direktor ist in Kenntnis gesetzt und sobald ich diese Rune vervollständige wird er sich dessen bewusst und du dorthin gesandt." „Danke Griphook. Ich stehe in Gringotts Schuld." „Nein Harry. Das tust du nicht." Griphook drehte sich zu ihm um und schaute ihm ernst in die Augen „Wir haben dir dies freiwillig angeboten. Und du bist dir der Ehre bewusst, das ist alles was wir als Lohn brauchen. Vergiss das niemals. Bleib wie du bist, wenn du schon wechselst wer du bist und vor allem: Bleib Gringotts treu." Das letzte sagte er mit einem Augenzwinkern und lächelte ihn an. Harry, der nicht mal wusste ob Kobolde körperlich dazu in der Lage waren zu lächeln, riss die Augen auf und wollte antworten als mit Griphooks Berührung der letzten Rune gewaltige Magiemengen entstanden und um ihn herum wirbelten. Griphook fischte die Phiole mit Harrys Blut aus seinem Rucksack bevor er selbigen zu Harry in den Kreis schob. Die Magie war nun so dicht dem das Atmen schwer fiel und es in den Ohren rauschte, was jedes Gespräch unmöglich machte. Griphook goss das Blut jetzt vorsichtig in die Gravur des Kreises, bis sie vollständig gefüllt war. Das Blut wurde von der Magie in die Luft gehoben, wurde zu einem feinen Schleier bevor es abrupt verschwand und ein schwarzer Nebel an seine Stelle trat. Dieser Nebel umwirbelte nun mit der Magie Harry, schien in ihn hinein zu gleiten und mit einem dunklen Blitzen verschwand der junge Potter.

* Aus Harry Potter und der Stein der Weisen


	4. Hallo neues leben

**Kapitel 4**

In einem großen Büro, hinter einem schweren dunklen Schreibtisch sitzend musterten zwei Augen einen schwarzen Nebel. Dieser Nebel entstand plötzlich mitten in seinem Büro auf seinem wundervollen Teppich. Zeitgleich hatten Erinnerungen begonnen sein Gehirn zu überfluten. Erinnerungen die der Grund waren weshalb noch keine Wachen hier standen. Das war wirklich nichts Alltägliches. Wer auch immer dort reiste musste etwas besonderes sein.

Aus dem Nebel trat nun ein junger Mann. Er war nicht gut zu erkennen, es war als würde man ihn durch Milchglas sehen. Der Mann schaute sich wachsam um, fokussierte dann seinen Blick auf den Besitzer des Büros und verneigte sich halb: „Ich grüße Euch, Hüter des Goldes. Möge Euer Reichtum anwachsen." Raphik lehnte sich erstaunt zurück, von solcher Höflichkeit und ruhiger Anmut war aber nichts erwähnt worden. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass es eine Erwiderung dazu gab, er hatte sie gelernt aber noch nie verwenden müssen: „Seid gegrüßt Sir. Mögen Eure Geheimnisse im Schatten verweilen." Der junge Mann richtete sich auf und lehnte sich an die Wand seines Büros. Der Gringottsdirektor kam nun hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor und musterte den Mann vor sich genauer. „So, so. Ihr wart es also wert Gringotts besondere Magie zunutzen: Nun mein Name ist Raphik und Sie befinden sich gerade in meinem Büro in Gringotts. Obwohl ich bereits einiges von Ihnen weiß bin ich doch neugierig. Griphook hat immer positiv von Ihnen gesprochen, erzählen Sie mir doch etwas von sich." Dabei neigte Raphik seinen Kopf leicht zur Seiet und schaute seinen Besucher lauernd an. „Es tut mir Leid Mr. Raphik aber wenn ich mich nicht irre wissen Sie mehr über mich als ich selbst." Antwortete der Befragte lächelnd.

„In Ordnung. Es ist alles geregelt.", er reichte ihm eine Mappe und einen Flakon „Trinken Sie den Trank und Sie werden eine neue Identität erhalten, Sie werden zu einer ausgestorbenen Familie gehören. Ihr Nachname lautet Nathair. Ich hoffe Sie können damit leben. Ihren Vornamen schreiben Sie bitte auf die roten Linien in der Mappe. DANACH trinken Sie." Der Mann setzte sich auf eine der beiden Stühle und begann in der Mappe zu lesen. Raphik beobachtete ihn. Je mehr er las desto deutlicher wurde seine Gestalt. Er war etwa 1,80 m und schlank. Seine Haare reichten ihm bis knapp auf die Schultern und waren glänzend rabenschwarz, nur unterbrochen von einigen weißen und violetten Strähnen. Mehr konnte Raphik nicht erkennen aber er war sicher, der junge Mann würde außergewöhnlich sein. Das Aussehen nach einem solchen Ritual spiegelte die Herzenseinstellung wieder. Das Weiß stand für Unschuld und Friedfertigkeit, das dunkle Violett dagegen für Aggressivität und Härte. Das tiefe dunkle Schwarz bedeutete, dass der Junge durch die Hölle gegangen war und es bedeutete Macht. In welchem Sinne würde sich zeigen müssen. Er hatte Glück das niemand von diesem Ritual wusste außer den Kobolden, so würde niemand seine Eigenschaften herauslesen können. Es würde interessant sein mit ihm zusammen zu arbeiten.

Der junge Mann war völlig ein seinen Lebenslauf vertieft. Er war ein französisches Reinblut dessen Eltern früh gestorben waren, deshalb war er bei seinen Squipverwandten aufgewachsen. Da diese ihn quasi gehasst hatten, war er sobald er konnte geflüchtet und eben nun hier in England. Er war beinahe 17 Jahre alt und hatte keinerlei nachweisbare Schulbildung weshalb er übermorgen zu einem Test ins Ministerium sollte. Sobald er 17 Jahre war, durfte er seinen Lordtitel annehmen. Die Nathairs waren in England nicht so bekannt wie in Frankreich, gelten aber unter Kennern als Neutral und offen gegenüber beiden Magiearten. Was er jetzt noch brauchte war ein Vorname. Danilo, Mikhail? Nein, jetzt hatte er es. Tristan! Tristan Nathair. So wollte er heißen.

Er schrieb den Namen auf die roten Linien und schluckte mit einer schnellen Bewegung den Trank herunter. Sein Körper begann zu brennen, seine Augen tränten und sein Kopf fühlte sich an als würde dort jemand Quidditch spielen, während sich sein neues Leben in ihn fraß.

Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete, spannte er seine Körper an und drehte sich dann mit emotionslosem Gesicht in Richtung Raphik als ihm etwas auffiel. „Was wurde mir über dieses Ritual verschwiegen?" seine Stimme war leise und beinahe sanft. Die Magie die sich um ihn sammelte, bereit los zu schlagen war es nicht. Raphik schluckte nervös bevor er antwortete: „Das Ritual funktioniert nur wenn man die richtige Einstellung hat und die wird überprüft. Allerdings zeigt sich das Ergebnis dann in Äußerlichkeiten." „Ich möchte einen Spiegel, Mr. Raphik. Und dann eine Einführung in diese Zeit, einverstanden?" die Stimme war immer noch gefährlich freundlich. „Selbstverständlich Mr. Nathair. Und herzlich willkommen im Jahr 1952."

Zeitleiste:

1944 Grindelwald besiegt, Tom Riddle in Hogwarts (16 Jahre)

1952 Tom Riddle noch nicht als Voldemort bekannt, ist Politiker (24 Jahre)


	5. Neue Charaktere

**Neue Charaktere**

Abraxas Malfoy:

Der jüngere der Malfoy-Brüder ist momentan in seinem 7. Hogwartsjahr. Sein älterer Bruder Caligula leitet die Familie, da ihre Eltern tot sind. Er ist selbstverständlich in Slytherin, aber noch kein Todesser. Während sein Bruder Riddle öffentlich unterstützt hält Abraxas sich zurück. Riddle ist ihm zu undurchsichtig und zu kontrollsüchtig. In seinem Jahrgang hält er mit Bravour den Titel „Heißester Junge" aufrecht auch wenn kein Mädchen je seine Aufmerksamkeit wert war. Mit den typischen Malfoyhaaren und dem feingeschnittenen Gesicht, dazu der vom Quidditch trainierte Körper ist er beinahe jede Sünde wert.

Sein Spezialgebiet sind Verwandlungen und schwarze Defensiv-Zauber.

Satanus Snape:

Der jüngere der Snape-Brüder ist der Erbe der Familie. Die Snapes sind beinahe so reinblütig wie die Malfoys und stolz darauf. Satanus` älterer Bruder wurde mit 11 Jahren aus der Familie ausgestoßen, als klar war das er ein Squip war. Ihm wurden seine Erinnerungen genommen und er wurde in eine Muggelfamilie gegeben wo er aufwuchs. Satanus ist mit Abraxas befreundet und teilt seine Bedenken über Riddle. Er ist ebenfalls in Slytherin und bildet im Aussehen einen perfekten Kontrast zu Abraxas. Mit den dunklen Haaren und tiefschwarzen Augen wirkt er immer dunkel und geheimnisvoll.

Sein Spezialgebiet sind Tränke und schwarze Offensiv-Zauber.

Die Freundschaft der beiden ist durch verschiedene Erfahrungen gewachsen und aus einer Zweckgemeinschaft entstanden. Jetzt brauchen sie niemanden mehr, in ihrer Freundschaft geht es nicht mehr um Nutzen sondern tatsächlich um Freundschaft. Das ist auch der Grund weshalb keine der beiden Familien versucht die beiden zu zwingen. Sie haben Angst, dass sich einfach beide abwenden und ihr eigenes Ding durchziehen. Sie wissen das Satanus und Abraxas nicht zu trennen sind. Riddle steht dem überraschend neutral gegenüber.

Die Familie Black:

Orion und Cygnus Black gehen beide nach Hogwarts mit Abraxas und Satanus. Cygnus ist völlig begeistert von Riddle und hinterfragt erst mal keine seiner Ansichten. Orion ist da vorsichtiger, er stimmt Riddle zwar in vielem zu, kommt aber bei manchem auch zu eigenen Schlüssen. Orion ist allerdings sanfter als sein Bruder und widerspricht ihm darum selten. Cygnus Black versucht immer wieder Abraxas und Satanus zu überreden Riddle zu folgen. Er hat zwar durch seine Familie einen gewissen Stand ist aber sonst nicht außergewöhnlich und so eine Freundschaft mit den obersten des Hauses nicht wert. Beide Blacks gehen nach Slytherin.

Die weiblichen Blacks gehen alle nach Durmstrang da dort die Traditionen gelehrt werden, die für Töchter besonders wichtig sind.

Nott, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle:

Sie sind lediglich Nebenfiguren und Gefolge.

Tom Marvolo Riddle:

Er hat sein Tagebuch noch nicht nach Hogwarts gebracht. Durch die Unterstützung seines Klassenkameraden Caligula Malfoy konnte er eine politische Karriere beginnen. Er ist allerdings kurz davor dies hinzuschmeißen er will nur vorher die ganze Malfoy- und die ganze Snapefamilie unter seine Kontrolle kriegen. Ihm werden von Dumbledore immer wieder Knüppel zwischen die Beine geworfen, etwas was ihn wirklich ärgert. Seine Anhänger, also die Todesser gibt es schon und auch Voldemort existiert aber niemand bringt Riddle und Voldemort in einen Zusammenhang, abgesehen von Dumbledore.

Die Familie der Riddles wurden um 1945 herum von Morphin Gaunt getötet. Dieser ist dafür in Azkaban gelandet und dort innerhalb von zwei Jahren verstorben. Tom erscheint vielen durch diese Familinetragödie noch sympathischer und das nutzt er gnadenlos aus. Er selbst hat keine Liebe für einen seiner Familienzweige, er definiert seine Familie über die Abstammung von Slytherin. Eigenes Geld sowie Riddle- und Slytherinmanor besitzt er, da er seine Abstammung mit beiden Familien öffentlich gemacht und sie als letzter lebender Nachkomme beerbt hat.


	6. Neues Ich

**Neues Ich**

Raphik läutet eine kleine Glocke und gab Anweisung einen Spiegel zu bringen. Kurz darauf wurde ein Ganzkörperspiegel in den Raum getragen. Tristan trat vor den Spiegel und erstarrte. Er sah eine Person mit schulterlangen schwarzen Haaren, mit violetten und weißen Strähnen, die Augen waren dunkelviolett, sie wirkten beinahe schwarz nur um die Pupille war ein silberner Streifen. Langsam hob er die Hand und berührte den Spiegel, er hob den Kopf einwenig höher, legte ihn schief und schob mit einer raschen Bewegung seine Haare aus der Stirn.

Sie war blank, keine Narbe zierte die porzellanhelle Haut. Er erklärte sich das rasch selbst. Die Verbindung musste gekappt worden sein, denn was auch immer daran schuld war, hatte wohl nicht die „richtige Einstellung" für diese Art Reise.

Na wenigstens etwas Gutes. Er war ja jetzt auffällig genug. Violett verdammt!

„Nun Mr. Raphik. Beginnen wir mit der Einführung in diese Zeit. „Tun wir doch mal so als hätt ich keine Ahnung was hier so los ist." schnurrte Tristan samtig, während seine Magie aufgebracht um ihn herum wirbelte. Raphik räusperte sich nervös, so viel Macht hatte er noch nie gesehen, aber noch erstaunlicher war die Selbstkontrolle des jungen Nathair-Erben.

„Mmh, wenn ich einen Vorschlag machen dürfte, es wäre vielleicht besser wenn Sie mir erzählen, was Sie wissen und ich Ihre Wissenslücken fülle." „Einverstanden. Aber bitte Siezen Sie mich nicht. Ich komm mir so alt vor." Der Stimmungswechsel kam plötzlich und unerwartet. Eben noch war die Luft angefüllt mit wirbelnder, machtvoller Magie, nun war sie ruhig, die Magie verharrte scheinbar in Ruhestellung während ihr Besitzer schelmisch lächelte. Trotzdem war Raphik sich sicher, dass es ihm nicht bekommen würde zu widersprechen. Er atmete durch, scheinbar war die Gefahr erstmal vorbei.

„Also ich weiß, dass es bis vorkurzem einem Krieg in der Muggel- und der magischen Welt gab. Bei dem sich ein Muggeldiktator mit einem ambitionierten Schwarzmagier namens Grindelwald zusammen getan hat. Nachdem Dumbledore auf unbekannte Weise Grindelwald besiegte und ihn in Nurmengard einkerkerte erstarb der Krieg in der Muggelwelt bald. In unserer Welt steht man der Schwarzen Magie nun noch skeptischer und feindlicher entgegen als zuvor und viele Fähigkeiten, die eigentlich nützlich sind werden negiert und ignoriert aus Angst als Schwarzmagier zu gelten.

Dumbledore ist ein Professor in der Hogwartsschule für Zauberei und Hexerei. Er unterrichtet dort momentan Verwandlung. Der Direktor der Schule heißt Professor Dippet. Über ihn weiß ich beinahe nichts. Ich weiß auch, dass vor einigen Jahren in Hogwarts die so genannte Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet wurde und dass dabei ein Mädchen starb. Ein gewisser Tom Riddle soll den Täter entlarvt haben und wurde dafür geehrt, die Kammer hat man aber nicht gefunden.

Ich bräuchte eine Einführung in die Politik, die „oberen zehntausend" der Zauberer und bitte auch in die Wirtschaft. Ich gedenke verschiedene Investitionen zutätigen." Das alles rasselte Tristan mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit und geschlossenen Augen herunter.

Raphik holte tief Luft, da kam noch Arbeit auf sie zu.

„Ok, einiges wissen..weißt du ja schon. Professor Dippet ist seit 2 Jahren krank und überträgt immer mehr seiner Aufgaben an Dumbledore, welcher inzwischen auch stellvertretender Direktor ist. Deine Einschätzung zur Schwarzen Magie ist goldrichtig, es wird jedem misstraut der möglicherweise dunkel ist. Tom Riddle ist inzwischen Politiker mit der Unterstützung der Malfoyfamilie. Er ist ein sehr charmanter, kluger junger Mann, der sich sehr schnell Freunde in den alten Reinblutfamilien gemacht hat. Er hat jede Menge Unterstützung. Die Erben der Malfoys und Snapes wirst du in Hogwarts kennen lernen." Raphik tat sich sehr schwer mit dem Duzen, dieser Junge war wirklich respekteinflössend. Er hatte ein Ausstrahlung die einen Raum voller Menschen teilen könnte, jeder würde ihm Platz machen. So etwas hatte er noch nicht erlebt und er stand schon Grindelwald selbst gegenüber.

„Über deine Finanzen musst du wissen, dass du tatsächlich der Erbe der Nathairs bist. Zu dem Vermögen welches für dich aus deinem Verließ hierhin übertragen wurde kommen also noch einige Werte hinzu. Wünschen Sie eine genaue Darstellung?" Ohne es selbst zu bemerken rutschte der Kobold in seine Geschäftsfassade und wurde zu einem grimmigen Kobold. Tristan konnte darüber nur grinsen. Sein Amüsement war auch in seiner Stimme zu hören als er antwortete: „Nur über das Nathair-Erbe bitte, über mein restliches Vermögen bin ich mir durchaus im Klaren." „Zum Nathair-Vermögen gehört das Familienverließ mit einem Barvermögen von 2 Millionen Galleonen, dazu verschiedene Edelsteine und Kunstgegenstände die einen ungefähren Gegenwert von 8 Millionen haben. Der Familienschmuck liegt ebenfalls in diesem Verließ. Dazu kommen noch verschiedenste Möbelstücke unterschiedlicher Wertigkeit und eine Sammlung seltener Bücher, sowie Zaubertrankzutaten und Pflanzen. Ebenfalls gehören Ihnen Anteile an 3 Kobold-Diamantminen und an 2 Mythril-Minen. Ihnen stehen auch verschiedenen Anwesen zur Verfügung. Sie haben 3 Villen in Frankreich, 5 Sommerhäuser in ganz Europa, ein Winterquartier in Italien und auch 2 Häuser hier in England." „Bitte geben Sie mir doch die Adressen der beiden Häuser hier in England, Mr. Raphik. Ich gedenke sie mir anzuschauen. Immerhin werde ich nach Hogwarts eine Residenz benötigen." „Natürlich Mr. Nathair. Es gibt allerdings noch 2 Erbstücke, welche ich Ihnen jetzt sofort geben muss. Sie müssen Sie unter meiner Aufsicht berühren" damit zog der Kobold eine kleinen Schachtel aus einer Schublade. „ Dies ist einmal der Siegelring der Familie. Mit diesem Ring bekommen Sie Zugang zum Wissen der Nathair und volle Kontrolle über die Verließe und die Anwesen. Der Siegelring muss Sie als Erbe anerkennen, das kann etwas schmerzen." Tristan schob sich den Ring über seinen rechten Mittelfinger. Es dauerte nur Sekunden, da drang etwas unglaublich Mächtiges in seinen ungeschützten Geist ein. Es füllte alles aus, ließ ihn erblinden und taub werden, riss die Kontrolle über seinen Körper an sich und versuchte dies auch bei seiner Magie. Er fing an sich zu wehren, kämpfte, drängte die Macht zurück, bevor sie ihn überflutete und er bewusstlos zusammenbrach.

**Noch mehr Erbe**

Raphik beobachtete mit weit aufgerissenen Augen wie der junge Zauberer vor ihm anfing zu krampfen, wie seine Magie sich wehrte. Der schwarzhaarige Junge zerbiss sich seine Lippen und zerfetzte sich die Haut an den Armen während er gegen die fremde Magie kämpfte. Er fiel auf den Boden und bäumte sich auf, sein schmaler Leib wurde durchgeschüttelt, schien zu bersten zu zerreißen unter der Macht. Die Magie in dem Büro stieg enorm an, zwei gewaltige Kräfte kämpften hier gegeneinander. Raphik betätigte nochmals seine kleine Glocke und rief verzweifelt nach den Heilern. Die würde der Nathair-Erbe danach brauchen.

Langsam ließ es nach. Das Krampfen hörte auf, er wälzte sich nicht mehr auf dem Boden. Das Blut floss in Strömen von seinen aufgerissenen Armen, er hatte sich in seinem Kampf Fleischwunden bis auf die Knochen geschlagen. Es bildete sich eine richtige Blutlache, aber niemand kam an ihn ran. Die Magiekonzentration war viel zu hoch. Er richtet sich langsam auf und hob den Kopf. Er richtete seine Augen auf Raphik. Sie waren vollständig schwarz, keine Pupille, keine Iris, kein Weiß mehr darum. Völlig Schwarz.

Tristan spürte wie der Schmerz nachließ, die Macht verschwand, verschmolz mit seiner Eigenen. Sein Kopf schmerzte von den Wissensmengen, die er aufnehmen musste. Aber er spürte bereits wie sich nun Okklumentikbarrieren bildeten. Er hatte das Wissen so verinnerlicht, bei dem Gedanken musste er innerlich beinahe hysterisch lachen, dass seine Magie alles tat was sie konnte um ihn zu schützen.

Er richtet sich auf und hob den Kopf. Er spürte die Anwesenheit mehrer Wesen im Raum, einer war Raphik aber auch die anderen wollten ihn nicht verletzten. Er spürte Sorge, beinahe Panik und Wut. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah Raphik an seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Aber er war von verschiedenen Farben umgeben. Sein neues Wissen gab ihm sofort die Antwort auf die seltsame Sicht. Eine Fähigkeit die sich Aurensehen nannte, war scheinbar in ihm verborgen gewesen und der Magieansturm hatte sie freigesetzt. Er spürte die Panik in Raphik und ließ seine neue Fähigkeit durch Willenskraft verschwinden. Seine Augen, wie er im Spiegel sehen konnte, nahmen wieder ihre normale Färbung an. Er sah im Spiegel auch das Blut an seinem Armen herab fließen und spürte die Macht um ihn herum. Er erhob sich vorsichtig und schlich in Richtung der Stühle. Er ließ sich in einen hineinfallen.

Raphik wäre vor Erleichterung beinahe umgekippt als sich Tristans Augenfarbe normalisierte. Sobald der Junge Anstalten machte aufzustehen sank die Macht im Raum und die Heiler waren bereit zu ihrem Patienten zu spurten. Er hielt sie zurück bis Tristan von seinem neuen Sitzplatz aus ein Zeichen gab.

Er war Raphik wirklich dankbar. Das er ihm genug traute um ihn sich sammeln zulassen bevor er ihn den Aasgeiern zum Fraß vorwarf. Aber er musste behandelt werden auch wenn er Krankenstationen hasste. Die Heiler machten aber keine Anstalten ihn aus dem Raum zuschaffen, sie stellten ihm Fragen zu seinem Zustand und ließen seine offenen Wunden heilen. Mehr geschah nicht. „Was war das?" fragte Raphik verstört. Tristan hustete und nahm dankbar ein Glas Wasser von einem der Heiler an bevor er antwortete: „Das war die gesammelte Magie der Nathair. Scheinbar wird die Magie eines jeden Oberhaupts mit dem Ring verbunden und wenn das Oberhaupt keinen natürlichen Todes stirbt, fließt die Magie in den Ring. Die Magie hat festgestellt, dass ich kein normaler Erbe bin und hat beschlossen mich zu prüfen. Als Sicherheitsmaßnahme quasi. Wenn der Träger des Rings nämlich in Gefahr gerät kann er auf die Magie im Ring zurückgreifen und sie durch seinen Körper leiten. Und die Magie musste sicher sein das ich dessen würdig bin und dabei nicht ausbrenne. Offensichtlich hab ich den Test bestanden. Sonst wäre ich nämlich tot. Es gibt dabei nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Erfolgreich sein oder sterben.

Das war die zweite Nahtoderfahrung heute. Kommen noch mehr solcher Überraschungen auf mich zu?" bei den letzten Sätzen klang Tristan nur noch erschöpft, er bat gerade zu um ein Nein als Antwort. Aber diesen Wunsch konnte Raphik ihm nicht erfüllen.

„Eine letzte Sache ist da noch. Die Familie der Nathair ist seit Urzeiten Hüter eines besonderen Wesens. Er hat keinen Namen und noch nie einen Meister anerkannt, aber es ist Ihre Aufgabe als Erbe für Ihn zu sorgen. Folgen Sie mir bitte." Mühsam richtet der Violettäugige sich auf, er spürte jeden Knochen in seinem Körper. Er folgte dem Gringottsdirektor durch die Tür hinaus, vorbei an mehreren erschrockenen Kobolden. Er musste wirklich ein schauriges Bild bieten mit den wirren Haaren und den blutverschmierten, zu großen Klamotten. Müde stolperte er in einen abgedunkelten Raum, hinter ihm fiel die Tür zu. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Raphik draußen geblieben war. Man konnte kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen, mit einiger Mühe schaltete er seinen neuen Sinn ein und spürte wenige Meter vor ihm ein Wesen. Dieses schien sich zu bewegen, es kam näher und plötzlich schoß es vorwärts und wand sich um seinen Körper. „Eine Schlange" und dann panisch" EINE SCHLANGE. Eine gigantische SCHLANGE ist mein Erbe." Das - waren so _ungefähr_ seine Gedanken. Er beruhigte sich etwas als ihm auffiel, dass nichts weiter passierte. Dann hörte er es, ein Zischeln, es klang wie Parsel. Aber... er verstand es nicht. Natürlich, die Verbindung zu Voldemort war ja weg, also konnte er auch keine Schlangensprache mehr. Aber was zum Geier sollte er denn dann tun? Da war eine gigantische SCHLANGE um ihn gewickelt!


	7. Todfeind

Jaa! ich habs geschafft.

Tschuldigung. Hallo erstmal. ich möchte gerne alle begrüßen die sich in diese Story verirrt haben. Tristan habt iht jetzt bereits kennen gelernt und wenn ihr trotzdem dieses Kapitel lest hab ich irgendwas richtig gemacht.

Danke an alle die mir Reviews schreiben. ich liebe jede Art von Rückmeldung solange es konstruktiv ist. Leider werde ich laum die Zeit haben euch einzeln mit Antworten zu beglücken. Aber wenn ihr direkte Fragen habt, antworte ich euch, solange das meinen Plot nicht verrät.

Falls das noch nicht klar ist, keine der Figuren gehört mir, für Schäden an Tristans Charakter oder den Figuren die ihr nicht kennt bin aber ich verantwortlich. Also Beschwerden bitte an mich. Ach ja, das hier wird irgendwann mal SLASH. Also wer das nicht mag sollte sich vielleicht ne andere Story suchen, so Leid es mir tut.

Also dann viel Spaß mit TODFEIND.

**Todfeind**

Die Schlange schien langsam ungeduldig zu werden, jedenfalls umschlang sie ihn immer enger. Und wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte klang sie auch immer gereizter.

Tristan versuchte sich zu beruhigen und atmete tief durch. Okay, was wusste er über Schlangen? Sie waren Reptilien, also Kaltblüter. Tja, das hier war ein Zimmer für eine Schlange also wohl auf Betriebstemperatur für Schlangen geheizt. Schlangen bestanden beinahe vollständig aus Muskeln und konnten sofern sie groß genug waren sogar Menschen zerquetschen. Wow, total aufbauend. Ähm, sie können ihre Kiefer aushaken, damit sie größerer Beute fressen können.

Wenn wir grad bei kontraproduktiven Gedanken sind. Gut, so kam er nicht weiter. Aber irgendwie mussten sich doch auch die anderen Nathairs mit dieser Schlange verständigt haben? Während er darüber nachdachte und verzweifelt in seiner Erinnerung suchte, begann er über die Schuppen der Schlange zu streichen.

Tristan suchte in seinem Gedächtnis nach irgendetwas was ihm helfen konnte, ohne das er es bemerkte, sank sein Geist in eine Art Trance. Er stand immer noch aufrecht und bewegte sich auch weiterhin, aber sein Bewusstsein war in den Tiefen seines Geistes verschwunden. An seinem Inneren Auge zogen lauter Erinnerungen vorbei, die mit der Schlange zu tun hatten: die Stellen an denen sie am liebsten gekrault wurde, ihr Lieblingsfutter (Kaninchen und Kassler) und einiges mehr. Was er allerdings besonders heraus filterte war, dass niemand, wirklich niemand, es jemals gewagt hatte, sie wütend zu machen.

Langsam konzentrierte er sich wieder aufs Hier und Jetzt. Während sein Bewusstsein aus den Tiefen seines Geistes wieder auftauchte nahm er eine Art Schwingung wahr. Etwas bewegte die Luft in bestimmten Abständen, dazu kam ein Laut. Luft entwich mal durch eine gespaltene Zunge, mal glitt sie über sie hinweg. Er erspürte die Unterschiede aber er konnte sie nicht zu ordnen. Eine Erinnerung aus einer anderen Zeit erschien vor seinen Augen, ein Badezimmer, ein kaputtes Waschbecken und ein Geräusch. Ein Zischen durch die Zähne unter der Zunge hindurch. Es bedeutete „Öffnen". Mit diesem Wissen war es ihm möglich die Geräusche zu ordnen. Er konnte jetzt _hören._

„ _So schön. Hör ja nicht auf. Seit fast 2 Jahrzehnten bin ich allein, seit der letzte Nathair gestorben ist. Du hast Angst, das ist gut. Dann wirst du mich nicht verletzen."_

Es war nur mühsam zu verstehen und noch schwerer zu sprechen aber er musste es versuchen: „_Hallo ssch irshhh,warum rissh ssis allein?"_

„_Du sprichst? Schlecht, aber du sprichst. Wie?" _die Schlange klang verwirrt. „_sszzi sshh irdhh"_,

„_Sprich besser in Menschensprache Junge. Ich verstehe kein Wort von dem was du sagst."_

Jetzt lachte die Schlange ihn eindeutig aus. „Ich konnte in einem anderen Leben durch einen Unfall Parsel sprechen." Tristan versuchte sich einen Reim auf die Geschehnisse zu machen und begann laut zu denken.

„Ich habe die Fähigkeit später wieder verloren. Eben hab ich in den Erinnerungen der Nathairs quasi den Code für Parsel gefunden. Und meine frühere Kenntnis der Sprache hat mir sozusagen den Schlüssel für diesen Code verraten. Da ich die Worte einzeln entschlüsseln muss, bin ich sehr langsam und unverständig. Es ist als müsste ich eine Sprache nur durch Lesen erlernen. Das ist die einzige Erklärung die mir einfällt." Tristan war so in seiner Erklärung versunken, dass er die Verwunderung und das Erstaunen der Schlange gar nicht bemerkte.

„_So, du warst also mal ein Sprecher? Ich wusste, dass die Nathairs die Möglichkeit hatten unsere Sprache zu sprechen, wenn sie es klug angingen. Aber sie waren zu stolz um um Hilfe zu bitten und so lernten sie es nie. Du bist anders. Du hast auch nicht um Hilfe gebeten aber du hast gelauscht und gelernt. Du bist ein besserer Nathair-erbe als die anderen vor dir. Obwohl… Nein, dass ist jetzt unwichtig. Du bist jetzt ein Nathair. Und du bist für mich verantwortlich, so wie ich für dich." _

Die Schlange hatte während ihres Monologs ihren Kopf auf die Höhe von Tristans Halsschlagader gehoben. Mit einer blitzartigen Bewegung schoß sie vorwärts und verbiß sich in seinem Hals. Tristan schrie vor Schmerz als die langen Zähne in sein Fleisch drangen, noch schlimmer wurde es, als eine heiße Flüssigkeit sich in seine Adern brannte. Wie Feuer jagte es durch seinen Körper, nur am Rande nahm er wahr, dass auch die Schlange sich aus seinem Hals gelöst hatte und sich ebenfalls vor Schmerzen zu winden schien. Er verengte seine Augen beinahe zu Schlitzen um trotz der Schmerzen etwas sehen zu können. Dann begann er auf die Schlange zu zu kriechen. Sie hatte ihn gebissen, aber aus den Erinnerungen wusste er, dass diese Schlange nie etwas ohne Grund tat. Er hob seine zitternde Hand, beinahe schaffte er es nicht so erschöpft war, und legte sie auf den Schlangenkopf. Es war immer noch dunkel in dem Raum, aber die Schlange hatte begonnen Magie abzustrahlen und die konnte er spüren. Er ließ seine Hand die Schuppen herunter gleiten um der Schlange vielleicht ein wenig Komfort zu geben. Mit jedem Streichen schien die Schlange stärker zu werden während er schwächer wurde.

Die Schlange war jetzt wieder stark genug um ihren Körper zu bewegen und hob den Kopf gerade genug um mit der gespaltenen Zunge seine Lippen berühren zu können. Die Zunge glitt immer wieder über seine Lippen in einer beruhigenden Geste und er spürte wie sich ein Bann von ihm löste.

„_Es tut mir Leid. Ich musste dich testen. Du hast bewiesen, dass du auch in schwierigen Situationen einen kühlen Kopf behältst und niemals nur an dich denkst. Du sorgst dich selbst um die, die dich verletzten. Du brauchst eindeutig jemanden der dich davor bewahrt dich selbst zu zerstören. Ich benötige eine Tropfen deines Blutes."_

Die Schlange klang zwischendurch bedauernd, stolz, wütend und eindeutig beschützend bevor sie ihm einen Befehl gab. Tristan schlitzte sich mit einem Zahn den Daumen auf und ließ einen Tropfen Blut auf den Boden fallen. Die Schlange mischte ihn dort mit einem Tropfen ihres eigenen Blutes. Magie erhob sich in die Luft, mischte das Blut und ließ es erstrahlen. Es verschwand und gleichzeitig wusste Tristan plötzlich, dass die Schlange männlich war.

„_Hast du einen Namen, Junge?" _„Ich heiße Tristan. Und du?" „Ich habe keinen Namen. Niemand war mutig genug mir einen Namen zu zuschreiben."

„Nun, ich bin mutig genug. Und in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich eben noch dachte du bringst mich um, hab ich mir das Recht wohl verdient. Weißt du an was ich denke wenn ich dich sehe? An den Tod für alle meine Feinde. Ab heute nenne ich dich Nemesis. Todfeind."

„_Du hast einen guten Geschmack, Tristan. Ich bin mit deiner Namenswahl zufrieden. Du solltest jetzt den Kobold vor der Tür erlösen. Ich glaube der fällt sonst vor Stress um"_ kicherte die neugetaufte Schlange leise. Tristan kicherte ebenfalls müde und stand auf.

**Kapitel 8**

Die großen Flügeltüren der Halle öffneten sich und ein erschöpfter violettäugiger Junge trat hindurch. Er steuerte schnurstracks auf das rießige Bett zu und schlief schon bevor er die Kissen überhaupt berührte. Nemesis glitt über den Boden auf das Bett zu und wand sich die Bettpfosten hoch. Er kannte dieses Verließ bereits, also brauchte er es auch nicht erkunden. Auf der kurzen Strecke hierher hatte er bemerkt, dass er trotz ihres Gesprächs und seines Testes kaum etwas über seinen neuen Nestling wusste. Der Junge war erstaunlich mutig, sehr mitfühlend und hatte ein Temperament wie ein Blizzard.

Flashback

Tristan öffnete die Tür und verließ mit Nemesis an seiner Seite den dunklen Raum. Vor der Tür lief Raphik vor Sorge bereits Rillen in den Fussboden. Niemand konnte ahnen, wie die rießige Schlange auf Tristan reagieren würde, immerhin war er ja eine Art Fälschung. Hoffentlich hatte er ihn nicht gefressen, sonst war die ganze Arbeit umsonst. Als er die Tür hinter sich hörte, wirbelte er herum, vor Erleichterung wurde ihm beinahe schwarz vor Augen. Der Nathair-Erbe wirkte unverletzt, wenn auch etwas bleich und die Schlange wirkte erstaunlich ruhig. Beinahe glücklich, sofern man dies bei einer Schlange sagen konnte. Lächelnd wollte er auf Tristan zu gehen und ihm helfen als plötzlich etwas Knallrotes an ihm vorbei schoss: „Wer sind Sie, dass Sie die Vertraute der Nathairs bei sich haben? Waren Sie für den Magiesturm verantwortlich, der vor zwei Stunden in der Winkelgasse stattfand? Haben Sie…" die Reporterin in ihrem roten Kleid wurde abrupt in ihrem Wortschwall gestoppt, als Tristan seine Kopf hob und sie fixierte. „Wer sind sie und was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich!" hatte Raphik vorhin gedacht, Tristan wäre gefährlich so wurde er jetzt eines besseren belehrt. Tristan war vorhin scheinbar in Spiellaune gewesen, denn jetzt senkte seine Magie die Zimmertemperatur, ließ die Bodenplatten beben und umwirbelte ihn in engen Spiralen. Seine Stimme war sanft und samtig und gleichzeitig eiskalt. „Sie haben hier nichts verloren. Nemesis, nimmst du sich ihrer an?" Nach den letzten sanft vorgetragenen Worten schoss die Schlange los und umwickelte die Frau. „Raphik, ich bin sicher eure Geistheiler können ihr helfen diesen Tag zu vergessen, nicht wahr? Ich werde mich nun zurückziehen. Ich denke in einem meiner verließe wird jawohl ein Bett stehen. Nach der Nahtoderfahrungen und einer verdammten Blutbindung", dabei fixierte er Nemesis, der nur unschuldig zu grinsen schien, „brauch ich Schlaf und auch Nemesis ist erschöpft. Wir sprechen am Besten, sobald ich wieder unter den Lebenden bin und nicht halbtot vor Erschöpfung. Ich hab da nämlich noch ein paar Fragen." Damit wand er sich um und ging in Richtung der Verließe. Nemesis löste seinen Körper von der Frau sobald die Geistheiler da waren und folgte seinem Schützling.

Flashback Ende

Und jetzt beobachtete er seinen Meister beim schlafen. Es gab noch so einiges zu erzählen. So war dem Jungen gewiss nicht bewusst, dass sein neuer Freund ein Basilisk war. Glücklicherweise war er alt genug um seine tödlichen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren zu können. Und Dank des Blutbundes gelang ihm dies noch leichter. Mit diesem Bund tauschten sie sozusagen Fähigkeiten aus. Ihr Können wurde so angeglichen, dass ihr Zusammenleben so unkompliziert wie möglich war. Er konnte sich jetzt Dank der Magie Tristans selbstständig schrumpfen und vergrößern und hatte eine größere Kontrolle über sein Gift. Tristan würde jetzt erneut flüssig Parsel sprechen und lesen können, mit einwenig Übung würde vielleicht sogar Parselmagie beherrschen. Auf jeden Fall war er jetzt immun gegen jedes Schlangengift und gegen den Todesblick eines Basilisken, dass würde in Hogwarts noch hilfreich sein.

Aber der Junge hatte noch eine Menge zu lernen. Die Kontrolle seiner Magie war zwar gut, aber es wäre besser, wenn er seine Stärke verbergen würde. Über Traditionen hatten sie auch noch nicht gesprochen und einen Zauberstab hatte er wohl auch nicht. Wie genau er überhaupt der Erbe geworden ist, war ihm auch noch nicht klar und er hatte keine Intention seinen Meister irgendwo hin zulassen, bis seine Neugier befriedigt war.

Aber erst mal würde er schlafen.

Er wachte langsam auf. Aus alter Gewohnheit atmete er gleichmäßig weiter um keine Anzeichen für sein Aufwachen zu geben und startete sein Morgenritual. Er lauschte auf Zeichen die ihm die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person verraten könnten, er schnupperte unauffällig in der Luft und er schickte seine Magie zur Kontrolle aus. „_Sehr gut. Sicherheit geht vor. Aber ein guter Zauberer hätte deine Magie sofort gespürt."_ Zischte es über ihm. Er riss seine Augen auf und starrte direkt in die silbernen Augen von Nemesis. „_Hölle und Verdammnis. Erschreck mich doch nicht so." _Dann nach einem genaueren Blick_. „Du bist kleiner."_ Tristan stutzte und legte misstrauisch den Kopf schief. „Ich denke wir müssen uns unterhalten" Dieses Mal hatte er mit voller Absicht in Menschensprache gesprochen, er klang sehr ernst dabei. Nemesis nickte nur. Das würde noch ein laaaanger Tag werden

Unbekannter Ort, Anfang des Tages

Ein großes helles Gebäude, weite Wiesen darum, ein Wald im Hintergrund. Ein sehr friedliches Bild. Trotzdem machte alle Menschen, denen der Standort des schlossähnlichen Hauses bekannt war, einen großen Bogen darum. Es war nicht besonders intelligent einen der Bewohner zu verärgern und sich auf ihrem Grund und Boden rum zutreiben würde definitiv zu Ärger führen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es üblicherweise zu einem unangenehmen Aufenthalt in den malfoyschen Kerkern führte. Nein, in die Nähe von Malfoy Manor kam man lieber nur mit Einladung.

Das Feuer im Kamin flackerte grün auf und drei Gestalten traten daraus hervor, in die große Eingangshalle. „Herzlich willkommen in Malfoy Manor." Mit diesen Worten empfing Caligula Malfoy seine Gäste.

Abraxas, Caligulas jüngerer Bruder verdrehte hinter seinem Rücken die Augen. Es war ja nicht so als wäre es etwas Besonderes wenn die Snape-Familie vorbei kam. Erstens waren Rascard und Robina Snape hoch angesehene Reinblüter, zweitens waren sie ebenso begeistert von Tom Riddle, wie sein Bruder und drittens… Meine Güte, Rascard und Robinas Sohn Satanus war sein bester Freund. Die Snapes waren dauernd hier und jedes Mal ging dieses blöde Ritual von vorne los. Grüße, halbe Verneigung vor dem Oberhaupt der Familie, Handkuss für die Dame, einige Komplimente murmeln, die höfliche Erwiderung abwarten und endlich konnte er seinen Freund begrüssen. Satanus wirkte verschlossen wie immer, nur wenige waren imstande hinter seine Maske zublicken. Für Abraxas war das kein Problem mehr, sie konnte in einander lesen wie in einem Buch. So erkannte er auch jetzt den Schabernack in Satanus Augen und wusste er hatte irgendwas vor. Abraxas verneigte sich mit steifem Rücken und Satanus erwiderte die Geste. Danach drehten beide ihre Köpfe zu ihren Vormündern, grinsten offen, richteten sich auf und umarmten sich brüderlich. „Gut dass du da bist, Satanus. Du musst mir mit dem Zaubertränkeaufsatz helfen, ich hab da irgendwas nicht verstanden.."

„Abraxas." Caligulas kalte Stimme hallte durch den Raum „Ich erwarte deine Anwesenheit bei dem heutigen Treffen. Mr. Riddle hat einen Auftrag für dich." „Mit Verlaub, Bruder. Tom Riddles Wünsche sind mir egal und seine Aufträge sind nicht meine Sache." Abraxas wusste, dass Riddle versuchte ihn und seinen Freund für sich zu gewinnen, aber er war zu selbstständig um sich einfach so unterbuttern zulassen. „Satanus, auch deine Anwesenheit wird heute verlangt." Rascards Stimme war ähnlich kalt wie die von Caligula aber sie klang sehr viel erschöpfter. Satanus hob eine seiner Augenbrauen und antwortet ruhig:" Dieses Gespräch haben wir bereits geführt. Ich dachte, ich hätte meine Ansicht deutlich gemacht. Vater, ich bin nicht bereit mich Tom Riddle zu verpflichten. Das ist endgültig!" damit wandten sich beide Jungen um und schritten die gebogene Haupttreppe in den Familientrakt hinauf.

Oben am Treppenabsatz drehten sie sich noch einmal um und schauten auf ihre Familien herab. Caligula wirkte gefasst wie immer, nur seine blitzenden silbernen Augen verrieten ihn. Das Malfoyoberhaupt, dass mit den silberblonden Haaren und den normalerweise sturmgrauen Augen ein perfektes Malfoyabbild war, ähnelte seinem Bruder in seinem Verhalten genug, dass es Satanus möglich war hinter seine Maske zu blicken und die Wut aber auch Akzeptanz zu erkennen. Caligula kannte seine Bruder und er wusste, sollte er ihn zu sehr drängen wurde er dicht machen und sein eigenes Ding durchziehen. Allein aus Prinzip.

Die Snapefamilie war äußerlich, dass genaue Gegenteil zu den Malfoys. Mit den schwarzen Haaren und den ebenfalls schwarzen Augen wirkten sie sehr einschüchternd. Dazu kam das typische kalte Reinblutverhalten und schon waren Gerüchte über Abkommen mit dem Teufel entstanden. Sobald man Rascard näher kannte, war klar, dass er diese Gerüchte genoss und durch die Namensgebung seines Sohnes sogar unterstützte.

Beide Männer oben auf dem Treppenabsatz kannten ihre Familie und wussten sie wollten nur das Beste für sie. Leider hatten sie da unterschiedliche Vorstellungen.

Gemeinsam ergaben Malfoys und Snapes ein beeindruckendes Bild. Eine Tatsache, die auch Tom Riddle bewusst war, weshalb er auch die nächsten Generationen dieser Familien unter seiner Kontrolle haben. Wer würde soviel potenzielle Macht kreuzen wollen?

Gringotts, Verließ der Nathairs

Tristan schwirrte der Kopf. Das waren echt ne Menge Informationen gewesen aber jetzt verstand er wenigstens die Furcht Raphiks vorhin vor dem Raum. Ein Basilisk… Raphik…

Verflixt, mit dem musste er auch noch mal sprechen… und einkaufen musste er auch. Er schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett und drehte sich zu Nemesis um. dieser schrumpfte sich bereits und wickelte sich um seine Schultern. Augenscheinlich wollte er nicht hier bleiben. „Du brauchst es dir noch gar nicht gemütlich zu machen. Ich brauch erst mal Klamotten, die nicht voller Blut sind." Damit begann er sich durch die vielen Kisten in dem raum zu wühlen, bis er einigermaßen passendes Outfit gefunden hatte. Okay, es war schwarz und violett und es waren silberne Schlangen eingestickt. Also hatte er wohl total das Klischee bedient, aber der Rest war einfach nur scheußlich. Abgesehen von einigen Mänteln aber die halfen ihm im Hochsommer eher weniger.

Jetzt konnte er sich auf den Weg zu Raphik machen. Er wollte wirklich wissen wie stark Koboldgeistmagie war. Und irgendwas war noch mit einer Reporterin… aber das verschwamm in seinen Erinnerungen.


	8. Entwicklungen

**Kapitel 9**

Gringotts, Raphiks Büro

„Du willst mir also sagen, dass Koboldmagie vollkommen unbekannt ist bei den Zauberern? Das tatsächlich niemand eure Magie brechen oder auch nur nachvollziehen kann- weil niemand weiß, dass ihr diese Fähigkeiten habt."

Irgendwann im Laufe ihres Gesprächs waren sie beide in die persönliche Anrede verfallen und zumindest Tristan hatte damit keine Schwierigkeiten. Aber hatte Schwierigkeiten damit, dass gerade erfahrene einzuordnen. So dumm konnte doch niemand sein.

„Das Ministerium zieht es vor uns für schwach zu halten. Deshalb sind uns gewisse Dinge überhaupt nur möglich. Das Ritual mit dem du her gekommen bist zum Beispiel. Es beruht auf uralter Magie, die nur bei einer bestimmten Mondkonstellation genutzt werden kann. Und auch nur für tote Dinge einwandfrei funktioniert. Lebewesen müssen sich einem Test unterziehen, das ist der Grund weshalb du keine Tiere mitnehmen konntest. Es wäre zu gefährlich geworden. Auch unsere Fähigkeiten in der Erinnerungsmanipulation werden von der Öffentlichkeit ignoriert. Es wird niemandem möglich sein, die Erinnerungen an dich als Kind als Fälschungen zu entlarven. Nur ein Kobold könnte die Banne auflösen und wir stehen alle auf deiner Seite." Raphik musste eindeutig ein Lachen unterdrücken, während er sprach und Tristan konnte das gut verstehen. Die Blindheit der Menschen war erschreckend aber sie vereinfachte ihm einiges.

Malfoy Manor, Ballsaal

„Was habt ihr heraus bekommen? Sprecht Lord Snape." Samtig und rau klang die tiefe Stimme durch den großen Raum, der Besitzer musste nicht laut sprechen. Die Stimme trug weit und es wagte sowieso niemand einen Laut von sich zu geben während er sprach. Der Raum war verdunkelt. Nur vereinzelt wurden Stellen von Kerzen erhellt und in eine dieser Stellen trat Rascard nun und verneigte sich demütig: „Sir, es ist kaum etwas bekannt über die Ursache seiner Krankheit und auch über den Verlauf weiß man kaum etwas, Bekannt ist nur, dass Dumbledore als sein Nachfolger gehandelt wird und das er sich immer mehr von dem aktuellen Geschehen zurück zieht." „Das ist wenig, Lord Snape. Ich hatte mehr von Ihnen erwartet." Rascard zuckte zusammen als hätte ihn jemand geschlagen. Enttäuschung hatte in der Stimme mit geschwungen und ihn zu enttäuschen war nicht ratsam.

„Lord Malfoy. Wie weit fortgeschritten sind Ihre Bemühungen in Bezug auf Ihren Bruder?" Der Tag wurde nicht besser. Dieses Treffen würde nicht ohne Schmerzen zu ende gehen. Mit etwas Glück würde nur ihr Stolz verletzt, sollten sie ihn genug enttäuschen würden es körperliche Schmerzen sein.

Malfoy Manor, Familienflügel, Abraxas Raum

Wenn man die Tür öffnete, fiel der Blick als erstes auf ein gigantisches Bett. Es war groß genug um mindestens 3 Leute darin schlafen zulassen ohne das sie sich berührten. An der Decke hing ein Kronleuchter, überall standen wertvolle Skulpturen und Preziosen herum. Glücklicherweise war nur der Schlafbereich so pompös ausgestattet. In seinem Wohn- und Arbeitszimmer hatte Abraxas mehr wert auf Gemütlichkeit gelegt. Es gab zwei große weiche Sofas aus Leder und sogar einen Sitzsack. In ebendiesen ließ sich Satanus nun hinein gleiten. „Langsam aber sicher geht mir Riddle auf die Nerven. Reicht es nicht, dass meine Eltern und dein Bruder ihn anhimmeln? Muss er uns unbedingt auch noch in seinem kleinen Kreis voller Verrückter haben?" seine normalerweise sanfte Stimme klang gepresst von der Anstrengung seine Wut zurück zu halte. Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf: „Du kennst unsere Familien doch und Riddle auch. Er wird nicht aufgeben und solange er nicht aufgibt, werden unsere Familien weiter nachfragen. Aber immerhin versuchen sie nicht mehr uns zu zwingen." Beide Jungen fingen an zu grinsen bei der Erinnerung, die sich ihnen aufdrängte.

Es war nur einmal geschehen, dass ihre Familien sie zu etwas zwingen wollte. Sie sollten Freunde mit den Söhnen von Nott und Parkinson werden. Um das zu gewährleisten hatte man sie in zwei verschiedene Räume ohne Spielsachen gesperrt, mit jeweils einem der Jungs darin. Als man sie wieder heraus ließ, erwarteten die Familien Nott ind Parkinson ihre Kinder mit freudestrahlenden Gesichtern und Geschichten über ihre neuen Freunde. Immerhin hatten sie so um diese Chance gebettelt. Stattdessen bekamen sie zwei zu Tode erschreckte Kinder. Keiner der Erwachsenen hatte heraus bekommen was dort geschehen war, aber seitdem hielten Nott und Parkinson Junior einen gehörigen Sicherheitsabstand zu Satanus und Abraxas und zuckten noch jahrelang bei jedem scharfen Blick zusammen.

Ja, seitdem wussten ihre Familien es besser. Man entschied nicht füür einen Malfoy. Und ein Snape wählte grundsätzlich selbst. Sie entschieden selbst was sie wollten. Und Riddles folgsame Hündchen wollten sie nicht werden.

Nach etwas 2 Stunden entspanntem Nebeneinander arbeiten, begannen die Schreie. Abraxas schloss seine Augen und legte seinen Kopf in den Nacken, Satanus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Winkelgasse?" die Frage war völlig neutral gestellt. Scheller als jemand Quidditch sagen konnte, war der Malfoyerbe aufgesprungen und bereit das Manor zu verlassen. „Los geht's!" Satanus war klug genug, seine Mund zu halten und ließ sich seine Jacke bringen. „Jap. Los geht's."

Gringotts, Eingangshalle, Schalter 3

„Guten Tag. Sie wünschen?" fragte der Kobold monoton. Tristan trat etwas näher an den Kobold heran und antwortete: „Guten Morgen Mister. Mein Name ist Tristan Nathair und der Ihre?" Der Kopf des Koboldes ruckte herum und erstmals richtete sich sein Blick auf ihn. Seine Augen weiteten sich: „Mein Name ist Tagras, Sir. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" nun war sein Ton sehr respektvoll. Es amüsierte Tristan immer wieder wie Höflichkeit jemanden veränderte. „Mir wurde gesagt Sie wären zuständig für Investitionen, Mr. Tagras. Ich hätte da ein paar Dinge mit Ihnen zu besprechen. Könnten wir dafür einen privateren Ort aufsuchen?" „Selbstverständlich." Antwortete der Kobold eilig. Wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, hatte der Direktor selbst den jungen Mann heute morgen durch Gringotts geführt und das bedeutet er musste wichtig sein. Er führte den Zauberer in einen privaten Raum und deutete ihm sich zu setzen.

„Also Mr. Nathair. Welche Investitionen möchten Sie denn tätigen? Ich könnte Ihnen einige Vorschläge machen, vielleicht…" „Danke für Ihre Mühe, Mr. Tagras. Aber ich weiß schon ungefähr was ich will. Ich bräuchte nur Ihre Hilfe um dies unauffällig über die Bühne zu bringen. Ich würde gern mindestens 50 % des Tagespropheten halten, aber ohne dass dies bekannt ist. Genauso möchte ich Anteile am Honeydukes und wenn möglich auch an Gringotts erwerben." Er hob beruhigend eine Hand, als der Kobold aufsprang. „ich weiß, dass Gringotts den Kobolden gehört und das vollständig. Ich bitte lediglich darum dies als ein Angebot zu betrachten auf das sie zurückgreifen können." „Das wird nicht nötig, Mr. Nathair, aber ich behalte es im Hinterkopf." Tristan wusste mehr konnte er nicht erwarte auch wenn er gern mehr getan hatte. Schließlich wusste er von dem Gesetz das 1955 erlassen werden würde, dass es vorschrieb, dass jedes Geschäft anteilig einem Zauberer gehören musste. In seiner Zeit hatten die Kobolde mangels annehmbarer Alternativen Albus Dumbledore genommen, Das würde dieses Mal wohl nicht geschehen.

„Okay, dann wäre das also erledigt. Es ist eine Freude mit Ihnen Geschäfte zu machen, Mr. Nathair." Tagras schüttelte Tristans Hand, so einen höflichen und liebenswürdigen Zauberer hatte er noch nie getroffen. Auch Tristan war sehr zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Gesprächs. Gringotts würde alles in Bewegung setzen um die Anteile für ihn zu kaufen. Jetzt musste er noch Einkaufen und dann konnte er Schluss machen für heute. Endlich!

Als er die Halle von Gringotts wieder betrat, stieß er mit jemandem zusammen. Noch bevor er den Mund auf machte um sich zu entschuldigen, legte der Andere los: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du Riesentrampel. Pass doch auf wo du hinläufst." Die Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Aber Tristan hatte ja Übung mit Grobheiten:„Wer von uns beiden der Trampel ist, werden wir hier wohl nicht klären können, nicht wahr." Er drehte den Kopf und erhaschte einen Blick auf silberblonde Haare. Natürlich… ein Malfoy. Wem sollte er in seinem Leben auch sonst als erstem magischem Menschen begegnen.

„Lass ihn doch Abraxas. Ich bin sicher, er hat es nicht mit Absicht getan." Klang der schwarzhaarige Junge man bis dorthin nur wage vertraut, so ließen die nächsten Worte keinen Zweifel mehr zu: „Der arme kleine Junge war von unserer Schönheit gewiss geblendet." Das war ein Snape. Er kannte niemanden sonst der soviel Abneigung in sowenige Worte legen konnte.

„Wohl kaum, Schwarzauge. Ich war eher erstaunt, dass ihr mitsamt eurem Ego in diesen Raum passt." Seine eigene Stimme war sanft und freundlich, was den Konter noch effektiver machte.

Abraxas und Satanus schwiegen erstaunt, sie wechselten einen Blick und waren sich einig. Der Junge war interessant! Schon lange hatte sich niemand mehr gewagt so mit ihnen zu reden. „Weißt du überhaupt wer wir sind? Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy, der Erbe des Malfoytitels und das ist Satanus Snape, Erbe des Snapetitels. Was fällt dir ein so mit uns zu sprechen?" Abraxas deutete bei der Vorstellung erst auf sich und dann auf seinen schwarzhaarigen Freund während er unfreundlich den Violetthaarigen vor ihm anblitzte. „Und ich bin IN EILE. Also spielt hier nicht die beleidigte Leberwurst und steht mir nicht im weg." Jetzt war Tristan der Kragen geplatzt, mussten ihm den heute alle Leute auf die Nerven fallen? Er schob sich an den beide vorbei und schnellte auf den Ausgang zu. „So wen darf ich den im Ministerium wegen Belästigung und Anfeindung anzeigen?" brüllte Satanus ihm hinterher. Er lachte nur auf und rief: „Wenn es dir so wichtig ist, Süßer. Mein Name ist Tristan Nathair. Wenn ihr mich entschuldigen würdet" und damit verließ er die Bank.

Satanus entspannte sich und drehte den Kopf zu seinem Bruder in allem außer Blut. „Nun, was meinst du?" Abraxas nickte langsam und sagte: „ich denke du hast Recht. Er ist einen zweiten Blick wert." Damit wand er sich dem Schalter zu und erledigte seine Geschäfte. Satanus dagegen schlenderte langsam zu dem Kobold hinüber, der immer noch in der Tür stand aus der Tristan gekommen war. "Was können Sie mir über Tristan Nathair erzählen?" „Nicht viel, Sir. Aber Sie sollten ihn nicht verärgern, er trägt ebenfalls einen Lordtitel und wird ihn an seinem Geburtstag auch annehmen." Satanus nickte nur und bewegte sich wieder zu seinem Freund zurück. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit, dass sie sich nach Verbündeten umsahen. Lange würde Riddle sich nicht mehr nur durch ihren Status abhalten lassen.

Tristan schlenderte durch die Winkelgasse, Nemesis unter seiner Robe verborgen. _„Warum hast du mich sie nicht erschrecken lassen?_ Fragte Nemesis immer noch wütend. Er schimpfte seit sie Gringotts verlassen hatten über die Frechheit der beidenLordverschnitte. Seufzend erklärte er es ein siebtes Mal:_ „Ich möchte deine Existenz solange geheim halten wie möglich. Ein unbekannter Schutz ist schwerer zu überwinden als ein bekannter."_ Nemesis beruhigte sich endlich wieder, bevor er schmerzhaft seinen linken Oberarm umschlang. Tristan zischte vor Schmerzen, ging aber schnellen Schritte in den Laden zu seiner Linken. Erst als er darin war, erkannte er, dass es ein Zauberstabladen war.

Von außen wirkte der Laden völlig unauffällig, womöglich war er verzaubert um so zu wirken. Innen war er erstaunlich groß. Es gab große Fenster, die dem Licht erlaubten den Raum zu erhellen und es jedem innerhalb der Mauern gestatteten die Außenwelt genau zu beobachten. Der Platz hinter der Ladentheke war leer, aber Tristan spürte dass er nicht allein im Raum war. Also wartete er geduldig, während Nemesis sich unruhig um seinen Arm schlängelte. Nach etwas 20 Minuten löste sich aus dem Dunklen hinter der Theke ein Schatten. Ein alter weißbärtiger Mann trat lächelnd auf ihn zu: „Es ist lange her, dass jemand meinen Laden betrat und noch länger dass jemand es wert war mich zu treffen." Die Stimme des Manne schien aus jedem Winkel des Raumes zu kommen.

Tristan neigte ehrfurchtsvoll den Kopf und schwieg weiterhin. Der Mann lächelte erneut. „Ich nehme an du bist wegen eines Zauberstabes hier. Nun gut, tritt näher und berühre die Runen auf dem Tisch." Tristan trat auf den Tisch zu und betrachtete die Runen. Ein paar von ihnen kamen ihm bekannt vor, sie bedeuteten Weisheit, Zurückhaltung und Sanftheit. Aber die meisten der Runen waren ihm unbekannt.

„Lass deine Hand darüber gleiten. Aber berühr die Runen nicht." Der letzte Satz war scharf gesprochen, also nahm er ihn sich zu herzen. Er glitt mit seiner Hand über die Runen und es geschah – nichts. Absolut nichts. Zumindest für ihn. Der alte Mann aber schien etwas zu sehen, jedenfalls ging er schnurgerade auf einen verschlossenen Schrank zu. Er öffnete ihn mit einem Tropfen seines Blutes und zog mehrere Gläser,Täschchen und Dosen daraus hervor. „Tritt bitte zurück. Vielleicht möchte deine Schlange ja etwas fressen. Gleich gegenüber ist auch ein sehr schöner Buchladen." Der Weißbärtige hob noch einmal den Kopf und winkte ungeduldig. „Nun verschwinde schon. Ich kann dich jetzt nicht gebrauchen. Komm in zwei Stunden wieder."

Tristan schreckte ob der scharfen Stimme zurück, zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Laden. Er wollte lieber nicht so genau über diesen Mann nachdenken, dass würde nur zu Kopfschmerzen führen. Das spürte er.

Derart Rausgeworfen machte Tristan sich auf den Weg um seine Garderobe aufzustocken und ei paar Bücher abzustauben. Shoppen gehen war überhaupt nicht Seins, weshalb er das auch so schnell wie möglich abwickeln wollte. Nach einer Stunde hatte er in einem netten Klamottenladen genug Outfits für den Rest seines Lebens gefunden und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Buchladen als sein Auge auf ein Schild fiel „Tattooshop" stand darauf. Er überlegte einen Augenblick und wand sich dann ab, dafür hatte er keine Zeit.

Im Buchladen flirtete er einwenig mit der Kassiererin, nachdem er sich über zwei Dutzend Bücher über alle möglichen Themen heraus gesucht hatte. Die Themen reichten von Okklumentik, welches er zwar praktisch beherrschte aber theoretisch nicht, bis zu einem Lehrbuch für die dunklen Künste. Der alte Zauberstabmacher hatte recht gehabt, dieser Laden war eine wahre Goldgrube. Sogar einige Bücher über Parselmagie hatte er gefunden, nachdem Nemesis ihn gebissen und in die richtige Richtung gezerrt hatte.

**Kapitel 11**

Nach knapp zwei Stunden betrat er erneut den unauffälligen Laden mitten in der Winkelgasse. „Ahh, du bist zurück. Gut. Ich bin gerade fertig." Der alte Mann kam mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu. In seinen Händen hielt er eine schmale, längliche Holzschatulle, die er ihm entgegen hielt. „Nimm Sie. Sie gehört dir."

Auf dieses Aufforderung hin, nahm Tristan vorsichtig die Schatulle in die Hand, aber nicht ohne sie vorher so gut er konnte stablos zu checken. Auch Nemesis und sein neuer Sinn überprüften die Dose, aber sie schien ungefährlich zu sein.

Sobald er sie berührte baute sich Magie um ihn auf. Silber, Schwarz und Dunkelviolett umwirbelte sie ihn und schien in der Dose in seinen Händen zu verschwinden. Er versuchte es zu stoppen aber er hatte keine Chance, die Dose wirkte wie ein Magnet auf seine Magie. Nach einiger Zeit hörte es auf und die vorher schwarze Holzschatulle glühte nun in den Farben seiner Magie bevor sie langsam verblassten.

„Öffne die Dose." Raunte der alte Mann. Tristan wollte diese Dose nicht öffnen, wer wusste was dann passierte, aber etwas in der Schachtel rief ihn. Er öffnete die Schatulle und schreckte zurück. Aus der Dose schoss etwas Schwarzes und wickelte sich um sein linkes Handgelenk.

Als er es näher betrachtete sah er dass es ein Armreif war. Ein Armreif aus schwarzem Metall, mit silbernen und violetten Applikationen und schmalen Runen. „Was ist das? Ich wollte einen Zauberstab keinen Schmuck." Wütend fauchte Tristan los während er einen Öffnungsmechanismus suchte.

„Du kannst das Armband nicht abnehmen. Es ist ein Teil von dir oder zumindest wird es das werden. Der Armreif erlaubt dir deine Zauberstab immer und überall zu beschwören, sogar wenn er dir abgenommen und weggesperrt wurde. Der Reif wird sich in der nächsten Woche in deine Haut fressen und mit dir verschmelzen, sobald dass geschehen ist wird er nur noch auftauchen wenn du deinen Stab beschwörst und dann nur als Tattoo. Es wird vollkommen unauffällig sein, nur ein schmales schwarzes Band. Probier es aus. Konzentrier dich auf deinen Zauberstab." Tristan atmete tief ein um sich zu beruhigen und quetschte durch zusammen gepresste Zähne heraus: „Wie soll ich mich auf meinen Stab konzentrieren. ICH HAB JA KEINEN!." „Dein Stab wird erscheinen." Konterte der seltsame Zauberstabmacher ruhig. Ungläubig den kopfschüttelnd schloss er also seine Augen und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Zauberstab. So unglaublich es war, er spürte tatsächlich etwas. Er öffnete seine Augen und sah direkt vor ihm einen Stab schweben. Er war schwarz, etwas 12 Inch lang und hatte eine silberne Spirale in sich, die sich vom Griff bis zur Spitze zog. Das Material aber war ihm völlig unbekannt. Es war kein Holz, das glaubte er sagen zu können, aber sonst?..

„Aus was ist dieser Stab?" fragte er den anderen Mann leise.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?" antwortete der: „Den Stab hast du dir gerade hergestellt. Dafür bin ich nicht zuständig. Ich sorge nur dafür, dass der Reif deine Magie aushält, die Magie macht dann den Rest. Viel Spaß noch."

Damit verschwand der Laden um ihn herum und plötzlich stand er auf der Straße vor einem leer stehenden Gebäude. Seinen Zauberstab spürte er in seiner Hosentasche, aber er war immer noch unsicher ob er ihn berühren wollte. Als er sich umsah, sah er, dass auch der Buchladen mit den Parselbüchern verschwunden war. Klasse, ich wird die Zauberwelt nie verstehen. Gut, dass ich vorher drin war.

„Hey kleiner Junge." Tristan drehte sich um und hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt. Irgendwer hasste ihn. Ausgerechnet Snape und Malfoy kamen auf ihn zu. Als die Beiden direkt vor ihm standen, lächelte der Malfoy plötzlich lieblich: „Entschuldige bitte. Wir hatten einen schlechten Start. Ich bin Abraxas Malfoy und das ist Satanus Snape. Mit wem haben wir das Vergnügen?" Tristan verengte seine Augen und antwortete dann samtig: „Ich bin Tristan Nathair. Ich bin gerade hier angekommen. Ein paar Dinge weiß ich aber," jetzt wurde er ernst :" Ein Slytherin tut niemals etwas ohne Grund. Also was ist eure Intention euch bei mir zu entschuldigen, hmm?"

Satanus musste grinsen, das war ihm lange nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit passiert. „Okay du hast uns ertappt. Du interessierst uns. Du kommst mit einem Kobold aus einem verschlossenen Raum. Du bist unbekannt. Du hast keine Angst vor uns obwohl du zumindest Abraxas erkannt hast bevor er sich vorgestellt hat und jetzt stehst du plötzlich mitten in der Winkelgasse. Wir würden gern mehr über dich wissen und wollten dich fragen ob du bereit bist unsere Neugier zu stillen."

Tristan hatte während dieser Rede langsam eine Augenbraue hochgezogen. Von seiner Vergangenheit hatte er gelernt, dass Slytherins nicht logen. Sie verbogen und verschwiegen die Wahrheit zu ihren Gunsten aber sie logen nicht. Jetzt musste er nur noch den Funken Wahrheit in dieser Kaskade finden vermutlich war es tatsächlich Interesse. Nun, da konnte er ihnen helfen.

„ Tja, fragt mich doch noch mal wenn wir uns in Hogwarts treffen. Falls ich den Ministeriumstest überstehe. Tristan lächelte süßlich und ging schnellen Schrittes in Richtung des Tattooshops davon. Klar konnte er ihnen helfen aber warum sollte er?

Vor dem Tattooshop blieb er stehen und wandte sich an Nemesis: _„ Ein Tattoo hab ich ja jetzt quasi."_ Wieder etwas wütend blickte er auf sein linkes Handgelenk: _„Was hältst du von einem Ohrring? Ich wollt schon immer einen und wenn ich mir hier ein Ohrloch schießen lasse, könnte ich mir von den Kobolden vielleicht einen anfertigen und verzaubern lassen. Koboldmagie wird doch so unterschätzt, es wäre eine zusätzliche Sicherheitsmassnahme." „Das klingt wie eine gute Idee. Wann willst du deinen Zauberstab ausprobieren?" „Am liebsten gar nicht. Er ist mir unheimlich." „Bist du wahnsinnig?" _zischte Nemesis wütend_. „Du musst morgen ins Ministerium und deine Tests machen. Wie willst du das ohne Stab machen? Willst du ihnen deine Fähigkeiten unter die Nase reiben?" _„Na gut." Fauchte Tristan zurück wieder in Menschensprache wechselnd. „Ich benutz den Stab ja. Später im Verließ, zufrieden? Und jetzt sei bitte still."

Damit ging er in den Tattooladen.

Nach einer halben Stunde kam er wieder heraus. Seine rechte Hand rieb sein Ohrläppchen - dass hatte verdammt noch mal wehgetan. Aber schlimmer als der kurze Schmerz war die Aufmerksamkeit gewesen. Es hatten sich genau fünf Personen in dem Laden aufgehalten und jeder hatte ihn angestarrt. Wie er das hasste.

In seiner linken Hand hielt er eine kleine Schachtel, darin befanden sich drei kleine Juwelen. Ein Smaragd, ein Amethyst und ein schwarzer Diamant. Vollständig reine Steine. Die waren für seine Ohrringe gedacht.

Er lief Richtung Gringotts als er aus der Nocturngasse Schreie hörte. Sich daran erinnernd, dass er normal sein wollte, ging er vorbei. Bis ein gekeuchtes „Satanus" an seine Ohren drang. Sich innerlich verfluchend drehte er um und lief in die Gasse. Was er dort sah, hatte er nicht erwartet.

Die Nocturngasse war anfangs, bei Burgin and Burkes, nur sehr schmal und dreckig. Es gab dunkle Ecken und war insgesamt kein besonders gastlicher Ort, aber das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Fünf große, bullige Männer befanden sich in der Gasse, gemeinsam mit zwei Jungs. Er erkannte die beiden wieder, es waren Malfoy und Snape. Malfoy wurde von zwei Männern gegen die Wand gedrückt, einer von ihnen hielt ihm ein Messer an die Kehle. Snape rangelte mit zwei der Anderen um die Kontrolle über seinen Stab nicht zu verlieren, während der letzte der Männer wohl Ausschau nach Auroren hielt. So wie es aussah, würden bald beide Jungs unbeweglich sein. Tristan stöhnte entnervt auf, bevor er Nemesis leise Anweisungen gab: _„Ich kann hier nicht mit Magie kämpfen. Ich weiß nicht wie mein Stab reagiert. Bitte geh von mir runter und halt dich bereit."_

Sobald Nemesis ihn losgelassen hatte, glitt Tristan in die Schatten in der Gasse. Er bewegte sich lautlos auf den einzeln stehenden Mann zu und bevor der wusste wie ihm geschah, ließ Tristan seinen Fuß vorschnellen. Er traf die Kehle des Mannes und versenkte danach seine Hand in dessen Magen. Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, brach der Mann zusammen. Tristan wandte sich nun den Männern zu die den Malfoy festhielten. Snape schien sich noch wehren zu können.

„Ha. Ihr hättet eurer Familie eben nicht wieder sprechen sollen. Niemand verweigert sich Tom Riddle." Mit diesen höhnischen Worten verpasste der Mann Malfoy eine harte Ohrfeige, bevor er noch mal zu schlagen konnte wurde er nach hinten gerissen.

Eine Stunde vorher, Winkelgasse

Abraxas drehte sich ungläubig zu Satanus um und beide schauten dem violettäugigen Jungen hinterher. Das war doch wirklich unglaublich. „Wir treffen ihn in Hogwarts wohl wieder. Wetten, er wird entweder ein Griffindor oder ein Slytherin?" Satanus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich glaube nicht, dass er eine Chance hat in Griffindor zu landen" Abraxas sah den anderen Jungen fragend an: „Was weißt du was ich nicht weiß, Snape." Der Angesprochene grinste schelmisch und antwortete hochnäsig: „Jede Menge Malfoy. Jede Menge." Dann grinste er und begann sich zu erklären: „Seine Äußerungen waren gut überlegt. Er hat weder in Gringotts noch eben gerade die typische Griffindorhitzköpfigkeit gezeigt. Er scheint auch Geld zu haben, wenn du mal an seine Kleidung denkst. Und wenn man den Kobolden in Gringotts Glauben schenken darf, ist er auch noch Reinblüter aus Frankreich. Ich denke er wird entweder in Slytherin oder in Ravenclaw landen. er kommt mir vor wie ein Ravenclaw." Satanus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden ihn früh genug wieder treffen. Und falls dir Hogwarts nicht früh genug ist, unsere Väter wollen doch eh das wir mehr Zeit im Ministerium verbringen um zu lernen wie das Familiengeschäft funktioniert. Wenn wir dann „aus Versehen" in die Prüfungssektion hineinlaufen, sind wir doch unschuldig, oder nicht?" Abraxas konnte sich sein Grinsen nur schwer verkneifen. Das war so typisch Satanus Snape.

Die beiden machten sich auf den Weg in die Nocturngasse und erledigten ihre letzten Einkäufe bevor die Schule wieder losging. Nach knapp einer Stunde waren sie fertig und gingen zurück Richtung Winkelgasse, als plötzlich fünf Männer vor ihnen auftauchten. Blitzartig wurden die Jungs überwältigt. Beide wehrten sich so gut sie konnten aber sie hatten keine Chance. „Ha. Ihr hättet eurer Familie eben nicht wieder sprechen sollen. Niemand verweigert sich Tom Riddle." Höhnte der Eine der Abraxas festhielt, dann schlug er ihm hart ins Gesicht. Beide Jungs wussten, dass dieser Angriff weder von Riddle noch von ihren Familien inszeniert wurde. Keiner von denen war so offensichtlich und sie hatten das auch nicht nötig.

Plötzlich wurde der Mann der ihn geschlagen hatte von ihm weggerissen. Er wirbelte in der Luft herum und krachte mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Die dunkle Gestalt, die den ersten Mann erledigt hatte, nahm sich auch des zweiten an und wirbelte ihn über ihre Schulter. Dann landete sie zwei Tritte, den einen in den Magen des Mannes und den zweiten nach einer rasanten Drehung in dessen Gemächt. Abraxas konnte nur mit offenem Mund starren, er hatte noch nie jemanden so kämpfen sehen.

Tristan hatte drei der Männer ausgeschaltet und sprang jetzt mit Wucht dem vierten Mann ins Kreuz. Der kippte vornüber und Tristan schlug dessen Kopf gleich noch mal auf sein Knie. Rein zu Sicherheit. Dann drehte er sich zu dem letzten Mann um und zog eine Augenbraue neckisch hoch. „Möchte Sie nicht erklären wer Sie geschickt hat? Dann tue ich Ihnen auch kaum weh." „Er wird mich umbringen." Flüsterte der Mann leise und ängstlich. Tristan grinste wie eine Katze bevor sie den Vogel frisst: „Hey, aber er ist nicht hier. Ich schon." Die Augen des Mannes weiteten sich bevor er disapparierte. „War ja klar.

Abraxas und Satanus starrten beide zu dem jungen Mann vor ihnen. Das hatten sie nicht erwartet. Beide strafften sich und rappelten sich zumindest in Satanus Fall vom Boden auf. „Danke." Beide traten auf ihn zu bis sie links und rechts von ihm standen. Jetzt fiel ihnen erstmals der Größenunterschied auf. Tristan war bestimmt zehn cm kleiner als sie. Satanus begann zu sprechen: „Du hast selber gesagt, du kennst Slytherins bereits. Dann weißt du auch, dass wir immer unsere Schulden zahlen. Wenn wir dir helfen können, sag etwas." Tristan verengte die Augen und dachte nach. Ja er wusste das Slytherins ihre Schulden zurückzahlten. Sie waren nicht gerne abhängig. Und ihm fiel tatsächlich etwas ein: „Ihr könntet mir die Liste für die Howartssachen geben, dann kauf ich mir das Zeug heut noch und muss morgen nicht los." Abraxas lächelte freundlich und zog aus seiner Tasche eine geschrumpfte Tüte. „Meinst du denn du kommst in den 7. Jahrgang? Dann kannst du meine Sachen haben, Tristan. Ich muss morgen ja nicht ins Ministerium."

Der Parselmund erstarrte beinahe. Abraxas Malfoy hatte ihn gerade beim Vornamen genannt. Das war in Reinblütersprache ein Friedens- und Freundschaftsangebot, dafür hatte er gelernt. Er wollte nicht noch mal die gleichen Fehler machen, wie in seiner Vergangenheit. Das Angebot des Malfoy seine Sachen neu zukaufen, war ebenfalls ein Friedensangebot. Tristan neigte dankend seinen Kopf zu Malfoy: „Danke Abraxas. Das ist…ungewöhnlich nett. Ich denke, wir treffen uns spätestens in Hogwarts. Ich freue mich darauf. Einen schönen Tag noch." Er wand sich ab und überließ die beiden Reinblüter ihren Gedanken. „Ahh. Bevor ich es vergesse. Dein Zauberstab Abraxas ist in der linken Manteltasche des Mannes, da an der Mauer." Tristan stand am Ausgang der Nocturngasse und schaute mit schief gelegtem Kopf auf die Männer. „Vielleicht solltet ihr sie mit nach Hause nehmen. Eure Familien werden möglicherweise mit ihnen sprechen wollen." Mit einem abschließenden Winken und einem sanften Lächeln verschwand der Violettäugige.

Abraxas suchte seinen Zauberstab in den Taschen des Mannes, während Satanus begann die restlichen Angreifer gut zu verschnüren und zu entwaffnen. Beide blickten sich an, ihre Augen waren kalt und hart. Mitgefühl konnten sie sich nicht leisten. Diese Männer hatten sie angegriffen und würden mit den Konsequenzen leben müssen. Sie packten die gefesselten und immer noch ausgeknockten Männer und aktivierten ihren Portschlüssel in die Eingangshalle von Malfoymanor.

Kaum angekommen ließen sie die Männer los und bereiteten sich auf den Ansturm ihrer Familien vor. Was sie nicht erwartet hatten, war dass 20 Personen in schwarzen Roben mit silbernen Masken auf sie losstürmten und sie entwaffneten.

„Das ist das zweite Mal heute. Das passierte echt zu oft." Knurrte der schwarzäugige wütend, während er und sein Freund in den Ballsaal gezerrt wurden. Dort zwang man sie auf die Knie. „Wer seid ihr und was wollt ihr hier?" zischte einer der Schwarzgekleideten. Abraxas und Satanus vergewisserten sich mittels eines schnellen Blicks, dass weder ihre Familien noch Riddle im Raum waren. Sie konnten also etwas Spaß haben. „Also ich weiß nicht wer er ist." sagte der Blonde, während er Richtung Satanus nickte. „Und wer ich bin geht euch nichts an. Wie wärs wenn ihr euch vorstellt?" „Was fällt dir ein du Schlammblut! Antworte mir!" Gerade wollte Satanus in das Spiel einsteigen, als die großen Flügeltüren des Saales aufgestoßen wurden und ein wütender Caligula Malfoy hindurch stürmte. „Weshalb liegen 4 Männer in meiner Eingangshalle? Und warum…" jetzt wurde seinen Stimme kalt genug um Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen. „Warum befinden sich mein Bruder und Satanus Snape entwaffnet in meinem Ballsaal?" Caligula war wirklich wütend. Die Männer begannen zu zittern. „Ihr Bruder, Sir." Der Mann warf einen ängstlichen Blick auf den blonden Jungen. „Er sagte er wäre…" Abraxas richtete sich elegant auf und unterbrach ihn: „Ich sagte es geht dich nichts an wer ich bin." Hoch aufgerichtet stellte er sich neben seinen Bruder, die Ähnlichkeit war unübersehbar. Konnte man die beiden Malfoybrüder doch glatt für Zwillinge halten. An seinen Bruder gewandt antwortete er auf dessen erste Frage: „Diese Männer haben Satanus und mich in der Noccturngasse angegriffen und behauptet du, die Snapefamilie und Riddle hätten sie geschickt." Satanus fügte an: „Wir dachten Ihr würdet mit ihnen sprechen wollen."

„Das wollen wir tatsächlich.", sprach eine samtige, dunkle Stimme aus dem Flur. Durch die Tür trat Tom Riddle, anerkennend fügte er hinzu: „Ihr habt diese Männer ganz allein überwältigt? Bravo, eine grandiose Leistung." Jetzt befanden sich die zwei Jungs in einer Zwickmühle. Einerseits mochten sie Tristan und wollten ihn gern solang wie möglich aus Riddles Machtbereich heraus halten, andererseits würde der Riddle sich jetzt noch mehr auf sie fixieren und das konnten sie nicht gebrauchen.

„Eigentlich waren es nicht wir beide." Satanus hatte sich entschieden und sprach mit ruhiger Stimme. „Ein Junge hat uns geholfen." „Was für ein Junge? Und wie groß war seine Hilfe?" klar das sein Vater diese Fragen zuerst stellte, dachte Satanus augenverdrehend „Abraxas antwortete auf die Fragen Rascards: „Ich war entwaffnet und Satanus stand ebenfalls kurz davor, als der Junge in die Gasse kam und ohne Magie diese 4 Männer ausschaltete. Der fünfte ist bedauerlicherweise entkommen. Er hat wenn nicht unser Leben so doch unsere Unversehrtheit bewahrt." Mit diesen Worten gestand der Malfoy die Schuld ein die ihre Familien nun bei Tristan hatten. „Der Junge heißt Tristan Nathair und ist ein französisches Reinblut. Außerdem macht er morgen einige Tests im Ministerium um seinen Jahrgang in Hogwarts fest zustellen. Mehr wissen wir über ihn nicht."

Nachdem Satanus und Abraxas noch einmal ausführlich alles geschildert hatten, wurden sie in Abraxas Zimmer geschickt. „Ich will soviel wie möglich über diesen Nathair wissen, Caligula." Kalte rote Augen fixierten den Malfoy. „Soviel wie möglich. Es ist mir egal, welche Gefallen du einfordern musst. Und halte deinen Sohn von diesem Jungen fern. Das gilt für euch beide." Damit verließ einer der drei Männer den Raum und ließ zwei müde Familienoberhäupter zurück. Beide Männer machten sich auf den Weg in die Kerker, wo die Hauselfen die Gefangenen hin gebracht hatten. Ihnen stand eine lange Nacht bevor.


	9. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 13**

Nemesis war sehr zufrieden mit seinem Meister. Er hatte den Tag gut überstanden und alle schwierigen Situationen gemeistert. Sowohl die unterschiedlichen Gespräche mit den beiden Reinblütern, als auch die zugegebenermaßen skurrile Situation bei dem Zauberstabmeister. Nemesis wusste er würde Tristan spätestens morgen Rede und Antwort stehen müssen. Das Dumme war, er hatte keine Ahnung was er ihm sagen sollte. Er wusste nicht weshalb er in den Laden wollte, er wusste nur es hatte sich richtig angefühlt. Genauso wie später in dem Buchladen. Dort war ihm bewusst geworden, dass er manipuliert wurde. Diese Parselbücher waren seit der Zeit Salazar Slytherins verschwunden gewesen. Niemand hatte gewusst wo sie hin waren. Wenn sie seitdem immer in diesem Laden waren, der scheinbar nur auftauchte wenn er gebraucht wurde, war klar wieso sie niemand gefunden hatte. Es brachte nichts wenn er sich darüber den Kopf zerbrach.

Nemesis wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wichtigeren Dingen zu nämlich seinem nervösen Meister, der jetzt seit 5 Minuten vergeblich versuchte seinen Stab zu ziehen. _„Wenn du jedesmal zurück zuckst bevor du ihn berührst wirst du ihn nie anfassen. Meister, jetzt macht endlich." „Warum nennst du mich plötzlich Meister, Nemesis. Das hast du vorher nicht gemacht. „Lenkt nicht ab!" _Tristan versuchte die Emotionen seines Freundes zu spüren und fühlte Scham…Wut…Enttäuschung…

Dann erinnerte er sich an eine Stelle in einem Buch über Blutbindungen, das er vorhin gelesen hatte: Blutbindungen werden üblicherweise so geschlossen, das es einen „Meister" und einen „Diener" gibt. Das bedeutet nicht, dass einer der beiden schwächer ist, sondern nur das einer der Anführer sein muss, da ansonsten keine Zusammenarbeit entstehen kann. Wenn zwei sehr dominante Persönlichkeiten aufeinander treffen, wird einer der beiden den anderen als mächtiger anerkennen müssen, da es sonst immer zu Reibungen kommt.

Dieses Buch war auf Bindungen zwischen Menschen und „normalen" also nichtmagischen Tieren spezialisiert worden aber er konnte sich vorstellen, dass der drang sich zu unterwerfen für magische Tiere noch stärker war. Nemesis schämte sich dafür, dass er der Submissive war und gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht gegen den Drang sich zu unterwerfen wehren, daher das „Meister".

Tristan war nicht dumm genug, seine neuen Erkenntnisse laut auszusprechen. Wahrscheinlich würde Nemesis ihn bei lebendigem Leibe fressen.

Tristan blendete das wütende Gezischel seines Partners aus und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die ursprüngliche Aufgabe: „Seinen Zauberstab!"

Langsam bewegte er seine Hand auf den Zauberstab zu, er schloss seine Augen. Seine Fingerspitzen begannen zu kribbeln, wie jedes mal wenn er dem Stab näher kam. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck und fasste mit einer schnellen beinahe rabiate Bewegung nach dem Stab. Sobald er ihn berührte spürte er wie ihn eine tiefe Freude überkam, sein ganzer Körper entspannte sich als eine warme Welle hindurch zog. Silberne Funken kamen aus dem Stab, sie verbanden sich zu einem Körper, beinahe wie ein Patronus. Ein großer silberner Schmetterling flog nun über ihm.

Der Schmetterling verblasste und das berauschende Gefühl in ihm ebbte ab. Er öffnete seine Augen und schaute erstaunt auf. Nicht einmal sein erster Zauberstab hatte sich so angefühlt, so perfekt, so natürlich. Dieser Stab war eine perfekte Verlängerung seines Arms, ein weiterer Teil seines Körpers. Er sprach einen einfachen Zauber, einen aus dem ersten Lehrjahr „Wingardium Leviosa". Das angepeilte Kissen schoss mit unglaublicher Wucht an die Decke. Glasklar, er musste seine Magie besser regulieren. Mit einem vorsichtigen Blick Richtung Decke wiederholte er in seinem Kopf Sehr viel besser regulieren!

Lächelnd ging er auf Raphik zu. „Danke das du noch mal Zeit für mich hast. Darf ich dich zum Essen einladen? Ich hatte seit gestern Abend nichts mehr und jetzt ist es schon wieder Abend." „Natürlich darfst du ich einladen, Tristan. Hast du was dagegen wenn wir in einem Koboldrestaurant essen?" „Nein, natürlich nicht" Raphik führte den Nathairerben durch mehrere Türen und Gänge immer weiter ins Herz von Gringotts bis sie zu einem kleinen Tor kamen. „Dies ist der Übergang in die Koboldwelt. Man kommt nur hinein wenn ein Kobold einen freiwillig hinein begleitet und wenn die Magie dich als vertrauenswürdig einstuft. Aber mit deinem Stunt heute morgen sollte dies kein Problem sein." Sollte? Klang ja großartig.

Langsam trat Tristan auf das nun offenen Tor zu, raphik war bereits hindurch gegangen. _„Vielleicht sollte ich lieber hier bleiben, Meister. Ich denke, ich geh mich einwenig umschauen, wenn ihr erlaubt."_ Abwesend murmelte Tristan: „Natürlich Nemesis. Amüsier dich." Die Schlange löste sich von ihm und glitt über den Boden in die Dunkelheit der Gänge davon. Tristan verdrehte nach einer weiteren Minute die Augen und schimpfte mit sich selbst. Ich hab so viel durch gemacht und jetzt hab ich Angst durch eine verdammte Tür zutreten?

Schnell und selbstsicher trat er durch die Tür und sein Kiefer krachte beinahe auf den Fußboden. Soetwas hatte er noch nie gesehen. Er wusste das Kobolde exzellente Schmiedemeister waren aber das sie ganze Häuser mit Schmiedewerken verzierten war doch unerwartet. Als er näher trat, erkannte er das die Häuserwände tatsächlich mit einzelnen Edelsteinen und zusammen geschmiedeten Edelmetallen bestand. Sie bildeten komplizierte Muster, sanfte Bögen und rasante Knicke. Man konnte sie ewig anschauen und entdeckte trotzdem immer etwas Neues. Nach einiger Zeit wurde Tristan durch ein Räuspern aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Als er sich umsah, erkannte er das um ihn herum lauter Kobolde standen. „es tut mir Leid wenn ich jemanden beleidigt habe." entschuldigte er sich eilig. Er kannte die Verhaltensweisen der Kobolde nur im Bankbereich. „Ich wollte nur dieses Meisterwerk bewundern." „Kein Problem, junger Zauberer" eine junge Koboldin antwortete ihm. „Es freut uns, dass es noch Zauberer gibt, die sich die zeit nehmen etwas zu bewundern."

Tristan nickte langsam, lächelte nochmals entschuldigend und eilte dann zu Raphik, der amüsiert grinsend an einem Baum lehnte. „Das hast du absichtlich gemacht." beschuldigte Tristan ihn. Der Kobold grinste nur fies und lotste Tristan dann in das Restaurant. Während des Essens unterhielten die beiden sich über die Reinbluttraditionen, über das typische Koboldverhalten und schließlich auch über Tristans Ohrring Idee.

Raphik sagte zu sich umzuhören, falls sich ein Kobold bereit erklärte würde er sich sofort melden. Zumindest war das der Plan, aber als die zwei das Restaurant verliessen standen davor ein halbes Dutzend Kobold. Männlich, weiblich, jung, alt, alles war vertreten und im Chor schalt es ihnen entgegen: „Ich mache deinen Ohrring!" Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Tristan zog den Zettel mit seinen Ideen heraus und sofort wurde ihm dieser aus der Hand gerissen. „Morgen schicken wir dir unsere entwürfe:" Damit sprangen die Kobolde plötzlich in alle Richtungen weg. Tristan wandt sich an Raphik: „Ookkaayy. Was war das bitte?" „Das - war auf jeden Fall erschreckend. Und es bedeutet, dass du hier echt beliebt bis. Könnte daran liegen, dass Griphook uns deine Lebensgeschichte geschickt hat." Raphik lehnte sich ein Stück von dem Menschen weg. Sollte dieser Junge explodieren, würde er wahrscheinlich halb London mitreissen. Aber Tristan hatte sich unter Kontrolle: „Und was kostet mich der Spaß?" „Nach Koboldrecht nichts. Sie haben den Auftrag angenommen ohne einen Preis zu verlangen. Das bedeutet du zahlst nichts dafür und es gehört dann rechtmäßig deiner Familie. Niemand kann es dir dann mehr wegnehmen. Es ist ein Geschenk." Raphik beobachtete wie der Nathair tief ein und ausatmete. „Ich denke, dass reicht jetzt für heute. Ich hab wirklich genug erlebt. Vielen Dank für eure Gastfreundschaft. Ich denke ich sollte jetzt in mein Bett und schlafen, Schönen Abend noch." Damit ging Tristan durch das Tor und direkt in sein Verließ, wo er sofort einschlief.

In Malfoymanor war noch niemand im Bett.

Folterszene

Caligula und Rascard traten durch die Tür in die dunkle und kalte Zelle. Sie war nur etwa 3m lang und gerade hoch genug, dass man darin stehen konnte. Die 4 Männer waren darin mit Eisenketten an der Wand befestigt. Sie konnten geradeso mit ihren Zehenspitzen den Boden berühren. Caligula deutete auf den Mann, der nach Abraxas Beschreibung der Sprecher sein musste. Auf eine kleine Handbewegung seinerseits lösten sich die Ketten und der Mann wurde von unsichtbaren Kräften aus dem Raum gezerrt. Bis in einen vorbereiteten Raum, indem er wieder an der Wand landete. Die beiden Reinblüter betraten den Raum und Rascard schnurrte scheinbar freundlich: „Also, mein Freund. Weshalb habt ihr meinen Sohn angegriffen?" Als der Mann die Antwort verweigerte, reagierte Rascard mit einem gerade noch legalen Folterfluch, dem odos virimo

.

„Na dann versuch ichs mal" raunte Caligula: „Wer hat euch geschickt?" Als auch er keine Antwort erhielt schickte er einen „„Mauris nagai"" Laute Schreie. Schon bald überzogen blutige Striemen den Mann. Beide Reinblüter hielten Peitschen in den Händen. Die Wände waren verziert mit Blutspritzern. „So, das ist deine letzte Chance." Caligula hatte keine Geduld mehr. Als wieder keine Antwort kam, hob der Malfoy seinen Stab bereit den Todesfluch zu sprechen. Aber Rascard stoppte ihn. „Es gibt noch eine letzte Möglichkeit." Der Snape zog eine kleine Phiole mit einer klaren Flüssigkeit aus seiner Robe hervor. „Dieses Mittel ist noch nicht ausgereift." Erklärte der Tränkemeister, „Aber es bewirkt bereits das der Einnehmende die Wahrheit sagen muss. Leider stirbt er kurz nach der Einnahme eines schmerzhaften Todes." Die letzten Worte wurden von einem sadistischen Grinsen begleitet. Dann zwang er dem Gefangenen das Mittel die Kehle hinunter. „Was wenn er die Antwort einfach weiterhin verweigert?" fragte Caligula aufgewühlt. „Er wird keine Chance haben. Das Serum erzwingt Antworten." Beide Männer schauten zu wie die Augen des Gefangenen glasig wurden, dann startete ihre zweite Fragestunde. Nach 5 Minuten hatte sie ihre Antworten und sie waren gar nicht erfreut. Sie traten aus der Tür und schauten sich im Rahmen noch einmal um. Ihr Gefangener lag auf dem Boden und wand sich vor Schmerzen. Seine Haut begann Blasen zuschlagen, seine Augen traten hervor. Die beiden Reinblüter verließen eilig den Raum, kaum war die Tür geschlossen ertönte eine Explosion von innen. „Tinky. Räum den Raum auf." befahl Caligula. Dann verabschiedete er sich von Rascard und die Familie Snape kehrte in ihr eigenes Heim zurück. Auch die Malfoybrüder begaben sich nun endlich schlafen. Die letzten Gedanken der beiden erwachsenen Männer galten allerdings nicht ihren Familien sondern ihrem gemeinsamen Feind: Dumbledore.

Gepostet

**Kapitel 14**

Am nächsten Morgen ließ sich Tristan von Tagras zu den Kaminen führen. Mit Flohpulver reiste er dann ins Ministerium.

Stolpernd kam Tristan im Ministerium an, er hustete und klopfte den Russ aus seinen Roben. Dann richtete er sich auf, er war sich der Augen die auf ihn gerichtet waren sehr wohl bewusst. Aber er ignorierte sie. Mit schnellen Schritten glitt er auf die Prüfstelle zu, dort gab er seinen Zauberstab zur Überprüfung ab. Er war vermutlich gespannter als der Mann hinter dem Tresen, wie das Ergebnis ausfiel.

Aber wie er es schon fast erwartet hatte, zeigte der Zauber kein Ergebnis. Der Zauberer hinter seinem Tresen versuchte den Zauber noch dreimal aber die Überprüfung ergab nichts. „Darf ich jetzt gehen? Ich hab einen Termin und würde nur ungern zu spät kommen!" fragte Tristan selbstsicher. Der Zauberer nickte nervös und winkte Tristan dann mit der Hand weg. Soviel zu den Sicherheitsmaßnahmen des Ministeriums.

Kopfschüttelnd stieg Tristan in den Aufzug und fuhr in den Trakt mit den Prüfungsräumen. Um Punkt elf Uhr begann die Arithmantikprüfung. Nach zwei Stunden theoretischer Prüfung musste er noch ein unbekanntes Schutzschild arithmantisch auseinander dröseln. Dann wurde ihm von einem Unsäglichen ein Zeitumkehrer in die Hand gedrückt und um elf Uhr fünfzehn begann seine Prüfung in Runen. So ging das weiter immer ein theoretischer und ein praktischer Teil. Elf Uhr dreißig Zaubertränke, elf Uhr fünfundvierzig Verwandlung und dann noch Zauberkunst. Wahrsagen hatte er nicht gewählt und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war nur theoretisch. Dann hatte er bis um eins Pause.

Um 13 Uhr traf Tristan sich dann mit seinem Prüfer in Verteidigung. Er wurde in eine Arena geführt, ihm gegenüber standen zwei Auroren.

„Ihre Aufgabe ist es diesen Auroren mehr als 10 Minuten stand zu halten." Der Mann der sprach klang eindeutig abfällig. Aus seiner Erfahrung wusste Tristan, dass Auroren dazu ausgebildet waren ihre Gegner so schnell wie möglich auszuschalten. Wenn es Norm wäre, dass ein Siebtklässer einem Auroren standhalten könnte, dann wäre jeder Krieg in der Zauberwelt ein Witz. Aber gut, er wollte seine Schulausbildung nun einmal in Hogwarts beenden und wenn er dafür gegen Auroren kämpfen musste würde er das tun. Gut, dass er Nemesis in Gringotts gelassen hatte, der würde sich nur wieder aufregen.

Tristan stellte sich den Auroren gegenüber und nahm Duellposition ein. „Na, Kleiner sicher das du das kannst? Wenns dir zu viel wird, brauchst dus nur sagen." Der Auror sprach mit irischem Akzent, aber der herablassende, höhnische Tonfall war trotzdem nicht zu überhören. „Danke" während er sprach, überprüfte Tristan mit seinen Sinnen den Saal und entdeckte 8 desillusionierte Personen am Ende des Raumes. „Ich denke ich werde es zumindest versuchen."

Zurückhaltend lächelte er den Auroren an. Er sah ganz aus wie der naive Junge für den ihn alle hielten. Und dann ging es los.

Der blauäugige Auror schoss einen Stupor auf ihn, während der zweite Auror mit dem irischen Akzent einen Expelliarmus auf ihn feuerte. Tristan duckte sich unter dem Stupor und wich dem Entwaffnungsfluch mit einer Drehung aus. Gleichzeitig schoss er einen Eisfluch auf den Boden und ließ ein Schild um sich entstehen. Die Auroren feuerten weiterhin Flüche auf ihn, diese rangierten zwischen Entwaffnungs- und Fesslungszaubern bis hin zu weißmagischen Folterzaubern. Die Auroren selber aber bewegten sich kaum von der Stelle.

Tristan musste an die Lektionen von Moody denken. „Immer wachsam!" „Bleib nicht stehen, beweg dich!" „Lass nie eine Chance ungenutzt!" Er hielt sich daran, er duckte und drehte sich, wehrte Flüche ab, kehrte sie um und schickte eigene los. Dabei näherte er sich Stück für Stück den Auroren. Er wollte hier nicht sein ganzes Können zeigen, aber verlieren war auch keine Option.

Als er nah genug an dem ersten Auror heran war, wirbelte er auf seinem Absatz herum und schlug ihm die Beine weg, kurz danach schlug er dem zweiten Auroren mit der linken Hand in den Magen. Während beide Auroren auf dem Boden lagen schoss Tristan zwei Körperbindflüche auf sie. Dann hob er den Kopf und blickte zu den Desillusionierten am ende des Raumes. Spöttisch verneigte er sich und rief: „Na , Haben die Herren die Show genossen? Wenn das der Standardauror war frag ich mich wie ihr Grindelwald besiegen konntet."

Die Desillusionierungszauber fielen und Tristan erkannte zumindest 5 der Personen. Die drei Schwarzhaarigen waren eindeutig Snapes, Satanus Snape kannte er ja auch schon. Der kleinere Silberblonde war eindeutig Abraxas Malfoy und der Größere war dann wohl das Oberhaupt der Malfoys. Nach dem er genauer hingesehen hatte, erkannte er noch eine der restlichen drei Personen. Er war zwar älter geworden aber ansonsten sah Tom Riddle noch genauso aus wie mit 16 Jahren. Schwarze Haare, blaue Augen, von denen Tristan wusste, dass sie bei heftigen Gefühlen Rot wurden. Der Körperbau war hochgewachsen und leicht muskulös. Im Gegensatz zu dem jüngeren Riddle schien dieser den Nutzen von Sport erkannt zu haben, jedenfalls war er durchtrainiert.

„Das war wirklich beeindruckend, junger Mann." Einer der ihm unbekannten Männer hatte gesprochen. „Ich bin der Chefauror hier. Mein Name ist Paul Shieran. Ziehen Sie eine Aurorenlaufbahn in Erwägung?"

„Noch nicht, Sir. Ich bin gerade erst nach England gekommen und möchte mich erstmal eingewöhnen."

„Nun, wenn Sie sich entschieden haben, melden Sie sich bei mir. Schönen Tag noch." Damit drehte sich Paul Shieran zu der letzten Tristan unbekannten Person zu: „Entschuldigen Sie bitte, Minister. Aber ich sollte zurück in mein Büro. Die Arbeit ruft. Mr. Riddle, Mr. Und Misses Snape, die Herren Malfoy." Mit einem abschließenden Kopfnicken strebte der Auror zum Ausgang. Tristan richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf die übrig gebliebenen Personen, der Minister stellte sich vor (Mr. Edward Nott) und sprach sein Lob und seine Glückwünsche aus, bevor er die anderen Anwesenden vorstellte. Die Snapes und auch der ältere Malfoy reagierten kalt und abweisend. Der Malfoy ging sogar soweit Tristans Kampffähigkeiten in Zweifel zu ziehen, da er ja mit „einem Trick" gewonnen habe. Tristan reagierte darauf nur mit einem „Wenn Sie meinen" und konzentrierte sich dann wieder darauf freundlich zu lächeln und zu nicken.

Abraxas hatte den Kampf mit Staunen beobachtet. Er wusste dass sein Bruder etwas gedreht hatte, damit Tristan gegen Auroren kämpfen musste. Das Ziel dieser Aktion war es gewesen Tristans Aufnahme in Hogwarts zu sabotieren, er hatte verlieren sollen. Womit niemand gerechnet hatte, war die Wendigkeit, Intelligenz und pure Macht dieses Jungen. Der Kampf war Wahnsinn gewesen, er hatte abgewehrt und Gegenflüche gesprochen. Aber noch öfter hatte er durch schnelle Bewegungen und gezielte leichte Flüche die Auroren durcheinander gebracht. Er hatte die Schwachstelle der Auroren ausgemacht und gnadenlos genutzt und damit konnte Abraxas gut leben. Er hätte es auch so gemacht.

Satanus war sich jetzt einiger Sachen sicher. Erstens: Er wollte den Jungen nicht als Feind, Zweitens: Das war der überraschendste Kampf den er je gesehen hatte und Drittens: Er wollte das auch lernen. Dass seine Familie ihm und Abraxas gestern aufgrund Riddles Befehl den Umgang mit Tristan verboten hatten, machte das Ganze noch verlockender.

Nachdenklich funkelten ein Paar Augen unbeachtet im Schatten.

Er musste seine Strategie ändern. Dieser Junge musste unter allen Umständen in seinen Besitz kommen. Unter allen Umständen!


	10. Hogwarts

Hi Leute, danke für eure Reviews. Find ich süß von euch.

Leider nehmen Studium und Familie viel Zeit in Anspruch, daher werden die Updates wohl sehr unregelmäßig bleiben.

Aber es ist trotzdem schön das euch die Story gefällt. Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 15**

Riddle hielt sich die gesamte Zeit auffällig zurück. „Darf ich frage, weshalb so viele hoch stehende Persönlichkeiten", dabei nickte er Richtung des Ministers und den Familienoberhäuptern, „ Meinen Kampf beobachtet haben? Ich dachte dies wäre nur ein Test für meine Verteidigungsnote." Tristans Stimme zeigte seine Kuriosität deutlich.

Die Stimme die ihm antwortete kannte er gut: „Ganz einfach." Abraxas trat vor: „Unsere Familien schulden dir etwas. Nachdem du uns gerettet hast."

„Malfoy, ich hab dich nur gerettet weil ich gerade nichts anderes zu tun hatte. Bild dir nichts drauf ein." War Tristans trockene Antwort. Die drei Jungs grinsten sich an. Alle drei dachten dasselbe Wir werden schon miteinander auskommen!

Nun öffnete Riddle seinen Mund. Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte stürmte eine junge Dame in den Raum.

„Minister Nott. Minister Nott. Das…Das ist erstaunlich. Dies ist.." schweratmend und keuchend stoppte sie vor dem Minister und hielt ihm einen geschlossenen Briefumschlag vor die Nase. „Dies sind die Note von Mr. Nathair. Sie müssen sie sich anschauen, sie sind unglaublich und" Da riss Tristan ihr den Umschlag aus der Hand. „Meine Noten gehen jawohl nur mich und meine Lehrer etwas an." Fauchte er.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein? Der Minister muss davon erfahren! Geben Sie mir den Umschlag!" kreischte die Hexe los. Der Violettäugige entspannte sich unter den lauten Rufen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch: „Ich kann also davon ausgehen, dass Sie unter einem Verschwiegenheitszauber stehen? Gut." Er lächelte freundlich und schob den Umschlag in seine Tasche. Dann verbeugte er sich höflich: „Ich werde jetzt gehen. Auf Wiedersehen Minister, die Herren und Damen." Damit wollte er den Raum verlassen aber eine seidigglatte Stimme hielt ihn zurück. „Mr. Nathair wollen Sie uns nicht in Ihre Ergebnisse einweihen." Ohne sich umzudrehen antwortetet er: „Nein, ich denke das möchte ich nicht." Er ließ 5 geschockte Erwachsenen, 2 amüsierte Teenager und 1 erbosten Dunklen Lord hinter sich. Und er tat es mit Absicht.

Zurück in seinem Verließ warf er sich auf sein Bett, Nemesis war beinahe sofort neben ihm. _„Was steht da drin? Wie waren deine Prüfungen? Sind das deine Noten? Wie geht's dir? Funktioniert dein Stab gut? Und…" „Nemesis!" „Ja. Meister?" „Halt den Schnabel!" _Die Schlange zuckte beleidigt zurück und begann zu schmollen. Tristan zog es vor seine schmollende Schlange zu ignorieren und öffnete den Umschlag. Als er nach zehn Minuten immer noch auf den Brief starrte wurde Nemesis ungeduldig: _„Was steht denn da drin?"_ zischte er entnervt. Als er keine Antwort bekam schlug er seinen Meister mit seinem Schwanzende_: „SAG MIR WAS DA DRIN STEHT!_". Nemesis konnte wirklich laut werden wenn er das wollte.

Der Erbe der Nathairfamilie schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und begann leise zu sprechen: „Das sind meine Ergebnisse in meinen Prüfungen. Ich hab nur noch nie meinen Namen über so guten Ergebnissen gesehen. Ich hab überall O`s, in Verwandlung, PmG, sogar in Arithmantik und Runen. Obwohl ich mir diese Fächer selbst gelehrt hab. In Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verteidigung hab ich sogar ein O mit Auszeichnung."

Er hob geschockt seinen Kopf: „Ich meine, ich wusste das ich, " er musste schlucken. "Das ich eine Menge meines Könnens unterdrückt habe, meiner Freunde zuliebe. Aber so viel? Ich hatte nie ein O abgesehen von Verteidigung und jetzt?" Er konnte einfach nicht mehr. Es war zu viel, es war einfach zu viel gewesen. Erst starb sein Pate, dann verrieten ihn seine Freunde und sein Mentor und jetzt zeigte sich, dass scheinbar auch jemand mit seinen Schulergebnissen gespielt hatte. Man hatte echt alles getan um ihn klein zu halten. Und wenn er sich an den Ministeriumsbesuch heute erinnerte, dann hatte er jetzt schon mindestens 2 mächtige Feinde. Er war erst knapp 2 Tage hier, verdammt!

Er hielt das nicht aus. Was jetzt folgte, war einer der wenigen Gefühlsausbrüche seines Lebens.

Nach zwei Stunden hatte er sich wieder beruhigt und atmete nur noch schwer.

Er raffte sich mühselig auf. Er musste sich noch ein paar Sachen besorgen. Einen Koffer, am besten mit verschiedenen Abteilen, groß genug um darin eine Bibliothek unterzubringen; einen Postvogel, am besten eine Eule oder einen anderen Jagdvogel und er musste sich unbedingt noch in den Verließen umsehen. Also los geht's. Als erstes der Koffer und der Vogel, na dann ab in die Winkelgasse…Erneut.

Tristan eilte durch die Straße, er hatte bereits in 3 Kofferläden gesucht aber keiner hatte das was er wollte. Wohl oder übel musste er in die Nocturngasse, aber das hatte er ja ehh vorgehabt. Er zog sich seine Kapuze über den Kopf und trat in die dunkle Gasse. Nachdem er an Burgin and Burkes vorbei war, wurde die dreckige Gasse heller und sauberer. Es gab zwar Läden die sichtbar illegal waren, wie beispielsweise „Lecoras". Der Laden war klein und dunkel und irgendwie wirkte er fies. Sofern ein Laden das konnte. Der Laden, der die Aufmerksamkeit des Nathairerbens auf sich zog dagegen, war unscheinbar, unauffällig und irgendwie ziemlich normal. Allerdings hatte er das von dem Zauberstabladen auch gedacht, das Ganze war also mit Vorsicht zu geniessen. Aber der Laden hieß „Koffer für Sie", Wenn das keine Einladung war.

Langsam trat er ein. Überall standen Koffer und Taschen. Aus Leder, aus Stoff, aus irgendetwas undefinierbarem, in schwarz, bunt, mit Streifen, mit Mustern und nach den Schwingungen im Raum auch mit unterschiedlichen Verzauberungsstufen.

„Entschuldigung? Ist hier jemand?" leise schlich er sich an den Verkaufstresen heran.

„Ja, hi. Entschuldigen Sie bitte. Ich komme schon." Eine junge Frau kam aus dem hinteren Raum. „Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" Tristan lächelte leicht: „Das hoffe ich doch. Ich brauche einen Koffer und zwar einen ganz speziellen." „Sagen Sie mir was Sie wollen und ich mache es Ihnen." „Okay. Ich möchte einen Koffer in dem 3 Abteile drin sind, in das erste Abteil sollen Bücher rein und zwar sortiert, in das zweite Abteil soll Kleidung rein, ebenfalls sortiert und in das dritte soll…"

Insgesamt war er 3 Stunden in dem Kofferladen. Als er schließlich heraus trat war er 30 Galleonen ärmer und einen unauffälligen schwarzen Koffer reicher. Sobald er den Laden verlassen hatte, spürte er wie etwas gegen seine Schulter schlug, Krallen bohrten sich in seine Schulter. Tristan drehte langsam den Kopf und blickte in ein schwarzes Auge. Der dazugehörige silberne Falke verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere und streckte ihm einen Brief entgegen. Vorsichtig löste er das Band und entfaltete den Brief. Es war ein Schreiben von Abraxas Malfoy, der ihn einlud morgen im Zug bei ihm und Satanus zu sitzen und ihm außerdem den Vogel schenkte. Welch unglaubliche Ehre.

Dummerweise hatte er Draco einmal über den silbernen Falken seines Großvaters sprechen hören und nach dem was er gehört hatte war das ein echtes Biest gewesen. Der Falke hatte niemanden gemocht, auf niemanden gehört und jeden der ihn angefasst hatte gebissen. Mal abgesehen davon, das er Briefe frass und klaute wie eine Elster. Das war ein wirklich zweifelhaftes Geschenk, er konnte nur hoffen, dass Nemesis den Falken ganz ließ. Da sich das mit dem Postvogel ja jetzt erledigt hatte…auf ins Verließ.

Den Falken immer noch auf der Schulter betrat er Gringotts und sofort steuerten zwei Kobolde auf ihn zu: „Was machen Sie mit diesem Tier hier drin? Tiere sind nur in Käfigen erlaubt." Die Stimme des sprechenden Kobolds war nicht nur grimmig sondern richtig gehend unfreundlich. Tristan zog seine Augenbrauen hoch und blickte ungläubig auf den Kobold hinunter, dann schaute er sich um.

Überall sah er Tiere und zwar ohne Käfige. „Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst? Ich bin nicht der Einzige mit einem Tier hier!" Seine Stimme war kühl, wer ihn kannte wäre überrascht. „Es tut mir Leid, Sir. Es geht nicht so sehr darum, dass es ein Tier ist, sondern darum das es ein Malfoyfalke ist." der Kobold der nun sprach klang entschuldigend. „Wir haben schlechte Erfahrungen mit Malfoytieren gemacht. Glücklicherweise sind sie sehr auffällig und meistens können wir die anderen Anwesenden vor ihnen schützen. Aber Sie scheinen ihn gut unter Kontrolle zu haben. Trotzdem halten wir es für besser wenn Sie den Vogel in einen Käfig stecken. Bitte." Tristan verzog den Mund und schuf dann mit seinem Zauberstab einen geräumigen, leichten Käfig für seinen Falken. Der sprang auch sofort in sein neues Heim und ließ sich dort nieder.

Tristan trat nun kopfschüttelnd den Weg in sein Verließ an. Mann, wie schrecklich musste dieser Vogel sein, wenn GRINGOTTS vor ihm warnte.

**Kapitel 16**

„Neeeiiinn!" Tristan schrie innerlich. Das konnte doch nicht war sein, fast hätte er es geschafft. Er war so kurz davor gewesen. Und jetzt kamen diese Kobolde nur Sekunden bevor er endlich sein Verließ betreten konnte. Er war so müde. Verdammt!

Er ließ eine seiner Masken über sein Gesicht gleiten. Als er sich den Kobolden zuwandt lächelte er freundlich. Ihm wurden sofort mehrere Ohrringe unter die Nase gehalten. Tristan bekam den Mund nicht zu.

Das waren unglaubliche Arbeiten. Nach einiger Überlegung wählte er drei silberne Ohrringe aus: einen in Form eines Wolfes mit Saphiren als Augen, einen in Form einer Schlange mit Smaragden als Augen und einen in Form der Rune des Schutzes. Alle drei waren mit Schutzzaubern belegt. Zauber gegen Verbrennungen, Geistmagie, leichte Flüche, nicht tierische Gifte und gegen unfreiwillige Apparationen oder Portschlüsselreisen. Vorallem die letzten waren ihm ein echtes Bedürfnis gewesen, er hatte zu viele Erfahrungen gemacht um sich solch einer Gefahr weiter auszusetzen.

Nach einigen Danksagungen und Einladungen über die Ferien betrat Tristan endlich sein Verließ. Nemesis lag vollständig erledigt neben dem Bett: _„Meister. Ihr seid zurück. Ich habe Neuigkeiten. Was ist das?"_ Das letzte war eindeutig auf den Falken in seinem Käfig bezogen. Der Teenager seufzte leise. „Das, Nemesis, ist ein Geschenk von Abraxas Malfoy, mein neuer Postvogel bzw. meine neuester Plagegeist, Sogar die Kobolde warnen vor ihm. Naja… Du wirst ihn nicht fressen klar? Malfoy würde das als Affront werten und ich brauch wirklich nicht noch mehr Feinde." _„Ich fress ihn nicht. Versprochen! Wieso noch mehr Feinde?"_ Die nächste halbe Stunde verging mit der Erzählung Tristans über den Vormittag und Nemesis fiesen Kommentaren dazu. Er durfte diese Schlange niemals allein mit den Snapes oder den Malfoys lassen, er würde sie glatt fressen!

Dann war Nemesis dran zu erzählen. Und was er zu erzählen hatte. Dumbledore war hier gewesen und hatte Einsicht in die Familiengeschichte der Nathairs verlangt. Ziemlich lautstark wenn man Nemesis so zuhörte. Scheinbar war der alte Mann nervös wegen seiner Abstammung.

„Nemesis, was glaubst du? Was an der Nathairfamilie könnte Dumbledore gefährlich werden?" _„Ich hab keine Ahnung, aber es müssen irgendwelche Fähigkeiten sein. Einfluß hast du in England kaum, Geld haben andere Familien auch, von deiner magischen Stärke weiß er nichts und von mir oder deiner Reise weiß er auch nichts. Wir werden es in Hogwarts wohl feststellen."_ „Ja, das werden wir. Ich brauch für meinen Falken noch nen Namen und möchte noch mal durchs Verließ stöbern. Hilfst du mir?" _„Ich komm gern mit stöbern. Vielleicht finden wir ja einen Heizstein für mich und für deinen Vogel… Wie wärs mit Leckerbissen, Federvieh, Hungerhaken, oder..?"_ Tristan unterbrach ihn: „Okay, ich such selber nen Namen." Dann hob er Nemesis auf seine Schultern, öffnete die Türen des Käfigs und musste sich prompt erstmal unter dem Vogel wegducken, der sofort aus dem Käfig schoss. Danach begab er sich auf Schatzsuche in seinen Verließen.

Nach zweistündiger Suche hatte er ein vollausgestattetes Tränkelabor gefunden, ein perfekt ausbalanciertes Dolchset und auch einen Heizstein für Nemesis. Jetzt saß er gerade in einer Art Bibliothek und überlegte welche der vielen Bücher er einpacken wollte. Alle konnte er unmöglich mitnehmen.

Nach einiger Überlegung schob er einige Bücher über fortgeschrittenen Tränke, Schwarze Magie und Kampfstrategien in seinen Rucksack. Dann stieß er auf ein schmales schwarzes Buch. Auf dem Einband war eine erblühende Rose zu sehen. Die Schrift in dem Buch war kunstvoll, es wirkte wie gemalt. Noch erstaunlicher war aber der Inhalt des Buches. Es war voller unbekannter Zaubersprüche, halber Trankrezepte und Arithmantikgleichungen. Was er hier vor sich sah, war das Notizbuch eines Genies. Manche der Trankansätze kannte er, in seiner Zeit hatte man sie zu Ende entwickelt. Aber in diesem Büchlein waren noch viel mehr. Er schob das Buch vorsichtig in seinen Rucksack, aber erst nachdem er mehrere Schutz- und Illusionszauber darauf gelegt hatte. Es war zu unsicher es offen herum liegen zu lassen. Nach reiflicher Überlegung durchsuchte er die Bücherstapel auch noch nach Büchern über die schönen Künste, Musik, Kunst und Kalligraphie. Als Reinbluterbe würde er das brauchen.

Tristan lag in seinem Bett und las die Bücher über die Kalligraphie. Das klang gar nicht so schwer. Er versuchte es und es sah schrecklich aus. Aber mit einiger Übung schaffte er es tatsächlich zumindest sauber zu schreiben, wenn auch noch nicht schön. Müde räumte er seinen Kram beiseite und legte den Kopf auf sein Kissen. Innerhalb von Sekunden war er eingeschlafen.

Was habt ihr herausgefunden? Die Frage stand unheilvoll im Raum. Rascard trat langsam vor und sank vor dem Thron auf die Knie: „Es gibt beinahe nichts zu finden. Er heißt Tristan Nathair, ist 16 Jahre alt und ein französisches Reinblut. Das wussten wir bereits. Außerdem hat er die meiste Zeit seines Lebens bei Squibs gewohnt. Nach Angaben des französischen Ministeriums zählten die Nathairs zu den reichsten Familien Frankreichs. Es gibt keine Unterlagen über ihn. Niemand weiß wo er gelernt hat. Tatsache ist nur, dass er sowohl in magischen als auch in nichtmagischen Kampfstilen geschult wurde. Und mehr haben wir nicht herausgefunden."

Rascard senkte zitternd den Kopf und erwartete seine Strafe. Er hatte ihm zu wenig gebracht und er wusste es. Aber sein Lord reagierte völlig ruhig:" Ich verstehe. Dann müssen wir ihn wohl beobachten um an Wissen über ihn zu kommen. Black!2 das letzte Wort war ein Befehl: „Du wirst deinen Söhnen Anweisung geben Nathair zu beobachten und über ihn zu berichten. Das ist alles für heute. Verschwindet!"

Tom Riddle blieb allein in dem dunklen Raum zurück. Seine Gedanken kreisten um den Jungen. Warum fand er ihn so interessant? Was war das besondere an ihm? Gab es etwas besonders an ihm?

Nagini glitt über den Boden auf ihn zu. Er legte den kopf schief und beobachtete die Bewegung. Jetzt wusste er woran ihn der Junge erinnerte. Macht hatte ihn schon immer fasziniert.

Am nächsten Morgen schritt ein junger Mann auf den Bahnhof Kings Cross. In seiner linken Hand trug er einen schwarzen Koffer, seine rechte Hand hatte er lässig in die Tasche seiner schwarzen Jeans gesteckt. Über der Jeans schimmerte ein violettes Kapuzenshirt unter einer schwarzen Jacke hervor. An seinem linken Handgelenk befand sich ein kleiner schwarzer Reif, darauf schienen Runen zu sein. Aber was wirklich skandalös auf einige ältere Damen wirkte war der schwarze Ohring in seinem linken Ohr.

Der junge Mann trat auf den Bahnsteig und lehnte sich lässig an eine der Barrieren zwischen Gleis 9 und 10. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr, es war halb elf, lehnte er sich stärker an die Mauer und glitt einfach hindurch. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine große Lok und davor standen mehrere Menschengruppen. Der Junge schlängelte sich unbemerkt hindurch und betrat einen der Waggons. Er ging von Abteil zu Abteil und suchte einen freien Platz als aus einem der Abteil eine silberblonder Junge rief: „Hey Tristan. Komm her und setz dich."

Tristan setzte sich mit Leichenbittermiene neben Satanus und blitzte Abraxas an: „Was hab ich dir getan, Malfoy? Was hab ich dir getan, dass du diesen Teufel auf mich hetzt?" „Ich weiß nicht wovon du sprichst, Tristan. Was für ein Teufel?" „Hahh, netter Versuch, Malfoy, aber dein verdammter Falke treibt mich in den Wahnsinn!" Satanus kicherte im Hintergrund leise. So ein Schauspiel hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Nathair war es unglaublich schnell möglich geworden Abraxas Maske zu durchschauen. Er schien direkt hindurch zu sehen. Die Fahrt würde bestimmt interessant werden.

Tatsächlich war die Fahrt sehr ruhig. Die drei Jungs unterhielten sich und freundeten sich langsam an. Es geschah nichts Komisches bis kurz vor Hogwarts etwas gegen das Fenster krachte. Alle drei zuckten zusammen, Tristan zischte entnervt und öffnete das Fenster. Sofort schlossen sich Krallen um seine linke Schulter und schwarze Augen funkelten die anderen Anwesenden an. „Darf ich vorstellen: Mein persönlicher Satan, Intisar." Mit diesen Worten stellte er seinen Falken den anderen vor. „Er sitzt auf deiner Schulter? Womit hast du ihn bestochen?" Tristan zog seine Augenbraue hoch und sagte: „Gar nicht. Er sitzt da, seit er das erste Mal in meiner Nähe aufgetaucht ist. Macht er das normalerweise nicht?" Satanus starrte mit offenem Mund, schluckte und krächzte dann heiser: „Nein, nein macht er nicht:" Das Abteil versank für den Rest der Fahrt in ehrfürchtigem, bzw. entnervtem Schweigen: „Warum immer ich?"

**Kapitel 17**

Hogwarts war noch genauso schön wie später. Klingt echt schräg. In sich hinein grinsend betrat Tristan die große Halle, er wurde flankiert von Abraxas und Satanus. Die beiden würden nicht von seiner Seite weichen bis er sein Versprechen einhielt. Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich lange genug genervt bis er zugestimmt hatte ihnen einige Nahkampftricks zu zeigen. Er hätte echt nicht gedacht dass ein Reinblut sich so erniedrigen würde.

Die beiden Slytherin wandten sich ihrem Tisch zu, beide schickten ihm noch einmal Blicke die ihm einen grausamen Tod versprachen sollte er tatsächlich in Hufflepuff landen, wie er vorhin gescherzt hatte, Er persönlich fand Hufflepuff gar nicht so schlimm, Loyalität konnte man gut gebrauchen. Aber es widerspräche seinen Plänen sollte er dort hinkommen, mal abgesehen davon dass Nemesis sich vermutlich umbringen würde.

Tristan wusste nicht warum, aber seine Schlange hasste die Farbe Gelb abgrundtief. Wirklich mit Passion, es war echt erstaunlich.

Kopfschüttelnd stellte er sich zu den Erstklässlern, er hatte es geschickt vermieden sich in eines der kleinen Boote quetschen zu müssen und war stattdessen mit Abraxas und Satanus in eine der Kutschen gestiegen. Geduldig wartete er bis sein Name aufgerufen wurde, er lauschte während der Wartezeit amüsiert den Ideen der Jüngeren.

Langsam zählte er runter, als er bei Null angekommen war schwebten die Geister in die Halle und erinnerten ihn daran, dass er noch ein kompliziertes Gespräch vor sich hatte. Dann fokussierte er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Auswahlzeremonie. Als er endlich dran war, schritt er elegant in den Raum, er konnte mehrere Mädchen seufzen und flüstern hören. Das war doch echt jedes Mal das Selbe. Er verzichtete darauf sich auf den wackeligen Hocker zu setzen, setzte sich den Hut auf den Kopf und wartete:

/AHH/ sprach es dann in seinem Kopf. /Du kennst das Prozedere schon. Na dann./ Der Hut huschte ohne Probleme durch seine Okklumentikbarrieren.

/Hey!/

/Stell dich nicht so an. Ich bin der Sortierende Hut. Ich darf das…/ Nach einigen Minuten Pause sprach der Hut erneut:

/Ich fürchte wir haben ein Problem./

/Was für ein Problem?/ /Ganz einfach. Ich kann dich nicht sortieren./

Tristan war geschockt, sekundenlang herrschte Leere in seinem Kopf bevor er zischte: /WAS? Was soll das heißen Du kannst mich nicht sortieren? Du bist der Sortierende Hut, es ist dein verdammter Job mich ein zu sortieren!/

/Naja,/ begann der Hut nervös, er spürte Tristans Magie und konnte auch seine zerstörerischen Pläne im Bezug auf einen gewissen Hut in seinem Geist lesen: /Nachdem ich deine Erinnerungen gesehen hab, kann ich dich nicht sortieren. Du hast die Qualitäten für jedes der Häuser. Unglaubliche Loyalität zu deinen Freunden, Mut und Dickköpfigkeit wenn nötig. Gleichzeitig bleibst du ruhig und bist intelligent genug um die Vorteile einer Flucht zusehen. Und über deine Slytherinseite brauche ich ja wohl nicht reden. Du kennst deine manipulativen Pläne selbst. Du siehst, ich kann dich nicht einsortieren./

/…/

/…/

/..Du willst mich doch verarschen!/ ächzte Tristan und hatte plötzlich das Bedürfnis seinen Kopf gegen die Wand zu schlagen oder wahlweise auch eine gewissen Hut zu verbrennen, zerstückeln, ertränken…Lassen wir das!.

/Und was jetzt? Ich kann nicht ewig hier stehen bleiben./

/Ich hab keine Ahnung. Hast du ne Idee was die Gründer mit mir machen, wenn ich dich nicht in ihr Haus einsortiere? Hee?/

/Entschuldige bitte. Aber die Gründer sind tot. Du solltest dir lieber Sorgen darum machen, was ich mit dir anstelle wenn du nicht bald zu nem Entschluss kommst./

Tristan war ganz ruhig und klang richtig nett. So dauerte es einige Herzschläge bis der Hut die Drohung in den Worten hörte.

/Okay, ich habs. SORTIER DICH SELBST! Dann bin ich unschuldig und du musst dich vor ihnen verantworten./

/Und du hättest nicht ein bisschen schneller auf diese Idee kommen können?/ knirschte Tristan zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

/Entschuldige bitte, dass ich Probleme damit hab einen Schüler sich selbst sortieren zulassen, wenn das eigentlich mein Job wäre./ Antwortete der Hut indigniert.

Tristan atmete tief durch und sagte dann: /Das heißt also ich wähle jetzt, ja?/ Tristan klang jetzt ernsthaft ungeduldig, er spürte die brennenden Blicke der beiden schwarzmagischen Reinbluterben in seinem Rücken.

/Ja, du ungeduldiger Junge! Du wählst./

/Ginge es nur um mich würde ich Ravenclaw wählen. Wissen ist macht außerdem wird Ravenclaw nicht so ausgegrenzt wie Slytherin. Aber ich bin nun mal nicht allein. Hufflepuff wird zu sehr unterschätzt, niemand nähme mich ernst und Griffindors…Griffindors sind mir aus Erfahrung einfach zu neugierig, die werd ich nie los./

/Also Ravenclaw?/

/Bedauerlicherweise nicht. Ich fürchte mein Begleiter wäre dort nicht willkommen. Ich wähle Slytherin./

/Ich erwarte, dass du mir deinen Begleiter irgendwann mal vorstellst. Und jetzt begrüße deine neuen Freunde in SLYTHERIN!/. Nach dem letzten Wort setzte Tristan den Hut wieder auf den Hocker und verneigte sich leicht in seine Richtung; „Ich danke dir, Sortierender Hut und bewundere erneut die Macht und Intelligenz deiner Schöpfer."

Damit schritt er hinüber zu seinem neuen Tisch, bevor er sich setzten konnte, sprang einer der Slytherins auf und zischte leise: „Du hast hier nichts verloren, Schlammblut. Niemand hier kennt die Nathairs, also verschwinde!" Tristan stoppte in seiner Bewegung und drehte sich langsam zu ihm um: „Entschuldige bitte. Ich wollte niemanden mit meiner Anwesenheit beleidigen:" Tristan klang sanft und freundlich: „Wenn du 15 andere Slytherins findest, die gegen meine Anwesenheit sind, werde ich gehen.

Abraxas hatte die Auswahlzeremonie ungeduldig beobachtet, es schien ewig zu dauern bis Tristan endlich dran kam. Er war inzwischen kurz davor seine Maske zu verlieren und ungeduldig auf seinem Platz herum zu rutschen. Der Ausgang der Zeremonie sorgte bei ihm für erstaunliche heftige Besorgnis. Er wollte seinen Freund wirklich gern in seinem Haus haben. Als der Hut endlich „Slytherin" rief sackte der Malfoy-Erbe erleichtert zusammen. Satanus und er hatten Tristan vorsichtshalber bereits einen Platz freigehalten und freuten sich wirklich auf darauf mehr Zeit mit dem rätselhaften Jungen zu verbringen. Und jetzt ruinierte Nott ihre Pläne! Was fiel diesem Wurm ein bestimmen zu wollen wer bei den Slytherin willkommen war und wer nicht? Die Augen des Malfoy-Erben verwandelten sich von ihrem üblichen sturmgrau in blitzendes Silber und er spürte Satanus Anspannung neben ihm. Beide Erben wechselten einen Blick und schauten dann kurz zu ihren Klassenkameraden. Diese wichen vor der offensichtlichen Wut der zwei einflussreichen Jungen tatsächlich zurück. Niemand war bereit sich gegen sie zu stellen.

Nott bleckte die Zähne und wandte sich hochmütig seinem Tisch zu: „Nun, wer ist meiner Meinung?" Niemand am Tisch bewegte sich, es blickte auch niemand in seine Richtung. Nur Orion Black antwortet ihm leise: „Glückwunsch Nott. So wütend hab ich Abraxas und Satanus noch nie gesehen. Du wirst bestimmt Spaß haben dieses Jahr. Idiot." Waren schon die ersten Worte nicht besonders nett, so war das Letzte kopfschüttelnd vor sich hingesagt. „Du schaffst es noch Slytherin in aller Öffentlichkeit zu blamieren."

„Setz dich Nott." Satanus Stimme schwang ruhig durch den Raum, aber der Befehl war nicht zu überhören. Dann änderte sich sein Tonfall: „Tristan", die Freundlichkeit in seiner Stimme ließ die restlichen Slytherins überrascht die Augen aufreißen, nur ihre antrainierte Selbstbeherrschung verhinderte, dass ihre Kinnläden auf dem Boden landeten. „Hier ist noch ein Platz frei. Setz dich doch zu uns." Tristan war sich der Ehre wohl bewusst. Scheinbar nahmen Abraxas und Satanus hier den gleichen Platz ein wie Draco später: die Eisprinzen von Slytherin. Das sie ihn beim Vornamen ansprachen, ihn verteidigten und ihm einen Platz anboten hob ihn von der niedrigen Stufe des neues Schülers direkt in die Position eines Rätsels. Und Rätsel waren etwas dem kein Slytherin widerstehen konnte.

Tristan setzte sich und nickte Satanus dankbar zu. Dann wand er sich seinen neuen Mitschülern zu: „Um mal eben für Klarheit zu sorgen. Mein Name ist Tristan Nathair und ich bin durch aus ein Reinblut." Die brachte er mit ruhiger Stimme und gerade dem richtigen Maß an Arroganz und Stolz vor, um seine Zuhörer zu überzeugen. Dann würgte er sämtliche weiteren Fragen ab, indem er sich dem Direktor zuwandt und sagte: „Ich werde hier keine Fragen mehr beantworten. Wände haben Ohren und Augen, wir sprechen im Gemeinschaftsraum darüber." Leicht nickten die Anwesenden. Die Gründe waren logisch und nachvollziehbar. Also akzeptierten sie sie und hörten ebenfalls wieder zu.

#######

Dieser Junge war seltsam. So lange hatte noch niemand unter dem Hut gesessen. Irgendwas war seltsam an dem Jungen und er würde heraus bekommen was. Auf jeden Fall scheint der Kleine Einfluss zu haben, wenn man sich mal anschaute wie die Slytherins auf ihn reagieren. Er musste ihn in seine Finger kriegen. Er konnte keine unbekannten Spieler gebrauchen. Schlimm genug, dass Malfoy Riddle unterstützte und ihn scheinbar das gesamte Ministerium anhimmelte. Er würde den Jungen einfach morgen zu sich ins Büro bestellen, er musste ihn überprüfen. Vielleicht war es ja noch möglich den Jungen zu retten. Die blauen Augen funkelten hinterhältig. Nötigenfalls eben durch Zwang.

########

An einem anderen Ort regte sich ein uraltes Wesen Lange hatte es geschlafen, lange nichts von seiner Umgebung gemerkt. Jetzt ruft sein alter Freund nach ihm. Sein Ruf schallt durch die ganze Erde. Es wurde Zeit.

Sein langer, schmaler Kopf hob sich, er witterte. Es gab viel Macht in dieser Zeit. Vielleicht sollte er sich etwas davon zunutze machen. Er konzentrierte sich und spürte die Veränderung. Jetzt würde er seinen Freund suchen. Vielleicht schaffte er es ja jetzt mal das alte Schlangengesicht zu überraschen.

#######

Caligula und Rascard saßen gemeinsam mit Tom Riddle im Salon der Malfoys. „Ihr hattet eine klare Anweisung. Nicht wahr, Caligula?" die Stimme war ruhig und schien in der Luft zu schimmern. „ja, Milord. Wir sollten unsere Söhne von Nathair fernhalten. Aber Milord.." „Hab ich dir erlaubt zusprechen, Caligula?" die Stimme war immer noch ruhig aber jetzt schimmerte kalter Stahl hindurch. „Nein Milord". „Nun , dass ist jetzt sowieso hinfällig. Der Befehl wird aufgehoben. Tristan Nathair ist zu interessant und zu mächtig um ihn zu ignorieren." Der rotäugige Mann erhob sich geschmeidig und schlich durch den Raum. Seine dunkle Magie strömte aus jeder seiner Poren, deliziös, machtvoll, umgarnte sie die beiden anderen Männer. Umschlang sie, zwang sie beinahe sich zu entspannen. Dann verschwand sie abrupt, hinterließ eine Lücke. Es schmerzte wo sie fehlte.

Tom apparierte in seine Villa und ließ sich dort in einen Sessel sinken. Dieser Junge… die Art wie er kämpfte war ungewöhnlich, auch wie er sich verhielt. Er hatte weder Angst noch Ehrfurcht gezeigt als er dem Minister gegenüber stand. Als wäre er es gewohnt mächtigen Menschen gegenüber zustehen. Als wüsste er das er stärker wäre als der Minister. Tom hatte gehofft den Jungen isolieren zu können um ihn in seine Richtung zu ziehen. Aber so? Scheinbar waren Abraxas und Satanus von dem neuen Jungen fasziniert. Aber gut. So konnte er drei Fliegen mit einer Klappe schlagen. Er wollte diese Drei. Und er bekam immer was er will.

#####

Tristan schritt neben Abraxas aus der Halle, an seiner linken Seite stolzierte Satanus und hinter ihnen lief der Rest der Slytherins. Sie liefen durch die verwirrenden Gänge Hogwarts und jedes Mal wenn sie an einem markanten Ort vorbei kamen, blieben sie stehen und Tristan bekam eine Blitzeinführung. Geduldig ließ er alles über sich ergehen. Er konnte schlecht sagen, dass er sich hier besser auskannte als die anderen Schüler. Schließlich war er ja das erste Mal hier.

Während er also quasi durch sein eigenes Heim geführt wurde, glitten seine Gedanken zu seinem letzten Gespräch mit Raphik.

Flashback

Der Kobold saß in seinem Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch als Tristan eintrat. Stirnrunzelnd und mit verengten Augen setzte sich der Nathair-Erbe ihm gegenüber. Der Kobold wirkte angespannt, beinahe nervös.

Dementsprechend unruhig war Tristan den Neuigkeiten gegenüber, die es gewiss geben würde. Schließlich hob Raphik den Kopf, scheinbar hatte er sich entschieden. Mit einer raschen Bewegung zog er einen dicken Hefter unter seinem Schreibtisch hervor. „Dies ist eine Sammlung der Kobolde über jeden momentanen Slytherinschüler. Wir stellen sie Ihnen zur Verfügung aber das darf niemals bekannt werden. Offiziell existiert diese Sammlung nicht. Darin befindet sich eine Beschreibung jeder kompromittierenden Situation, in der sich ein Slytherin je befand. Von seiner Herkunft zu seinen Spielkameraden bis zu seinen Noten und Bekanntschaften. Mach davon klugen Gebrauch. Wir vertrauen dir. Und jetzt geh. Zeig niemandem dieses Mappe."

Flashback Ende

Vor dem Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum blieb Abraxas erneut stehen und riss damit Tristan aus seinen Gedanken:

„Dies ist der Eingang zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum. Dafür gibt es ein Passwort, solltest du es vergessen ist die Strafe, dass du vor der Tür übernachten musst. Solltest du es jemandem verraten, wirst du dich vor dem gesamten Haus verantworten müssen. Den Rest erklären wir dir drinnen. Nachtschatten." Das letzte Wort setzte die Steinwand in Bewegung.

Die Gruppe trat hindurch, während die Siebtklässler sich vor dem Kaminfeuer in die Sessel setzten gingen die restlichen Schüler in ihre Schlafsäle. „So, Tristan. Die Regeln hier in Slytherin sind eigentlich einfach. In der Öffentlichkeit stehen wir zusammen. Das mit Nott heute war eine Ausnahme für die er seine Strafe noch bekommen wird." Nott am anderen Ende des Raumes schluckte schwer.

„Wir zeigen in der Öffentlichkeit nur wenige Emotionen, wir zeigen niemals alles was wir können aber wir sind in nichts schlecht. Wenn du irgendetwas nicht kannst, dann sag es jetzt. Wir kümmern uns dann um nen Lehrer für dich."

„Danke, aber ich denke ich werde keine Probleme kriegen. Bevor ihr jetzt aber alle geht, muss ich euch noch einen besonderen Freund von mir vorstellen".

Er griff in seine Tasche und zog vorsichtig etwas heraus. Die Jugendlichen konnten nicht genau erkennen was es war. Tristan öffnete vorsichtig seine Hand und zeigte ihnen eine kleine Schlange. Sie war kaum 10 cm lang, ein süßes kleines Ding. Schwarz mit einem hübschen silbernen Muster auf dem Rücken.

Cygnus Black stöhnte auf und tönte: „Das wolltest du uns zeigen? Diesen kleinen Regenwurm? Das Ding ist eine Schande für jede Schlange."

Nemesis hob langsam seinen Kopf, er fand das überhaupt nicht witzig. Tristan war auf diese Reaktion allerdings vorbereitet und hob ruhig seine eine Hand während sich die Finger der anderen Hand enger um seine Schlange legten. „Macht euch lustig so viel ihr wollt. Schwört mir das ihr ihn nicht verraten werdet." „Was bekommen wir dafür, mmhh?" es war ein Mädchen das diese Frage stellte. Sie musterte ihn dabei abschätzig von Kopf bis Fuss. Tristan neigte sich vor und raunte samtig: „Ich werde dafür nicht verraten, dass deine Mutter kein Reinblut war. Wie ist es; Deal?" Lauter sagte er dann: „Ich hab über jeden von euch etwas. Jeder von euch hat Dreck am Stecken. Ich werde schwören, dass was ich momentan weiß nicht öffentlich zu machen und ihr schwört, dass nichts was mich oder gewisse Schlangen betrifft die Slytheringemeinschaft verlässt. Einverstanden?" Tristan grinste maliziös, er hatte sie und er wusste es. Sie würden zustimmen.

Die Slytherins waren nicht dumm. Sie waren zwar nicht sicher ob er etwas über sie wusste aber sie wollten es auch nicht darauf ankommen lassen.

Schnell waren die Schwüre ausgetauscht und der Nathair-Erbe lächelte sanft. „Gut. Nun da das geklärt ist, kann ich euch meinen Freund ja noch einmal vorstellen. Dies ist Nemesis." Die eben noch kleine Schlange verzwanzigfachte ihre Größe und glitt geschmeidig durch den Raum. Sie schlängelte wütend gegen Cygnus Beine und schlang sich dann wieder an Tristan herauf.

„Ich würde euch raten ihn nicht wütend zu machen. Selbst wenn ihr ihm entkämt…. Ich würde euch finden. _Nemesis, ich geh ein wenig spazieren. Schau dich um."_ Damit verließ Tristan bereits wieder den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging in Richtung der Schlafsäle davon, dabei ließ er etwa zwanzig geschockte Schüler zurück. Jemand flüsterte ehrfürchtig: „Ein Parselmund."


	11. Kapitel 11

Hallo und willkommen zurück.

Ich hoffe euch gefallen diese Kapitel.

**Kapitel 18**

Tristan ließ sich aufstöhnend in sein Kissen fallen. Glücklicherweise teilte er sich ein Zimmer mit Abraxas und Satanus. Er wollte sich die Ausfrageorgien sonst gar nicht vorstellen. Nicht, dass es so nicht schlimm genug gewesen wäre. Er hatte jetzt noch Kopfschmerzen von der ganzen Fragerei. Aber er hatte es gemeistert und seine Zimmerkameraden waren, wenn schon nicht zufrieden gestellt so doch zumindest zum Schweigen gebracht.

Er hatte versucht hier unten in den Slytherinräumen den Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens zu finden, aber irgendwie waren dauernd überall Schüler. Wie nervig! Naja, aus seinem Spaziergang war auch nichts geworden. Als er versucht hatte seinen Schlafsaal wieder zu verlassen, hatten sämtliche Slytherins auf ihn gewartet. Plötzlich war das Bett eine wirklich einladende Alternative geworden. Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und begann seine Entspannungsübungen, gleichzeitig arbeitete er weiter an seinen Geistbarrieren.

Entspannt lehnte er sich schließlich in die Kissen, er spürte noch wie Nemesis sich zu ihm legte bevor er ins Land der Träume glitt.

Am nächsten Morgen machte Tristan seinen üblichen Check-Up. Er lauschte, atmete tief ein und nutzte vorsichtig seinen Auren-Sinn um sich zu orientieren. Er erkannte Nemesis und zwei weitere magische Wesen im Raum aber die zwei anderen wirkten irgendwie komisch als wären sie…

Blitzartig öffnete er die Augen und sprang aus dem Bett. In der gleichen Bewegung löste er die Schweige- und Fesslungszauber über den beiden Jungs die vor ihren Betten knieten. „Tschuldigung. Hab euch vergessen." Tristan lächelte kläglich während er sprach. Das würde Ärger geben.

Die beiden standen langsam auf, streckten sich und traten dann auf ihn zu. Ihre harten Gesichtsausdrücke versprachen nichts Gutes. Dann streckte Satanus eine Hand aus, nachdem Tristan sie gegriffen hatte sagte: „Gratulation. Jetzt hast du dich als würdig erwiesen." Dann zog er Tristan ans einer Hand an ihn heran und zischte: „Sollte jemals ein Wort über diese Vorfälle deinen Mund verlassen, wirst du unglaubliche Qualen erleiden."

„Habs verstanden." Zurückweichend antwortete Tristan auf diese offensichtliche Drohung.

Die beiden englischen Reinblüter stumm und bewegungslos zu hexen war vielleicht nicht die beste Entscheidung gewesen. Aber sie hatten ja partout nicht schweigen wollen.

Fröhlich grinsend wandte Satanus sich ab und begann sich für den Tag fertig zu machen, kopfschüttelnd folgten Abraxas und Tristan seinem Beispiel.

„ So," überschwänglich, für einen Malfoy, warf Abraxas seinen Arm um Tristans Schultern und führte ihn Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum, Tristan hob nur skeptisch seine Augenbraue. „Jetzt erzähl doch mal wie du so schnell sein kannst. Du bist unglaublich, egal ob mit dem Zauberstab oder ohne. Kann man das Lernen?"

Der Violettäugige starrte den Silberblonden an: „Geht's dir gut, Abraxas?"

Damit betraten die drei auch schon den Gemeinschaftsraum und schlossen sich den dort wartenden Slytherins an. Gemeinsam gingen sie zum Frühstück.

Kaum saßen sie, erschien vor Tristan ein schmaler Zettel. Es war eine Einladung ins Direktorenbüro.

Tristan blickte hoch:„Ich denke Professor Dippet ist krank? Wie kann er mich dann in sein Büro bestellen?"

„Oh," Abraxas antwortete ihm „Dumbledore belegt das Büro bereits. Niemand erwartete das Dippet sich noch mal erholt. Nicht das jemand seine Krankheit erkannt hätte. Moment, wurdest du etwa zu Dumbledore bestellt? Warum?"

„Ich hab keinen blassen Schimmer:"

Natürlich konnte Tristan sich denken, dass dies etwas mit Dumbledores Auftritt in Gringotts zu tun hatte, aber das musste er den Slytherins ja nicht auf die Nase binden. Je weniger sie wussten desto weniger konnten sie ihm schaden. Er war auf jeden Fall vorbereitet. Er kannte Dumbledores Methoden ziemlich gut und jetzt im Rückblick, seit er wusste, dass man ihn verarscht hatte, erkannte er auch wann und wie der alte Mann ihn manipuliert hatte. Noch mal ließ er sich nicht reinlegen. Mal abgesehen von seinen eigenen Erfahrungen hörte er Nemesis bereits wütend zischeln, der Basilisk würde ihm schon die Meinung geigen.

„Na gut, Jungs. Nach dem Mittagessen hab ich also ein Date mit dem stellvertretenden Direktor. Juhu!" wenn er noch ausdruckloser klingen würde, könnten man ihn für tot halten.

Nach dem die drei gefrühstückt hatten, begleitet von allerlei Kommentaren und Ratschlägen Dumbledore betreffend, nahmen sie ihre Stundenpläne entgegen und machten sich auf den Weg zu ihrer ersten Doppelstunde Zaubertränke. Das blieb wohl auch immer gleich, Montag beginnt mit Zaubertränken.

Der Unterricht verlief erstaunlich ruhig, zumindest für eine Klasse Chaos und Katastrophen, sprich Slytherin und Gryffindor. Es waren nur ungefähr 3 Kessel in die Luft geflogen, alle auf Gryffindorseite. Dabei war der zu brauende Trank denkbar einfach. Es war nur ein leichter Heiltrank „zur Einstimmung" wie Professor Slughorn, der Zaubertränkelehrer, erklärte. Außerdem sparte er sich so das Brauen für die Krankenstation.

Na ja, man musste jedenfalls nur sieben Zutaten dazu fügen und auf vier verschiedene Arten umrühren. Wie die Gryffindors es dabei schafften je einen Trank in Säure, ein hochpotentes Gift und ein Explosivum zu verwandeln, verstand keiner der Slytherins.

Satanus war schon kurz davor zu verzweifeln, er liebte Zaubertränke und solche Stümper zusehen, bereitet ihm geradezu körperliche Schmerzen.

Aber Slughorn war völlig entspannt, scheinbar war er so etwas gewohnt. Tristan hatte irgendwie gehofft der Unterricht wäre hier besser als unter Snape, also Severus, aber er hatte glatt vergessen, dass Slughorn nicht gerade für seine Fähigkeiten im Lehren bekannt war, sondern eher für seine besondere „Sammlung".

Glücklicherweise blieb er diesmal vom Slug-Club verschont, da er und seine Familie doch zu unbekannt waren um von Interesse zu sein, hoffentlich hielt das an.

Nach Zaubertränke hatten sie Runen, ein Fach das Tristan wirklich begeisterte. Die Lehrerin, Professor Labranche, war ebenso begeistert, allerdings eher davon, dass es Schüler gab die tatsächlich mitarbeiteten. Ansonsten verlief die Stunde ereignislos.

Dafür war PmG dann wirklich witzig, zumindest für die Zuschauer. In der heutigen Stunde ging es um kleine Baumwichtel. Diese Wesen sahen aus wie dünne, zerbrechliche Zweige mit schmalen blättrigen Flügeln am Rücken, sie wurden von ihren Eltern direkt nach ihrer Geburt in junge Bäume gesetzt und dort lebten sie in Symbiose. Naja und dann hatte einer der Gryffindors es gewagt den kleinen Baum in dem der Wichtel wohnte umzustoßen. Tja, der Baumwichtel fand das nicht komisch und biss dem Jungen dafür erst in die Nase und stach ihm dann noch mit seinen kleinen zweigähnlichen Fingern in die Augen. Der Junge, irgendwie sah er aus wie der spätere Goyle nur in Rot-Gold, fing an zu schreien und zu zappeln, aber der kleine Baumwichtel ließ nicht los. Erst nach etwa zwanzig Minuten schaffte es die Lehrerin den Baumwichtel von ihrem Schüler zu lösen.

Die Gryffindors verloren gleich noch einige Punkte, da sie ihr Gelächter nicht zurück halten konnten und schon war für das Haus der Schlangen der Tag auf seinem Höhepunkt. Das Problem war – ab jetzt konnte es nur noch abwärts gehen. Direkt zu Dumbledore.

„Ahh, Mr. Nathair, treten Sie ein, setzen Sie sich. Möchten Sie vielleicht etwas Tee?" Dumbledore klang richtig freundlich und großväterlich, er hätte ihm das abkaufen können. Aber Tristan kannte diese Masche. Erst einmal allerdings musste er die Farce mitspielen. Dumbledore durfte ihm nicht zu sehr misstrauen. Also antwortete er ihm ebenso freundlich: „Danke Professor Dumbledore, aber ich hoffte eigentlich, dass dies nicht so lange dauern würde. Ich würde gern zurück zu meinen Kameraden. Also könnten wir vielleicht zur Sache kommen?"

„Natürlich mein Junge, natürlich."

Innerlich musste Tristan beinahe würgen, so widerlich anbiedernd klang der alte Mann. Die nächste halbe Stunde verging damit, dass Dumbledore über Hogwarts sprach und immer wieder unverfängliche Fragen über die Nathairfamilie einfliesen ließ. Zumindest unverfänglich für einen tumben, naiven Gryffindor wie Harry es gewesen war. Glücklicherweise war Tristan ein gewiefter, listiger Slytherin und geübt in allen möglichen Tricks um keine der Fragen beantworten zu müssen.

Schlussendlich schien es Dumbledore auch zu verstehen, blitzartig zog der alte Mann seinen Zauberstab. Schnell war er, dass musste man ihm lassen. Tristan hatte gar keine Zeit zu reagieren, da war er bereits geschockt.

Die Zauber in seinem Ohrring verhinderten aber, dass er das Bewusstsein verlor, es schien nur für Außenstehende so. Jetzt flösste Dumbledore dem Jungen einen ihm unbekannten Trank ein. Tristan spürte sofort wie seine Okklumentikbarrieren angegriffen wurden und stemmte sich mit aller Macht dagegen.

Mit einiger Mühe erschuf er Fakeerinnerungen, nur für den Fall der Fälle. Aber Dumbledore wollte nicht an seine Erinnerungen. Der alte Mann hatte etwas anderes vor. Er versuchte in Tristans Kopf Gedanken zu implantieren.

Er wollte dafür Sorgen, dass Tristan Slyitherins misstraute und sich mehr mit Gryffindor identifizierte. Tja, dass konnte er vergessen.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde herumpfuschen in Tristans Gehirn stoppte er und erlöste den Violettäugigen aus seiner Starre. Dumbledore hatte die gesamte Zeit nicht bemerkt dass Tristan ihm etwas vorspielte. Aber wie sollte er auch, Tristan war sehr geübt darin Menschen die Dinge zu zeigen, die sie sehen wollten.

Innerlich fauchte Tristan vor Wut. Wie konnte der alte Mann es wagen. Er hatte gedacht, die Entscheidungen des Mannes wären damals so schräg ausgefallen weil er einfach alt wurde. Immerhin war Dumbledore bereits jetzt um die Fünfzig wenn er sich nicht irrte. Aber das…

Das waren wohl überlegte strategische Angriffe gewesen, die nur darauf abzielten ihn einmal mehr unter den Daumen und den Einfluss des Mannes zu bekommen.

Wütend stapfte der Nathair-Erbe den dritten Flur entlang. Seine normalerweise violetten Augen schimmerten und silberne Blitze zogen sich hindurch. Seine Magie konnte er geradeso unter Kontrolle halten. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten hier seine Macht zu zeigen. Dafür brauchte er einen sicheren Ort, bevor er explodierte. Mühsam versuchte er sich zu beruhigen, mit mäßigem Erfolg.

Er durchforstete sein Hirn nach abgesicherten Räumen: Sein Koffer? Möglich dass der seine Magie nicht aushielt, damit gewann er nichts; der Raum der Wünsche? Könnte klappen aber dafür müsste er durchs ganze Schloss und würde garantiert jemandem begegnen. Das bekäme dem definitiv nicht. Ein unbenutzter Klassenraum? Nicht abgeschirmt genug, vermutlich würde Dumbledore seine Magie trotzdem spüren. Aber eins davon musste er wählen, er hatte keine Wahl. Nemesis würde ihn…

Nemesis… Er schlug sich beinahe vor die Stirn. Natürlich Nemesis, der Basilisk, die Kammer des Schreckens. Da konnte er hin und wenn er sich vorher mit Slytherins Haustierchen anlegen musste, käme ihm das gerade recht. Perfekt zum Stressabbauen.

Tristan landete auf dem dreckigen Fussboden und säuberte als erstes seine eklige Robe. Wie das hier unten so dreckig sein konnte war ihm ein Rätsel. Er schaute sich um, alles sah genauso aus wie später. Mal abgesehen davon, dass nicht ganz so viele Tierskelette hier herum lagen und die Schlangenhaut nicht da war.

Er schritt auf das verschnörkelte runde Tor zu und befahl den metallenen Schlangen den Weg frei zu geben. Lautlos entwanden sich die Schlangen und das Tor öffnete sich.

Tristan trat hindurch und war für alles gewappnet. Wer wusste wie der König der Schlangen drauf sein würde. Aber in dem großen Saal war alles ruhig. Soweit er sich erinnerte hatte Riddle den Basilisken letztes Mal gerufen aber das musste ja nicht sein. Tristan zog seinen Zauberstab und beschwor einige Dummies. Interessanterweise hatten alle einen Bart und funkelnde blaue Augen. Aber bevor er mit seinem magischen Training startete glitt er geschmeidig durch verschiedene Kampfkunstübungen um sich vorzubereiten.

Er ging in Angriffsposition und legte los. Es flogen sämtliche Arten von Flüchen. Einige weißmagische, normale Angriffsflüche aber auch fiese schwarzmagische Flüche wie der Sectumsempra oder der Millacus.

Nach dem er Dampf abgelassen hatte, ließ er die demolierten Dummies verschwinden und ging erneut seine nichtmagischen Übungen durch. Diesmal allerdings nicht um sich auf den Kampf vorzubereiten sondern um Klarheit in seinem Geist zu schaffen. Er spürte wie er zur Ruhe kam, wie die Anspannung seinen Körper und seinen Geist verließ während er durch die bekannten Muster des Aikido*. Tristan beherrschte mehr als eine Kampfkunst, aber Aikido half ihm besser seinen Geist zu klären als das kämpferische Shaolin** oder das laute, tanzartige Capoeira***.

Nach einiger Zeit hörte Tristan ein Geräusch und wirbelte herum, den Stupor bereits auf den Lippen. Gerade so konnte er sich zurück halten. Aus dem Wasser am Rand der Halle heraus blickten ihn zwei gelbliche Augen an. Als nichts weiter geschah, blinzelten die Augen und hoben sich langsam aus dem Wasser. Bald lag er stolz vor ihm. Ein gut zwanzig Meter langer Basilisk. Der König der Schlangen war beeindruckend anzuschauen. Tristan wusste dass Nemesis eine ähnliche Länge erreichen konnte aber das hatte er noch nicht gesehen. Nun, nahm der Teenager seinen ganzen Mut zusammen. Das letzte Zusammentreffen war ja nicht besonders glimpflich verlaufen, hoffentlich stand dieses unter einem besseren Stern. Tristan verneigte sich langsam und grüßte die große Schlange: _„König der Schlangen, welche Ehre Euch zu treffen." _

_„Ahh, ein Sprecher:"_ dietiefe, raue Stimme hallte von den Wänden wieder. _„Es ist mir eine Freude einem Sprecher der Schlangensprache zu begegnen:"_

Ganz augenscheinlich war der Basilisk nicht irre. Das war schon mal beruhigend zu wissen.

_„Aber mich interessiert wie Ihr den Weg in diese Kammer gefunden habt. Ihr seid ohne Erlaubnis meines Herren hier, er hätte es nie gestattet."_ Als der Basilisk sah wie Tristan zusammen zuckte, ob dieser Feststellung sprach die große Schlange weiter: _„Keine Sorge Sprecher. Auch wenn mein Herr Euch nicht erlaubt hat zu kommen, so hat es doch mein Meister."_ Okay, dass musste er nicht verstehen. Er war nur froh, dass er nicht gegen die Schlange kämpfen musste. Denn wenn er sich nicht irrte, war die jetzt noch größer als bei ihrem Kampf. Er musste Nemesis mal danach fragen. Jetzt widmete er sich erst mal dem Basilisken hier unten. Der stellte sich gerade als Kairos vor. Tristan nannte seinen Namen und erklärte Kairos dann denn Grund seines Kommens. Kaum erwähnte er den Wunsch nach Frieden und Schutz öffnete sich in einer der Seitenwände eine Tür.

7 Seiten

gepostet

**Kapitel 19**

Am Abend des Tages tauchte Tristan wieder im Gemeinschaftsraum auf und halb Slytherin kam in den Genuss einen wütenden Nemesis zu erleben. Immerhin hatte Tristan ihn nicht mitgenommen, sondern ihn allein durchs Schloss kriechen lassen. Spätestens jetzt waren sich die Slytherins sicher, sie würden sich niemals mit dieser Schlange anlegen, die war gruselig. Abraxas und Satanus waren erleichtert dass ihr Freund wieder aufgetaucht war, obwohl sie ihn kämpfen gesehen hatten, waren sie sich noch nicht ganz sicher über seine Fähigkeiten und wollten ihn darum nur ungern allein herum laufen lassen.

Jetzt allerdings nahm sich Satanus endlich die Zeit seinen Eltern den üblichen Brief zu schreiben. Seine Mutter würde ihn gewiss sehnsüchtig erwarten.

############

In Snape-Manor waren alle in Hektik. In wenigen Minuten würden Caligula Malfoy und ER zum Abendessen kommen und es war noch so viel vorzubereiten.

Robina zupfte an der Tischdecke und scheuchte die Hauselfen umher, während Rascard am Fenster stand und ungeduldig auf die Eule seines Sohnes wartete. Satanus schrieb immer am zweiten Abend in Hogwarts einen Brief an seine Eltern und er schrieb immer über die Auswahlzeremonie, so fasziniert wie er von dem Nathair war würde er vermutlich auch über ihn schreiben. Und jede Neuigkeit über den Jungen war gut, ihr Lord wurde ungeduldig. Himmel, sogar er wollte wissen was jetzt passiert war und das jetzt sofort! Aber sein Sohn ließ sich scheinbar Zeit.

„Rascard, Liebling. Die Eule wird nicht schneller fliegen nur weil du am Fenster stehst!" Die liebevolle Stimme seiner Frau riss Rascard aus seinen Gedanken. Eilig schritt er auf sie zu und begann damit ihr beim Organisieren zu helfen.

Zwei Stunden später war alles vorbereitet und Rascard stand erneut ungeduldig am Fenster. In wenigen Minuten würden seine Gäste eintreffen und er hatte immer noch nichts Neues zu berichten. Da endlich. Durch die Abenddämmerung kam ein Vogel geflogen. Als der Vogel näher kam erkannte Rascard, dass dies keineswegs die Eule seines Sohnes war. Stattdessen war es ein silberner Falke. Der Vogel sah aus wie einer der Malfoyfalken, aber der einzige Silberne unter denen gehörte doch aber dem Erben der Familie und nicht mal der konnte ihn bändigen. Na gut. Rascard öffnete das Fenster und streckte seinen linken Arm aus, damit der Falke landen konnte. Nur gut, dass der Stoff seiner Robe so dick war. Das Biest hatte scharfe Krallen.

Vorsichtig entfernte er den kleinen Brief von dem Fuß des Vogels, gleich danach ließ er ihn fallen. Der verfluchte Vogel hatte nach ihm gehackt, geradeso war er ausgewichen. Der Brief, während sich Rascard mit dem Vogel rumärgerte, wuchs wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Größe und wurde von Robina aufgehoben. „Wenn du dann fertig bist, mit dem Vogel zu spielen, könntest du dem Brief deines Sohnes vielleicht etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenken." Robina klang nicht gerade erfreut, verständlich schien ihr Mann doch völlig uninteressiert zu sein. Rascard versuchte den hübschen Falken von seiner Schulter zu verscheuchen aber der sture Vogel rührte sich kein Stück. Er hatte klare Anweisung erhalten, also blieb er wo er war.

Rascard hatte keine Zeit sich mit dem penetranten Federvieh zu beschäftigen, ließ den Vogel auf seiner Schulter sitzen und trat zu seiner Frau, um über ihre Schulter hin weg den Brief seines Sohnes zu lesen.

**Geliebte Eltern,

ihr erwartet diesen Brief gewiss sehnsüchtig. Ich muss euch allerdings wieder einmal mitteilen, dass nichts Außergewöhnliches passiert ist. alles ist hier wie immer. Nott hat versucht unsere Stellung zu untergraben aber er hat selbstverständlich versagt. Niemand greift ungestraft einen Snape an, nicht wahr?

Ich bin allerdings traurig in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass ich ein weiteres Mal gegen eure Anweisung handeln musste. Weder Abraxas noch ich sind bereit unsere Bekanntschaft mit Tristan Nathair zu opfern, nur weil der Lord es wünscht.

Aber ich werde euch nicht weiter mit meinen Reden über Tristan stören. Ich weiß ja, dass ihr ihn nicht mögt.

Ansonsten war alles normal…**

„Das kann doch nicht sein Ernst sein! Wie kann er uns so hängen lassen?" Rascard war kurz vorm verzweifeln. „Wer hat euch hängen lassen Rascard?" die tiefe, samtige Stimme seines Lords hallte durch den Raum, bevor der blauäugige Mann ihm den Brief aus den Fingern zog. „Entschuldigt bitte mein Benehmen Mrs. Robina." Er neigte leicht den Kopf und küsste galant ihre Hand. Dann wandt er sich ihrem Mann zu, während Robina das Malfoyoberhaupt begrüßte, welches direkt hinter dem Lord den Raum betreten hatte.

Riddle drehte sich zu Rascard um und musterte kurz nachdenklich den Vogel. Der wiederum krächzte stolz und verlagerte sein Gewicht. Dann schüttelte Riddle leicht seinen Kopf und konzentrierte sich auf den Mann vor ihm: „Nächstes Wochenende ist ein Treffen des Schulrates von Hogwarts. Wir werden dort hin gehen. Ich will näheres über Nathair wissen." Er wartete das Nicken seines Gefolgsmannes nicht mal ab, so selbstverständlich war es das seine Anweisungen befolgt wurden.

###########

„Erklärst du mir jetzt warum du Intisar als Postbote brauchtest?" Tristan lag auf seinem Bett, hatte den Kopf auf seiner Hand abgestützt und blickte zu Satanus hinüber.

„Ganz einfach,", Abraxas antwortete: „Malfoyfalken können mit ihren Besitzern in telepathischen Kontakt treten und ihnen so Erinnerungen vermitteln. Das weiß allerdings niemand mehr außer mir. Ich hab vor zwei Jahren entschieden, dass ich meine eigenen Spione brauche. Also hab ich meinen Eltern das Gedächtnis über diesen Fakt gelöscht. Und jetzt ist Intisar dort und wird, sofern er dir tatsächlich gehorcht, was ich unglaublich finde, deinen Befehl ausführen und nicht von der Seite Rascards weichen." „Und so erfahren wir alles was beredet wird." Beendete Satanus die Erklärung seines Freundes. „Okay, ich find euch gruselig. Seid ihr Zwillinge oder was?" Die anderen beiden Jungs starrten ihn sekundenlang an bevor sie verstanden, dass er das nicht ernst meinte und anfingen zu lachen. So wurde Tristan Nathairs erster Unterrichtstag in Hogwarts zumindest mit einem Lachen beendet.

Die nächsten Tage liefen völlig entspannt, die Slytherins tauten langsam auf und akzeptierten Tristan in ihrer Mitte.

Alles war super, bis nach 4 Tagen die beiden Größeren entschieden, dass es Zeit für ihre Rache war. Die drei spielten ganz ruhig gemeinsam Schach, naja Abraxas und Tristan spielten, solange bis Satanus den Violettäugigen mit einem Petrificus totalus traf. Tristan klappte zusammen wie ein Schweizer Taschenmesser. Abraxas schaltete das Licht aus und beide Jungs schnurrten in die Dunkelheit: „Rache ist süß!"

Am nächsten Morgen erlebten beide einen kleinen Schock als sie die magischen Fesseln ihres Freundes lösen wollten und er einfach weg war. Tristan trat ihnen fröhlich lächelnd aus der Dusche entgegen. „Tja Jungs. Mit nem Petrificus haltet ihr mich nicht. In einer halben Stunde gibt es Frühstück. Schafft ihr das bis dahin?" verschmitzt grinsend setzte Tristan sich auf sein Bett. Die beiden anderen blickten sich schockiert an, eine halbe Stunde? Aber ihr Wecker klingelte immer zwei Stunden vor dem Frühstück. Nach einem Blick auf die Uhr jagten die beiden allerdings los und beide wussten: Sie würden Tristan nicht noch mal herausfordern. Er hatte alle ihre Schutzschilde um ihre Sachen umgangen und hatte ihre Uhren verstellt. Das war unglaublich.

Endlich konnten die drei in die große Halle gehen, nur um dort zu erfahren, dass der Unterricht heute ausfallen würde zugunsten einer Exkursion. Diese Exkursion sollte mittags starten und in verschiedene Meistergilden führen um diese kennen zu lernen. Den Vormittag hatten die Schüler Zeit sich eine der Gilden auszusuchen.

Tristan kam sich ziemlich dumm vor, etwas was ihm schon lange nicht mehr passiert war. 1990 gab es die Meistergilden nicht mehr. Einer der letzten der dort ausgebildet wurde war Severus Snape gewesen, als Zaubertränkemeister. Aber mit dem konnte er sich ja schlecht darüber unterhalten oder überhaupt unterhalten. Das Einzige was Tristan wusste war das Voldemort die Gilden angegriffen hatte, da sie ihm nicht gehorchen wollten und das die einzige Gilde die ihn hätte aufhalten können, die Gilde der schwarzen Kämpfer, von Ministerium blockiert wurde. Das war also nicht besonders viel.

Auch Nemesis wusste über die Gilden kaum etwas, er hatte sich nie dafür interessiert. Um Kairos zu fragen müsste er sich davon schleichen, was sich als schwierig gestaltete, da sein ganzes Haus sich jetzt versammelte. In dieser Versammlung sollte entschieden werden, wer in welche Gilde geht. Denn da jeder nur eine Gilde besuchen konnte, musste gewährleistet werden, dass in jede Gilde mindestens ein Slytherin geht um später dem Haus von seinen Erfahrungen erzählen zu können.

„ Die Gilde der Zaubertränkemeister wäre natürlich meine Wahl." Erzählte Satanus. „Ein Tränkemeister der Gilde zu sein bedeutete, dass du überall arbeiten kannst. Bessere Referenzen gibt es gar nicht. Außerdem wirst du später besser bezahlt, hast mehr Einfluss da deine Dienste gefragt sein werden und du wirst oft mit wirklich interessanten Experimenten bedacht. Die brauchst du nicht mal extra genehmigen lassen. Was ist mit dir Abraxas?"

„Mein Favorit ist die Gilde der schwarzen Kämpfer, deren Techniken sind spektakulär, ihr Kampfstil völlig unerwartet und ihre Schlachten immer ruhmreich." Abraxas schwärmte noch einige weitere Minuten von der Gilde, aber Tristan hörte nicht mehr zu. Er überlegte welche Gilde er gern kennen lernen würde.

Natürlich waren Zaubertränke toll, aber sein ganzes Leben wollte er nicht mit ihnen verbringen. Kämpfen war etwas was ihm wirklich Spaß machte, aber eigentlich hoffte er auf ein bisschen Frieden und Ruhe.

Die Gilde der Runenmeister klang auch sehr gut, aber dafür benötigte man sehr viel Geduld und die meisten der Meister waren sehr eigenbrötlerisch, so war er einfach nicht. Arithmantik war in der Schutzgilde untergebracht. Blöd nur, dass diese Gilde sich völlig dem Schutz verschrieb und niemals ein Wesen freiwillig verletzte, da hatte er ein oder zwei Probleme mit. Aber was dachte er da überhaupt. Er hatte eh keine Zeit für einen Gildenausbildung, schließlich wollte er verhindern, dass Voldemort so bösartig wird.

Aber wenn er sich entscheiden müsste, dann würde er die Gilde der weißen Schatten wählen. Diese Gilde war eigentlich die einzige die sich nicht auf eine Sache beschränkte. Sie lehrten Heil- und Schutzmagie auf sehr hohem Level. Poppy hatte ihm mal davon erzählt. Sie hatte sich gern dort ausbilden lassen wollen, aber man hatte sie ohne Begründung abgelehnt.

Schade, dass es keine Gilde für weißmagische Kampfarten gab, aber Weißmagier waren viel zu sehr auf sich selbst bedacht als das sie ihr Wissen freiwillig teilen würden. Sie empfanden die Gildenordnung als zu strikt, zu einengend und zu gemeinschaftlich. So unglaublich es klang aber Weißmagier waren von Natur aus Einzelgänger. Ihre Magie teilte nicht gern, aus Angst verletzt zu werden.

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum hing nun eine Liste aus, wo die Schüler aller Jahrgänge eintragen sollten in welche Gilde sie gern wollten. Aller Jahrgänge deshalb, weil die Gilden solche Besuche nur sehr selten gestatteten und es schon ein Wunder war, dass es überhaupt erlaubt wurde. Also sollten auch alle jetzt diese Möglichkeit bekommen. Die Slytherins argwöhnten ja, dass Dumbledore irgendwo die Strippen zog um sich den Platz als Direktor zu sichern, aber sie würden sich nicht beschweren.

Abraxas und Satanus hatten endlich bemerkt, dass ihr Freund geistig nicht anwesend war und schwiegen respektvoll. Der Prefekt des siebten Jahrgangs schaute den Malfoyerben an und sagte leise: „Euer Vater hat den Wunsch geäußert, dass du auf die Liste für die Gilde der schwarzen Kämpfer kommst. Bei dir ist es dasselbe Satanus."

Beide nickten, dann stieß der schwarzäugige den Jungen neben ihm vorsichtig an: „Hey, kommst du mit zu den schwarzen Kämpfern?" Tristan schreckte aus seinen Gedanken und stimmte dann zu. Es war sowieso egal.

Der Prefekt wollte noch etwas sagen aber Abraxas kam ihm zuvor: „Das ist doch kein Problem, wenn Tristan mitkommt, nicht wahr?" Es war immer wieder erstaunlich, wie der Silberblonde es schaffte eine einfache Frage so gefährlich klingen zu lassen. Der Prefekt schüttelte den Kopf und stammelte noch seine Zustimmung während der Malfoyerbe bereits, mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau aus dem Raum rauschte.

In ihrem Schlafsaal wartete bereits Intisar auf seinen Herrn. Ohne Aufforderung entfaltete er seine Flügel und stieß sich von seiner Stange ab um auf der Schulter Tristans zu landen. Tristan drehte seinen Kopf und blickte in die schwarzen Seelenspiegel seines Vogels. Er versank in ihnen, spürte wie die Welt um ihn verschwamm und er in die Erinnerung gezogen wurde.


	12. Die Gilde

**Hi, ich bin sicher ihr freut euch alle über ein neues Kapitel. Für alle die auch auf lesen, da ist meine Story schon etwas weiter gepostet. **

**Ich danke euch für alle eure lieben Reviews. leider hab ich wenig Zeit und schaffe es daher selten zu antworten, aber mir ist jede Rückmeldung lieb und teuer. **

**Viel Spaß mit den Kapiteln.**

**Kapitel 20**

Erinnerung:

Der Mann auf dessen Schulter er saß verneigte sich vor dem anderen Mann, dem Raubtier. Der letzte Mann in dem dunklen Raum war ein Silberblonder, eine Schlange.

Das Raubtier glitt durch den Raum und setzte sich auf einen großen Stuhl dann begann er zu sprechen: „Welche Neuigkeiten habt ihr für mich?" Sein Träger war klug genug zu erschaudern, unter der Macht des Raubtieres. Die Schlange trat vor in den Schein der Fackel. Jetzt erkannte Intisar den Mann. Der hatte den Nestling gefüttert, der sein früherer Herr war. Gut, dass er das nicht mehr war.

Die Schlange verneigte sich und antwortete dem Raubtier: „Dippets Krankheit ist weiter fortgeschritten. Niemand weiß was er hat und niemand kann es aufhalten. Dumbledore hat bereits mit dem Minister gesprochen um als neuer Direktor eingesetzt zu werden. Er wurde aber erst mal abgeblockt. Dafür wird die gesamte Schule morgen einen Ausflug zu den Gilden machen, während der Minister und einige Politiker Hogwarts inspizieren. Ihr steht ebenfalls auf dieser Liste, wie es euer Wunsch war.

Das Anti-Werwolf-Gesetz wurde angenommen. Kein Werwolf darf mehr Kinder mit einem Menschen bekommen. Einige von uns arbeiten bereits an einer Widerrufung.

Von Tristan Nathair gibt es nichts Neues." Mit einer weiteren Verneigung schritt die Schlange zurück in den Schatten.

Das Raubtier schien zu überlegen. Seine Augen verfärbten sich langsam von innen nach außen Blutrot. „Dumbledore ist ein Problem. Ich will dass morgen auch ihr zwei dabei seid, wenn es nach Hogwarts geht. Und ihr zwei…sprecht mit euren Söhnen. Gebt ihnen keine Anweisungen. Interessiert euch für sie, sprecht mit ihnen über die Schule. Seid unauffällig. Die beiden würden euch nie von selbst etwas über Nathair erzählen, also tut es heimlich. Es ist etwas Besonderes an diesem Jungen und ich will wissen was es ist." Damit beendete er das Gespräch und entschwand mit den beiden Männern durch die Tür. Intisar löste sich von der Schulter seines Trägers. Er hatte genug gesehen. Es hatte zwar mehrere Sonnenumläufe gedauert, aber er hatte seinen Auftrag erfüllt. Es war Zeit zu seinem Herrn zurück zu kehren.

Erinnerung Ende

Abraxas beobachtete fasziniert wie die violetten Augen seines Zimmerkameraden sich schwarz verfärbten. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, dann tauchte die violett Farbe wieder auf und Intisar richtete seinen Blick auf die beiden anderen Jungen Abraxas war kurz davor unter den scharfen Augen zusammen zu zucken, bevor er sich daran erinnerte das dies lediglich ein Falke war. Kein wahrer Gegner also.

Tristan richtete nun das Wort an die Jungs und schilderte ihnen die Erinnerung. „und jetzt meine Freunde." Mit einem Wink seines Stabes verschloss Tristan die Tür und legte mehrere Sicherheits- und Privatszauber darüber.

„Wie steht ihr persönlich zu Tom Riddle? Und denkt nicht mal daran mich anzulügen. Ihr bekämt eine ernsthaftes Problem mit mir." Tristan sprach völlig ruhig, nur seine Augen und sein immer noch gezogener Zauberstab zeigten den Ernst seiner Frage. Abraxas und Satanus wechselten einen Blick und entschieden alles auf eine Karte zu setzen. Sie hatten keine Wahl und so wie der Nathair-Erbe im Ministerium reagiert hatte, war der selbst nicht besonders gut auf den Lord zu sprechen.

Abraxas wählte seine Worte mit Bedacht: „Tom Riddle ist in unseren Kreisen sehr angesehen. Er ist politisch sehr einflussreich und hat wirklich mächtige Freunde. Mal abgesehen von seiner eigenen magischen Macht und charismatischen Ausstrahlung."

Während Abraxas sprach wurde Tristan von beiden Jungen genau beobachtet. Er rührte aber keinen Muskel und verzog keine Miene. Er gab keinen Hinweis auf seine Gedanken und Gefühle preis.

Satanus sprach nun weiter: „Riddle hat nur einen Makel. Er gesteht niemand anderem Macht zu. Er will alles kontrollieren und ist zwanghaft besitzergreifend auf alles was er als „seins" ansieht. Und das ist alles was er als interessant und erstrebenswert empfindet. Wozu auch unsere Familien zählen. Wir beide sind nicht besonders gut im Unterordnen. Wir sind der Meinung, dass Respekt durch Taten verdient werden muss und morden, charismatisch und mächtig sein sind keine zu respektierenden „Taten". Daher stehen Abraxas und ich momentan noch neutral Riddle gegenüber. Was ist mit dir?"

Jetzt zeigte Tristan eine Reaktion, er lächelte leicht. „Ich weiß nur wenig über den Mann. Aber ich habe ähnliche Bedenken wie ihr und bin nicht bereit dem Mann Munition mir gegenüber zukommen zulasse. Was glaubt ihr weshalb alle Slytherins schwören mussten meine Geheimnisse zu bewahren? Ich denke, wir sollten zusammen arbeiten und erst mal unser Zimmer sichern." Tristan war genauso wie Abraxas und Satanus mit dem Verlauf des Gespräches höchst zufrieden und so machten sie sich daran ihr Zimmer zu modifizieren. Wer auch immer versuchen würde es zu betreten würde eine unangenehme Überraschung erleben. Gegen die drei Freunde waren die Rumtreiber und die Weasley-Twins wahre Engelchen.

Tristan machte sich nochmals auf den Weg in die Kammer des Schreckens. Er wollte Kairos über die Gilden befragen. Tristan war sich sicher, dass es mehr Gilden gab als die deren Besuch ihnen erlaubt war. Und möglicherweise konnte der alte Basilisk ihm dabei helfen. Riddle hatte vielleicht mal darüber gesprochen oder etwas gesucht. Das erinnerte ihn daran, dass er auch mal in Slytherins Bibliothek wollte, da konnte er auch gleich nach den Gilden suchen. Irgendwo musste es doch eine Aufzählung, die Historie oder irgendetwas Ähnliches geben.

####

Unten in der Kammer schmiegte der Junge sich an die warmen Schuppen der großen Schlang während er Nemesis Erzählungen lauschte. Die Geschichte über den ersten Basilisken hatte er bereits einmal gehört aber es war sehr entspannend einfach nur zu sitzen und zuzuhören. Es war das erste Mal, dass er Nemesis in voller Größe sah und er war nur wenig kleiner als Kairos.

Über die Gilden hatten sie bereits gesprochen und bedauerlicherweise hatte auch dieser Basilisk so gut wie keine Ahnung von diesen menschlichen Angelegenheiten. Dankbarerweise hatte Nemesis sich entschieden den Nachmittag mit seinem Verwandten zu verbringen. Er wollte sich gar nicht ausmalen was der Basilisk sonst in der Gilde angestellt hätte. Der war schlimmer als ein Sack Flöhe.

Nach einem Blick auf seine Uhr richtete der Junge sich auf. Er hatte noch eine halbe Stunde bis er sich mit Abraxas und Satanus treffen wollte und bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum brauchte er eine Viertelstunde. Langsam ging der Schwarzhaarige in Richtung der kleinen Tür, die letztes Mal erschienen war. Dahinter waren Slytherins Privaträume. Er hatte bisher aus Zeitmangel nur einen kurzen Blick geworfen und auch jetzt würde er sich nur wenig damit beschäftigen können. Während er durch die langen Regalreihen voller Bücher ging, spürte er das brennen von Blicken in seinem Rücken. Er griff mit seinem Aurensinn hinaus und erfasste zwei kleine aber magisch starke Lebewesen hinter einen Landschaftsbild an der Wand. Unauffällig beschwor er seinen Stab und riss mit einer Bewegung das Bild von der Wand, während sein Stab direkt auf die magischen Quellen gerichtet war. Hinter dem Bild standen zwei kleine Hauselfen in einem Tunnel. Das hatte er nicht erwartet, trotzdem senkte er seine Waffe nicht. Better save than sorry.

Der eine Elf bewegte sich vorsichtig. Seine großen Augen schauten ehrlich zu Tristan auf und die langen Ohren gaben ihm ein freches Aussehen. Der Elf war außerdem in ein dunkelgrünes Gewand gekleidet mit einer schwarzen Hose darunter. Er sah anders aus als alle Elfen die Tristan je gesehen hatte. Es lag nicht nur an der Kleidung, der Elf wirkte irgendwie…selbstbewusster als andere. Nicht so unterwürfig und verletzlich. Der andere Elf sah aus wie eine Elfe, sofern das Kleidähnliche Kleidungsstück ein Indiz war. Aber auch sie wirkte mental stärker als andere Elfen.

„Was macht ihr hier unten?" fragte Tristan skeptisch. Kairos hatte gesagt Hauselfen kämen nicht herunter da sie Angst vor ihm hatten. Also wo kamen die beiden her?

Der männliche Elf antwortete: „Willst du nicht den Stab senken. Wir sind doch keine Bedrohung?!" dabei lächelten beide unschuldig, es fehlte nur noch der Heiligenschein über ihren Köpfen.

Tristan traute ihnen kein Stück. „Nein, ich denke ich lasse meinen Stab noch ein wenig draußen wenn es euch nichts ausmacht. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Warum seid ihr hier unten?"

Die Elfe begann zu lächeln und sprang aus dem Tunnel direkt vor Tristans Füße. „Hallo, mein Name ist Jade und ich bin eine freie Elfe. Wir sind hier weil seit Jahren kein Mensch mehr hier unten war. Und wenn uns niemand findet, kann uns niemand versklaven."

Tristan nickte nachdenklich, dass leuchtete ihm ein. „Okay, Jade." Sprach er leise. „Ihr solltet euch aber Kairos vorstellen bevor er euch frisst. Er könnte euch für Spione oder Eindringliche halten und Basilisken reagieren da nicht so klasse drauf."

Der Elf riss seine Augen auf: „Hier unten wohnt ein Basilisk?"

Tristan spitzte die Lippen und verengte die Augen: „Wie lange seid ihr schon hier? Kairos ist doch dauernd hier drin?"

Dann blickte Tristan auf seine Uhr und riss ebenfalls schockiert seine Augen auf: „Verflixt. Ich komm zu spät." Er wollte aus dem Raum stürmen als Jade ihn aufhielt: „Du musst doch in den Schülerraum mit den vielen Schlangen, richtig? Dann geh hier lang, der Gang führt direkt neben den Eingang." Jade deutete auf ein weiteres Bild, ein Bild mit einer silbernen Schlange die um die Schultern eines schwarzhaarigen jungen Mannes lag. Eines Mannes mit roten Augen.

Der Elf, er hatte sich nicht vorgestellt, öffnete das Bild in dem er unten am Rahmen entlang strich. Tristan stieg in den Gang aber bevor er weiter ging drehte er sich noch einmal um: „Danke Jade und danke auch dir. Wenn ihr mal etwas braucht kommt zu mir und fragt mich. Ich werde sehen ob ich euch helfen kann. Mein Name ist übrigens Tristan." Jetzt begann er den Gang entlang zu spurten, die Spitze seines Stabes erleuchtete den Weg.

Abraxas tippte ungeduldig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden. Seine Arme waren vor seiner Brust verschränkt und mit jeder Minute in der niemand durch den Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraumes trat wurde sein Blick düsterer. Satanus beobachtete das Ganze amüsiert, irgendwie tat Tristan ihm Leid, indessen Haut wollte er jetzt nicht stecken. Immerhin war er schon 5 Minuten zu spät und ein Malfoy konnte nur wenige Dinge weniger leiden als Unpünktlichkeit, zum Beispiel Schlammblüter, Blutsverräter und bei diesem speziellen Malfoy: Gehorsam. Er spürte jemanden hinter ihm stehen: „Wo bleibt ihr den? Und warum sieht Abraxas aus als würde er gleich irgendwen erwürgen?"

Satanus antwortete ohne sich umzudrehen: „Er wartet darauf, dass Tristan endlich auftaucht. Wir waren vor 5 Minuten verabredet."

Jetzt trat der vorige Sprecher in sein Blickfeld, die violetten Augen leicht verengt und die linke Augenbraue hochgezogen. „Wenn ich mich richtig erinnere waren wir doch VOR dem Gemeinschaftsraum verabredet, oder? Ich warte da schon seit einiger Zeit und wollte jetzt mal gucken wo ihr bleibt."

Abraxas starrte den Jungen an und atmete tief ein und aus um sich zu beruhigen. Er würde das auf sich beruhen lassen aber sie mussten sich definitiv mal unterhalten. Der Kleine hatte ihnen noch so manches zu erklären.

Jade warf ihrem Freund einen kuriosen Blick zu. „Dieser Zauberer hat uns nicht vertraut. Er hat nicht mal seinen Zauberstab gesenkt. Glaubst du er ist der Richtige?" Ravien, der Elf, nickte langsam mit dem Kopf: „Wir müssen ihn beobachten. Hoffentlich ist er geeignet. Ich ertrage dies nicht mehr lange." Jade trat schnell auf ihn zu und packte ihn, kurz bevor die Augen des Elfen sich verdrehten und er zu Boden sank. Es geschah immer öfter, sie hatten nicht mehr lange Zeit. Bald würde ihre Magie anfangen gegen sie zu kämpfen und sie von innen töten. Bald…

Beim Mittagessen geschah etwas Unvorhergesehenes. Die Mitglieder des Schulrates waren bereits angekommen, begleitet von vier Auroren.

Tom Riddle stach aus dieser Truppe hervor, wie ein Panther aus einem Haufen Hauskätzchen.

Dumbledore lud die Mitglieder ein an ihrem Mittagessen teilzunehmen und sich doch einfach irgendwo dazu zu setzen. Sofort wurden Abraxas, Satanus und Tristan von drei Männern umrahmt. Links von Tristan saß Caligula Malfoy, dem gegenüber saß sein Bruder. Rechts neben Abraxas saß Satanus, neben diesem saß sein Vater. Gegenüber von Rascard nun, saß Tom Riddle und damit befand er sich rechts von Tristan. An genau diesen wand er sich auch sofort.

Er nahm sich die Zeit den Jugendlichen ausgiebig zu mustern. So dicht neben ihm war es ein Leichtes seine Magie zu fühlen. Wie sie unter seiner Haut und um ihn herumwirbelte, wie sie seinen schmalen, schlanken Körper umrahmte und die violetten Augen zu glühen brachte. Wundervolle rohe, mächtige Magie. Noch unbeeinflusst, weder schwarz noch weiß. Perfekt! Auch der Junge selbst war sehr ansprechend. Schlanker Körper, feindefinierte Muskeln, Intelligenz schimmerte in den Augen. Ja, er würde mehr als nur einer seiner kleinen Hunde sein. Zumindest bis er genug von ihm hätte.

Sein erster Schritt musste gut überlegt sein. Er musste sein Angebot deutlich machen, aber ohne aufzufallen.

Tristan tat sein Bestes um den Mann neben ihm zu ignorieren. Dass gestaltete sich allerdings als schwierig, denn irgendwie kam Riddle ihm immer näher. Er rutschte auf ihn zu, als Tristan ihm daraufhin einen kuriosen Blick zuwarf wurde ihm mit einem lasziven Grinsen geantwortet. Hilfesuchend blickte er zu seinen beiden Freunden aber die wurden von ihren Familienmitgliedern abgelenkt. Erneut spürte er Riddle näher kommen, er versuchte weiter zu rutschten aber der Riddle lehnte sich in seine Richtung bis seine Lippen sein Ohr berührten. „Wo willst du denn hin, Tristan?" Riddle schnurrte verführerisch, seine Magie schlängelte sich um den Jungen. Sadistisch grinste der Ältere in sich hinein. Er hatte sein Opfer in der Falle. Der süße Kleine konnte ihm nicht entkommen.

Der junge Mann errötete schlagartig, suchte verzweifelt nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit, aber Riddle ließ ihm keine Chance. „Du hast doch nichts dagegen wenn ich dich Tristan nenne oder Hübscher?" Das letzte Wort wurde von einem verschlagenen Grinsen begleitet. Diesen Augenblick wählte Dumbledore um alle Schüler aufzufordern sich in der Eingangshalle zu versammeln. Erleichtert sprang Tristan von der Bank auf und verschwand aus der Halle.

Riddle schaute ihm lauernd nach. So, so, er ließ sich also von ihm aus der Ruhe bringen. Macht und Wissen ließen die junge Schlange kalt aber Sexualität ließ ihn erröten und stottern wie einen kleinen Jungen. Keine Sorge, Kleiner. Einige Zeit unter meiner Obhut und du wirst nicht mehr so leicht zu verschrecken sein. Einige Zeit in meinem Bett, unter meinen fähigen Händen und der kleine Nathair wird um mehr betteln. In Riddles Augen erschien ein sadistischer Glanz. Ja, der Kleine zu seinen Füßen, bettelnd um seine Berührung. Der Gedanke gefiel ihm!

Tristan versuchte seinen Atem zu beruhigen. Das Riddle ihn so außer Fassung bringen konnte. Dabei war er gar nicht er selbst gewesen. Sobald er eingetreten war hatte Tristan die Verschleierungszauber auf dem Mann bemerkt. Ein Zauber zum Verändern seiner Stimme, einer zum Verschleiern seines Körpers und vermutlich auch einer zum Verbergen seiner Magie.

Er mochte Riddle nicht, hatte er zumindest gedacht. Er kannte ja nur Voldemort. Aber dieser Mann eben dort drin... Charmant, arrogant, stolz und verdammt anziehend…So ein Mann erinnerte ihn daran warum Ginny Weasley nie eine Alternative war. Nicht solange es solche Männer gab. Schade nur, dass dieser später mal ein wahnsinniger, psychotischer Egomane sein würde.

Aber diese peinliche Situation ließ sich zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Er hatte die letzten Tage seinen Klassenkameraden gegenüber sehr kalt gehandelt. Er musste ja Dumbledores Erwartungen erfüllen, aber jetzt konnte er wieder normal handeln und Dumbledore würde das auf Riddle schieben und denken er hätte die eingepflanzten Gedanken neutralisiert. Und falls Dumbledore dies noch mal versuchen würde, dann hätte Riddle eben Schutzmechanismen hinterlassen. Er, als armer Waise, konnte das Eindringen in seinen Geist schließlich unmöglich bemerkt haben.

7 Seiten

**Kapitel 21**

Nach einer halben Stunde waren endlich alle Schüler fertig und in Gruppen eingeteilt. Die einzelnen Gruppen reisten dann per Portschlüssel in die jeweilige Gilde.

Kaum hatten die Schüler das Gebäude verlassen, lösten sich Riddle, Caligula und Rascard von der Gruppe der Schulräte. Sie schlichen Richtung Slytherinterritorium und standen schnell vor dem Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums. Nach einem gezischelten :"_Öffne dich" _glitt die Wand beiseite und gestattete dem Erben und seinem Gefolge den Eintritt. Lautlos machten sich die drei auf zum Zimmer von Tristan und seinen Freunden. Auf dem Weg dorthin stoppte Riddle an mehreren Stellen. Er sprach leise mit einigen Gemälden, Statuen und Verzierungen. Er gab den Schlangen Anweisung besonders auf den Nathair zu achten und sie alle stimmten zu, dies zu tun.

Wenig später standen die drei Erwachsenen vor einer verschlossenen Tür. Caligula richtete das Wort an die Tür und knurrte: „Öffne dich. Ich, Caligula Malfoy, Reinblut und Hüter von Abraxas Malfoy gebiete es dir!" Normalerweise funktionierte das. Selbst die Türen im Slytherinterritorium legten Wert auf das Blut. Dieses Mal allerdings blieb die Tür verschlossen. Jetzt versuchte es Rascard, aber er bekam das gleiche Ergebnis. Riddle trat nun vor, auf seine Anfrage hin erschienen auf der Tür rot glühende Buchstaben. Langsam formten sie sich zu Sätzen. Nach wenigen Sekunden Stand an der Tür geschrieben: „Ihr habt es alle drei probiert und alle drei versagt. Bitte steckt eure Nasen doch in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten. Einen schönen Tag noch." Riddles Lippen pressten sich zusammen und seine blauen Augen bekamen einen schmalen rötlichen Rand. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Tür dann zischte er: „ Expulso". Die Tür explodierte und regnete in kleinen Splittern auf die Männer herunter. Das letzte Stück Tür beiseite tretend schritten die Männer in den Raum.

Von einem Schrank aus blickten schwarze Augen auf die Männer herab. Er kannte diese drei. Er würde ihnen gern zeigen, dass man nicht in sein Revier eindrang ohne zu zahlen. Aber er hatte klare Anweisungen erhalten. Sitzen, beobachten und nicht erwischen lassen. Also beobachtete er.

Der rotäugige Mann schritt auf das Bett unter dem Fenster zu, davor stand ein unscheinbarer schwarzer Koffer. Das einzige Indiz, dass dies das Bett eines besonderen Jungen war, war die mächtige Magie die darum gewebt war. Gleichzeitig mit Riddle hatten sich auch Snape und Malfoy zu verschiedenen Betten bewegt. Riddle streckte seine Hand nach den grünen Bettvorhängen aus um diese zurück zuziehen. Kaum berührte er sie spürte er einen schwachen magischen Stoß. Aufmerksam und misstrauisch blickte er sich um, suchte nach der Ursache und noch wichtiger der Auswirkung aber er fand nichts. Schulterzuckend wand er sich wieder seiner Suche zu und verdrängte die Störung. Was sollte auch schon groß passieren?

Caligula und Rascard machten ähnliche Erfahrungen. Leichte Magiestöße trafen sie als sie die Betten und die Koffer berührten. Die drei Männer durchsuchten das gesamte Zimmer nach etwas außergewöhnlichem. Sie wussten nicht was sie erwarteten aber bei den Bewohnern dieses Zimmers wußte man ja nie.

Nach etwa 20 Minuten gestanden sie sich ein, dass es hier einfach nichts zu finden gab und sie machten sich daran verschiedenen Überwachungszauber auf das Zimmer zusprechen. Wissen war Macht und die Jungs würden kaum freiwillig reden. Kaum hatten allerdings die ersten Silben ihre Lippen verlassen brach das Chaos los. Die Koffer der Jungen explodierten gerade zu, ihr gesamter Inhalt verteilte sich im Raum, aus den Kleiderschränken schossen die Kleidungsstücke.

Sie verselbstständigten sich und begannen die Männer anzugreifen. Ein schwarzer Pullover sprang Caligula ins Gesicht während gleichzeitig eine Drachenlederhose seine Beine fesselte. Schon lag das Malfoyoberhaupt auf dem Fußboden. Rascard hatte ganz andere Probleme, sämtliche Gürtel, Krawatten und Socken schossen auf ihn zu. Sie versuchten ihn zu würgen, hieben nach ihm oder fesselten ihn kurzzeitig. Die Socken hüpften vor seinen Augen auf und ab und nahmen ihm den Blick.

Riddle wich den verrückten Kleidungsstücken aus und versuchte zeitgleich die Türöffnung wieder zum Erscheinen zu kriegen. Diese war nämlich verschwunden, vollständig mit der Wand verschmolzen. Jetzt begannen die Betten zu wackeln, das ganze Zimmer wackelte von der Decke begannen Seifenblasen zu fallen. Überall wo sie die Haut berührten färbte diese sich Pink und die Männer begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken. Hohes irres Lachen schallte von den Wänden und jagte den Männern einen Schauder über den Rücken.

Riddle gab seine Versuche auf und sprengte kurzerhand ein Loch in die Zimmerwand. Alle drei hetzten so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum, dabei erwies sich die Inneneinrichtung als wahres Ärgernis. Aus dem Nichts heraus erschienen Nachtschränkchen, Wandspiegel und ähnliches vor den Männern um ihnen den Weg zu versperren.

Schließlich waren sie draußen und das Loch schloß sich hinter ihnen nahtlos. Dafür erschien an anderer Stelle die vollständig reparierte Tür wieder. Wieder flammten Buchstaben an der Tür auf und formten Worte: „Ihr wart gewarnt. Dies war der erste Strike. Two to go." Ein silberner Strahl schoss aus der Tür, traf die drei Männer und entfernte die pinke Farbe. „Wir wollen euch ja nicht blamieren, nicht wahr? Viel Spaß noch!" Das waren die letzten Worte auf der Tür bevor ein plötzlicher Sog die drei Männer aus dem Korridor, durch den Gemeinschaftsraum und auf den Flur hinaus.

Caligula schaute fragend Abraxas an und öffnete den Mund: „Quak, Quwak." Erschrocken schlug er sich die Hand vor den Mund. Riddle schloss langsam und resigniert die Augen. Er spürte den Fluch auf sich, aber er konnte ihn nicht auflösen. Ein wortloser Finite Incantatem wirkte nicht und aussprechen konnte er ja keinen anderen. Sie mussten den Gegenzauber finden aber er kannte nicht mal den Spruch. Ohne jede Menge arithmantische Berechnungen kamen sie da nicht raus. Hoffentlich hatte der Fluch eine Zeitbegrenzung sonst mussten sie warten bis sie die drei Jungs fragen konnten. Die mussten den Fluch ja gesprochen haben. Seufzend ergaben sich die Männer ihrem schweigsamen Schicksal und kehrten zu der ursprünglichen Gruppe zurück.

„3-2-1" Das heftige Reißen an seinem Bauchnabel war wie erwartet wirklich übel. Ein bunter Strudel raste vor seinen Augen entlang und schnell verlor er völlig die Orientierung. Dann hatte er das Gefühl als würde ihn jemand mit eiskaltem Wasser begießen. Mit einem „Plopp" landete die Gruppe und Tristan schaffte es gerade so sich aufrecht zu halten.

Er hob schnell den Kopf, drängte seine Übelkeit zurück und prüfte seine Umgebung. Sie standen in einer großen Eingangshalle. Sie war so hoch, dass die Decke kaum zu sehen war. Es hingen mehrere Kronleuchter von oben herab. Das Licht brach sich in den Kristallen und warf regenbogenfarbige Prismen auf den Boden. Der Boden bestand aus schwarzem Marmor, die Wände ebenfalls. Helle, cremefarbene Säulen unterbrachen die schwarzen Wände und schmale silberne Linien zeichneten Muster darin. Tristan erkannte einige versteckte Runen und auch zwei Schildsteine.

Schildsteine waren eine alte und schwierige Methode um Schilde aufrechtzuerhalten. Um einen zu erschaffen brauchte man einen Meistermagierkreis aus sieben besser noch zwölf Zauberern. Diese Zauberer „öffneten" den Stein und platzierten die vorher gewebten Schutzzauber darin. Dann mussten sie den Stein wieder „schließen". Und da begann das eigentliche Problem. War der Stein instabil würde er unter dem magischen Druck explodieren und schrapnellartige Splitter auf die Zauberer schießen, wäre der Stein zu unnachgiebig würde er die Magie einfach aufsaugen und die gesamte Arbeit und Anstrengung wäre umsonst gewesen. Die Vorteile dieser Steine waren allerdings das die Last der Magie nicht auf einem Zauberer lag sondern durch den Stein auf mehrere verteilt wurde. Und die Schilde wurden quasi weiter vererbt. Der erstgeborene Sohn der Partizipierenden in der Erschaffung des Steins übernahm die Last und unterstützte die Schilde. Diese Aufteilung machte die Schilde stärker und sie nahmen noch an Stärke zu je älter sie wurden.

Einige Meter über dem Boden schien eine Art Balkon zu sein. Er zog sich einmal rund um den Raum. Auf einem dieser Balkone stand ein schwarzgekleideter Mann. Alles an ihm war verdeckt nur seine hellblauen Augen stachen hervor. Der Mann drehte den Kopf und fixierte Tristan. Ihre Blicke verhakten sich ineinander. Keiner der Beiden war bereit zurück zu weichen in diesem lautlosen Dominanzduell.

Das Geräusch einer Tür brachte den Mann dazu in die Schatten des Balkons zurück zu gleiten, aber nicht ohne Tristan noch ein herausforderndes Grinsen zuzuwerfen.

Der junge Parselmund wand seine Aufmerksamkeit jetzt dem eintretenden Mann zu.

Auch der war vollständig in Schwarz gekleidet aber um seine Hüften schlang sich ein roter Gürtel. Sein Kopf war ebenfalls verhüllt und selbst seine Hände steckten in dünnen schwarzen Handschuhen.

Der Mann glitt, er schien über dem Boden zu schweben, auf den Lehrer in ihrer Mitte zu. Tristan hörte nicht was die beiden besprachen, er betrachtete lieber die kunstvollen Runen an den Wänden und versuchte sie zu entschlüsseln.

Bei näherer Betrachtung fiel ihm auf, dass inmitten der silbernen Linien kleine Platten in die Wände eingelassen waren. Auf diesen Platten standen je ein Name und ein Datum.

Alfred Dosca 700 .

Reginald Nott 1807 .

Desiree Greengrass 500 .

Scorpius Potter 1311 .

Scheinbar waren dies die Ehrenplatten für diejenigen die Meister der Gilde geworden waren. Die nächste Platte erregte Tristans Aufmerksamkeit.

Gellert Grindelwald 1935 .

4 Seiten

**Kapitel 22**

Grindelwald war ein Mitglied der schwarzen Kämpfer? Ein Meister sogar?

Das gab einiges zum Nachdenken.

Abraxas blickte sich unruhig nach seinem violettäugigen Freund um. Er stand mit Satanus inmitten der Gruppe. Mit ihnen waren noch ein weiterer Slytherin, fünf Ravenclaws und 7 Gryffindors in ihrer Gruppe. Hufflepuff schien nicht interessiert zu sein.

Mit einem Ohr hörte er dem Gespräch zwischen dem Lehrer und dem fremden Mann zu. Ihr Lehrer verabschiedete sich nach einigen Minuten und der verhüllte Mann rief die Gruppe zusammen und stellte sich vor. Er hieß Jonathan und würde ihr Führer durch die Gilde sein.

Tristan war während der Vorstellung wieder aufgetaucht und stand neben Satanus. Der Junge wirkte abwesend und verwirrt. Irgendwas war da im Busch.

Jonathan erklärte ihnen kurz den Tagesplan und begann dann mit der Führung durch das Gildengebäude.

Als erstes betraten sie die große Trainingshalle. Diese Halle war der Ort wo alle Anwärter trainierten, die Meister beobachteten meistens nur. Sie hatten ihren eigenen Trainingsort. Die Halle jedenfalls war in drei Bereiche eingeteilt. In dem ersten Bereich gab es nur einen einfachen Kampfkreis. Also einen Kreis in dem gekämpft wird, der durch Schilde geschützt ist. Wenn man während des Kampfes den Kreis verlässt, hat man verloren.

Das zweite Abteil war ebenfalls ein Kampfkreis aber in diesem standen magische Puppen die Angriffe simulieren konnten und die Stärke wurde vorher vom Kämpfer eingestellt.

Das dritte Abteil war ein geschlossener Raum. Dieser Raum simulierte Umgebungen und Angriffssituationen und zwar willkürlich. Man wusste also nie was einem begegnen würde.

Momentan fanden keine Kämpfe statt, die Anwärter waren alle noch beim Meditieren. Meditation war, wie Jonathan erklärte, ein wichtiger Teil der Ausbildung. Es half bei der Selbstbeherrschung und der Körperkontrolle. Außerdem beruhigte es den Geist und half so dem Körper sich schneller zu regenerieren.

Dann zeigte Jonathan der Gruppe noch die Schlafräume und blieb schließlich vor einer großen Flügeltür stehen.

„Hinter diesen Türen befindet sich das Herz unserer Gilde. All unsere Verbindungen, unsere Ziele und unser Wissen sind hier untergebracht. Dies ist die große Bibliothek!" Er stieß die Türen auf und führte die Schüler hinein.

Hohe, elfenbeinfarbene Säulen hoben sich von den schimmernden schwarzen Wänden ab. In ihnen und an ihnen waren spiralförmige Bücherregale, etwa 6 m hoch war ein Zwischenboden aus durchsichtigem Kristall eingezogen. In der Mitte dieses Bodens war ein Loch eingelassen durch das man wie durch Magie das Stockwerk wechseln konnte.

Die Decke der Bibliothek war ein eine große Glaskuppel. Durch diese, bruchsicher und unsichtbar gezauberte, Kuppel fielen den ganzen Tag Sonnenstrahlen in den Raum und sorgten so für eine natürliche Beleuchtung. Rund um den magischen Fahrstuhl standen bequeme Sofas und bunte Pflanzen, die für eine ruhige entspannte Atmosphäre sorgten. Zwischen den Bücherregalen standen immer mal wieder kleine Sitzgruppen oder einzelne Sessel.

„Diese Bibliothek ist zum Lesen und Entspannen gedacht, nicht zum Studieren. Dafür gibt es das Studierzimmer im zweiten Stock. Die Bibliothek beherbergt mehr als 2 Millionen Bücher. Unter anderem Einzelstücke in längst ausgestorbenen Sprachen. Große Teile der Bibliothek in Alexandria wurden ebenfalls hierher gebracht, bevor sie abgebrannt ist. Ich lasse euch jetzt allein und hole euch in einer Stunde wieder ab. Macht bitte keinen Lärm und verlasst die Bibliothek nicht."

Mit einem leichten Nicken zu den Schülern zog Jonathan sich zurück und verschwand in den Tiefen der Bibliothek. Die Schüler standen überwältigt inmitten der Bücherregale. Sämtliche Ravenclaws starrten mit Ehrfurcht auf die rießigen Wissensmengen vor ihnen. Die Gryffindors dagegen stöhnten auf. Lesen und Lernen war einfach nicht ihrs. Dann blitzen ihre Augen auf. Vielleicht brachten die Slytherins hier ja etwas Spaß rein. Sie drehten sich suchend um, aber die Schlangen waren verschwunden.

Tristan war erschüttert, um es einfach auszudrücken. Soviel Wissen, soviel unglaubliches altes, mächtiges Wissen war verloren gegangen oder unzugänglich und jetzt durfte er sich hier umschauen. Verdammt, dass musste ein Traum sein.

Ein Blick nach rechts und links zeigte ihm, dass seine Freunde ähnliche Gefühle hatten. Kaum hatte Jonathan den Treffpunkt genannt zischten die drei Slytherins los. Ihr Kamerad, der letzte Slytherin der Truppe, grinste sie kurz an und verschwand dann zwischen den Büchern.

Satanus war in Sekundenschnelle in Tränkebüchern vergraben und Abraxas war scheinbar auf seiner eigenen Trauminsel gelandet, mit lauter Büchern über alte Kampftechniken.

Tristan dagegen glitt lautlos durch die vielen Gänge, strich hier über einen goldverzierten Buchrücken, blätterte dort durch einige abgenutzte Seiten. Das alles war mächtiges Wissen. Er wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte. Eine kleine Vitrine erweckte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Sie war vollständig aus dunklem Holz und in den Schatten der großen Bücherregale leicht zu übersehen. In ihr lag ein Buch. Es war blau-schwarz, mit einer silbernen Aufschrift, aber diese war unleserlich. Tristan trat näher an das Glas heran und beugte sich leicht vor um den Titel besser entziffern zu können.

Ein leichter Windzug brachte Tristan dazu sich auf den Boden zu werfen. Gleichzeitig wirbelte er herum und schlug dem m Mann hinter sich die Beine weg. Sofort sprang er wieder auf und presste die Spitze seines Zauberstabes in den Nacken seines Verfolgers. Der Mann auf dessen Rücken er saß, war, wie scheinbar alle hier völlig in Schwarz gehüllt.

„Du hast erstaunliche Reflexe, Kleiner." Tristan zuckte mit keinem Muskel.

„Ich muss zugeben, ich hab diese Art Angriff nicht von dir erwartet. Dabei hab ich dich schon kämpfen sehen." In Tristan sprang alles von Kampfbereit auf Alarmstufe Rot. Wo hatte dieser Mann ihn kämpfen sehen?!

Der Mann unter ihm drehte vorsichtig den Kopf zur Seite. Hellblaue Augen blitzen ihn an. Wieder verhakten sich ihre Blicke, wieder wollte keiner der beiden nachgeben.

Der Mann unter ihm lachte schließlich auf: „Du bist nicht zufällig bereit von mir runter zu gehen?"

Tristan spürte das Blut in seine Ohren steigen. Verdammt er saß immer noch auf dem Mann. Schnell sprang er auf seien Füße und bot dem Mann seine Hand an. Er griff danach und ließ sich von dem Jungen in die Vertikale ziehen.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Mann, war das peinlich.

Der Mann vor ihm schien zu grinsen. Das war schwer zu erkennen mit der Kapuze über dem Kopf.

„Kein Problem, Kleiner. Du hast ja nur reagiert. Aber ich meinte das Ernst. Du hast erstaunliche Reflexe. Woher kommt das?"

Der Mann fasste Tristan am Arm und führte ihn zu einer der Sitzecken. Dort angekommen errichtete er mehrere starke Privat- und Sicherheitszauber. Danach blickte er Tristan sekundenlang spekulierend an.

Nervös begann der unter dem harten Blick zu zappeln und sich zu winden. Er hatte keine Ahnung was der Mann wollte aber langsam wurde er ihm unheimlich.

Irgendetwas schien der Mann gefunden zu haben, jedenfalls hob er langsam seine Hände. Tristan spannte sich an, wer wusste was jetzt passieren würde? Aber der Mann vor ihm zog nur seine Kapuze herunter.

Hatte Abraxas nicht von einer Regel erzählt, nach der schwarze Kämpfer ihre Kapuzen nur einem Würdigen gegenüber abnahmen oder so was? Nein, er musste sich irren.

Diese nächste Stunde verging damit, dass der Goldblonde Kämpfer, er hieß Bastian, von seiner Ausbildung, der Gilde und einigen Geheimnissen erzählte. Tristan dagegen erzählte einige Anekdoten aus Hogwarts und löste mit den Berichten über einige Streiche der Weasleyzwillinge wahre Lachattacken aus.

#####In Hogwarts währenddessen#####

Riddle war kurz vor dem Verzweifeln. Er hatte während dieses Besuches noch mal in Slytherins Bibliothek gewollt und jetzt konnte er nicht in die Kammer! Dieser blöde, dämliche, bewundernswert gut ausgeführte Streich. Wie sollte er den eingang öffnen, wenn er nur quaken konnte? Und der Basilisk würde auch nicht durch die Schule streifen, schließlich hatte er ihm das befohlen.

Verdammt Tristan. Dein Talent wird von mir gut gefördert werden, vertrau mir.

######

Während des Essens geschah etwas Unerwartetes. Bastian hatte sich beim Essen zu Tristan gesetzt und damit einige böse Blicke ausgelöst. Scheinbar war er so etwas wie das Vorbild für die Anwärter und sein Umgang mit Tristan löste Eifersucht aus. Das wiederum führte dazu, dass Tristan jetzt einem sehr wütenden, sehr kräftigen jungen Mann gegenüberstand. Dieser hatte Tristan öffentlich heraus gefordert und als Sohn einer Reinblutfamilie konnte er dieses Duell nicht ablehnen ohne seine Ehre einzubüßen. Seine Slytherinkameraden würden ihn umbringen.

########

Blitzartig warf er sich auf den Boden. So ging das nicht weiter. Er war so mit Ausweichen beschäftigt, das er viel zu schnell müde wurde. „Nebulas Murmas" zischte er. Die wenigen gewonnen Augenblicke nutzend um ein Aegis-Schild aufzubauen. Sein Gegner blies den Nebel mit einem Windzauber weg und schoss einen Lumos Maxima an die Decke. In dieser Zeit donnerte Tristan mehrere Flüche während er wortlos seinen Spezialzauber aufbaute. Einen Gedanken später war er plötzlich weg, bis er seinem Gegner mit einem Accio den Zauberstab nahm. Dann spürte der Schwarze Kämpfer eine kalte Zauberstabspitze an seinem Nacken und er zischte ihm ins Ohr: „Ergib dich!" Der Kämpfer wirbelte herum um den Jungen zu erwischen aber der wich aus, schneller als es ihm möglich sein sollte und schoss einen violetten Strahl auf ihn ab. Der Zauber traf ihn unvorbereitet und ungeschützt. Er spürte wie Schwärze ihn umfing.

Die Meister schauten sich beeindruckt an. Der Knabe hatte gerade einen ihrer Prüflinge besiegt und das mit nur wenigen Zaubern.

Plötzlich begann einer der Anderen zu schreien. „Er hat ihn getötet! Leonard steht nicht auf, er ist tot. Mörder!" Die Schultern des Siegers sackten zusammen, er seufzte resigniert, trat wieder auf die Bühne, schwang nachlässig seinen Stab und murmelte: „Enervate". Der von ihm Geschockte setzte sich auf und blickte sich. Tristan wand sich vollkommen ruhig an den Schreihals von eben. „Voreilige Schlüsse können böse Gerüchte in die Welt setzen. Und nur weil du unfähig warst ihn zu wecken, heißt das nicht, das dies auf alle zutrifft."

„Warum konnte Relis ihn den nicht wecken?" Die Stimme gehörte Bastian. Dieser neugierige, manipulierende, verräterische…!


	13. Die Guilden

Hi,

bin bis Neujahr nicht erreichbar, darum kommt das Weihnachtsgeschenk schon jetzt.

Viel Spaß.

**Kapitel 23**

In einer kleinen Kammer direkt neben dem Trainingsraum waren einige Duschen untergebracht, Unter einer solchen stand Tristan gerade und fragte sich verzweifelt, warum es eigentlich immer ihn traf. Er hatte gedacht es könne nichts schief laufen. Verdammt, in dem blöden Duell, das er gar nicht hatte machen wollen, hatte er kaum Zaubersprüche genutzt. Woher sollte er den wissen, dass die verdammten schwarzen Kämpfer so etwas BEWUNDERTEN. Jeder normale Reinblüter würde so wie Malfoy, also Caligula, handeln. Aber nein, nein, hier konnte ja nichts normal sein!

Und Bastian, dieser kleine, verlogenen… Einmal tief durchatmen. Also noch mal. Bastian hatte ihn scheinbar während seines Kampfes im Ministerium beobachtet und beschlossen, dass er seine Fähigkeiten der Gilde vorführen müsste. Also hatte er ihn in den Kampf gezwungen. Er hatte genau gewusst, dass einer der Anwärter Anstoss an seinem Verhalten nehmen würde. Er hatte das alles geplant.

Und jetzt musste er der Gilde Rede und Antwort stehen. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass die Slytherins auch mit ihm reden wollen würden sobald sie davon erführen.

Sein Leben war ja so was von beschissen!

Die Gildenmeister blickten mit Staunen auf den Jungen vor ihnen. Der Junge hatte gerade die Einladung in die Gilde abgelehnt!

Das war ihnen noch nie passiert, aber sie verstanden seine Gründe. Tristan hatte ihnen sehr nachdrücklich erklärt, dass er nicht für den Rest seines Lebens kämpfen wollte und die Meister konnten das durch aus nachvollziehen. Aber das hielt sie nicht davon ab ihn als Anwärter zu wollen. Aber gut…

„Wenn wir dich nicht davon überzeugen können ein Schwarzer Kämpfer zu werden, können wir dich ja vielleicht davon überzeugen, dass wir voneinander profitieren könnten."

„Inwiefern?"

„Nun, wir sind sehr interessiert in deinen Kampfstrategien und an einigen deiner Flüche. Und wir sind zuversichtlich auch dir noch einiges beibringen zu können."

Nach zwanzigminütiger Diskussion sah Tristan ein, dass er eigentlich keine Wahl hatte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass erwachsene Männer so penetrant sein Können?

Er willigte ein und schon wurden ihm wöchentliche Trainingsstunden, Treffen und ein Guardian* aufgedrückt. So schnell konnte er gar nicht gucken.

Jetzt hatte er Bastian am Hals bis die Gilde mit seiner Kampfperformance zufrieden war. Ganz super!

######Zurück in Hogwarts######

Tristan lehnte sich zurück und genoss die letzten Sonnenstrahlen auf seinem Gesicht. Endlich hatte er mal Ruhe, seit dem Besuch in der Gilde, hingen dauernd irgendwelche Slytherins an seinen Hacken, echt nervig.

#########Flashback#########

Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum versammelten sich sämtliche Slytherins. Die höheren Jahrgänge saßen in den Sesseln vor dem Kamin, während der Rest sich auf dem Boden und den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen verteilte. Matthew, der Prefekt des 7. Jahrgangs, stand auf und räusperte sich. Das Murmeln im Raum verstummte und er erhob die Stimme. „Gut, alle wissen warum wir heute hier sind. Die erste Gilde über die uns berichtet wird ist die Gilde der Schildmeister." 5 Slytherins traten vor das Kaminfeuer und begannen zu erzählen. Von der großen Bibliothek, der komplexen Herstellung von Schildsteinen und von der Mentalität der Gildenmitglieder.

Das wirklich wichtige war, dass die Schutzgilde die Schildsteine für die Schilde der anderen Gilden herstellte.

Als nächstes war die Zaubertrankgilde dran. Große Bibliothek,, rießige Zaubertranklabore, große Gewächshäuser.

Die Gilden tauschten ihre Schüler untereinander aus, so dass zum Beispiel die Schutzgilde auch immer aktive Kämpfer vor Ort hatte, da sie sich selbst ja vollständig dem Schutz verschrieben hatten. Die Gilden kamen einander zu Hilfe sobald diese angefordert wurde. Uneingeladen würden sie niemals das Territorium einer anderen Bruderschaft betreten.

Tristans Geist driftete ab. Das war für ihn nichts Neues. Bastian und die Meister hatten ihm so viel wie möglich erzählt um ihn vielleicht doch zu überreden zu bleiben.

Er spürte wie Abraxas neben ihm sich straffte und richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit auf seinen erzählenden Freund.

„Tristan hat sich mit den Meistern der Gilde unterhalten," hörte er gerade noch bevor er plötzlich im Fokus sämtlicher Slytherins war. Ein denkbar unangenehme Erfahrung. Bei normalen Menschen war das ja schon nervig, bei Slytherins machte es ihn kribbelig und nervös.

Unwohl rollte er mit den Schultern und begann zu sprechen: „Die Meister hatten mich kämpfen sehen und wollten wissen wer mein Lehrer war. Mehr nicht."

Der andere Slytherin, der mit dabei war, verzog ungläubig das Gesicht: „Ihr wart fast ne Stunde in dem Raum. Das kann doch nicht alles gewesen sein. Erzähl keine Märchen."

Der Violettäugige spürte seine Magie um sich wirbeln. Musste dieser kleines kleine Plappermaul jetzt den Mund aufmachen? Er schloss resigniert seine Augen, öffnete sie dann wieder und sagte eiskalt: „ Der Rest betrifft das Slytherinhaus nicht. Das war Privatsache."

Ein Mädchen aus dem 5. Jahrgang rief durch die Menge: „In Slytherin gibt es keine Geheimnisse. Wir reden offen miteinander."

Tristan konnte sein Lachen gerade noch zurück halten. Ja, Slytherins waren die offensten Personen die er kannte.

Mit geschmeidigen Schritten glitt er auf das Mädchen zu, die Menge teilte sich vor ihm, niemand stand ihm im Weg. Nemesis, der jegliches Anzweifeln seines Meisters als persönliche Beleidigung empfand, hielt das Mädchen fest umschlungen und hinderte es somit am zurück weichen. Tristan beugte sich zu dem kleineren Mädchen herunter und flüsterte leise: „So? Slytherins haben also keine Geheimnisse?"

Obwohl seine Stimme leise war, hörte ihn der gesamte Raum. „ich bin gespannt. Dann erzähl doch mal von deinem Hufflepuff-Freund?" Lächelnd wand er sich ab. Das eigentliche Gesprächsthema vergessend stürzten sich die Slytherins auf das Mädchen mit dem „Weichspülfreund".

Bevor er den Raum mit seinen Feunden verließ sprach er einen der Koboldzauber von Raphik. Ein beinahe perfekter Geheimhaltungszauber. Nur zur Absicherung

###########

Aber wenigstens hatte er an den Geheimhaltungszauber gedacht, sodass niemand darüber würde reden können ohne seine ausdrückliche Erlaubnis. Er hatte dies mal gleich alles über ihn mit einbezogen und das Ganze mit einem Zauber der Kobolde gesichert. Er wollte denjenigen treffen, der diese Zauber aufheben konnte.

Ein lautes Geräusch ließ ihn aufschrecken. Er riss seine Augen auf und sah ein rießiges Tier auf ihn zu springen. Gerade so schaffte er es noch auszuweichen bevor das Riesenvieh genau da landete wo er gerade noch war. Der violettäugige Junge atmete schwer und sprang mit einem Ruck vom Fußboden auf. „WAS war das?" „`Tschuldige." Tristan erstarrte, die Stimme kannte er doch. Hagrid… Er drehte sich langsam um und tatsächlich stand hinter ihm der Halbriese, sein allererster Freund.

Mühsam verdrängte er seine Gefühle und packte seinen eiskalten Slytherin aus. Er konnte es sich nicht leisten nett zu sein, das könnte alles zerstören.

So zudenken war gefährlich. Genau das hatte in der Zukunft Riddle zerstört. Also neuer Plan. Er konnte zwar nicht sein Freund sein und Zeit mit ihm verbringen aber er konnte dem Wildhüterlehrling, der er ja Dank Dumbledore war, wenigstens vor den Spötteleien der Slytherins schützen. Er musste nur sagen, der Halbriese würde etwas für ihn tun, wie…

„Zaubertrankzutaten!"

„Was?"

„Dein, was auch immer hat mich beinahe umgebracht. „zischte Tristan leise. Es tat ihm richtig weh so gemein zu seinem ehemaligen Freund zu sein.

„Dafür und damit ich dich nicht verrate wirst du mir aus dem Verbotenen Wald gewisse Kräuter besorgen. Ich bringe dir morgen eine Liste mit Namen und Beschreibungen. Klar?"

Hagrid resignierte: „In Ordnung. Ich tus."

„Natürlich wirst du das." Schnurrte Tristan herablassend „Wie heißt du eigentlich? Ich kann dich ja schlecht Trampel rufen, richtig?"

„Ich heiß Hagrid."

„Also Hagrid. Morgen wird mein Falke dir die Liste bringen, manche der Kräuter müssen bei Vollmond gepflückt werden, dass werde ich dir dran schreiben. Glaubst du, du kriegst das hin?" Tristan Stimme war widerlich süß.

„Ja, dass schaff ich." Nun wurde Tristans Stimme freundlicher: „Okay, Hagrid. Ich bin sicher, dass wird für beide Seiten eine sehr produktive Freundschaft. Schönen Tag noch." Damit nickte er dem Halbriesen noch einmal zu und schlenderte zurück zum Schloss.

Hagrid starrte dem Jungen hinterher. Das war unerwartet gewesen. Der neue Junge war anfangs total Slytherin gewesen, am Ende auch aber da wirkte er gleichzeitig fast freundlich. Das klang total schräg, aber der Junge nannte ihm bei seinem Namen, hatte ihn nicht fertig gemacht und verpetzte ihn nicht sondern verlangte nur eine kleine Gefälligkeit. Denn das war es ja nur für den Wildhüterlehrling. Im Wald war er eh dauernd und dabei Pflanzen zu pflücken war nicht schwierig.

Eigentlich würde Hagrid sofort zu Dumbledore gehen und ihm von dem Slytherin erzählen, aber der Junge war nett gewesen. Nein, er würde schweigen. Schweigen, warten, beobachten und lernen. So wie er es immer tat, seit er raus geflogen war.

Tristan schritt auf das große Schloss zu. Er hatte gerade seinen Freund erpresst. Zu was für einem Monster wurde er?

Abraxas und Satanus kamen ihm entgegen. „Hey, Tristan! Intisar ist von seinem Beutezug zurück. Lässt du uns an seinen Erinnerungen teilhaben?"

Tristan zog seine Augenbrauen hoch: „Klar, aber nur wenn du aufhörst so zu sprechen. „An den Erinnerungen teilhaben´"? Bist du irgendwo gegen gelaufen?"

Sich gegenseitig neckend kehrten die drei ins Schloss zurück.

#####

„So", die Stimme krächzte durch den Raum. Bastian stiegen Tränen in die Augen, seinen Meister so gebrochen und menschlich zu sehen zerriss ihm das Herz. So sollte es nicht sein. Sein Meister war ein starker, mächtiger Zauberer, er sollte nicht so abwartend und nachgiebig sein.

„Komm her zu mir. Lass mich unsere Brüder und Schwestern rufen." Bastian eilte zu ihm hin und sank in die Knie. Er schloss seine Augen und folgte der Führung seines Herrn, er spürte wie ein Teil seiner Magie ihn verließ und dann wie die dunkle,. berauschende Macht neben ihm auftauchte. Gebunden und versperrt wie ein wildes Tier wand sie sich einladend und verführerisch um ihn, wollte ihn davon überzeugen ihr mehr zu geben, sie zu füttern. Es war wie vom Wind berührt zu werden, eine gefesselte Naturgewalt.

Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ein schmaler, silberner Pfad in tiefster Dunkelheit. An der Seite seines Meisters glitt er durch die Dunkelheit.

Bald durchstießen sie die Grenzen ihres psychischen Gefängnisses und der Meister stieß einen durchdringenden Ruf aus.

Der Klang, getragen von schwarzer Magie, ließ überall auf der Erde Kämpfer aufmerken. Läden wurden geschlossen, Ausflüge abgebrochen, Arbeiten unterbrochen und Gespräche beendet. Sie zogen sich in ihre Räume zurück und begannen die Reise in ihrem Geist. Ihr Meister rief sie!

In Hogwarts und Slytherinmanor schreckten zwei Parselmünder auf, ein Schauer lief ihnen über den Rücken. Der eine blickte mit violetten Augen vorsichtig umher, bevor er sich mit weit geöffneten Sinnen wieder den Hausaufgaben zu wand. Der andere schaute sich verwirrt um, bevor er das Gefühl abschüttelte und sich wieder seiner Korrespondenz mit den Werwölfen zu wand.

Vier andere Wesen hatten den Ruf ebenfalls gehört. Nagini spannte alle Muskeln an, etwas würde passieren. Kairos beruhigte Nemesis, sein Meister war nicht in Gefahr. Und in einer unbekannten Höhle, tief in den Bergen, regte sich erneut das fremde Wesen und schüttelte seinen großen Kopf. Es war bald soweit. Bald würde er ihn brauchen!

Bastian spürte seine Brüder und Schwestern, wie sie wie kleine Flammen um ihn herum erschienen, die Macht des Meisters fütterten. Warm und familiär strahlte ihre Macht in der Finsternis. Blitzartiger Gedankenaustausch ließ die magischen Bande zwischen ihnen summen. So lang waren sie nicht zusammen gekommen. So lang hatten sie ignorant gespielt, als würden sie sich nicht kennen.

„Geliebte Schwestern und Brüder! Willkommen zu unserem Treffen. Ihr wisst, meine Lieben, dass meine Kräfte nachlassen und meine Magie versiegt. Mein Kampfeswillen ist längst erloschen. Ihr müsst wählen. Wollt ihr diesen Kampf fortführen oder zerfallen? Wählt mit Bedacht. Es ist eine Entscheidung fürs Leben. Aber jetzt lasst uns unserem Bruder zu hören. Er ist überraschend enthusiastisch."

Bastian öffnete seinen Geist etwas weiter. „Meine Brüder und Schwestern. Von wem ich heute erzählen möchte ist ein junger Mann. Sein Name soll Enigma sein..."

Die Entscheidung schlussendlich war eindeutig. Ihr Meister würde seinen Nachfolger wählen.

Gebt acht ihr Todesser. Lang haben sie geruht.

Gebt acht ihr Ordensleute. Sie warteten im Schatten.

Gib acht Ministerium. Sie warteten auf den richtigen Moment.

Gib acht Zauberwelt. Hier kommen die Reaper!

#######

In Hogwarts stürmten drei Jungen gerade in ihren Schlafsaal. Die Blackbrüder und Nott hatten versucht sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten, aber Notts Dummheit und Cygnus Ignoranz ließen sich nur eine gewisse Zeit aushalten. Orion tat ihnen beinahe ein bisschen Leid, aber der steckte ja freiwillig immer mit seinem Bruder zusammen.

Im Schlafsaal warf sich Satanus mit einem Hechtsprung auf sein Bett.

„Also Sweetie, du hattest deinen Lachkrampf vorhin. Jetzt sind wir dran. Abraxas, kram mal dein Denkarium raus."

Grinsend öffnete der Malfoyerbe seinen Koffer und holte die Marmorschale heraus, während Tristan die silberne Erinnerung von Intisar an seinem Zauberstab herum wirbeln ließ. Satanus beobachtete seinen Freund und meinte abrupt: „Hey, hattest du nicht ein Armband an deinem linken Arm? Wo ist das hin?"

Tristan stoppte in seiner Bewegung und schob seinen Ärmel aufwärts. Tatsächlich, das Armband war weg. Über sein Gesicht glitt ein raubtierhaftes Grinsen.

30 Jahre später würde Sirius Black seinen besten Freund genauso angrinsen bevor sie alle Mitglieder des Schlangenhauses grün färbten.

Aber erst mal ließ er jetzt seine Erinnerung in die Tiefen des Denkariums gleiten. Abraxas und Satanus versanken in der Erinnerung.

*Guardian; der; Wächter für Schützlinge der Gilden, ausgebildet in verschiedenen Kampfarten, steht als Lehrer zur Verfügung, sorgen für das körperliche und geistige Wohl ihres Schützlinges

**Kapitel 24**

Sturmgraue und tiefschwarze Augen blickten geschockt auf ihren kleineren Freund. „Du hast unsere Familienoberhäupter und Tom Riddle reingelegt!" Tristan zog nur fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch und schnurrte lieblich: „Aber wieso denn ich? Immerhin waren der Lachtrank und der Farbfluch von euch. Ich hab nur die Tür, die Koffer und das Mobiliar verhext."

„Der Stimmfluch war doch auch von dir!" schmunzelte Abraxas.

„Beweis es!" grinste Tristan zurück.

„Also ihr habt gesehen wie ich arbeite. Lust ein bisschen Chaos und Unruhe zu verursachen?"

Die englischen Erben grinsten sich an: „Klar doch!" Satanus fügte hinzu: „Aber wir brauchen eine Art Markenzeichen und Codenamen. Damit wir zwar bekannt aber nicht erwischt werden."

„Codenamen? Na das kriegen wir hin. Du bist …Chaos. Abraxas ist Confusion und für mich…?"

„Secret oder so etwas." Sagte Abraxas leise. „ Schließlich hast du immer noch Geheimnisse vor uns. Ich hoffe du weihst uns irgendwann mal ein."

Tristan nickte langsam: „ich denke es wird Zeit euch in ein paar Dinge ein zu weihen. Fangen wir damit an. _Hey Schönheit, gibt's was Interessantes zu erzählen?"_ Die Schlange die über der Tür ein graviert war bewegte sich langsam und öffnete ihre Augen. Gähnend antwortete sie: _„Ähhmm. Das Bild im dritten Stock erzählt, dass die Gryffindors vorhaben, die Quidditchauswahlspiele zu sabotieren; die Schlange bei Kairos unten erzählt, dass die kleinen Elfen irgendwie krank sind und Nemesis sagt, du sollst deinen Arsch zu ihm hin bewegen sonst kommt er dich holen! Das war erst mal alles_." _„Danke"._ Tristan drehte sich zu seinen Freunden um: „Schlangenbilder, Statuen, Gravierungen und ähnliches können sich miteinander unterhalten und spionieren für mich. Riddle hatte ihnen befohlen ihm zu berichten, aber sie mögen mich lieber. Das wäre mein erstes Geheimnis. Das nächste erzähl ich euch auch gleich aber erst müssen wir noch jemanden überzeugen uns zu helfen."

Tristan sprang auf seine Füße und verließ mit seinen Freunden im Schlepptau de Schlafsaal und das Slytherinterritorium.

Nach einigen Minuten standen die drei Jungs in der Tür des Verwandlungsklassenzimmers. „Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst," zischte Satanus völlig entsetzt, aber Tristan grinste nur und trat weiter in den Raum hinein. „Hallo, mein Freund. Ich würde mich gern mit dir unterhalten. Ich denke wir haben etwas gemeinsam!" „Ha! Kleine Schlange. Was könnten wir schon gemeinsam haben?" „Oh ich weiß nicht. Lachtrank in Luftblasen, tanzende Kleidung und sprechende Türen sind doch ein Anfang oder nicht? Du bist gestern nicht zufällig den Herren Riddle, Malfoy und Snape begegnet, oder?"

„Doch bin ich"" Echtes Interesse und leichtes Erstaunen schwangen in der Stimme mit. „Das warst du? Vielleicht hast du Recht. Vielleicht haben wir etwas gemeinsam."

Der Sprecher kam auf Tristan zu und musterte ihn, eine ungewohnt ernste Miene im Gesicht, „Einverstanden. Unterhalten wir uns. Ich komm dich heut Abend besuchen."

Tristan stieß seine Hand in die Luft und jauchzte: „Danke. Ich freu mich auf unser Treffen. Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns gut ergänzen."

„Ja, das denk ich auch."

Als Tristan sich umdrehte, begegnete er zwei völlig geschockten jungen Männern. „Verdammt," hauchte Abraxas ehrfürchtig. „Du hast gerade Peeves rekrutiert!"

###########

Tristan konnte das erste Mal ein Hogwartsjahr richtig geniessen. Niemand der ihn töten wollte, niemand der ihn hasste, keine Aufmerksamkeit. Na gut, zwei Wahnsinnige wollten ihn für sich gewinnen und es war Krieg aber immerhin erwartete niemand von ihm zu morden.

Er hatte dieses Mal auch wahre Freunde und Unterstützung. Nachdem er seinen beiden Freunden von seinen Entdeckungen betreffend Grindelwald erzählt hatte, waren die beiden sofort Feuer und Flamme. Sie zerrten ihn gerade zu in die Bibliothek um nach Infos zu suchen. Nicht das es viel zu finden gab. Alles was Grindelwald betraf war nur sehr schwammig. Weder über seine Vergangenheit noch über seine Motive oder Ziele war irgendwas zu finden. Nur über den legendären Kampf konnte man etwas lesen und dann auch nur, dass Dumbledore haushoch gewonnen habe und stark genug war um auf das Töten seines Gegners verzichten zu können.

Abraxas kam schließlich mit der Idee auf, Grindelwald einfach mal zu fragen. Es war nämlich durch aus möglich, den Zauberer in Nurmengard zu besuchen. Man durfte nur keine Zauberstäbe, Amulette oder ähnliches mit hinein nehmen. Diesen Besuch verschoben sie allerdings auf die Winterferien, sie konnte ja nicht einfach so aus der Schule verschwinden.

#####

Bastian war über diese Entwicklung hoch erfreut. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach gehen würde. Aber die Barrieren des jungen Malfoys gegen geistige Beeinflussung waren seinen subtilen Angriffen einfach nicht gewachsen. Naja er war ja auch ein ausgebildeter Top Assassine. Die Winterferien waren zwar noch weit weg aber so konnte er sicher sein, dass niemand die Jungs aufhielt.

########

Ein besonderer Vorfall machte den Jungs und vor allem Tristan das Leben noch etwas leichter.

Die drei Freunde waren nach dem Abendessen noch unterwegs. Einige Bücher aus der Bibliothek hatten sich scheinbar in ihre Taschen verirrt und sie wollten sie zurück bringen. Allerdings kamen sie nicht bis zur Bibliothek.

Ein leises Plopp ließ die Jungen herum fahren. Hinter ihnen standen zwei schmale Elfen mit ausgemergelten Gesichtern, zitternden Händen und zerfetzten Ohren. Tristan erkannte sie kaum wieder.

„Jade! Was ist den los?" besorgt schritt er auf die kleinen Kreaturen zu und kniete sich vor ihnen hin.

Jade blinzelte müde und zerschlagen: „Wir haben es versucht," flüsterte sie matt „Aber es geht nicht. Wir sterben! Unsere Magie ist ungebunden und will raus, wir können sie nicht halten."

„Was meinst du damit?" Tristan war verwirrt, er verstand das nicht.

Abraxas schaltet sich ein. „Das ist der Grund warum Hauselfen überhaupt existieren. Ihre Magie ist zu mächtig für ihre Körper. Wenn sie selbst für sich verantwortlich sind, dann strömt ihre Magie aus ihnen heraus und verletzt sie dabei. Die einzige Möglichkeit für sie mit ihrer Magie zu leben, ist sich an einen Menschen zu binden." Der Silberblonde zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die machens nicht mehr lange."

Aber Tristan hörte ihm schon gar nicht mehr zu: „Warum seid ihr hier aufgetaucht? Das ist doch kein Zufall!"

Der männliche Elf schluckte trocken: „Stimmt, das ist kein Zufall. Wir wollten dich bitten uns zu erlauben uns an dich zu binden."

„Du wirst uns nicht mal bemerken. Versprochen!" Jades Augen glänzten feucht als um seine Hilfe bettelte. Tristan öffnete den Mund und schloß ihn wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Was sollte er tun?

Tscha. Jetzt war er stolzer Besitzer zweier Hauselfen. Sein größter Wunsch hatte sich erfüllt. Man beachte den Sarkasmus.

#####Wochenende####Samstag####

Spät am Abend saßen die Jungs gemeinsam auf Tristans Bett. Er begann leise zu sprechen, ihnen von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Von dem Hass seiner Squipverwandten, den schmerzen von der magischen Welt getrennt zu sein, der Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang.

Dann schaute er langsam auf: „Das war eins meiner Leben. Ihr kennt jetzt das Leben von Tristan Nathair. Lasst mich euch jetzt über das Leben eines anderen Jungen erzählen. Sein Name war Harry…."

Er sprach, manchmal weinte er, zuckte, schrie. Er sprach bis tief in die Nacht. Als er endete wagte er es kaum auf zuschauen. Als er es dennoch tat sah er in zwei versteinerte Gesichter. Klat blickten sie ihn an. „Wir müssen darüber nachdenken." Vollkommen emotionslos klang Abraxas Stimme. „Sprich uns nicht an." Auch Satanus klang nicht anders. Es gab keine weitere Reaktion.

Die beiden wandten sich ab und legten sich in ihre eigenen Betten.

Tristan brach hinter ihnen zusammen. Er weinte bis er endlich einschlief. Seine einzigen Freunde…

######

In Slytherinmanor instruierte Tom gerade seinen Ministeriumsspion. Er sollte ins Archiv einbrechen und alle Unterlagen über die Nathairs stehlen. Das dürfte eigentlich nicht so schwierig werden, schließlich standen die nicht unter Verschluss. Der Mann verbeugte sich und verließ den Raum.

Riddle lehnte sich in seinem hohen Stuhl zurück und schloss die Augen. Vor seinem inneren Auge erschien ein Gesicht. Schwarze Locken, violette Augen mit silbernen Einschlüssen… Verdammt! Er bekam diesen Jungen nicht aus seinem Kopf. Er hatte gehofft das würde sich legen, aber er konnte ihn nicht verdrängen. Wie der Junge auf ihn reagiert hatte, war einfach zu… niedlich gewesen. Niedlich! Wohin verkam er wenn er solche Worte benutzte?

Verdammt, er war ein eiskalter Politiker, ein mächtiger Schwarzmagier und seufzte hier rum wie ein verliebtes Schulmädchen. Vielleicht sollte er noch ein paar seiner kleinen Spione auf den Süßen ansetzten, die tun sonst sowieso nichts sinnvolles.

Ja, das war gut. Und dann würde er sich irgendwo einen willigen Körper suchen. Der Junge wäre schnell sein und würde ihn dann wie alle andere anbeten.

5 Seiten

**Kapitel 25**

„Nun, was haltet Ihr von ihm?"

„Er ist interessant. Er erinnert mich an Riddle."

„An Riddle? Warum ausgerechnet an ihn?"

„Riddle war ein sehr charmanter, mächtiger und überaus intelligenter junger Zauberer als wir uns trafen. Er stand unter Beobachtung von Albus und dieser wurde immer rücksichtsloser um ihn unter Kontrolle zu halten. Riddle ist ein perfekter Slytherin. Intelligent, listig, charmant, respektvoll, ambitioniert. Ich habe ihn als Lehrling angenommen, inoffiziell, um Albus nicht zu alarmieren. Er war ein unglaublicher Lerner, hat die dunklen Künste schnell begriffen, aber er wollte hinter niemandem zurückstehen. Er gehorcht nicht gern. Die Stellung als Lehrling war nur akzeptabel solange sie ihm Wissen und Macht brachte, danach wand er sich von mir, von UNS, ab, bevor er uns richtig kennen gelernt hatte.

Als Lord Voldemort baute er sich seine eigene Gefolgschaft auf und nachdem Albus mich hereingelegt hatte, habe ich den Kontakt mit ihm verloren. Niemand vermutet auch nur etwas von seinen Machenschaften, nur Albus, aber der ist jedem Slytherin gegenüber so misstrauisch. Er erwartet von ihnen einfach nichts Gutes.

Tom Riddle kann es sich nicht leisten mit Schwarzmagiern öffentlich in Verbindung gebracht zu werden. Dein Enigma ist ihm ähnlich, nur das er nicht mit seinem Können prahlt. Er verlässt sich mehr auf Freundschaft und Vertrauen als auf Macht und Furcht und das stabilisiert ihn. Er wird mich besuchen kommen? Ich möchte ihn außerhalb deiner Erinnerungen und deines Geistes kennen lernen."

„Er wird kommen. In den Winterferien werden er und seine zwei Freunde hierher kommen."

„Sehr gut, Bastian. Sehr gut. Jetzt geh. Ich muss meine Kräfte schonen."

Vorsichtig zog sich Bastian aus dem Geist seines Meisters zurück und blickte von seinem Versteck aus auf den schwarzen See. Enigma hatte einen neuen, alten Spieler auf den Plan gezogen. Jetzt wurde es interessant.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah er zwei Personen auf den See zu gehen. Sillberblondes Haar erhaschte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Scheinbar musste er da mit jemandem ein paar ernste Worte wechseln.

#######Am Abend des Sonntags#####

Wir haben darüber nachgedacht." Satanus sprach mit ruhiger, autoritärer Stimme. „Wir können dein Verhalten nicht akzeptieren."

Tristan zuckte zusammen. Natürlich nicht, wie sollten sie? Er hatte sie belogen, absichtlich hinters Licht geführt, das leben ihrer späteren Verwandten gefährdet. Wie sollten sie ihn akzeptieren oder ihm verzeihen? Wie sollten sie überhaupt noch etwas von ihm wissen wollen? Niemand sollte ihm nahe kommen, er machte nur immer alles kaputt. Zerstörte alles was er berührte, verletzte alle die ihm etwas bedeuteten.

Satanus und Abraxas blickten kalt auf den kleineren Jungen hinab. Er hatte sie belogen, sie verraten. Das konnte nicht verziehen werden!

Oder?

Sie traten näher auf ihn zu. Er hob seinen Kopf und blickte in ihre eiskalten Augen. Abwehr stand darin. Dann glitt Abraxas geschmeidig neben ihn auf die Knie und zog ihn in eine freundliche Umarmung. „Ganz ruhig!" murmelte er sanft, „beruhig dich, Tristan." Der violette Blick des Nathairerbens war völlig leer, sein Körper wurde von brutalen Krämpfen geschüttelt. Lautlose Tränen rollten seine Wangen herunter. Ansonsten reagierte er nicht. Auch Satanus kniete sich nun neben ihn auf den Boden und umarmte ihn: „Hey," wisperte er samtig. „Wir verstoßen dich nicht. Es muss dir schrecklich gegangen sein, in beiden deiner Leben. Wir lassen dich nicht allein." Tristan schaute ihn verzweifelt an. „Wir waren aufgewühlt und unsicher aber wir sind deine Freunde und du kannst auf uns vertrauen. Du hast mit uns gesprochen sobald du dir sicher warst. Du musstest uns belügen um sicherzustellen das wir es überhaupt ehrlich meinten. Wir verstehen das! Wir akzeptieren das! Wir wissen das wir dir vertrauen können. Das reicht uns."

Schluchzend drängte er sich näher an die Wärme um ihn herum. Er war nicht allein. Sie mochten ihn. Sie vertrauten ihm! Danke, Danke.

Tristan weinte sich in den Armen seiner Freunde in den Schlaf. Abraxas und Satanus blickten sich über seinen Kopf hinweg an.

Sie hatten ihren kleinen Freund verletzt, schwer verletzt und jetzt mussten sie es wieder gut machen. Heute morgen hatten sie einen Brief von ihren Verwandten bekommen, indem subtil nach ihren Ansichten über Riddle gefragt wurde. Scheinbar waren sie sich unsicher, ob das Geschehen in dem Schlafsaal ein Zufall oder eine Warnung war. Die Erlaubnis sich von Riddle zu distanzieren und die Akzeptanz ihrer Freundschaft mit Tristan ließ sich zwischen den Zeilen lesen.

Aber was sie zum Nachdenken gebracht hatte, war das Gespräch mit Bastian.

######Flashback####

Abraxas und Satanus standen gemeinsam am schwarzen See. In ihren Köpfen wirbelten die Gedanken durch einander. Tristan hatte sie belogen, aber hatte er nicht ein Recht auf seine Geheimnisse wenn sie sein Leben ruinieren konnten?

Hinter ihnen erschien wie aus dem Nichts ein Mann.

Sie erkannten ihn wieder. Es war Bastian, aus der Gilde. Er musste Tristans Guardian sein.

„Was wollt ihr hier?" fragte er scharf. „Warum seid ihr nicht bei Tristan?"

„Tristan hat uns belogen. Er hat uns verraten. Warum sollten wir bei ihm sein?" Satanus war neugierig. Wie weit würde der Guardian zum Schutz Tristans gehen und vor allem… Was hat er zu der Situation zu sagen?

Bastian sprach lange mit den beiden Jungen. Er rief ihnen Tristans Verhalten ins Gewissen. Er wusste zwar nicht genau was Tristan den Beiden erzählt hatte, aber er hatte sie gewiss nicht verletzen wollen. Dieses Wissen reichte ihm.

Er brachte die Jungs zum Nachdenken, zum Anzweifeln ihrer Ideale und Wertvorstellungen. Nicht vergessen, Bastian war ein ausgebildeter Assassine, er war ein Verhörspezialist. Es war einfach für ihn die richtigen Knöpfe zu drücken, um die Jungen zum Nachdenken zu bringen.

Am Ende des Gesprächs waren die Jungen beschämt über ihr Verhalten. Sie verstanden weshalb ihr Freund dies getan hatte.

####### Ende Flashback#########

„Wir haben ihm Unrecht getan." Abraxas flüsterte es: „du weißt wie wir es wieder gut machen können."

„Dafür muss er wach sein."

„Du weißt, dass er dann nicht zustimmen würde. Er muss nur wach genug sein um JA zu sagen." Satanus schüttelte ihren Freund leicht an der Schule. Dann begann er in einer alten, fast vergessenen Sprache zu rezitieren. Abraxas fiel ein und gemeinsam banden sie sich an Tristan.

Ein Freundschaftsbund. Sie schworen ihm ewige Treue solange er sie als Freunde betrachtete.

Dies hatte zufällig den netten Nebeneffekt, dass niemand mehr ihre Gedanken lesen konnte solange nicht alle drei zustimmten. Natürlich beherrschten Abraxas und Satanus Okklumentik aber sie kannten zumindest zwei Personen die ihre Barrieren durchbrechen konnten und keiner der beiden hätte da irgendwelche Skrupel.

##########

Tom währenddessen hatte einige Probleme. Er hatte eine schwerwiegende Erkenntnis gewonnen. Die meisten seiner Leute waren Idioten! Die Intelligenten unter ihnen waren bereits innerhalb seines Inneren Zirkels und der Rest der Truppe war entweder dumm, magisch schwach oder physisch armselig. Was für eine Katastrophe.

Er ließ sich erleichtert in den Sessel in seinem Salon fallen. Hinter ihm loderte ein Kaminfeuer, denn dieser Oktobertag war bereits empfindlich kalt. Er hatte sich heute frei genommen vom Ministerium und sämtliche Treffen abbestellt. Er brauchte mal wieder Zeit für sich. Die letzten Tage waren extrem hektisch gewesen.

Verschiedene Pläne mussten gemacht und in Bewegung gesetzt werden. Politische Winkelzüge mussten erkannt, analysiert und Gegenmaßnahmen ergriffen werden. Caligula Malfoy war damit beauftragt worden gegen die Antiwerwolfgesetze anzugehen, Nott unterstützte ihn dabei. Leider Gottes ließ sich der Wizengamot stark von Dumbledore leiten und beeinflussen. Dessen Macht nahm immer mehr zu, sowohl im Ministerium als auch in Hogwarts. Und das nur weil der Mann seinen Liebhaber verraten hat, aber das wollte ja niemand hören. Verdammt, der Gedanke an Dumbledore regte ihn auf.

Der rotäugige Mann streckte seine Hand aus und strich mit den Fingern beinahe liebevoll am Rand einer Mappe vorbei, welche neben ihm auf einem kleinen Tischchen lag. Diese Mappe hatte ihm sein Ministeriumsspion gegeben. Es waren alle Aufzeichnungen über die Familie der Nathairs, sowohl aus dem englischen als auch aus dem französischen Ministerium.

Ein Geräusch lenkte ihn ab, er drehte seinen Kopf und erblickte seine treue Freundin, Nagini. Das einzige Lebewesen dem er vollständig vertraute. Die Halbbasiliskin war mit ihren 10 Metern Länge, den silbrigen Schuppen und dem Halskragen, ein Erbe ihrer Königskobravorfahren, eine echte Schönheit. Sie kam näher und wand sich an den Sessellehnen hinauf, bis sie einen Teil ihres geschmeidigen Körpers um seine Schultern legen konnte, ihr dreieckiger Kopf legte sich auf die Hand ihres Meisters.

„_Was ist das, Meister?" _neugierig blinzelte die große Schlange in Richtung der schwarzen Mappe. „_Ist es etwas über den jungen Schlangenerben? (_A/N: Nathair bedeutet ja Schlange.)"

_„Ja, das ist es, Schönheit. Warum fragst du?"_

_„Ihr seid entspannter wenn es um ihn geht. Und es ist Zeit, dass Ihr Euch wieder Eurer Jagd widmet. Pausen wiegen zwar die Beute in Sicherheit, aber sie beschneiden auch Euer Wissen über ihn und damit Eure Möglichkeiten."_

Bedächtig nickte Riddle, während er gleichzeitig mit seinen langen Fingern zärtlich über die weichen Schuppen hinter ihrem Kopf strich:

_„Du hast Recht. Danke schöne Jägerin. Mach die keine Sorgen, meine Beute entkommt mir nicht!"_

_„Ihr seid viel zu ungeduldig und angespannt um eine leichtfüßige Beute wie den Schlangenerben zu jagen!" _scholt die junge Schlangendame.

Riddle stupste spielerisch gegen ihren Kopf: „_Ich weiß, Liebling. Aber die Ignoranz der Zauberer geht mir auf die Nerven. Jetzt hab ich aber erst mal Pause von der Politik und ihrer Doppelzüngigkeit also kann ich mich vollständig der Perfektion meiner Jagdfähigkeiten widmen." _

_„Tut das Meister. Ihr seid angenehmer wenn Ihr entspannt seid und am Besten entspannt Ihr nun mal während einer anspruchsvollen Jagd." _

Damit schloss Nagini ihre Augen und genoss die Streicheleinheiten durch ihren Herrn. Auch wenn sie Dank ihres Basiliskenanteils nicht in den Winterschlaf fiel, so ermüdete sie doch trotzdem schneller als sonst.

Riddle beobachtete seine Vertraute mit einem zärtlichen Lächeln, dann wand er sich erneut der schwarzen Mappe zu. Er hob sie an und betrachtete zuerst den Deckel. In der Mitte des Deckels war das Familienzeichen der Nathairs eingraviert. Eine rote Rose, halb erblüht um deren dornigen Stiel sich ein silberner Drache wand. An sich war dieses Wappen nichts besonders, es war weder besonders auffällig noch besonders bekannt. Aber es gab Gerüchte über dieses Wappen. Es hieß dass jeder wahre Nathair das Zeichen der Familie irgendwo auf seinem Körper trug und das es sich mit dem Zustand der Familie verändern konnte. Es hieß die Rose erblühe oder welke mit der Gesundheit und Macht der Familie und der Drache könne Gestalt annehmen.

Das Wappen auf der Mappe war leider nur eine Abbildung. Zu gern hätte er herausgefunden ob diese Geschichten stimmen. Aber mit ein bisschen Geduld würde er das Wappen bald in echt am Körper seiner kleinen Schlange finden. Die Suche würde er gewiss genießen.

Mit einem diabolischen Lächeln öffnete der Erbe Slytherins nun die Mappe. Noch bevor er mehr als einen Blick erhaschen konnte, drang ein tiefes Brüllen an sein Ohr und schwarze Flammen begannen aus der Mappe zu schlagen. Dämonsfeuer vernichtete blitzartig sämtliche Informationen über die Nathairs. Es schlug um sich, griff auf den Teppich über, breitet sich bis zu den Bücherregalen aus. Den Rest seines freien Tages verbrachte der dunkle Lord mit Löschen und Renovieren.

**Kapitel 26**

Seit drei Tagen liefen ihre Vorbereitungen auf Hochtouren. Es wurden Tränke gebraut, Zauber erlernt, die Hauselfen wurden bezirzt und Peeves spionierte Dumbledores Vorratskammer aus. Nemesis und Kairos warteten ekstatisch auf den 31. Oktober. Samhain, die Nacht der Toten.

Samhain war bei Purblütern eins der zwei wichtigsten Feste des Jahres. Gemeinsam mit Beltane stellte es den Übergang zwischen der dunklen und der hellen Jahreszeit dar. Das bedeutete an diesem Tag spielten die Magien verrückt, die Grenzen zwischen den Toten und den Lebenden verwischten und man konnte sehr leicht durch Rituale auf die Magie der Erde selbst zurückgreifen. Abraxas und Satanus hatten Stunden damit zugebracht Tristan die Wichtigkeit dieses Datums zu erklären und ihn von ihrem Plan zu überzeugen.

########

Satanus richtete sich auf, sein ganzer Rücken schmerzte. Man sollte eben nicht Stunden über Zaubertrankkesseln verbringen aber er wollte die Tränke unbedingt soweit kriegen. Jetzt fehlten nur noch die letzten Zutaten und die sollte Intisar bald vorbei bringen. Da hörte er schon das leise Klingeln, das den Gebrauch der Eulenschleusen ankündigte und im nächsten Moment schoss der silberne Falke in die abgedunkelte Kammer, erbost kreischend über die rüde Behandlung.

Sie hatten den Falken eigentlich nicht als Botenvogel gebrauchen wollen, da er doch ziemlich auffällig war, aber der Silberfalke hatte jeden anderen Vogel angegriffen und vernichtend geschlagen. Nicht mal der große Uhu von Satanus hatte eine Chance gehabt also hatten sie nachgegeben. Er ließ den Vogel auf seinem Arm landen und nahm ihm vorsichtig den geschrumpften Beutel mit Trankzutaten ab. Der Falke schoss sofort wieder in die Luft, blutige Spuren auf Satanus Arm hinterlassend.

Seufzend zog der Junge eine Flasche Murtlap-Essenz aus seiner Robe und träufelte etwas auf die Wunden. Keiner der Drei ging noch ohne eine Flasche Murtlap, einen Heiltrank und einen Bezoar irgendwohin. Abraxas hatte das angeregt und er hatte natürlich mal wieder Recht. Es war viel zu unsicher um ohne Vorsichtsmaßnahmen irgendwo hinzu gehen.

Tristan saß momentan oben in ihrem Schlafsaal und arbeitete mit Hilfe einiger Bücher an Schutzzaubern die sie in kleine Schmuckstücke einweben konnten und Abraxas tat das Gleiche, nur kümmerte er sich um die schwarzmagischen Aspekte. Dumbledore würde eine Überraschung erleben. Ach was Hogwarts würde eine Überraschung erleben.

#######

In einem bestimmten Büro weit oben in der Schule saß ein alter Mann in einem hohen Lehnstuhl. Er lehnte sich entspannt zurück und genoß die Aussicht. Die Bilder der ehemaligen Direktoren hatte er mit einem Zauber stumm gestellt.

„Bald ist dies hier mein Platz. Mein Platz an der besten Stelle um die Zauberer vor der Bedrohung durch die schwarze Magie zu warnen. Sie ist zu stark. Sie würde uns einfach überschwemmen. Die Schwarzmagier müssen Vernunft annehmen. Jawohl!"

In einem der Bilder schüttelte Phineas Nigellus den Kopf. Der Mann war doch echt ein typischer Weißmagier. Er hatte solche Angst vor der Stärke der schwarzen Magie, dass er überhaupt nicht sah, dass sie nicht aggressiv war. Klar sie konnte es sein, aber das war ja der Grund warum Schwarzmagier ursprünglich Kämpfer und Weißmagier Heiler waren. Das war doch der einzige Unterschied. Aber früher wurde die Art der Magie eines Kindes ja auch nicht durch Vererbung festgelegt, sondern durch Veranlagung.

Soetwas wie rein schwarzmagische Familien hatte es gar nicht gegeben. In jeder Familie gab es sowohl Heiler als auch Krieger. Nur die erzwungene Spaltung zwischen den Magiearten lässt die Magie so grausam werden. Schwarze und weiße Magie müssen sich ausgleichen.

Aber das würde dieser Mann wohl nie verstehen. Er zählte wohl leider zu den armen Seelen, die von dem Fehlen der anderen Magie in ihren jungen Jahren einen kleinen Schaden erlitten haben. Das ließe sich heilen, wäre der Mann bereit sich dunkler Magie auszusetzen aber das würde wohl kaum passieren.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der reguläre Schulleíter Professor Dippet bald wieder gesund würde, bevor Dumbledore wirklich etwas kaputt machte.

#######Halloween####

Als die Schüler am Abend es 31. Oktobers die große Halle betraten erlebten sie eine Überraschung. Schon seit einigen Jahren (seit Dumbledore an der Schule war) wurde die traditionellen Aspekte des Datums immer verdrängt und ersetzt.

Die schwarzen Kerzen waren als erstes verschwunden, aber auch die kleinen Kohlebecken zur Darstellung der reinigenden Flammen und das traditionelle Essen zum Gedenken der Toten waren in den Hintergrund geschoben wurden. Die heutige Dekoration aber, die übertraf alles. Die Halle leuchtete hell durch dutzende Lichter in der Luft, Lichter die ihre Farbe änderten, überall standen Kürbisse mit Fratzen. Fledermäuse flogen durch den Raum. Alles war grell und bunt, laut und lustig.

Professor Dumbledore stand auf und hielt die Festrede: „Guten Abend meine lieben Schüler."

Die älteren Schüler zogen ihre Augenbrauen hoch. Seine Schüler? „Wie wundervoll das wir alle heute hier sind. Heute feiern wir Halloween, ich bin sicher ihr kennt es alle. Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß dabei."

An jedem Tisch sah man Schüler erschrocken und enttäuscht zusammen sacken. Diese Feste waren für Mugglegeborene eine der wenigen Gelegenheiten an denen man die Reinblutschüler , vor allem Slytherins, vollkommen ohne Angst über Traditionen ausfragen konnte. An diesen Festtagen war es unwichtig welches Blut man hatte solange man Magisch war, den Unterschiede gab es anhand der Magie nicht. Jetzt wurde ihnen wieder eine Chance genommen etwas über die Kultur der Zauberwelt zu lernen. Genauso wie es mit dem Unterrichtsfach Traditionskunde war. Und die Reinblüter würden sich weiter verschließen und die Mugglegeborenen für die Schuldigen halten. Verflixt!

Satanus betrachtete die große Halle mit Abscheu. Zu bunt, zu grell, zu LAUT! Samhain war eine Nacht der Ruhe, des Gedenkens. Vorsichtig umfasste er mit einer Hand den von Abraxas verzauberten Ring und schickte das Codewort los.

Schlagartig verdunkelte sich die Halle, alle Lichter gingen aus, als einer von Satanus Tränken Wirkung zeigte.

Peeves hatte einige kleine Beutel mit dem Trank fallen lassen und dieser begann sofort alles Licht zu absorbieren. Abraxas startete damit die Halle umzudekorieren, er stellte die Kohlebecken auf und hängte die typischen schwarzen Banner an die Wände. Verhüllte damit die normalen Hausabzeichen. Satanus sorgte dafür, dass die Hausabzeichen auch von der Kleidung der Schüler und Lehrer verschwanden und setzte seinen zweiten Trank in Aktion. Diesen Trank hatten die Hauselfen an die verzauberte Decke geschmiert wo er jetzt das Abbild eines gewaltigen Sturmes fabrizierte. Helle Blitze zuckten, Donner grollte während heftige Windböen rießige Regenmassen herumzupeitschen schienen.

Tristan bereitete während dessen mit den Hauselfen das traditionelle Essen vor. Fruchtbrot und Wasser statt des deftigen Festmahls das bereits oben war. In dem Brot und auch in dem Wasser war Satanus dritter Trank verarbeitet. Dieser würde die Studenten empfänglicher für die Magieströmungen an diesem Tag machen. Reinblüter erlebten dass normalerweise an ihrem 10. Samhain, wenn ihr magischer Kern kurz vor dem ersten Wachstumssprung stand.

Aber Mugglegeborrenen hatten nur selten de Möglichkeit ein Samhain oder Beltaneritual mitzumachen und verloren daher diese Chance. Heute sollten jedem Schüler vor Augen geführt werden, welche Bedeutung Samhain hat. Tristan selbst war auch sehr gespannt, immerhin hatte er so etwas auch nie mit erlebt.

#####

Zeitgleich versammelte sich in Malfoy Manor die gesamte schwarzmagische Reinblutgesellschaft um gemeinsam Samhain zu feiern und die Bande unter ihnen zu stärken. Politische Bündnis wurden an solchen Festen geschlossen, wirtschaftliche Absprachen getroffen und lebenslange Treuebündnisse geknüpft. In wundervollen Roben, farbenfroh und prächtig und mit prachtvollem Geschmeide behängt spazierten die mächtigsten Reinblutfamilien der Welt durch die Hallen des Manors, sie alle erwiesen dem mächtigsten unter ihnen die Ehre. Obwohl hier heute die Mächtigsten der Mächtigen versammelt waren so war es doch das einzige Halbblut unter ihnen, dass in ihnen allen Ehrfurcht erweckte. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Er war auch derjenige der heute die Rituale durch führen sollte.

Für Riddle wiederum war dies die perfekte Gelegenheit ein paar neue Anhänger zu sammeln. Charmant und entschlossen glitt er durch die Mengen, sprach hier ein Kompliment aus, lächelte dort freundlich und spürte wie sie ihm alle in den Schoss fielen. Es war so einfach sie zu verführen, sie verfielen so bereitwillig seiner Macht. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab. Trotz aller Versuche es zu verhindern ertappte er sich immer wieder dabei an den Jungen zu denken. Das musste aufhören, der Junge war nichts Besonderes.!

Danke für eure tollen Reviews und frohes Fest, sowie guten Rutsch.

LG

Schattenkind


	14. Treffen der Blacks

**Hi, einmal das nächste Kapitel. Viel Spaß**

**Kapitel 27**

Die Schüler die am nächsten Morgen aus der Großen Halle stolperten waren trunken vor Macht, die Macht der Magie strömte durch ihre Adern und machte ihren Kopf leicht. Sie fühlten sich stark und gleichzeitig schwach, unglaublich klug und erschreckend benebelt. Es waren komische Gefühle. Die Reinblüter beobachteten die anderen Schüler lächelnd aber niemand machte eine abfällige Bemerkung. Jeder von ihnen erinnerte sich noch an seine eigene erste Erfahrung mit der Magie des Todes und des Neuanfangs. Es war eine erschreckende Erfahrung aber sie war wichtig um die Traditionen besser verstehen zu können. Jeder Reinblüter hoffte, dass die Mugglegeborenen weiter nachfragen würden. Sie hatte heute die Chance gehabt viele Fragen und Rätsel zu klären und viele Vorurteile aufzuheben. Vielleicht waren Mugglegeborenen gar nicht schlecht sondern nur ungebildet aus Mangel an Informationen. Das war ein paar Gedanken wert. Aber erstmal wollte jeder von ihnen in sein Bett, gut dass Samstag war.

Die drei Initiatoren des Festes waren ebenfalls hundemüde aber eine Kleinigkeit mussten sie noch erledigen bevor sie in ihre bequemen Betten fallen durften. Mit einem Gähnen hob Abraxas seinen Zauberstab und löste die Fesselzauber auf dem stellvertretenden Direktor. Der Mann war sobald die Lichter ausgingen von dem jungen Malfoy heftig unter Beschuss genommen wurden, damit er nicht die ganze Feier abblies und den Plan damit ruinierte.

Alle drei Jungs hatten sich auf dem Fest köstlich amüsiert auch wenn Tristan gemerkt hatte, dass manche Verhaltensweisen der Reinblüter in Büchern einfach nicht erklärt werden. Das hatten auch seine Freunde bemerkt und entschieden das er Unterricht brauchte. Neben dem Zaubertränkeunterricht von Satanus und dem täglichen Kampftraining kam also auch noch Etikette unter dem Tutoriat von Abraxas zu ihrem Trainingsplan dazu. Aber damit konnte er leben.

####3 Tage später###

Seufzend stand Tristan vor dem Gargoyle der den Eingang zum Direktorenbüro verbarg. Ja er hatte mit diesem Treffen gerechnet, aber das machte es nicht netter. Es war klar gewesen, dass Dumbledore etwas gegen seinen Aufenthalt bei den Malfoys über die Winterferien haben würde und da Abraxas seinen Besuch gestern laut verkündet hatte war das hier zu erwarten. Ärgerlich war es trotzdem. Mit hängendem Kopf betrat Tristan die Treppe und lies sich hochtragen. Er trat nach vorsichtigem Klopfen in das Büro und grüßte Dumbledore.

„Ahh. Setzen Sie sich Mr. Nathair. Setzen Sie sich." Dumbledore wirkte etwas durcheinander aber Tristan tat arglos.

„Danke Professor." In Dumbledores Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel, da war jemand angepisst, da er kein Direktor war. Tristan setzte sich vorsichtig auf einen der zierlichen Stühle vor dem Schreibtisch, :"Weshalb bin ich hier, Professor?". Nicht wirklich subtil. Abraxas würde ihn erwürgen, aber er war zu nervös um sich um die Feinheiten der Etikette zu scheren.

„Ich wollte mit dir gern über deine Ferienplanung sprechen, mein Junge."

Aha, jetzt war er wieder „mein Junge", der alte Mann wollte eindeutig etwas von ihm.

„Was ist den mit meiner Planung, Sir?"

„Nun, ich habe gehört, dass du Malfoy Mano..".

Ein lautes Knallen ertönte und ein dürrer Mann in knallbunter Kleidung hetzte in eines der Portraits. „Professor, Professor.." Vollkommen außer Atem keuchte der Geck: „Im Westflügel ist etwas explodiert. Sir, Sie müssen helfen, die Schilde der Schule werden davon in Mitleidenschaft gezogen."

Dumbledore sprang sofort auf und verließ, ohne sich weiter um Tristan zu kümmern, den Raum.

Tristan dagegen lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und blickte vollkommen verdattert dem stellvertretenden Direktor hinterher.

Okay, das war schräg, unerwartet und denkbar praktisch. Jetzt konnte er sich hier mal ein wenig umschauen. Es war schon ziemlich Dumbledoremäßig eingerichtet, obwohl es noch gar nicht sein Büro war.

Nach ein paar Minuten die dem Betrachten der seltsamen Trinkets auf dem Tisch gewidmet waren ertönte eine raue, knatschende Stimme. „Hey Jüngling. Hast du mich vergessen?" Tristan drehte sich um aber außer ihm war niemand in dem Raum. Nochmal rief jemand nach ihm, aber immernoch war der Raum leer.

„Hey Junge. Hier oben."

Tristan blickte hoch und sah den sprechenden Hut oben auf einem Regal sitzen. Er schien amüsiert zu sein, sofern man das von einem Hut sagen konnte.

„Nun junger Freund. Hast du mich entdeckt? Ich denke jetzt wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt für unseren kleinen Chat. Hast du deinen kleinen Freund mit? Hol mich mal von hier oben runter, ich sprech nicht so gern von oben herab."

Konsterniert starrte der violettäugige Junge mit offenem Mund nach oben.

„Hey Jungchen, hab ich dich kaputt gemacht?"

Beschämt schloss Tristan seinen Mund und beeilte sich den Hut aus dem Regal zuholen. Vorsichtig wollte er ihn auf den Tisch setzten aber der Hut fuhr rabiat dazwischen: „Vergiss es Kleiner. Setz mich auf, das machts leichter."

Tristan runzelte die Stirn, zuckte dann mit den Achseln und setzte den Hut auf seinen Kopf.

[Darf ich vorstellen. Dies ist Nemesis, mein Freund und Vertrauter.] eröffnete Tristan das Gespräch.

Der Basilisk öffnete blinzelnd eines seiner Augen nachdem er seinen Kopf aus Tristans Ärmel gesteckt hatte. Gähnend nickte er in Richtung des Hutes und zischelte ein müdes „_Hallo_" bevor er wieder verschwand. Kein Wunder das er müde war, er hatte die gesamte Nacht mit Kairos gequasselt, die zwei konnten einfach kein Ende finden. Der Hut fing diesen gedanken auf und schien in sich hinein zu grinsen.

[Also Kleiner. Du bringst ja ganz schön Chaos in die Schule. Erzähl mal was so los ist. Ich hör immer nur Bruchstücke.]

Die nächste halbe Stunde erzählte Tristan also von Halloween und dem Training mit den Jungs. Dann flammte es auf einer Seite des Büros auf. Ein bildschöner Phönix erschien auf einer Vogelstange. „Fawkes" keuchte Tristan entsetzt. Den Phönix hatte er ganz vergessen. Was wenn der Dumbledore hier von erzählen würde?

[Entspann dich Kleiner. Warum sollte er Dumbledore davon erzählen?]

[na, er ist doch Dumbledores Familiar. Und ich schnüffel grad in seinem Büro herum] Tristan wurde richtig panisch.

[Wow. Ruhig. Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Fawkes Dumbledores Familiar wäre?]

Tristan stoppte in seinem Hin-und-her-Gerenne im Raum und starrte Fawkes an. [heißt das er ist nicht Dumbledores Familiar? Aber er ist doch immer mit Dumbledore unterwegs.]

[Aber nicht doch. Fawkes!]

Der Name des Phönix wurde von dem Hut mental gerade zu heraus geschrien und echote in Tristans Kopf. Der setzte den Hut ab und schloss seine Augen, nach einigen Minuten ließen seine Kopfschmerzen nach und er blickte blinzelnd zu dem Hut. Der Phönix betrachtete das alles mit schief gelegtem Kopf und trillerte schließlich amüsiert. Das Trillern ließ Tristans Kopfschmerzen endlich vollständig verschwinden. Ein Knarren ließ die drei aufhorchen und sie hörten Dumbledores Stimme.

Ein heftiger Druck machte sich in Tristans Kopf breit, kurz bevor der Phönix seine Schulter packte und ihn aus dem Raum in seinen Schlafsaal transportierte.

„Mr Nathair. Bitte melden Sie sich nach dem Frühstück bei Professor Dumbledore. Sie sollen Direktor Dippet vorgestellt werden."

Verflixt, dachte Tristan, er hatte das bis jetzt doch so gut vermeiden können. Nachdem das letzte Gespräch so schnell unterbrochen wurde hatte Dumbledore jeden Tag versucht mit Tristan ins gespräch zu kommen, aber dieser hatte jeden Vorwand genutzt um genau das zu vermeiden.

„ich fürchte jetzt kannst du es nicht mehr herauszögern." Abraxas und Satanus amüsierten sich königlich über die saure Miene ihres Freundes. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht werden." Lachte der Snapeerbe. „Was soll er schon groß tun? Er kann dir ja schlecht verbieten die Ferien mit uns zu verbringen. Vorallem weil Caligula schon zu gesagt hat." Tristan war da nicht so optimistisch. „Ich kenn Dumbledore schon verdammt lange, der findet immer einen Weg mir irgendwie die Ferien zu versauen." Geknickt beendete er sein Frühstück und schlich in Richtung des Rektorenzimmers. Vor dem Gargoyle wartete Professor Dumbledore auch schon.

„Ahh, da bist du ja mein Junge. Wir werden vorne vor den Toren Hogwarts einen Portschlüssel ins St. Mungos nehmen. Du solltest deinen Direktor wenigstens einmal sehen, bevor er uns ...verlässt."

Tristans Augen zogen sich zusammen. Das klang ja fast so als erwarte Dippet der Tod, aber es weiß doch niemand was er eigentlich hat.

Im Mungos angekommen wurden die beiden Zauberer sofort in die Abteilung für unheilbare Fälle geführt, wobei ihr Führer, der Facharzt eben jener Abteilung, zu beinahe jedem Patienten Dumbledores Meinung einholte.

Amateur!

Sobald sie das Krankenzimmer des Direktors betraten, zog sich Tristan ein Stück zurück um den Mann zu beobachten. Dumbledore dagegen stürmte sofort auf den Kranken zu: „Mein lieber Albertus, wie geht es dir den heute? Hast du auch fein den Essen gegessen?" das alles wurde in einem so süßlichen Ton von Dumbledore gesäuselt, das Tristan beinahe Zahnschmerzen bekam. Der Direktor war doch kein kleines Kind!

Aber der Mann reagierte darauf. „Ja;" sagte er energisch und mit einem strahlenden Grinsen, „hab ich. Darf ich jetzt mit meinen Spielsachen spielen."

Tristan blieb glatt der Mund offen stehen, davon hatte ihm keiner was gesagt. Rein aus Interesse öffnete er seine Magiesicht und betrachtete damit den Direktor. Das erste was ihm auffiel war der komische Glanz über den Augen, eine Art Verschleierung möglicherweise oder er hatte sich mal die Augen richten lassen. Das zweite war dann schon merkwürdiger, ein schmaler und fragiler gräulich, durchsichtiger Faden schien Dumbledore und Dippet zu verbinden. Diese Verbindung verlief, im Gegensatz zu den ganzen Verbindungen wegen der Schutzschilde für Hogwarts, nicht von Kern zu Kern sondern von Dippets magischem Kern zu Dumbledores Kopf. Tristan speicherte diese Beobachtung erst einmal nur ab, vielleicht konnte Abraxas damit was anfangen.

Das dritte was ihm dann auffiel versetzte ihn in Aufruhr. Um den Direktor lag eine Illusion, eine starke Illusion, die er scheinbar selbst über sich gelegt hatte. Mit viel Mühe und in sorgsamer Kleinarbeit fusselte er die Magiestränge auseinander und erhaschte einen kurzen Blick.

Als er aus seiner Trance aufwachte konnte er Dippet gerade sagen hören: „Ja mein lieber Albus. Tu was du für richtig hältst. Die Schüler sind in Hogwarts bestimmt besser aufgehoben." Damit war der Besuch auch schon fast beendet. Tristan wurde Dippet noch vorgestellt aber der Direktor schien ihn nicht einmal zu hören.

Auf dem Rückweg von den Toren Hogwarts hinauf ins Schloss begann Dumbledore dann das gefürchtete Gespräch.

„Also, mein lieber Junge. Der Direktor hat mir, wie du gewiss gehört hast, zugestimmt, das es besser wäre wenn alle Schüler ohne magische Verwandten die Ferien hier in Hogwarts verbringen um mal ein richtiges magisches Weihnachten zu feiern." Tristan, der sich so etwas auch zusammen gereimt hatte konterte ganz gelassen: „Sprechen Sie nicht von einem magischen Yule? Weihnachten ist schließlich eine christliche Erfindung:" Dumbledore lächelte nur und sprach dann wie zu einem Kind: „Aber nein mein Junge. Weihnachten ist eine wundervolle Zeit des Gebens und des Nehmens. Eine Zeit der Familie, während Yule nur ein kaltes Ritual der Druiden war." Darauf hätte Tristan jede Menge Antworten geben können, aber warum sich bemühen. Der alte Mann wollte sie ja sowieso nicht hören.

**Kapitel 28**

Sobald er wieder in Hogwarts war, suchte er seine Freunde um ihnen von seinen Beobachtungen zu erzählen. In einem der Gänge in dritten Stock lief er allerdings Cygnus und Orion Black so wie einigen anderen Jungen über den Weg.

„Na sieh einer an. Wenn das nicht unser Schneckenfresser ist. Was willst du eigentlich hier? Schon mal üben? Ich hab gehört französische Kurtisanen wären die Besten." Diese Beleidigungen lies Tristan einfach von sich abprallen.

„Hey Nathair. Ich rede mit dir." Cygnus ließ nicht locker. Dieser kleine Schneckenfresser hatte es geschafft sich mit Malfoy und Snape anzufreunden, dabei war das doch seine Aufgabe gewesen. Außerdem war er in allem so gut, er musste irgendwie schummeln. Niemand war besser als ein Black und ganz bestimmt kein Franzose!

Tristan verlor langsam die Geduld mit dem kleinen Idioten vor ihm. „Führt das heute noch zu irgendwas?" fragte er gelangweilt, „Ich hab noch was vor, wisst ihr?!"

Der kalte und ruhige Ton ließ bei Cygnus etwas austakten, er stürmte die letzten paar Schritte auf Tristan zu und zischte: „Ja, was hast du den vor? Dich vor Malfoy noch mehr zur Hure machen, wie der Rest deiner Familie?"

Dieser Vorwurf war natürlich völliger Quatsch. Seine Eltern, beide Paare, hätten so etwas nie gemacht, die ruhige Stimme seiner Logik war alles was Tristan davon abhielt den Black zu atomisieren.

Aber diese Beleidigung konnte nicht unbeantwortet bleiben: „Ich, Tristan Nathair, Erbe der Nathairfamilie, fordere Genugtuung für die Beleidigung meiner Familie so wie meiner Freunde. Ich fordere dich, Cygnus Black, zu einem Ehrenduell nach den alten Regeln."

Cygnus erbleichte. In einem Duell hätte er keine Chance, seine Stärke lag eher in Buschkämpfen. Mal abgesehen davon was Caligula mit ihm anstellen würde, sollten seine Worte an die Ohren des Malfoyhauptes kommen.

„Ich gebe dir Zeit bis Morgen Mittag." Schnurrte Tristan, „Um deine Entscheidung zu treffen. Ehrenduell oder öffentliche Entschuldigung."

Dann wand er sch an die Jungs die Cygnus begleiteten. Diese traten sofort zurück und ließen ihn seinen Weg fortsetzen. Niemand von ihnen wollte sich unbedingt mit ihm anlegen. Tristan selber war etwas abgelenkt. Normalerweise hätte er auf eine sofortige Entscheidung gedrängt, aber nachdem er seine Forderung ausgesprochen hatte, hatten sein Handgelenk und peinlicherweise sein innerer Oberschenkel angefangen zu jucken und zu brennen. Laufen war etwas schwierig wo doch der Stoff seiner schwarzen Hose immer daran rieb.

Schnell lief er in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum und dann in seinen Schlafsaal und ohne sich weiter um zuschauen, warf er seinen Umhang von sich und öffnete seine Hose.

Hinter ihm räusperte sich jemand.

Tristan drehte sich blitzartig um, verfing sich in seiner Hose und landete auf dem Fußboden, sein Oberschenkel deutlich sichtbar. Ein hörbares Aufkeuchen ging durch den Raum, bevor zwei Hände ihm die Hose weiter runterzogen. Tristan war von seinem Fall noch etwas benebelt aber nicht genug um nicht sofort fürchterlich rot anzulaufen. Quietschend riss er seine Hose wiederhoch und starrte weitäugig zu Abraxas Malfoy.

„Weißt du was du da hast?" fragte der Malfoyerbe ehrfurchtsvoll.

Tristan schüttelte, immer noch peinlich berührt, den Kopf und schloss seine Hose bevor er sich aufrichtete. Dann setzte er sich auf sein Bett und ließ es sich erklären.

Scheinbar war das fürchterliche Jucken ein Zeichen dafür, dass sich an seinem Oberschenkel, das Symbol seiner Familie bildete. Das Symbol seiner Familie. Tristan war geradezu lächerlich euphorisch. Er hatte ein Familiensymbol.

Satanus stieß zu den Beiden und Abraxas berichtete sofort von dieser neuen Entwicklung.

Erst kurz vor dem Abendessen fiel Tristan Direktor Dippet wieder ein. Er berichtete seinen Freunden von seiner Entdeckung und auf Abraxas Vorschlag schauten sie es sich auch in dem Denkarium an. Als die Drei wieder heraus kamen schaute Satanus sie ernst an. „Das sieht nicht nach einer natürlichen Ursache, meine Herren. Jemand hat unseren Direktor vergiftet."

„Bist du sicher, dass es ein Gift ist? Ich hätte das eher für einen Fluch gehalten?" sprach Abraxas, aber Satanus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein. Das sind eindeutige Vergiftungserscheinungen. Aber warum die noch keiner bemerkt hat versteh ich nicht."

Tristan, der keinen Schimmer von Giften oder überhaupt Krankheiten hatte, antwortet ihm: „ Du hast den Chefarzt der Abteilung nicht mit Dumbledore zusammen gesehen. Ich wette, Dippet wurde nicht mal auf Gift untersucht, nachdem Dumbledore gesagt hat es wäre natürlichen Unsprungs."

Der Blonde in der Truppe plusterte sich auf: „Das ist ja unerhört! Er kann doch nicht einfach auf irgendwen hören. Er ist doch der Arzt! Ich werde darüber mit meinem Bruder sprechen und.."

Abraxas stoppte seine Litanei als sowohl bei Satanus als auch bei Tristan die Augenbrauen zum Haaransatz wanderten.

Satanus verzog spöttisch den Mund, „Brauchst du jetzt die Hilfe von deinem großen Bruder?" Abraxas Gesciht verdunkelte sich, aber bevor es zu einer Explosion kommen konnte mischte Tristan sich ein.

„Jetzt wo Satanus mich darauf hingewiesen hat, denk ich, ich hab so eine Vergiftung schon mal irgendwann gesehen."

Das lenkte die anderen wirkungsvoll ab, auch wenn Abraxas seinem jahrelangen Freund noch einen gekränkten Blick schickte.

„Ich habe einen Auftrag für euch, meine Freunde." Dunkel hallte die Stimme durch den Saal. Rötliche Augen glitten über die Massen in dem Saal.

„Wir wollen doch unsere Neuen richtig einführen. Für euch ist heute der Tag gekommen um mir zu zeigen wie viel Wert ihr für mich habt. Enttäuscht mich nicht. In einem Muggledorf namens Redstone leben drei Werwolfsjäger. Ich will das sie gefunden und gefangen genommen. Keine Schäden an den Mugglen. Wir wollen doch keine Aufmerksamkeit erregen, nicht wahr?"

Maliziös klangen seine letzten Worte durch den Raum. Seine Hunde verneigten sich vor ihm und verließen den Saal. So nett es war, mit seinen neuen Hunden zu spielen, er wollte momentan nur Einen zu seinen Füßen sehen. Aber es würde ja nicht mehr lange dauern. Bald würden sie sich wieder treffen.

Satanus saß jetzt bereits seit zwei Stunden vor dem kleinen schwarzen Büchlein aus Tristans Verließ. Dann erhob er sich: „Du hast Recht. Hier drin steht tatsächlich der Ansatz für ein Gegenmittel gegen eine Vergiftung und wenn du sagst du erkennst es wieder...". Unsicher verlief sich seine Stimme.

Tristan schaute ihn an: „ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass später ein Trank mit diesen Zutaten gemacht wurde um eine ähnliche Vergiftung zu behandeln aber irgendwas fehlt in dem Rezept."

Satanus nickte abwesend. „Einhornblut freiwillig gegeben, nein nicht mit Flubberwurmsaft... Phönixfedern... reagieren nicht damit... oder vielleicht..."

Abraxas hörte nicht mehr zu und wand sich stattdessen an Tristan. „Bedeutet das jetzt, dass du nicht mit nach Malfoy Manor kommst?"

Tristan biss sich auf die Lippe: „ich weiß nicht. Wenn wir es schaffen Dippet zu heilen wird er die Anweisung bestimmt wiederrufen, ansonsten muss ich halt ausbrechen. Bastian würde mir bestimmt helfen."

„Wo ist der überhaupt?"

„Kein Schimmer. Hab ihn seit ner Weile nicht mehr gesehen. Glaubst du er kann uns helfen?"

Abraxas zuckte unbehaglich mit einer Schulter: „Ich vertrau dem Mann nicht, wir wissen überhaupt nichts über ihn. Aber er könnte unsere Information bestimmt zur Gilde bringen, vielleicht können die uns helfen."

„Ja, dass ist ne gute Idee. Ich frag ihn sobald er wieder da ist." Tristan grinste und zog ein Kartendeck aus seinem Nachttisch: „Lust auf ein Spiel?"

Der Malfoy-Erbe knurrte verärgert: „Dieses Mal verlier ich nicht! ...Was war noch mal die höchste Karte beim Pokern?"

Lachend schüttelte Tristan den Kopf und teilte die Karten aus.

Bastian schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Du meinst, du, ein halbes Kind, hast erkannt das der Direktor vergiftet ist, auch wenn es sonst niemand sieht?"

Abraxas reagierte am schnellsten und zischte mit seiner perfekten, eiskalten Malfoymaske aufgelegt: „Glaub uns oder lass es, aber mach dich nicht über uns lustig!"

Lachend wand sich Bastian den anderen beiden zu aber auch dort begegnete er kalten Blicken und blanken Gesichtern. „Ihr meint dass Ernst? Du glaubst wirklich er wäre vergiftet worden? Na gut. Gebt mir die Symptome und eure Ideen, ich wird sehen was die Gilde daraus machen kann." Kopfschüttelnd nahm er eine Rolle Pergament entgegen und verließ das Hogwartsgelände erneut.

Aber anstatt in Richtung der Schwarzen Gilde glitt er durch die Dämmerung der Nacht in Richtung Norden, bis er schließlich vor den Toren stand. `Für das Größere Wohl`.

„Sir. Ich habe Neuigkeiten von unserem Enigma." Sich verneigend murmelte er seine Nachrichten.

Der alte Mann drehte nachdenklich den Kopf. „Erzähl mir, Bastian. Hältst du es für möglich, dass er recht hat? Hast du Dippet gesehen oder mit jemandem darüber gesprochen?"

Bastian verharrte. Er hatte nie in Erwägung gezogen, dass der Snape-Erbe, der junge Malfoy und Enigma wirklich etwas gesehen hatten.

„Bring die Nachrichten zu unserer Gilde, dann alarmiere unsere Brüder. Es ist essentiell für unsere Pläne, dass Enigma Yule in Malfoy Manor verbringt. Ich lass mich nicht schon wieder von Dumbledore reinlegen. Nicht noch mal!"

Bastian sah das wütende Blitzen in den Augen seines Meisters und entschied sich für einen taktischen Rückzug. Mit einigen Abschiedsworten zu den gelangweiltren Wachen vor den Toren, kehrte er Nurmengard den Rücken und aktivierte seinen Portschlüssel zur Gilde.

Zeit den Schwarzen Kämpfern etwas Dampf zu machen.

Im Slytherinterritorium versuchte Tristan sich am nächsten Morgen vor seinen Freunden, seinem Basilisken und Cygnus Black zu verstecken. Wer hätte gedacht das, dass so schwierig sein kann in so `nem Riesenschloss!

Die ersten Beiden wollten unbedingt sein Familiensymbol betrachten und damit experimentieren und zwar nicht mit dem an seinem Handgelenk! Cygnus wollte ihn wenigstens nur verspotten und möglicherweise verletzen nicht AUSZIEHEN!

Während seiner Flucht kam er bereits zum zweiten Mal an einem ihm unbekannten Schlangenportrait vorbei. Er stoppte, blinzelte und drehte sich um. Dann schloss er ein auge, legte den Kopf schief und spitze die Lippen. _„Owwww, was für ein süßes Kerlchen. Hallo Kleiner. Schade, dass du mich nicht verstehen kannst."_

Die Königskobra in dem Portrait schwang ihren dreieckigen Kopf schwärmend seitwärts. Tristan öffnete sein Auge wieder und nach einem kurzen Check ob er auch alleine war, antwortete er: _„Hallo selber, Schönheit. Wie kommt es das ich dich übersehen hab? Ich dachte ich hätte mich mit allen Schlangen im Slytherinterritorium unterhalten. Und eine solche Eleganz und Schönheit übersieht man doch nicht einfach."_ Bei Schlangen halfen Schmeicheleien eigentlich immer.

Die Kobra starrte ihn an bevor sie ihren langen, schlanken Leib aufrichtete und zischte: „ich bin verzaubert Parselmage. Ich erscheine nur denen die mich benötigen." Wie der Raum der Wünsche, dachte Tristan bevor ihm etwas auffiel. „Moment. Wer dich benötigt? Das heißt du kannst mir helfen!?" das Schlangenportrait klappte zur Seite und offenbarte einen dunklen Gang. Es zischte noch: „Komm ruhig wieder und rede mit mir, Flatterzunge. Ich warte auf dich."

Tristan hörte hinter einer Biegung die Stimmen seiner Freunde näher kommen und stürzte sich gerade zu kopfüber in den dunklen, kalten und ihm völlig unbekannten Gang.

Er fiel in den Gang und aus einer Mauer wieder heraus. Hart auf dem Rücken landend hatte er gerade noch Zeit tief einzuatmen bevor etwas Schweres, Sackartiges direkt auf seinem Bauch landete. Und schon war die Luft wieder weg!

Stöhnend schloss er die Augen und atmete vorsichtig ein, da begann das Gewicht auf ihm sich zu bewegen.

Er öffnete ein Auge und blinzelte kurios nach. Schwarze, lange Locken, sanfte Kurven, zierliche Fußgelenke. Warum zum Geier saß ein Mädchen auf ihm?

Okay. Die Frage nach hinten schiebend konzentrierte er sich auf die Situatioen. Grünes Samtkleid (Klasse Modegeschmack ertönte seine Abraxas Modeberatung in seinem Kopf), Taschentuch mit Monogramm (Reich wahrscheinlich ein Purblut) und weitaufgerissene graue Augen die auf ihn gerichtet waren. Aber nicht das silbergrau der Malfoys sondern eher... Tristan traf es wie ein Dampfhammer.

Das war das Sturmgrau der Blackfamilie.

Auf ihm saß eine Blacktochter und den 4 hochhackigen Schuhen, die gerade neben seinem Kopf auftauchten zufolge, beehrte nicht nur eine Purbluttochter Hogwarts mit ihrer Anwesenheit.

Das Gewicht auf seiner Brust bewegte sich noch etwas mehr und verschwand schließlich. Tristan richtete sich vorsichtig auf und kam mit dem Rücken an die Wand lehnend zum Stehen. Dann richtete er den Blick auf die drei reizenden Damen vor ihm.

Zwei eindeutig jüngere Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und Blackaugen, halfen gerade der schwarzhaarigen Black auf und sammelten ihr Gepäck wieder ein. Während bei den beiden Mädchen die zierliche Figur und die feinen Gesichtszüge bereits jetzt Schönheit für ihre Zukunft ankündigten so hatte die Schwarzhaarige diesen Zustand bereits erreicht.

Schwarze, volle Locken umrahmten ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit hohen Wangenknochen und vollen roten Lippen. Dazu die großen ausdrucksvollen Blackaugen und die Tatsache, dass ihr Fall jede Spur der Purblutmaske weggerissen hatte und Tristan blickte in das Gesicht einer der schönsten Frauen die er je gesehen hatte. Ein lebendig gewordenes Schneewittchen.

Er glitt in eine der so oft geübten Verneigungen und sprach mit sanfter Stimme: „Tristan Nathair. Zu Ihren Diensten, Miss." Die Zwillinge kicherten und übergaben ihm gern die Koffer, die sie gerade wieder aufgestellt hatten. Schneewittchen lächelte fast und konnte sich gerade noch so fangen: „Walpurga Black. Ihre Dienste hab ich ja bereits in Anspruch genommen. Liegen Sie öfter auf dem Fußboden, Mr. Nathair?"

„Tristan, bitte. Ich bin immer noch Schüler. Und ich bin selbstverständlich immer bereit mich für eine Dame zu opfern." Charmant lächelnd bot er den Dreien seine Dienste als Führer an und nachdem sich ein Paar Hauselfen des Gepäcks angenommen hatten, führte er sie zu Professor Dumbledores Büro.

Ich hoffe es hat gefallen und freue mich über jede Rückmeldung.

LG Schattenkind


	15. Grindelwald

Und die nächsten zwei Kapitel. Viel Spaß.

Review ermutigen und bestärken mich.

**Kapitel 29**

Die Zwillinge hießen Leonora und Linelle, wie er erfuhr und alle Drei kamen aus Durmstrang um ihre Cousins Orion und Cygnus zu besuchen. Scheinbar wünschte die ältere Blackgeneration, das Blut der Familie durch die Heirat zwischen den Cousins rein zu halten.

Walpurga schien sich mit ihren Cousinen gut zu verstehen. Leonora und Linelle stammten aus einer Nebenlinie der Blacks, waren aber als weibliche, magische Zwillinge in den Fokus der Purblutfamilie gerutscht, Walpurga hatte den Beiden geholfen sich einzuleben. Immerhin repräsentierten sie hier plötzlich die Blackfamilie während es vorher fast egal war wie sie sich verhielten.

Alle Drei erkundigten sich besorgt ob es ihm gut ginge, immerhin hatte er doch ein ziemliches Gewicht auf den Magen bekommen, aber Tristan lenkte das Gespräch geschickt von dem peinlichen Vorfall weg und errang damit ein tatsächliches Lächeln von der ältesten Black.

Vor Dumbledores Büro verabschiedete sich Tristan von den drei Blacks mit dem Versprechen ihnen später mehr von Hogwarts zu zeigen.

Beim Mittagessen fehlte jede Spur der beiden Blackbrüder und auch Professor Slughorn war nicht anwesend. Im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wartete die Gruppe auf die dort residierenden Schüler.

„Guten Tag meine lieben Slytherins. Ich habe eine freudige Nachricht für euch. Für eine unbestimmte Zeit wird unser ehrenwertes aus drei weiter Mitglieder der Blackfamilie beherbergen dürfen. Bitte begrüßt Linelle und Leonora Black, Mitglieder des 4 Jahres sowie die reizende Walpurga Black, welche das 7 Jahr besuchen wird. Sorgt dafür, dass sie sich wie zu hause fühlen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Professor Slughorn die Kerker und ließ die Schüler unter sich.

Cygnus stand direkt neben Walpurga und lehnte sich in ihre Richtung. Vertraulich wollte er ihr den Arm um die Taille legen als sie aufmerkte. Unerwartet lief sie los und durchquerte den Raum. Die Schüler wichen vor ihr zurück und ließen sie durch. Genauso ließen sie auch Linelle und Leonora durch die hinter ihrer Cousine hereilten. Schließlich kamen sie vor einer dreier Gruppe Jungs zum Stehen. Dort grinste Walpurga spöttisch und knickste: „Edler Herr, welche Freude euch wieder zusehen. Ich möchte Euch danken für Eure Hilfe heute morgen."

Neckisch blinzelte sie zu Tristan hoch. Abraxas und Satanus neben ihm starrten verwundert auf das schöne Mädchen vor ihnen hinab. Tristan reagierte etwas verspätet: „Aber Mylady. Einer Dame zu helfen ist doch die oberste Pflicht eines jeden Gentleman. Ich bin Ihr ergebenster Diener."

Lächelnd verneigte er sich bevor er Walpurga die Hand reichte und einen Kuss darauf drückte. „Lady Black, erlaubt mir Euch meine Freunde vorzustellen: Abraxas Malfoy der Erbe der Malfoyfamilie und ein Spezialist in Traditionen und Verwandlung und dies ist Satanus Snape, der Erbe der Snapefamilie und ein unglaublicher Tränkebrauer. Meine Freunde, diese liebreizende Dame trägt den Namen Walpurga Black und ihre beiden Begleiterinnen heißen Linelle und Leonora Black. Dies sind die drei strahlenden Sterne der Blackfamilie."

Tristan blinzelte den Zwillingen übermütig zu. Walpurga lachte hell auf und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm: „Charmeur. Es ist mir eine Freude euch kennen zu lernen." Dabei neigte sie leicht den Kopf während die beiden jüngeren Mädchen knicksten.

Orion Black beobachtete das Geschehen aus einer Ecke des Raumes heraus, seitdem Walpurga losgeeilt war. Er musste zugeben, dass er Tristan Nathair unterschätzt hatte. Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass der junge Erbe es in sich hatte eine wahre Black wie Walpurga zu bezirzen. Und dabei verhielt er sich den Cousinen gegenüber trotz allem freundlich und distanziert genug um keinen Skandal zu verursachen. Die Erwähnung einer Begegnung am Morgen zwischen Walpurga und Tristan allerdings war einige Nachforschungen wert.

Cygnus dagegen hatte ganz andere Gedanken, er kochte innerlich. Die schöne Walpurga war ihm versprochen. Sie sollte an seinen Lippen hängen, ihn anlächeln und seine Freunde kennen lernen.

In diesem Augenblick vernebelte seine Wut seine Gedanken und er fällte eine Entscheidung. Er würde Nathair in dem Ehrenduell fertig machen, er würde ihn vor allen bloßstellen und dann würden Abraxas und Satanus zu ihm aufsehen und Walpurga würde ihn anlächeln.

Er war ein Black!

Er entschuldigte sich nie!

„Hey Nathair!" schrie Cygnus quer durch den Raum. „Du wolltest doch ein Duell. Los doch. Duellieren wir uns. Draußen am See in einer halben Stunde." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief Cygnus hinaus. Orion schüttelte nur den Kopf. So ein Idiot.

Und Tristan zog beide Augenbrauen hoch und schaute dem Black hinterher bevor er mit den Schultern zuckte und Walpurga kurz die Situation erklärte.

Äußerlich völlig entspannt begegnete Tristan Cygnus auf der improvisierten Duellfläche. Stoppeliger Rasen, einige Felsbrocken und insgesamt ein unebenes Gelände. Das würde kein Duell werden sondern ein Kampf und darin hatte Tristan Übung. Außerdem war Cygnus nicht wirklich eine Gefahr. Nach Todessern und dem dunklen Lord persönlich machte ein kleiner Black ihm einfach keine Angst mehr. Vorsicht war aber trotzdem geboten.

Cygnus auf der anderen Seite des Feldes war von sich vollkommen überzeugt. Er würde den kleinen Franzosen besiegen und damit Walpurga für sich gewinnen. Das eben jene von seiner Aktion überhaupt nicht begeistert war hatte er irgendwie nicht mitbekommen. Sie mochte Tristan und fand dieses Verhalten lächerlich. Sie nannte es „vorsintflutliches testosterongesteuertes Reviermarkieren": Sie hatte nicht ganz Unrecht.

Dann ging es los. Walpurga zählte an und die beiden Kämpfer gingen in Position. Eine ganze Gruppe Studenten hatte inzwischen davon erfahren und sich draußen versammelt, ebenso wie einige Lehrer.

Nach der traditionellen Verneigung schoss Cygnus den ersten Fluch. Tristan schritt einfach nur zur Seite. Auch die nächsten Flüche gingen harmlos an ihm vorbei. Tristan errichtete nicht einmal ein Schild. Aber schnell wurde es Tristan langweilig immer nur auszuweichen und Cygnus war so wütend, dass seien Flüche immer ungezielter wurden. Mit schnellen Bewegungen glitt Tristan näher an seinen Gegner heran. Kurz vor ihm traf ein Bombarda den Boden und Erde sowie Steinsplitter schossen ihm entgegen und verletzten ihn. Mit einem Zischen begann Tristan jetzt richtig zu kämpfen. Blut lief ihm die Wange herunter. In schnellen Dreierintervallen deckte er Cygnus mit leichten Flüchen ein, während er sich seine Strategie zurechtlegte. Dann wechselte er den Standort und begann in seine Trickkiste zu greifen. Er transfigurierte einige der Steine in Tiere und animierte sie. Sofort begannen sie Cygnus anzugreifen. Der hatte sich gerade erst von dem Bombardement an Flüchen erholt und musste sich jetzt gegen die Steinmonster wehren. Tristan wartete und entwaffnete ihn dann mit einem einfachen Accio. Die Umstehenden klatschten begeistert während Cygnus völlig ENTgeistert auf seine leere Hand starrte.

Er hatte verloren. Er hatte verloren und er realisierte etwas. Er hatte nie wirklich eine Chance gehabt. Tristan war eine ganz andere Liga. Es gab einen Grund dafür, dass Abraxas und Satanus ihn mochten und das lag nicht an seinem netten Lächeln.

Der kleine Franzose war verdammt gut.

Walpurga lächelte in sich hinein. Erst einen Tag in Hogwarts und der Familie schon so viel zu erzählen. Sie glaubte kaum, dass ihre Cousins akkurate Berichte nach Hause schrieben, deshalb würde der Bericht über Tristan im Blackhaushalt wohl einschlagen wie eine Bombe.

Später am Abend war der Eulenturm von Hogwarts wie ausgestorben als sämtliche Schüler ihren Familien einen Sekundenbericht über das Duell schickten. Das einige Briefe sich dann in die Gilden und zu einem gewissen Erbe Slytherins verirrten, ließ sich auch von Dumbledore nicht verhindern.

Im Versammlungsraum der Schwarzen Kämpfer war eine hitzige Diskussion im Gange. Seitdem Bastian die Nachricht überbracht hatte, stritten sich die Obersten darum ob sie die Weißen Schatten ins Boot holen sollten oder nicht. Langsam aber sicher regten seine Chefs ihn auf.

„Entschuldigen Sie bitte." Flötete er daher süßlich, „aber während Sie sich hier mit ihrem Stolz streiten, STIRBT da draußen vielleicht jemand. Mal abgesehen davon, dass Albus Dumbledore SCHON WIEDER mit einem Verbrechen durch kommt."

Jeder Laut in dem Saal verstummte als sich die Köpfe zu ihm drehten. Betriebsamkeit entstand Sekunden später als sämtliche Kanäle genutzt wurden um die Information weiter zu geben.

Zwei Stunden musste Bastian sich gedulden, vor dem Saal stehend, bis einer der hohen Herren sich bereit erklärte ihm von den Entwicklungen zu erzählen.

Die Weißen Schatten hatten sich sofort bereit erklärt zu helfen und alle freien Kapazitäten an dieses Rätsel gesetzt. Die Jungs da drüben waren Enigma richtig dankbar für das Rätsel. So viel Spaß hatten sie wohl schon lange nicht mehr.

Eine Lösung hatten sie schon gefunden, aber diese würde Dippet danach zu jahrelanger Kur zwingen. Darum suchten sie weiter.

Die Notizen, die Satanus Snape gemacht hatte, erregten ganz schön Aufsehen. Der junge Snape konnte sich nach seinem Schulabschluss auf eine Einladung zur Gilde der Weißen Schatten gefasst machen. Genauso wie auf eine zur Zaubertränkegilde.

In Hogwarts legte Tristan sich vorsichtig auf sein Bett. Sein linker Arm, sein Brustkorb und sein Hals schmerzten, dort hatten ihn die Felsbrocken getroffen. „Ahh," stöhnte er während Satanus seinen Arm versorgte. Mehr konnte er nicht sagen, da einer der Felssplitter sich in seine Kehle gebohrt hatte. Der Splitter hatte seine Stimmbänder beschädigt. Er würde einige Zeit brauchen bis er wieder bereit und fähig war ganze Wörter geschweige den Sätze zu formulieren.

„Perfekte Möglichkeit sprachlos zaubern zu üben." Scherzte Abraxas gezwungen. Er kam mit Schmerzen bei seinen Freunden oder seiner Familie nicht gut zurecht. Andere Leute würden sagen, er wäre zwanghaft beschützerisch und besitzergreifend. Sie lägen gar nicht so falsch.

Tristan blitzte ihn nur wortlos an, bevor er erneut stöhnte als Satanus ihn gegen die Brust schlug.

„Konzentration, Nathair. Wo tuts weh?"

Tristan schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und zuckte dann mit den Schultern. Satanus interpretierte das als: „Wo tuts nicht weh?" und reichte ihm einen Schmerztrank. Danach scheuchte Tristan die Beiden weg. Er wollte jetzt schlafen. Morgen würde er sich um den Unterricht und seine Wunden kümmern. Er traute der MediZauberin hier in Hogwarts nicht. Die stand vielleicht auf der Gehaltsliste von Dumbledore. Er würde es nicht riskieren. Nennt ihn paranoid!

Kurz vor Mitternacht traf Bastian wieder in Hogwarts ein. Er hatte solange gewartet wie er konnte, aber jetzt hatten die Obersten ihn zurück zu seinem Schützling geschickt. Morgen würde er mehr erfahren. Lautlos glitt er in das Zimmer der Slytherins und neigte sich über Tristans Bett. Erschrocken fuhr er zurück. Der Verband an der Kehle des Jungen war neu und das Blut, dass den Stoff dunkel verfärbte sprach eine deutliche Sprache. Vorsichtig belegte er die Jungen mit einem schwachen Schlafzauber. Etwas Stärkeres würden sie wahrscheinlich morgen bemerken und dann löste er den Verband von Tristans Hals. Er versorgte die Wunde mit Balsam von den Weißen Schatten. Gegen die Verletzung an den Stimmbändern half er nicht, aber zumindest die offenen Wunden schlossen sich.

Was war hier passiert während seiner Abwesenheit? Wer hatte seinen kleinen Schützling verletzt? Wer hatte es gewagt…?

Er verließ den Raum wieder, ließ aber eine kurze Nachricht da. Dann lief er in sein Versteck und versetzte sich in Trance. Er berichtete seinem Meister von den Fortschritten und verharrte die Nacht lang in der ruhigen Magie der Reaper.

Am nächsten Morgen herrschte Chaos in der großen Halle. Nicht nur das gestern der erbe der Blacks gegen Tristan Nathair verloren hatte und ihn dabei schwer verletzte. (Das kam raus, sobald Walpurga ihn morgens gesehen hatte. Sie schliff ihn sofort zu Madam Saltje um ihm zu helfen.) Nein, heute morgen im Tagespropheten wurde über den brutalen Angriff an einem kleinen Muggledorf berichtet, über dem Dorf hing das Dunkle Mal.

Tristan warf zum Erstaunen der Umsitzenden nur einen kurzen Blick darauf, bevor er wütend den Kopf schüttelte. Abraxas war derjenige der sein Verhalten erklärte:

„Das Dorf da ist kein kleines unschuldiges Muggledorf. Da wohnen oder …wohnten Werwolfjäger. Vom Ministerium **genehmigte **Werwolfjäger! Das Ganze hat nichts mit dem völlig unprovozierten Mord zu tun als das es hingestellt wird."

Angeekelt schüttelte der Malfoyerbe den Kopf. Ja, er war mit den Methoden des Dunklen Lords nicht einverstanden, aber das Ministerium war momentan nicht viel besser. Slytherin war an diesem Tag mal wieder das Opfer vieler wütender Blicke.

Abends, als die Slytherins wieder in ihren Schlafsaal zurückkehrten, da war Abraxas Bett bereits belegt. Lang ausgestreckt, die Arme im Nacken verschränkt, hatte Bastian sich dort breit gemacht und schien zu schlafen.

Erst als Abraxas sich durch lautes Räuspern bemerkbar machte, rührte der Kämpfer sich. Unter den ungeduldigen Blicken der Teenager ruckelte sich Bastian erst mal in eine bequemere Position und gähnte. Dann gab er den Blicken nach und begann seinen Bericht. Zuerst berichtete er von seinem Treffen mit den Obersten und den Fortschritten den weißen Schatten. Dann ließ er die Bombe platzen. An eben diesem Abend wollten die Weißen Schatten in das Mungos einbrechen um dem Direktor das Gegenmittel zu verabreichen. Leider waren sie von den Schilden zurück geschlagen worden. Jetzt arbeiteten die Gilden daran die leider sehr starken und sehr alten und sehr komplizierten Schilde des Krankenhauses runterzunehmen ohne sie zu zerstören. Bastian sollte anfragen ob die Jungs vielleicht Ideen dazu hätten.

Geschmeichelt vertieften sich Abraxas und Satanus sofort in eine Diskussion über die Möglichkeiten. Tristan war dagegen vollkommen frustriert. Die Lösung war ihm quasi sofort ins Auge gesprungen, aber er konnte ja nicht sprechen.

Er wartete noch einige Minuten in denen er versuchte auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Dann gab er auf und schnippte mit den Fingern. Sofort tauchte eine Hauselfe vor ihm auf.

Jade knickste und wartete auf die Anweisungen ihres Herrn. Der dachte fest daran was er wollte und tatsächlich schien Jade ihn zu verstehen. Zumindest so ungefähr.

Sie ließ einen lauten Knall ertönen und wartete geduldig darauf das die Anwesenden sich von ihrem Schreck erholten.

Dann piepste sie los. „Mein Herr hat eine Idee und ich würde diese gern erklären. Also.. euer Problem sind Zaubererschilde richtig? Also lasst doch Hauselfen die Medizin überbringen. Ich kann das machen und mach mich jetzt auch auf den weg. Mein Mann Ravien wird während dessen auf unseren Meister aufpassen und ihr solltet das auch. Er ist verletzlich und verwundbar ohne seine Worte."

Tristan war das soooo peinlich. Musste seine kleine Elfe das unbedingt vor seinen Freunden sagen? So war es wahrscheinlich mit Eltern…

**Kapitel 30**

Gott, war das ne Woche gewesen. Endlich waren sie im Zug und fuhren Richtung Kingscross. Keine Lehrer mehr, keine Todesser und keine Blacks. Totale Entspannung. Dieses Glücksgefühl hielt an bis in Malfoy Manor die Türen zum Esssaal aufgingen.

Dort am Tisch mit Caligula und den eingeladenen Snapes höflich plaudernd, saß Tom Marvolo Riddle, Lord Voldemort. Was zum Geier?

Tom blickte auf, sah Tristan und erhob sich. Lächelnd trat er auf ihn zu und reichte ihm die Hand.

„Guten Abend Mr. Nathair. Ich hoffe Ihr habt gut geschlafen?"

Später in seinem Bett musste Tristan sich etwas eingestehen.

Egal was er über Riddle wusste, egal was er von ihm hielt. Der Mann war anziehend zu ihm. Sein Verhalten, sein Aussehen, sein Charme und sogar seine Magie. Alles schrie nach ihm und zog ihn in Riddles Bann. Er tat das Einzige was er tun konnte und verstärkte seine schwache Okklumentikbarriere. Die Ohrringe der Kobolde reichten nicht mehr aus. Er würde es selber lernen müssen um sich beherrschen zu können. Diese Anziehung durfte nicht seinen gesunden Menschenverstand überwältigen. Er spielte ein gefährliches Spiel gegen Riddle und Dumbledore. Er konnte sich keine Schwächen erlauben.

In Nurmengard war die Stimmung ähnlich gedrückt. Es war ein Treffen aller Reaper einberufen worden und Bastian war nur unter großen Vorbehalten gegangen. Er hatte seinem Meister noch nicht von der Verletzung des jungen Enigmas erzählt, aber jetzt hatte er es nicht weiter aufschieben können.

Lord Grindelwald war stinksauer. Enigma war verletzt, schwer verletzt. Und niemand hatte daran gedacht ihn davon zu informieren. „Schaff ihn her, Bastian. Mir ist egal wie du es machst und wer es sieht. Aber SCHAFF IHN HER!" Er brüllte es lautstark in den Geist seines normalerweise sorgfältigsten Dieners. Dann warf er ihn raus.

Bastian sprang sofort auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Schützling. Auf nach Malfoy Manor.

Dort bekam er den Schock seines Lebens. Was machte der den hier?

Riddle saß neben seinem Schützling und … flirtete mit ihm. Verdammt was war heute? Würgt Bastian eins rein Tag? Er suchte sich einen geschützten Platz und entschied sich abzuwarten. Auf einen guten Augenblick zu warten um Enigma zu entführen. Denn freiwillig ließ Malfoy ihn wohl nicht mehr weg. Nicht solange sein Lord ein solches Interesse an ihm zeigte.

Gemütlich trotteten die drei Pferde durch die schneebedeckte Landschaft. Das Sonnenlicht glitzerte auf dem Schnee und in den Haaren Abraxas. Die Stille wurde nur von dem Knirschen des Frostes unter den Hufen der Pferde durchbrochen.

Vor einer Woche hatten sie Hogwarts nach einer stürmischen letzten Woche verlassen. Direktor Dippet war plötzlich wieder gesund geworden und hatte seine Arbeit wieder aufgenommen. Er wiederrief gleich einige der Regeln, unteranderem die über die Ferien und bedankte sich dann persönlich (und heimlich) bei Satanus. Dippet wusste wer ihm geholfen hatte und das Teufelstrio hatte damit einen neuen Beschützer in Hogwarts. Bedauerlicherweise hatte sich Tristans Zustand verschlimmert. Die Medizauberin in Hogwarts hatte ihm zwangsweise einige Tränke verabreicht auf die er allergisch reagierte.. Jetzt erwies sich die Wunde an seinem Hals als magieresistent und Tristan war immer noch stumm.

Abraxas Bruder hatte sich als unfehlbar höflich erwiesen, während er Abraxas Freunde begrüßte. Beide würden ihre Ferien in Malfoy Manor verbringen.

Die Stille des Winters währte nicht mehr lange an. Blitzartig schossen Seile aus den Büschen die den Pfad säumten und wickelten sich um ihre Körper. Ihre Arme wurden an sie gepresst und ein harter Zug riss sie von den Pferden, gelichzeitig aktivierte sich ein Portschlüssel.

Als die Welt aufhörte sich zu drehen lagen die drei Teenager auf kaltem, schneebedeckten Boden vor einer steinernen Festung . Über dem Tor stand die Inschrift „Für das Größere Wohl":

Tristan erkannte die Inschrift und blickte sich suchend um. Nur eine Person außer ihnen hatte gewusst, dass sie hier her wollten! Ein schwerer Stiefel tauchte in seinem Blickfeld auf. Er folgte dem Stiefellauf über muskulöse Schenkel und einer in Seide gehüllten Brust hinauf zu einem scharfgeschnittenen, unbekannten Gesicht. Dann wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Erschrocken blickte Gerrod auf den Jungen. Was war passiert? Er war Spezialist in der Herstellung von Portschlüsseln und keines seiner Produkte löste so etwas aus. Die anderen Beiden schienen jetzt den Zustand ihres Begleiters zu bemerken und begannen zu zappeln. Hektische, stümperhafte Versuche von stabloser Magie prallten an den Schutzzaubern ab.

Gerrod widmete sich dem bewusstlosen Jungen. Er warf einen Diagnosezauber und erkannte schnell das Problem. Die Magie des Portschlüssels hatte sich mit der passiven Magie um die Wunde herum vermischt und die Nutzung der Eigenmagie blockiert! Deshalb hatte der Polsterzauber des Portschlüssels keine „Nahrung" gefunden und nachgegeben und der Junge war mit dem Kopf und dem rechten Arm hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen. Gehirnerschütterung und ein gebrochenes Handgelenk waren das Ergebnis. Warum hatte ihm niemand gesagt, dass der Junge ne magieresistente Wunde hatte?

Für so viel passive Magie hätte er andere Zauber benutzen müssen! Jetzt war der Kleine verletzt, also schlimmer als vorher, und sämtliche Verletzungen würden magielos heilen müssen. Das würde Enigma bestimmt nicht aufgeschlossener machen und der Meister wäre nicht erfreut. Gar nicht erfreut!

Er hob den Verletzten vorsichtig auf seine Arme und ließ die anderen hinter sich her schweben. So schritt er durch die Tore Nurmengards.

Es erstaunte ihn immer wieder wie außergewöhnlich clever sein Meister war. Bereits am Anfang seines Aufstieges bereitet er sich auf die Möglichkeit des Verlierens vor und positionierte Anhänger seiner Sache an strategischen Plätzen in verschiedenen Ministerien. Als Dumbledore in dann besiegte sorgten die Reaper dafür, dass Nurmengards Wächter alles Treue waren. Alles Leute die das Handeln der Reaper großzügig übersehen würden.

Grindelwald war nie tatsächlich gefangen gewesen. Er hatte nur abgewartet. Leider sprachen seine gesundheitliche Verfassung und der Aufstieg von Lord Voldemort und Tom Riddle gegen ein Comeback.

Die drei Jungs wurden vorsichtig durch die Flure navigiert, einer von ihnen immer noch bewusstlos. In seinen Räumen angekommen (als Wächter wohnte er in Nurmengard) ließ er die Levitationszauber locker und die beiden Zauberer landeten auf dem Boden. Den Verletzten legte er vorsichtig auf sein Sofa. Dann schaute er sich seine Besucher genauer an. Blond, grauäugig, helle Haut und ein aristokratisches Gesicht. Der eine war ziemlich eindeutig ein Malfoy. Die ursprünglich aus Frankreich stammende Familie hatte einst gute Kontakte zu der Veelakolonie hier im Norden, daher kannte er sie. Der andere Junge war ebenfalls blass, hatte aber schwarze Haare und Augen. An seinen Fingern sah Gerrod ganz blass unregelmäßige Flecken. Gerrods Schlußfolgerung deuteten auf einen Zaubertränkebegeisterten hin. Nach Bastians Berichten müsste dies der Snape-Junge sein. Dementsprechend lag enigma auf seinem Sofa. Und zwar bewusstlos, verletzt und magieresistent! Ganz großartig.

Die Reinblüter auf seinem Fußboden starrten beide zu ihm hoch und blitzten ihn wütend an, aber da sie ansonsten nicht viel tun konnten und Blicke nun mal nicht töten konnten ließ Gerrod sie einfach liegen.

Stattdessen begann er seine Kenntnisse über Muggle Erste-Hilfe wieder auszubuddeln. Er holte Wasser und einen Lappen und wischte mit sanften Bewegungen das Blut aus der Kopfwunde. Glücklicherweise hatte es bereits aufgehört zu bluten. Er verband die Wunde und widmete sich dem verletzten Handgelenk. Das erwies sich als schwieriger. Er konnte nicht sagen, ob das Ganze ein glatter Bruch war und wagte es deshalb nicht das Gelenk zu stark zu bewegen. Gerrod umwickelte es also nur mit einer Mullbinde und fesselte es schräg über die Brust des Jungen um unnötige Bewegungen zu verhindern. Danach kochte er Tee und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Geduldig wartete er dort auf das Aufwachen seines Gastes.

Tom Riddle gefiel das gar nicht. Seit einer Woche waren die Teenager aus Hogwarts raus und in Malfoy Manor. Und seit exakt dieser Zeit wusste er immer wo sie sich aufhielten, dank eines modifizierten Aufspürzaubers. Jetzt waren die Jungen verschwunden. Eigentlich bekam er alle 5 Minuten einen Standort „zugeschickt", aber seit einigen Minuten versagte der Zauber. Nagini, die Nathair für ihn beobachtet hatte, war bereits vor Stunden zurückgekommen, da Hauselfen sie bei ihrer Spionage gestört hatten und seine eigenen Leute hatten wichtigere Dinge zu tun als drei Jugendlichen zu folgen. Also hatte er sich auf den Zauber verlassen.

Aber jetzt hatte er sie verloren und wusste nicht mal genau wann. Das Treffen mit dem Minister und dem französischen Botschafter der Veela war zu wichtig gewesen um sich ablenken zu lassen. Deshalb hatte er den Zauber auf eine Statue in seinem Büro geheftet. Darum wusste er nur das sie weg waren, aber weder Zeitpunkt noch Standort. Ihm blieb nichts anderes übrig als zu warten. Oder er konnte planen wie er sein Spielzeug seinen Leuten vorstellte. Vielleicht zuerst Mulciber (Imperiusspezialist) oder lieber Rockwood (Unspeakable). Natürlich unter Decknamen, aber die Beiden könnten möglicherweise mehr über den Jungen rausbekommen. Außerdem sollte Caligula sein Verhalten überdenken. Er war zwar höflich aber viel zu kalt und abweisend. Und vielleicht die Blacks…?

Er rief sich ins Gedächtnis was er über die Familie wusste.

Es gab mehrere Nebenlinien und die Hauptlinie. Der Kopf der Familie war Arcturus , seine Frau hieß Criscinda. Die Beiden hatten eine Tochter namens Walpurga. Der Bruder von Arcturus hatte zwei Söhne, Cygnus und Orion, und einer der Beiden sollte Walpurga heiraten um die Hauptlinie und damit das Erbe nicht zu verlieren. Außerdem gab es noch die Zwillinge aus irgendeiner Nebenlinie und natürlich Dorea die Charlus Potter geheiratet hatte.

Dorea war die ältere Schwester von Walpurga und stand aufgrund ihrer Heirat am Rand der Familie.

Soweit er wusste, war Cygnus ihm nicht abgeneigt aber der Rest der Familie hielt ihren Abstand. Etwas was extrem ärgerlich war, da sowohl das Vermögen der Blacks als auch ihr politischer Einfluß sowie das reine Wissen der Familie mächtige Ressourcen wären. Aber genau das verhinderte auch ihren Eintritt in seine Gruppe, da er ihnen absolut nichts bieten konnte. Das Rätsel um Tristan Nathair könnte sie aber vielleicht locken.

Wenn Riddle doch nur wüsste…

In Blackmanor fand in genau diesem Augenblick ein Treffen aller volljähriger Familienmitglieder statt. Am Kopf des Tisches saß Arcturus, gekleidet in schwarze Roben gesäumt mit grün. Links neben ihm saß seine Frau Criscinda, dass eigentlich freundliche Gesicht verkniffen in Anspannung. Auf der rechten Seite saß Arcturus ältestes Kind: Walpurga. Mit stoischem Ausdruck beobachtete sie das Gekabbel und Gezeter der niedrigeren Familienmitglieder. Die Nachrichten, die Cygnus und sie selbst überbracht hatten, waren selbstverständlich beunruhigend. Immerhin war ein neuer und mächtiger Spieler auf dem Feld aufgetaucht, aber das war doch kein Grund sich so kindisch zu verhalten! Mal abgesehen davon, dass ihr Status als Erbin überhaupt nichts mit dem Thema zutun hat und jetzt…

Jetzt reichte es ihr. Sie ertrug ja viel aber ihre Reinheit und Jungfräulichkeit anzuzweifeln ging zu weit. Langsam erhob sie sich von ihrem Stuhl und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab auf ihren Onkel. „Millacus" zischte sie. Sorgsam darauf achtend nur Schmerzen zu verursachen. Reginald sprang hoch und fluchte bevor er vor ihrem Stab zurückschreckte und unter ihres Vaters Blick erbleichte. Nun erhob sich Arcturus. „Ruhe."

Seine Stimme glitt durch den Saal und brachte alle zum Schweigen. Niemand zweifelte an seiner Macht und niemand wollte das Oberhaupt der Blacks auf sich wütend machen.

Dann erklärte er seinen Plan. Am Ende der zwei Stunden war Walpurga sehr zufrieden. Sie hatte ihren Vater von ihrem Plan überzeugen können und daher würde Tristan Nathair unter potenzieller Verbündeter eingeordnet. Also keine direkten Angriffe auf ihn bis er sich direkt und absichtlich gegen sie wand. Besser hätte das kaum laufen können.

Im kalten Norden lief es während dessen nicht so prima. Tristan war aufgewacht und hatte brutal auf die „Fessel" an seinem Handgelenk reagiert. So kam es das Gerrod sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht seine männlichsten Teile hielt, während die Jungs am Fussboden beinahe vor Lachen erstickten. Tristan befreite seine Freunde schnell von den Fesseln und hielt den ihm unbekannten Mann dann mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet fest. Erst in diesem Augenblick fiel ihm der Zustand des Mannes ein und er zuckte in Mitgefühl. Auf ein Zeichen Tristans hin übernahm Abraxas die Befragung. „Wer sind Sie? Wo sind wir?"

Gerrod wimmerte leise. So was war ihm auch noch nicht passiert. Sogar jetzt knapp eine Stunde später spürte er noch wie das Knie mit ihm Kontakt machte. Verflixt, das war schmerzhaft. Glücklicherweise reichten seine Erklärungen aus um die drei Jungzauberer davon abzuhalten ihn fertig zu machen. Jetzt warteten sie gemeinsam auf das vereinbarte Zeichen von Grindelwald. Da war es. Los geht's!

Jeder von ihnen hatte ein bestimmtes Bild im Kopf, wenn er an den mächtigen Dunklen Lord Gellert Grindelwald dachte. Aber dieses Bild war es gewiss nicht. Ein alter Mann, mit gekrümmtem Rücken, zittrigen Gliedern und müden Augen. Satanus und Abraxas wirkten enttäuscht. Sie hatten etwas anderes erwartet. Ein dunkler Lord war nunmal kein gebrechlicher alter Kauz mit Alzheimer. Tristan reagierte anders.

Dank seiner Verletzungen fühlte er sich, nun ja, VERLETZLICH! Daher hatte er seinen sechsten Sinn geöffnet und dieser sechste Sinn (Aurensehen) zusammen mit dem typischen siebten Sinn für Gefahren teilten den alten Mann ganz eindeutig in die Kategorie „Gefährlich" ein. Die Luft schmeckte nach der potenten Magie von Grindelwald, süßlich zu Beginn, dann bitter wie dunkle Schokolade. Nein, es wäre lebensmüde den Mann zu unterschätzen. Er neigte ohne den Blick ab zuwenden den Kopf und grüßte damit lautlos.

Mit einem Blick brachte der Erbe der Nathairs seine Freunde zum Schweigen, bevor etwas Dummes von ihren normalerweise silbernen Zungen fallen konnte. Hörbar schnappten die Münder der Beiden zu. Grindelwald lächelte lediglich nachsichtig. „Willkommen in meinem bescheidenen Heim!" grüßte er höflich. Dann bot er Tristan einen Platz an während Bastian und Gerrod die anderen Beiden nach draußen begleiteten. „Um deine Freunde wird sich jemand kümmern. Entspann dich mein Junge." Tristan versuchte sich gegen den Einfluß der betörenden Stimme zu wehren, aber sie war wie eine warme Decke. Warum wollte er sich wehren? Und wogegen?

Abraxas wurde von Gerrod in einen kleineren Raum gebracht. Es fehlten die warmen Erdtöne an den Wänden, nur kalter Stein war zu sehen, auch bequeme Möbel und Teppiche fehlten. Der Raum war vollkommen kahl. Das Einzige was sich darin befand war ein Stuhl, ein Schreibtisch und ein Bücherregal. Er leiß sich zu dem Stuhl führen und setze sich. Sofort war dem silberhaarigen Teenager klar, dass dies ein Fehler war.

Gerrod beobachtete kurz wie der Malfoyerbe gegen die Fesseln kämpfte die ihn an den Stuhl banden, dann begann er Bücher aus dem Regal zu ziehen und auf dem Tisch zu stapeln. Abraxas`Rufe ignorierend verließ er den Raum und rief nur im Hinausgehen: „Lerne kleiner Junge. Du kriegst nur eine Chance." Dann war der blonde Teenager allein.

Tief unter der Erde, in den Gewölbekellern Nurmengards brachte ein Stoß Satanus zum Stolpern bevor hinter ihm die schwere Bolzentür zuschlug. Sich vom Boden aufrappelnd knurrte Satanus wütend auf. Er kniete auf Steinfußboden, bedeckt von dreckigem Stroh. Angsterfüllt erstarrte er plötzlich, hinter ihm knurrte etwas!

Etwas bewegte sich hinter ihm, schien sich zu strecken und die Müdigkeit aus den Gliedern zu schütteln. Ein schleppendes Geräusch ertönte, Krallen auf Stein. Dann trat es aus den Schatten, ein katzenhaftes Tier, größer als ein Tiger. Ein Nundu! Um seinen Hals hing ein Schild : „Du glaubst du bist stark? Beweis es!" Alte Augen fixierten den jungen Zaubertränkekünstler, dann setzte sich das Raubtier in Bewegung.

Im obersten Zimmer des höchsten Turmes saß Tristan dem mächtigsten Dunklen Lord des letzten Jahrhunderts gegenüber, Lord Gellert Grindelwald. Die Betäubung durch die Magie des Lordes war abgefallen, kurz nachdem seine beiden Freunde herausgeführt würden. Tristan war darüber überhaupt nicht glücklich. Irgendwas war doch hier fischig. Das war zu einfach und der Lord schien sie tatsächlich erwartet zu haben. Sollte der nicht ein Gefangener sein, ohne Magie?

Sowohl er als auch der Lord schwiegen und schätzen sich ab. Dann begann Grindelwald zu grinsen und schließlich lauthals zu lachen. Tristan zog die Augen zusammen und beobachtete weiter, er fand an dieser Situation gar nichts lustig.

Nach gefühlten Stunden der Demütigung durch das Gelächter winkte Grindelwald einen seiner Männer heran, der schneller als Tristan reagieren konnte ein Halsband mit einem Juwel daran an seinem Hals befestigte. Wütend sprang der Nathairerbe auf und griff nach seinem Zauberstab.

„Ganz ruhig, Tristan." Ertönte es da von Grindelwald : "Niemand hier möchte dir etwas Böses. Das Juwel ermöglicht es dir sich mit mir telepathisch zu verständigen. Es verstärkt deine Gedanken wenn du es möchtest."

Immernoch misstrauisch setzte Tristan sich langsam zurück in seinen Sitz und probierte dieses neue Spielzeug gleich einmal aus. „Wo haben Sie meine Freunde hinbringen lassen?"

Grindelwald lächelte leicht: „Deine Freunde lass mal meine Sorge sein. Wir müssen über andere Dinge sprechen."

Tristan wollte ihm widersprechen, wollte aufspringen und Antworten verlangen, aber der Mann vor ihm war ein mächtiger Zauberer und augenscheinlich hatte er in diesem verfluchten Rattennest von einem Gefängnis einige Anhänger. Also ergab er sich seinem Schicksal. Dieses Schicksal beinhaltete ganze zwei Stunden Smalltalk wobei es vorallem um Politik und die neuesten Entwicklungen um diese Todesser herum ging. Endlich schien Grindelwald sein Gerüchtebedürfnis befriedigt zu haben, jedenfalls kam er jetzt schnell zum Ernst der Lage.

„Du und deine Freunde seid aus einem bestimmte Grund hier."

Dann begann er zu erzählen.

Er war in seiner Jugend mit Dumbledore befreundet gewesen und sie beide hatten gemeinsam von einer neuen Welt geträumt. Nach einiger Zeit hatten sie auch gemeinsam für diese neue Welt geplant. Der Plan den sie schlussendlich ausheckten war quasi „böser Cop- guter Cop".

Einer sollte den Bösewicht spielen, den Dunklen Lord und der andere den Helden, den freundlichen, sanftmütigen Retter der Nation. Nach dem Tod von Arianna, Dumbledores kleiner Schwester, bat er darum die Rollen zu tauschen und den Retter spielen zu dürfen. Eigentlich war Albus mit seiner Intelligenz und seinen natürlichen Manipulationsfähigkeiten als Dunkler Lord geradezu prädestiniert gewesen, aber Grindelwald stimmte zu. Und so spielten sie. Grindelwald vertraute seinem Freund und inzwischen auch Lover und war so völlig unvorbereitet, als Albus ihn bei einem ihrer üblichen Treffen immobilisierte und dann heftig verfluchte. Als die Auroren auftauchten und ihn dann in sein eigenes Schloss sperrten, war ihm wohl bewusst das er verloren hatte. Dieser Sieg ging an Dumbledore.

Die Männer Grindelwald vertrauten Dumbledore da Gellert immer wieder für ihn gebürgt hatte. Es gab nur wenige Geheimnisse zwischen Albus und Gellert und meistens ging es dabei nur um Geschenke.

Das war Gellerts Rettung! Die Männer und Frauen die in den letzten Monaten Spezialtraining erhalten hatte um zu Albus Leibwache zu werden. Diese Leute gehorchten und vertrauten nur Gellert allein. Albus wusste nichts von ihnen und kannte auch keinen. Die Besten der Besten hatte Gellert aufbehalten als Geschen k und nun würden sie ihm helfen aber erst musste Ruhe einkehren. Somit verschwanden der dunkle Lord Grindelwald und seine Reaper in der Versenkung.

Tristan war richtig schlecht. Verrat von dem besten Freund. Gab es etwas schmerzhafteres?

Satanus hatte inzwischen ganz andere Probleme. Die zu groß geratene Miezekatze die mit ihm in dem Kerker saß, hatte nicht nur Riesenkohldampf sondern scheinbar auch miese Laune. Jedenfalls hatte der schwarzäugige Junge gerade den Workout seines Lebens. So lange war er noch nie gerannt und Haken schlagen konnte er jetzt besser als ein verdammtes Karnickel. Der nächste Haken schickte die rießige Mieze prompt in die nächstbeste Wand während er kurz Luft schnappen konnte.

Zauber, also direkte Zauber bewirkten bei dem Nundu leider höchstens Zahnschmerzen, was den nicht freundlicher werden ließ. Also wurde Satanus immer kreativer. Über seine Schulter schoß er einen Gleitcremezauber auf den Fußboden, aber der Nundu sprang einfach hinüber. Dann erwischte die Pranke den Schüler und schleuderte ihn herum, bevor sie ihn fest in den Steinboden presste. Satanus versteifte sich und schloss die Augen, während sein Herz aus seiner Brust zu springen versuchte. Hinter ihm ertönte ein tiefes Lachen. „Gut gespielt, kleiner Tränkemeister!" „WAS?" schoss durch den Kopf bevor er in die gnädige Schwärze fiel.

Tristan konnte es kaum glauben. Gellert Grindelwald lag im sterben! Und nicht nur das, der verrückte alte Zauberer suchte nen gottverdammten Nachfolger! Na nu ratet mal wer das sein sollte.

Nein, nein, nein und nochmal nein. Er hatte mit Riddle und Dumbledore schon genug zu tun ohne der Erbe Grindelwalds zu sein. Aber all seine (lautlosen) Proteste halfen ihm nicht weiter. Bastian flößte ihm eine Flüssigkeit ein und dann wurde er auch schon bewusstlos.


	16. Zurück in die Freiheit

**Zurück in Freiheit**

Als er wieder zu sich kam, lag er auf etwas weichem und etwas strich ihm durch die Haare. Seelig stöhnen schmiegte er sich in die Hand in seinem Haar… Moment, Hand? Tristan öffnete die Augen und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen von Tom Riddle. Gleichzeitig wurde ihm bewusst in wessen Schoß eigentlich sein Kopf lag. Aber bevor er aufspringen konnte ertönte eine geschäftige Stimme und ein Medizauberer trat in sein Blickfeld. „Nun, Mr. Riddle… Ahh Mr. Nathair Sie sind wach, Wundervoll. Bleiben Sie bitte liegen während meine Diagnosezauber wirken."

Der diagnostizierende Heiler dachte gar nicht daran den jungen Zauberer aufstehen zu lassen. Immerhin brannte auf seinem linken Unterarm das Dunkle Mal und er widersprach seinem Lord nicht.

Tom war mit der Situation dagegen äußerst zufrieden. Tristan konnte weder weglaufen, noch Wortgefechte führen und schon überhaupt nicht zaubern. Perfekt um einfach noch ein wenig in seiner Magie zu schwelgen.

Ein lautes Krachen außerhalb des Raumes sorgte allerdings dafür, dass er seinen bequemen Platz verließ und nach dem Rechten schaute. Der Heiler hatte seine Diagnose abgeschlossen und verließ ebenfalls das Zimmer. Tristan brauchte lediglich Ruhe und absolute Magielosigkeit damit alles ordentlich verheilen würde.

Erst beim Mittagessen bekamen Abraxas und Satanus ihren Freund zu Gesicht. Blass und immer noch schweigend ließ er die Aufmerksamkeiten von Riddle über sich ergehen. Dieser ließ es sich nicht nehmen jede Sekunde auszunutzen. Er rückte Tristan den Stuhl zurecht, reichte ihm das essen und flirtete die gesamte Zeit mit ihm. Und das direkt vor den Augen von Lord Malfoy und dem Snapeehepaar. Tristan ertrug das alles höflich lächelnd. Er nickte an den richtigen Stellen und grinste sogar ab und zu aber seine Freunde ließen sich nicht täuschen. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

Da hatten Abraxas und Satanus ganz Recht! Mal abgesehen von der unangenehmen Situation (Danke schön Riddle!) pochte es ganz furchtbar hinter Tristans Schläfen und weder Ruhe noch Dunkelheit hatten bis jetzt geholfen. Nach dem Mittagessen zog Tristan sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Dort zündete er duftende Kerzen an, versiegelte die Räume und verschloss alle Fenster. Dann begann er tief zu atmen. Nach einiger Zeit versank er in Trance und folgte seinen Magiepfaden bis in seinen inneren Kern und von dort in seinen Geist. Es war für ihn schon immer leichter seine Magie zu spüren als seinen Geist.

Hinter seinen Okklumentikschilden begegnete er Chaos. Kleine Lichtbälle tauchten auf und verschwanden wieder, Informationen flogen wild herum und ihm unbekannte violette Stränge zogen sich quer durch seinen Geistraum. Neugierig „berührte" er einen der Lichtbälle und Euphorie, Triumph und Stolz trafen ihn. „Taumelnd" zog er sich ein Stück zurück. Misstrauisch beobachtete er das Chaos erst einmal bevor er sich wieder heran wagte. Er näherte sich einem der Stränge und folgte ihm. Schnell fand er sich in einem anderen Geist wieder. Er sah dunkles Holz, ein kleines Kind und eine lachende Frau, bevor er sich hastig zurück zog.

Was war Das?! War jeder dieser Stränge eine Verbindung zu einem anderen Geist?

Er berührte einen anderen Strang und fand sich erneut in fremden Gefilden. Diesmal blieb er länger, schaute sich um, wartete dass ihn jemand bemerkte. Tatsächlich näherte sich eine andere Astralprojektion: „Guten Abend Meister. Gibt es etwas das Ihr wünscht?" Als erstes fiel ihm der asiatische Akzent auf, dann die Worte selbst. Vor Schock katapultierte er sich hinaus und zurück in seinen eigenen Körper.

Nach einem tiefen Atemzug öffnete er seine Augen und ließ sich prompt rückwärts auf sein Bett fallen. Bei Merlin und Morgana, was hatte Grindelwald getan?

Im Grimmauldplatz 12 wurden zeitgleich so einige Pläne geschmiedet. Im obersten Stockwerk lagen die Zimmer von Cygnus und Orion, sowie einige Gästezimmer. Cygnus schrieb an seinem Schreibtisch fieberhaft in einem kleinen Buch und blätterte nebenbei in einigen äußerst illegalen Zaubertrankbüchern.

„Einhornhaar, Pegasusfedern, Phönixblut…Komm ich nicht ran. Vielleicht dieser… Rosendorn, Basiliskenschuppen, Basiliskenaugen, vergiss es. Bin ja nicht lebensmüde. Also doch der erste. Ja, der ist gut. Tristan Nathair, genieß deine Zeit im Olymp. Du bleibst nicht lange da. Wer hoch steigt, wird tief fallen!"

Direkt Wand an Wand lag rechts daneben Orions Zimmer. Und Orion lag mit einem Wasserglas zwischen Ohr und Wand auf dem Fußboden seines Zimmers. Was man da so alles erfuhr? Sein Spionieren hatte natürlich nichts mit der Tatsache zu tun das Onkel Arcturus ihn beauftragt hatte oder das Cousine Walpurga außergewöhnlich gut mit Kastrationszaubern und Drohungen war.

Wie Cygnus dumm genug sein konnte um sich mit Abraxas und Satanus anzulegen, immerhin wollte er ihren Freund angreifen, war Orion völlig schleierhaft. Aber Cygnus tat ja alles für seinen „Lord".

Egal, Orion würde sich jedenfalls gegen den Sturm wappnen, der Hogwarts heimsuchen würde. Ein Blick auf seinen Schreibtisch ließ einen unvollendeten Brief an Tristan erkennen. Orion war loyal- zu seiner Familie, nicht zu Cygnus selbst.

Zwei Zimmertüren nach links, auf der anderen Seite des Ganges lag das von Walpurga belegte Gästezimmer. Durch die Tür war Gekicher und Geplapper zu hören als die Mädchen des Hauses den bevorstehenden Black-Ball besprachen. Von möglichen Dates, über Kleidervorschläge bis hin zu Smalltalkideen gingen sie den gesamten Abend durch.

Aber Walpurga war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Ihr Vater hatte zugestimmt Nathair einzuladen. Sie war sich nur nicht sicher ob die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Vaters jetzt gut oder schlecht für Tristan war.

In Malfoy-Manor ging es dafür hoch her. Caligula Malfoy war nicht nur ein eigensinniger Mann, sondern auch fest von der Richtigkeit seiner Entscheidungen überzeugt. Bedauerlicherweise stimmte Abraxas dieser Entscheidung überhaupt nicht zu.

„Wenn du diese Frau herbringst für mehr als deine Bettspielchen, dann ziehe ich aus!"

„Abraxas, sei nicht so kindisch. Paralys Parkinson ist eine wundervolle Frau und sie wird eine großartige Lady Malfoy sein."

„Lady Malfoy? Die Schnepfe ist nicht geeignet für Lady Bauernhof, ganz zu schweigen für Malfoy Manor!" Aber Caligula hatte das Ziommer bereits verlassen.

Um den lauten und doch sehr ungewöhnlichen Ausbruch des jüngsten Malfoy zu verstehen muss man einige Dinge über Paralys Parkinson wissen.

Erstens: Die Frau hasste Kinder.

Die Tatsache das der erste Kontakt zwischen Abraxas und Paralys stattfand als er neun war und sie gerade seinen im Pool schwimmenden Bruder angaffte und mit einer klatschnassen Paralys und einem lachenden Caligula endete, hatte sie nicht freundlicher werden lassen.

Zweitens: Ihr bestes „Fach" in Zauberei sind Schmink- und Frisurenzauber.

Abraxas, der seine Bildung sehr ernst nahm und sehr stolz auf die Überlegenheit der Malfoys war, konnte diese Travestie kaum ertragen, geschweige denn damit leben. Dazu kam das die Lieblingsfarbe dieser Frau Pink war und man das auch in jedem Lebensbereiche sah. Malfoy Manor in pink? Er schauderte vor Ekel.

Drittens: Sie wollte eindeutig nur Geld.

Malfoys wollten selten etwas, darum bekamen sie ja alles was sie wollten. Paralys dagegen wollte alles und immer noch mehr.

Außerdem konnte er sie schlicht nicht leiden. Dass sie immer behandelte als wäre er 5 spielte nur eine gaaanz kleine Rolle.

Viertens: Sie hatte versucht ihn umzubringen!

Als er 12 war, waren sie zu dritt schwimmen gegangen und kaum hatte sein Bruder ihr den Rücken zu gekehrt animierte die Schnepfe einige der Wasserlilien in dem Teich, damit sie Abraxas ertränkten. In diesem Moment kam ihm der fünfte Punkt zu Hilfe. Die Frau konnte keinen vernünftigen Lumos zaubern, geschweige denn einen Animation. Die Pflanzen zerfielen und Abraxas konnte an die Oberfläche gelangen und japste nach Luft. Und dafür bekam er von seinem unaufmerksamen Bruder gleich noch einen Vortrag über korrektes Benehmen. („Malfoys japsen nicht. Sie bewegen sich immer mit Würde und Eleganz. Sie haben japsen nicht nötig!")

Da brauchte sich doch echt niemand über den gegenseitigen Abscheu zu wundern!

Leider schien Caligula das anders zu sehen. Aber Abraxas würde auf keinen Fall mit ihr in einem Mnaor leben. Null Chance!

Er ließ von einem Hauselfen seine Sachen packen und machte sich selbst auf den Weg zu Tristans Zimmer. Er brauchte Hilfe.

Während Tristan in seinem Zimmer noch fieberhaft überlegte schritt Tom Riddle völlig selbstsicher bin den abgedunkelten Ballsaal Malfoy Manors. Bei jedem Schritt verschwand der charismatisch-charmante junge Politiker etwas mehr und eine mächtige rücksichtslose Präsenz trat an seine Stelle. Lord Voldemorts Augen blitzten rot als er seine Diener betrachtete.

Dann begann er zu sprechen. „Berichtet! Avery, sprich."

„Das Verhalten der Zauberer auf unser Auftreten übertrifft die Erwartungen. Panik, kopfloses Herumrennen, Massenhysterie. Wir begegnen kaum Gegenwehr. Dieses Ergebnis ist aber zu einem großen Teil den Gerüchten über die Reaper zu zu schreiben."

Jetzt regte Voldemort sich, seine roten Augen verengten sich gefährlich und er zischte mit kalter Stimme: „So, so die Reaper, die nicht mehr existierenden Reaper sind mehr gefürchtet als meine Todesser. Rockwood!"

Der große, schlaksige Mann sprang vor Schreck beinahe in die Luft. „Milord?"

Die roten Augen fixierten ihn und dunkle Magie begann in wilden Strängen aus zuschlagen: „ Wer war der Kontakt über die Reaper?"

Rockwood schluckte und antwortete mit nervöser Stimme: „Sein Name war Sascha Gabrotschek, er lebt in Russland aber es bestand die Gefahr, dass die Reaper über ihn Bescheid wussten und eine Falle stellen würden."

„ Die Reaper sollten uns kaum noch Probleme machen!" wisperte Voldemorts samtige Stimme durch den Raum. „Holt den Mann her. In einer Woche will ich ihn in einer Zelle haben. Rockwood, Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, ihr werdet ihn holen. Dolohov, wie läuft es mit den Gilden?"

Antonin Dolohov war ein drahtiger, junger Mann mit Augen wie Stahl, der Verbissenheit einer Bulldogge und der Intelligenz eines Fuchses. Der dunkle Lord spielte schon länger mit dem Gedanken ihn speziell auszubilden.

„Sie sind immer noch uninteressiert. Weder die Heiler noch die Krieger interessieren sich für unseren Kampf. Wie Sie es vorhergesagt hatten, Milord." Voldemort nickte und grinste innerlich. Reinblüter waren so einfach! Ganz anders sein Spielzeug.

Eine Eule arbeitete sich durch die engen Schilde um Malfoy Manor herum. In ihren Krallen flatterte ein Brief. Mühselig kämpfte sie sich vorwärts bis sie sich dankbar durch ein Fenster auf einem angebotenen Arm niederließ.

Sanfte Finger strichen durch ihr Brustgefieder, aus einem Zauberstab schoss Wasser in eine Schüssel und der Brief wurde ihr abgenommen. Erschöpft trank sie und verbarg ihr Köpfchen dann unter ihrem Flügel.

Auftrag erfüllt!

Schlanke Finger drehten den Brief hin und her und musterten den Absender. Dann wurde der Brief geöffnet, ein Stirnrunzeln folgte und die Finger, die den Brief hielten, verkrampften sich. Das war nicht gut. Warum waren die Blacks an Tristan interessiert? Zornige Augen blitzen rot auf. Tristan war sein!

Satanus stöberte inzwischen in der Malfoybibliothekherum. Er wollte mehr über Nundus und ihr Verhalten erfahren. In mehreren Büchern fand er Einträge, sie klangen alle ähnlich wie dieser:

„Der Nundu gilt als das gefährlichste Tierwesen der Welt und ist in die höchste Gefährlichkeitsklasse eingeordnet. Das ostafrikanische Tierwesen sieht aus wie ein gigantisch großer Leopard, der sich trotz seiner Größe absolut lautlos bewegt und dessen Atem ansteckende Krankheiten verbreitet, die ganzen Dörfern den Tod bringen.

Wie Newt Scamander in Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind schreibt, ist es noch nie in der Geschichte gelungen, einen Nundu mit weniger als 100 gleichzeitig zusammen vorgehenden Zauberern zu überwältigen. „ (gefunden in Harry-Wiki)

Wenn das stimmte, warum hatte der Nundu ihn nicht getötet? Oder verletzt? Konnten Nundus gezähmt werden? Wurden sie zahmer je länger sie eingesperrt waren? Das war höchst unwahrscheinlich, also was war es dann?

Stunden später hatte er immer noch keine Antwort gefunden aber eine etwas schräge Vermutung. Gab es eine Möglichkeit als Animagus ein Nundu zu werden?

Im nächsten Moment platzte Robina Snape hinein: „Junger Mann! Was fällt dir eigentlich ein mir solche Sorgen zu bereiten? Du kommst jetzt sofort mit nach Hause!" Satanus Mutter war völlig hysterisch. Sie tat ihm ja sehr leid, aber er war noch nie angeschrien worden und er wollte damit auch nicht anfangen. Dieses überfürsorgliche Verhalten seiner Mutter passte ihm gerade jetzt überhaupt nicht in den Kram, schon gar nicht wo es doch Tristan nebenbei so schlecht ging. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit seine Mutter zu beschwichtigen.

„Mutter, mir geht's gut. Ich bin unverletzt und völlig in Ordnung." Aber die panische Frau hörte ihm gar nicht zu.

„Du hast ab jetzt Hausarrest. Du kommst mit mir und du wirst keine Kontakt mit Abraxas oder Nathair haben, ein Hauself als Bodyguard und.." Aber Abraxas hörte ihr nicht mehr zu. Er verließ stillschweigend den Raum. Ihre Panik konnte er verstehen, immer hin war er entführt worden. Aber er war die letzten paar Jahre auch gut klargekommen. Wie sollte er allein existieren solange seine Eltern sein Leben bestimmten? Aber wie konnte er sie davon abhalten? Einfachste Lösung? Er entfernte sich aus ihrem Einflußbereich. Ob Abraxas wohl ein Zimmer für ihn frei hatte und ob sie es versiegeln konnten?

Mit diesen Gedanken machte der Snape-Erbe sich erst einmal auf den Weg zu Tristan.

Tom Riddle stand bereits vor dem letzten Hindernis zu seinem kleinen Spielzeug. Er klopfte und trat sofort ein, sein Blick fiel auf Tristan Nathair in lediglich einer schwarzen, tiefsitzenden Stoffhose. Toms Blick glitt über kräftige Schultern, blasse Haut und eine schmale Hüfte.

Perfekt.

Tristan hatte von seinem Eintreten nichts mitbekommen und beugte sich nun vorwärts um aus seinem Schrank ein Hemd zu nehmen. Toms hungriger Blick klebte sich an den runden festen Hintern des Jungen vor ihm. Er leckte sich die Lippen, dann schritt er lautlos näher heran. Er trat direkt hinter Tristan, legte ihm seine warme Hand auf den unteren Rücken und hauchte: „Suchst du etwas?"

Tristan fuhr mit einem Quietschen auf, stolperte vor Schreck, fiel rückwärts und landete, dank Toms hilfreichen Händen rückwärts auf seinem (Toms) Schoss. Sofort schlossen sich stahlbandähnliche Arme um Tristans Mitte und hielten seine Arme an seinen Seiten fest. Toms tiefes, samtiges Lachen ertönte und seine Brust vibrierte gegen Tristans Rücken. „Du quietschst wie ein Mädchen, Tristan. Aber du fühlst dich gut an." Den letzten Satz raunte er in Tristans Ohr. Der Nathair-Erbe schluckte deutlich und fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. Tom drückte ihn noch einmal fester an sich und senkte seine Lippen direkt in Tristans Halsbeuge. Tief atmete Tom ein und blies dann genüsslich seinen heißen Atem über die empfindliche Haut. Amüsiert und erregt sah er wie Gänsehaut sich ausbreitete und eine tiefe Röte sich über Tristans Wangenknochen zog.

Tristan schloss die Augen und sammelte seine Nerven zusammen, dann wand er sich aus Toms Armen und zog sich schnell ein Hemd über. Misstrauisch beäugte er den gefährlichen Mann vor ihm.

„Keine Angst", flötete Tom: „Ich tue nichts was du nicht auch willst. Aber so eine perfekte Gelegenheit konnte ich mir doch nicht entgehen lassen!" Geschmeidig erhob er sich, lächelte engelsgleich und zog dann einen Briefumschlag hervor. „Ich wollte lediglich deinen Brief bei dir abgeben." Toms Blicke wanderten langsam über seinen ganzen Körper. Der violettäugige Junge schauderte unter dem raubtierhaften Blick.

„Einen ganz wundervollen Tag noch." Damit verlies Tom das Zimmer, hinter der geschlossenen Tür blieb er stehen und grinste. Vielleicht sollte er Tristan von Spielzeug zu Haustier aufwerten.


	17. Tristans erster Ball

Tristans erster Ball

Abraxas und Satanus trafen ein, gerade als Riddle Tristans Räume verließ. Die beiden Freunde wechselten einen blick und platzten dann in das Zimmer hinein. Ihr Freund saß auf dem Teppich und blinzelte vor sich hin.

„Tristan, Tristan.." Als Tristan seiner Umgebung wieder bewusst wurde, sah er als Erstes einen besorgten Abraxas Malfoy neben sich hocken.

Seine Freunde halfen ihm auf und hörten seiner stotternden Erklärung zu bevor sie selbst von ihren Problemen berichteten. Alle Drei hatten bereits den Entschluss gefasst zu gehen. Aber wann und wohin?

Diese Flucht musste natürlich genau geplant werden. Caligula Malfoy und Tom Riddle hielten die drei Freunde unter strikter Bewachung. Trotzdem schafften sie es sich über die Nathair-Grundstücke zu informieren. Nur wie sie aus dem Blickfeld ihrer Bewacher verschwinden sollten, wussten sie noch nicht.

Eine positive Entwicklung zeigte sich dafür bei Tristans Gesundheit. Seine Magieresistanz beschränkte sich nur noch auf seinen verletzten Arm, was die Heilung seines Kehlkopfes endlich möglich machte. Gerade pünktlich zum Black-Ball.

Und noch etwas zeigte sich, dank seiner Einschränkung war Tristan nun geübt in der Nutzung beider Hände! Welch ein Vorteil!

Der Abend des Balls rückte heran. Überall in England wurden Roben herausgesucht, Frisuren gerichtet, Schmuck und Uhren angelegt. Alles sehr schillernd, kostspielig und leider völlig überladen.

Die drei Jugendlichen aus Malfoy Manor hatten sich dagegen entschieden mit den Erwachsenen zusammen aufzutauchen.

Caligula, der in hellem Malfoy-Blau absolut hervorragend aussah, drängte darauf, dass die Jugendlichen zuerst gingen. Paralys, die an diesem Abend seine Begleiterin war, war davon überhaupt nicht begeistert. Sie wollte das jeder ihren Erfolg (sie an Caligula Malfoys Arm) sah und auf sie schaute! Nicht auf diese elenden Kinder.

Sie zupfte an Caligulas Arm und zog einen Schmollmund. Der Lord Malfoy riskierte einen Blick hinunter und schloss dann sofort die Augen. Seine Begleitung trug Pink, ein knallpinkes Ballkleid mit Rosaglitter und herzförmigen Kristallen. Das Kleid war nicht nur voluminös sondern auch noch skandalös tief ausgeschnitten. Einer Lady Malfoy absolut unwürdig! Mal abgesehen davon, dass es nun überhaupt nicht zu seiner Robe passte. Er stöhnte innerlich aus. Sein armer Ruf!

Der Ballsaal im Haus der Familie Black war festlich geschmückt. Blankes Parkett spiegelte die Lichter an der Decke wieder, genauso wie die silbernen Ornamente an Wänden und Säulen. Abgeschottete Alkoven waren sanft beleuchtet, ein Büfett sowie das Orchester waren bereit.

Als die alte Uhr 8 mal schlug betraten die ersten Gäste den Raum. Walpurga Black, gekleidet in tiefem Weinrot mit silbernen Akzenten knickste atemlos vor dem charmanten und galanten Tom Riddle. Tom lächelte und flirtete auch eine halbe Stunde später noch, aber er wurde ungeduldig. Er ertrug diese Dummköpfe nicht mehr lange. Er wollte seine kleines Kätzchen hierhaben, es streicheln und hören wie es wütend zischte und knurrte bevor es widerwillig nachgab. Tom schauderte wohlig. Träume über sein kratzbürstiges Haustier füllten ihn immer wieder mit Freude und noch einigen anderen Emotionen. Höflich verabschiedete sich Tom von den kichernden jungen Damen vor ihm. Er brauchte kurz etwas Zeit für sich. Als er nach einigen Minuten wieder präsentabel war kehrte er zurück in den Saal, nur um sofort stocksteif stehen zu bleiben. Sein Kätzchen war angekommen un d es war höchste Zeit ihm sein Halsband anzulegen.

Der gesamte Ballsaal starrte die drei jungen Männer an die gerade die Türen durchschritten. Abraxas Malfoy sah mit seinen silbrigen Haaren und der eisblauen Robe aus wie eine Erscheinung, ein Eiself. Satanus Snape trug schwarz-grüne Roben, die seine dunklen Züge unterstrichen und ihn zu einem dunklen Engel werden ließen. Aber so wundervoll die Beiden auch aussahen, so waren sie doch nur schmückendes Beiwerk für das Juwel in ihrer Mitte. Tristan Nathair trug die Farben seiner Familie mit Stolz.

(Überlegt euch wie er aussieht. Falls jemand Lust hat ne Beschreibung zu schreiben und mir zu schicken, bitte, wenn sie mir gefällt füg ich sie ein.)

Tristan war die ganze Aufmerksamkeit unangenehm. Er spürte geradezu wie einige der Anwesende ihn mit ihren Blicken auszogen. Aber ein Blick beunruhigte ihn besonders. Seit er eingetreten war, konnte er die Augen von Tom auf sich spüren. Aber der Mann selbst war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wo war er?

Während Tristan weiterhin Hände schüttelte und freundlich lächelte hielt er vorsichtig Ausschau nach ihm. Bald erklangen die ersten Musikstücke und die anwesenden Damen und Herren begannen ihr Tanztalent unter Beweis zu stellen. Abraxas und Satanus wurden Tristan schnell entführt und vergnügten sich auf der Tanzfläche. Der Nathair-Erbe selbst verbarg sich sorgfältig vor der weiblichen Bevölkerung und verschmolz mit den Schatten neben dem Büffet.

Eins allerdings hatte der junge Parselmund in seiner Hektik vergessen und dieses Etwas machte sich jetzt bemerkbar.

Ein muskulöser Arm schlang sich um seine Taille, während heißer Atem sein Ohr liebkoste.

„Guten Abend Kätzchen. Du siehst", Tom presste sich eng an sein kitten und ließ ihn spüren woran er dachte: „ absolut fan-fucking-tastisch aus."

Tristan stand kurz vor dem hyperventilieren aber er schaffte es sich schnell ais Toms Armen zu winden.

„Fass mich nicht an, du Verrückter", zischte er leise, aber Tom grinste nur.

Dann trat er aus den Schatten heraus; inzwischen hatten mehrere Ladys das Debakel bemerkt und navigierten sich immer näher heran. Tom nutzte dies sofort aus. Er verneigte sich vor Tristan und raunte: „Mein verehrter Tristan, gewährt Ihr mir diesen Tanz?"

Eine Sache die Tristan immer wieder verdrängte, war der unglaubliche Charme den die meisten Slytherins an- und ausknipsen konnten. Dieser Charme war jetzt voll aufgedreht und verwirrte den armen, unschuldigen Teenager vollständig.

Geistig noch hart gegen den Einfluß von Toms unglaublichem Lächeln kämpfend, legte Tristan seine Hand in die des blauäugigen Teufels vor ihm. Dies wurde sofort ausgenutzt. Tom klemmte sich die Hand seines Kätzchens in die Armbeuge und führte ihn auf die Tanzfläche. Hoffentlich erwarteten Satanus und Abraxas ihren Freund nicht zurück.

Der kleinere Tristan passte hervorragend in Toms Arme. Sein Kopf lag gerade unter Toms Kinn und es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Tom hatte den Kleineren eng an sich gezogen und wechselte zwischen genießerischem Verengen seiner Arme und eiskalten Blicken zu den lästernden Damen der Gesellschaft sowie den lüstern starrenden Herren. Er war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie zu eng tanzten um gesellschaftlich akzeptabel zu sein aber er hatte sein Kätzchen endlich in den Armen. Diese Lästermäuler konnten sich alle aufhängen gehen! Moment, wann war Kitten ihm so wichtig geworden?

Es ging langsam auf Mitternacht zu und Abraxas hatte Tristan seit Beginn der Tänze nicht mehr gesehen. Naja, das stimmte nicht so ganz. Er bezweifelte das irgendwer das possessive Verhalten von Tom Riddle übersehen hatte. Er wusste nicht ob er sich darüber freuen /Hey, der Mann hat ja doch Gefühle!) oder um seinen Freund (Oh mein Gott, Tristan!) trauern sollte. Aber jetzt sorgte er sich definitiv. Wo war Tristan?

Tristan war tatsächlich immer noch mit Tom zusammen. Seit dem Tanz war Tom ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen. Er hatte ihm Trinken besorgt, hatte seinen Teller getragen, hatte (vergeblich) versucht ihn zu füttern und war insgesamt aufmerksam und charmant wie Tristan es sich immer für sein erstes Date erträumt hatte. Dabei hatten sie nicht nur ernste Gespräche über Politik geführt und einige ähnliche Ansätze gefunden (Merlin, war das ein Schock!) sondern waren wie alte Freunde in Neckereien verfallen. Und nie, nicht einmal an diesem Abend hatte Tom ihn nicht berührt. Eine Hand an seinem Rücken, seiner Hüfte, seiner Taille, seine Hand in Toms Arm, Toms Kopf in seinem Nacken während eines hilflosen Lachanfalls. Er hatte heute Abend unglaublich viel Spaß gehabt und dies hier gerade machte es nur besser.

Tom und er steckten gemeinsam in einem Besenschrank, Tom drückte ihn hoch an die Wand, Tristans Beine um seine Taille geschlungen, und versuchte Tristans Atem aus seinen Lungen zu saugen. Toms Umhang hatte sich verabschiedet und sein Haar war verwuschelt. Tristans Robe war weit geöffnet und sein Hemd hochgeschoben, so dass es seinen flachen Bauch freilegte, an seiner linken Halsseite prankte ein Knutschfleck und der oberste Knopf seiner Hose wurde gerade hektisch von Tom geöffnet. Tom löste sich aus dem harschen Kuss und lehnte sich stärker gegen Tristan. Er atmete tief ein und aus und stöhnte leise: „Du machst mich wahnsinnig, Kitten! Ich denke nur an dich, ich hatte seit Monaten keinen Sex mehr und sobald ich dich sehe verliere ich jede Kontrolle. Sah das du mein bist Kitten. SAG ES!"

Die letzten Worte knurrte Tom in Tristans Nacken. Er spürte wie Tristan sich versteifte und seine leise, eiskalte Stimme erklang: „Ich gehöre niemandem! Ich bin meine eigenen Person, ich…"

„Du bist MEIN!" fauchte Tom dazwischen und presste ihn fester in die Wand. „Du musst mein sein!"

!Ich muss gar nichts." Jetzt wurde Tristan wütend. „ Ich bin doch kein Eigentum. Was fällt dir eigentlich ein?!"

„Du bist mein Spielzeug, Kitten. Mein zu bestrafen, mein zu halten, mein zu ficken. Verweigere dich nicht."

Tom wisperte seine Worte mit hartem Ton. Aber jetzt reichte es Tristan, er wand sich und stieß Tom von sich. Der inzwischen rotäugige Mann ließ seinen Jungen an sich heruntergleiten und beobachtete während der wütenden Tirade die vollen, rotgeküssten Lippen seines Jungen und er erinnerte sich an seine Gedanken am Anfang des Balles. Er glaubte kaum, dass Tristan Schmuck oder gar ein Halsband von ihm tragen würde. Aber es ging nicht immer nach Tristan.

Mitten im Wort riss Tom Tristan an sich heran und BISS ihn in den Knutschfleck an seinem Hals. Warmes, metallisches Blut strömte in seinen Mund, während er den sich wehrenden Körper an sich drückte. Toms Magie wallte auf und unterdrückte Tristans wild um sich schlagende Magie, dann strömte sie durch den Biss direkt in Tristans Körper und setzte sich dort fest. Schließlich ließ Tom ihn los und leckte sich das Blut von den Lippen.

„ Du bist mein, Kitten. Du kannst mir nicht entkommen!"

Mit diesen Schlussworten glitt er aus dem Raum und ließ einen zerbrechlichen, emotional tiefverletzen und immer noch blutenden Teenager zurück. Tristan starrte ihm hinterher, dann berührte er vorsichtig seine blutende Wunde, bevor er schluchzend an der Wand herunterrutschte.

* * *

><p>Sorry, dass das so lange gedauert hat. Ich kann meine Story nicht vernünftig kopieren :(.<p>

Liebe Grüße

Schattenkind


	18. Hastige Entscheidungen

Oh Gott hab ich lange nicht gepostet. Tut mir leid!

Ich hoffe es gibt überhaupt noch jemanden der dies liest. ich muss mich endlich mal ganz herzlich bei Suzu bedanken für die lieben Reviews. ich freue mich über jedes einzelne. ich muss euch mitteilen, dass ich an einem Plotbunny hängen geblieben bin. Aber ich gebe diese Story nicht auf!

Jetzt erst mal viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel.

LG Schattenkind

Hastige Entscheidungen

Nach dem emotionalen Zusammenbruch kam die Wut. Tristan war noch nie so wütend gewesen. Spielzeug? Kätzchen? Dieses arrogante A-Loch würde sich noch wundern. Resolut setzte er sich mitten in dem Besenschrank in Mediationsstellung, Zeit mit Grindelwald zu plauschen. Schnell fand er sich in seinem Geist wieder und machte sich auf die Suche nach dem Strang der zu Grindelwalds Bewusstsein führte.

In Nurmengard öffnete Gellert Grindelwald seine Augen und warf seinem Gast einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Komm und begleite mich. Sieh ihn dir selbst an." Grindelwald grinste als er sah wie sich das goldene Auge schloss, dann versank er in Trance.

In der Zwischenwelt in der die meisten Treffen der Reaper stattfanden tauchten zwei Figuren auf. Die eine, ältere streckte sich elegant über den Fußboden aus und blinzelte seinen Freund an. Gellert grinste und griff hinaus um das Bewusstsein seines Erben zu führen. Stolpernd landete er und fiel direkt vor Grindelwalds Füsse.

„Willkommen Enigma. Schön, dass du dich entschieden hast uns zu treffen."

Tristan schaute sich vorsichtig um. Welches uns? Schnell fand er den dritten Beteiligten an diesem Treffen und er konnte sich ein heftiges Aufkeuchen nicht verkneifen. Dort lag ein Drache! Ein großer, wirklich großer Drache mit goldenen Augen in denen die Intelligenz schimmerte, Narben verteilt über den mächtigen Körper, unzweifelhaft von vielen brutalen Kämpfen.

Er trug eine Brustplatte, ähnlich wie eine Rüstung aus poliertem Metall und in der Mitte steckte ein gigantischer Saphir. Solch einen Drachen hatte Tristan noch nie gesehen.

„Ich sehe dir ist mein Freund aufgefallen. Dies ist Raja, er wird dich heute testen um herauszufinden ob du dich eignest. Danach werde ich dir volle Verantwortung überlassen. Aber erst, Enigma, sag mir warum du hier bist?"

Tristan stotterte und wand sich aber schließlich berichtet er alles. Ein tiefes Brummen ertönte und brachte Tristans Magen zu beben. Raja lachte. Dann erklang seine Stimme: „Du amüsierst mich, kleiner Zauberer. Jetzt lass mich dich prüfen." Im nächsten Augenblick dachte Tristan sein Kopf würde explodieren, ein gigantisches Bewusstsein presste durch seine Schilde und durchbrach die Familienmagie spielend. Es stöberte in seinen Gedanken, durchwühlte alle Erinnerungen und stieß auch auf das Leben von Harry Potter. Sanft wurden die alten Narben und scharfkantigen Erinnerungen beruhigt und besänftigt. Eine ganze Weile, eine gefühlte Ewigkeit verbrachte der uralte Geist des Drachens in dem Kopf des Teenagers. Schließlich zog es sich etwas zurück und begann zu arbeiten. Als der Drache sich endlich vollständig zurückzog fühlte Tristan sich wie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht. Aber er bemerkte die Veränderungen in sich. Der Drache hatte nicht die Ordnung in seinem Kopf geändert, er hatte etwas von sich selbst zurück gelassen.

Gellert winkte ihm zu: „Willkommen zurück. Ab jetzt kontrollierst du diese Welt, du kannst durch Rajas Gabe nun die höchsten Stufen der Geistmagie nutzen ohne in die Gefahr zu geraten verrückt zu werden. Möglicherweise entwickelst du eine Vorliebe für Elementarzauber. Viel Spaß."

Damit schob Gellert ihn kurzerhand zurück in seinen Körper und schloss die Verbindung.

Tristan öffnete seine Augen und sah die offen stehende Tür der Besenkammer.

Oh Merlin, was hatte er getan?

Als er sich während des Feuerwerks zu seinen Freunden dazu stellte war ihm von der Episode mit Tom nichts mehr anzusehen. Ihm war jetzt klar, dass für Tom das Geschehen im Besenschrank nur ein Machtspiel war. Ein Machtspiel das Tom gewonnen hatte, aber den Kampf würde er verlieren.

Abraxas und Satanus erkannten das etwas nicht stimmte. Ihr Freund sah zwar normal aus aber er stand angespannt und über seinem Nacken lag ein leichter Glamour. Irgendetwas war passiert. Aber es war klar, dass Tristan hier nicht mit ihnen reden würde. Also genossen sie das Feuerwerk und beobachteten vergnügt die verzweifelten Versuche Caligulas die angetrunkene Paralys los zu werden. Vergeblich versteht sich.

Kurze Zeit später verabschiedeten sie sich von der Blackfamilie und reisten mit ihrem Portschlüssel nach Hause.

Auch Tom und Caligula machten sich auf den Weg (Paralys wurde von dem Malfoy-Erben ganz strategisch in einem Blumenbusch abgelegt.) aber in Malfoy Manor erwartete sie eine unangenehme Überraschung. Die Teenager waren nie dort angekommen.

„Was haltet ihr von Tristan Nathair, nun da ihr ihn gesehen habt?" Walpurga gab sich alle Mühe ruhig und beherrscht zu klingen, aber ihr Vater kannte sie zu gut. Er konnte eindeutig, dass Zittern und die Aufregung hören. Mister Nathair hatte scheinbar einen unglaublich positiven Eindruck hinterlassen. Aufmerksam schaute Arcturus sich im Kreis seiner Familie um. Er sah die Hoffnung bei seiner Tochter, die Anerkennung bei Orion und den Hass bei Cygnus. Schade, er hatte solche Hoffnungen für den Jungen gehabt, aber wer so hitzköpfig ist würde gegen seine Tochter nicht lange ankommen. Wirklich bedauerlich.

„Nun, mich hat der Junge beeindruckt. Besonders beeindruckend war wohl wie er mit Tom Riddle umgegangen ist. Ich sage wir unterstützen ihn!" das kam überraschender Weise von Reginald auch die weiblichen Mitglieder der Familie nickten zustimmend. Damit war der Weg der Blacks klar. Sie würden Tristan in diesem Kampf helfen.

Sofort als Orion in seinem Zimmer ankam schnappte er sich den Brief den er damals an Tristan geschrieben hatte. Aus Loyalität gegenüber Cygnus hatte er ihn schließlich doch nicht abgeschickt, aber sollte Cygnus seinen Plan durchführen, nachdem Arcturus Tristan die Hilfe zuschwört, wäre das ein unglaublicher angriff gegenüber der Blackehre und das würde mit dem Tod bestraft werden. Lieber Hass von Cygnus als ihn jetzt schon begraben zu müssen. Damit schickte er seine Eule los.

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Abraxas und Satanus beide in Tristans Wohnzimmer und beobachteten wie ihr Freund in seiner Küche herumhantierte aber langsam reichte es ihnen.

„Hör auf uns auszuweichen, Tristan. Was ist gestern Abend passiert? Du warst völlig verstört." Satanus platzte zuerst der Kragen. Tristan schrak zusammen und das Teetablett das er trug fiel zu Boden.

Lange blickte Tristan starr nach unten bis er endlich den Kopf hob. Abraxas sog zischend die Luft ein. Tristan sah so müde aus, so unglaublich erschöpft, aber in seinen Augen strahlte die Entschlossenheit.

„Ich habe gestern einige Fehler gemacht." Bitter lachte er auf. „Ich habe einige Fehler gemacht und jetzt muss ich das Beste daraus machen. Ich brauche eure Hilfe. Gestern habe ich mich von Tom Riddle einwickeln lassen, ich habe sein Spiel gespielt und verloren." Vorsichtig zog er sein Halstuch herunter und enthüllte den frischen Biss. „Das war schlechte Entscheidung Nummer 1, schlechte Entscheidung Nummer 2 hat mich direkt zu Grindelwald geführt. Ein Drache hat in meinem Kopf rumgestochert und jetzt hab ich über hundert erwachsene Männer und Frauen für die ich Herr und Meister spielen soll." Tristans Ton wurde immer hysterischer und Abraxas Miene immer ungläubiger.

„Tja, dass war mein Abend. Wie gings euch?"

Abraxas und Satanus starrten ihren Freund an. „ich weiß gar nicht worüber ich zuerst reden will. Oder ob ich überhaupt darüber reden will." Satanus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, dann stand er auf. „Alles klar, ich geh raus und kümmer mich um, was auch immer. Abraxas das ist deine Fachrichtung."

Abraxas nickte langsam, seine silbernen Augen weit aufgerissen. Dann riss er sich sichtbar zusammen. „Okay. Da hast du ja ein ganz schönes Chaos angerichtet. Also, was war mit Riddle?" Die nächsten zwei Stunden verbrachte Tristan mit dem Erzählen seines Abends. Am Ende atmete Abraxas lautstark aus: „Okay, wir müssen also einen Racheplan gegen Riddle entwerfen, deine neuen Anhänger einsortieren, Bastian, Nemesis und deine neuen Anhänger daran hindern Riddle zu töten ähm," Abraxas schaute sich suchend um, „und Satanus wiederfinden. Fangen wir mit dem einfachsten an."

Die Suche dauerte nicht lange, denn Satanus war Bastian über den Weg gelaufen und der war gar nicht glücklich. Nachdem auch Bastian vollständig über die Geschehnisse in Kenntnis gesetzt wurde, machten sich die 4 ans planen.

Sekundenlang stoppten über hundert Menschen, über die gesamte Welt verteilt, jede Bewegung. Kurz darauf bewegten sie sich wieder, bis auf drei. In Japan und Russland dauerte es noch etwas bevor sich insgesamt 3 Männer auf den Weg machten zum jeweilig nächsten Flughafen. Ihr neuer Lord rief. Hoch lebe Lord Enigma!

Tage später beobachtete Tristan die Familienverabschiedungen die ringsum ihm herum stattfanden. Abraxas und Satanus waren beide in ihrer jeweiligen Familie verschwunden. Caligula hatte sogar seine Freundin zuhause gelassen. Ob das nun Abraxas zuliebe oder eher aus Selbstschutz geschehen war, darüber ließ sich streiten. Innerlich war Tristan angespannt. Tom Riddle würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen heute aufzutauchen, Soviel war klar, aber Tristan hatte keine Angst. Denn kurz bevor er und seine Freunde aufgebrochen waren zum Bahnhof, war eine Eule angekommen mit dem Bericht über die erste Mission seiner Reaper.

Abreise und Entspannung

Tristan wurde morgens von einem lauten Klackern geweckt. Gähnend setzte er sich auf und blickte sich um. An seinem Fenster saß eine Eule und diese pickte immer wieder gegen die Scheibe. Tristan ließ die Eule rein und zeigte ihr den Wassernapf und das Extra-Eulenfutter. Er nahm der Eule den Brief ab und setzte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Er las einmal, dann zweimal durch den gesamten Brief. Das gabs doch nicht.

Hideaki, Takahiro und Kirill sollten unter der Führung von Bastian Sascha Gabrotschek überprüfen und ihm Schutz anbieten. Sie waren in voller Reapermontur aufgelaufen und hatten gerade ihre „Einladung" hervorgebracht, als jemand in Saschas Haus einbrach. Wenig später standen mehrere Todesser in dem Wohnzimmer. Sekundenlang starrten die Todesser und die Reaper sich an, bis einer von ihnen zuckte. Sofort brach ein Kampf aus.

Die Reaper waren zwar zahlenmäßig unterlegen, hatten aber mehrere Vorteile.

Sie wussten, dass ihnen ein Kampf bevorstand, sie waren alle als Kämpfer trainiert und sie alle wollten ihren ersten Job seit Jahren richtig machen.

Kaum hatten die Todesser denn Raum vollständig betreten, waren sie bereits identifiziert. Augustus Rockwood, Gregorius Goyle, Saarian Avery und Vincent Crabbe steckten hinter den weißen Masken. Genauso schnell hatte Bastian einen Plan entwickelt um sie aufzuhalten.

Das Ende der Geschichte waren 4 gefesselte und geknebelte Todesser, drei triumphierende Reaper und ein völlig verängstigter Sascha. Bastian hatte so ein Ergebnis schon fast erwartet. Sobald es etwas mit Tristan zu tun hatte tauchte irgendwas von Voldemort auf. Schrecklich!

Dieser Bericht war der Grund warum Tristan sich die Verabschiedungen am Bahnhof KingsCross so entspannt anschauen konnte. Ihm war bewusst das Tom, nein RIDDLE, wahrscheinlich auftauchen würde aber Tristan fürchtete sich nicht. Er hatte Angst gehabt vor der Verantwortung als Lord Enigma, aber seine Männer waren so glücklich gewesen als sie seine Befehle bekommen hatten und er wusste sie waren bereit für ihn zu töten und zu sterben. Riddle hatte einen Fehler gemacht an dem Abend, aber Riddle war ja schon immer temperamentvoll, ungeduldig und es nicht gewohnt das ihm jemand „nein" sagte. Nicht das Tristan ihm verzieh, aber er verstand ihn. Ein bisschen. Manchmal.

Ein langstielige Rose gehalten von einer schwarzbehandschuhten Hand tauchte ihn seinem Blickfeld auf. Er drehte sich um und blickte direkt in die blauen Augen von Tom Riddle. Direkt vor seinen Augen, hier auf dem dreckigen öffentlichen Bahnhof sank Tom Riddle alias Lord Voldemort auf ein Knie und begann mit klarer, weithallender Stimme zu sprechen.

„Lord Nathair, ich habe bei unserem letzten Treffen vermutlich jedes Recht auf eine persönlichere Anrede verspielt, aber ich bitte Euch hört mich an."

Tristan hätte im Boden versinken können. Es war so peinlich und so Riddle. Jetzt ein Gespräch abzulehnen würde ihn in der Öffentlichkeit zum Bösewicht machen und ihm vermutlich allerlei Kommentare einbringen.

„Komm hoch." Zischte Tristan leise. „Komm schon hoch. Riddle du machst hier eine Szene!" „Riddle?!" Der blauäugige Mann sprach immer noch sehr laut. „Was ist aus Tom geworden? Sind wir uns so fremd geworden?" Tristan schnappte sich den arroganten, überheblichen und so schrecklich cleveren Mann an seinem Kragen und zog ihn in eine abgeschiedene Ecke. Riddle lachte amüsiert: „Nicht so schnell, Schöner. Ich komm ja." Tristan schloss resigniert seine Augen. Toll, morgen in der Zeitung hatte er eine Affäre mit Riddle, garantiert!

„Was sollte das?!" fauchte Tristan Sekunden später nach einigen hastig gesprochenen Stillezaubern.

„Ich wusste du würdest mir sonst ausweichen." Achselzuckend und selbstgefällig antwortete Riddle ihm.

„Natürlich würde ich dir ausweichen, du du…"

Tom trat näher an den wütenden Jungen heran. Er hatte seine Fehler vom Abend des Balles erkannt und musste sie unbedingt korrigieren bevor Tristan in Hogwarts verschwand. Aber die süße Röte auf den Wangen seines Jungen lenkte ihn ab, wie sein Körper zitterte unter der Macht seiner Wut, seine wundervolle Magie die sich um seine schlang. Tom riss sich zusammen. Er musste das klären.

„Ich hätte dich nicht als Eigentum bezeichnen dürfen. Es tut mir Leid." Damit trat er vor und fing eine von Tristans Händen in seinen. Vorsichtig rahmte er die Hand mit seinen ein und führte sie an seine Lippen. Sanft glitten sie über die samtige Haut und hinterließen bei Tristan brennende Spuren. Stotternd antwortete Tristan ihm: „Ich freue mich dass du Einsicht gefunden hast. Kein Mensch gehört einem Andern." In dem Augenblick erklang die Pfeife des Schaffners und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Schelmisch blickte Tom direkt in Tristans Augen und ließ dann seine Zunge über Tristans Hand gleiten. Der junge Mann riss sich endlich los und lief auf den Zug zu. Über die Schulter stotterte er zurück: „Ich verzeih dir. Aber ich… ich muss jetzt los. Tschüss Tom."

„Auf Wiedersehen, Schöner." Rief Tom hinterher.

Und wir werden uns wiedersehen. Ich war zu hastig mit meinen Erklärungen am Abend des Balls. Aber den Fehler mache ich nicht noch mal.

Selbstverständlich gehörst du mir Kitten. Aber ich habe Zeit. Du wirst es nächstes Mal selbst sagen. Du wirst mein sein, ob du es nun hören willst oder nicht.

Tristan war erleichtert und dies zeigte sich auch. Er lachte und tobte mit seinen Freuden in ihrem Zugabteil. Alle drei waren bereit für ein entspanntes restliches Schuljahr. Sie mussten zwar ein Auge auf Cygnus Black haben, aber in Slytherin schlief man sowieso lieber mit einem Auge offen.

Beim Eintreten in die große Halle erlebten sie eine weitere freudige Überraschung. Im Stuhl des Direktors saß ein lächelnder Professor Dippet. Das gezwungen freudige Gesicht von Dumbledore versüßte den Slytherins die gesamte Woche.

Es waren tatsächlich entspannte Tage in Hogwarts. Dafür ging es in Malfoy Manor hoch her.

Caligula hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sein kleiner Bruder dies durchziehen würde, aber er hatte Caligula wirklich gemieden. Nur einen Brief hatte er ihm nach dem Ballfiasko noch geschrieben und ihm einen Zaubertrank zugeschickt. Der Trank würde seinen Körper von sämtlichen anderen Einflüssen reinigen. Gleich nachdem sein Bruder nach Hogwarts losgefahren war, hatte er den Trank geschluckt und wenige Stunden später erarbeiteten sein Anwälte ein Klage auf versuchten Linetheft gegen die Parkinson Familie. Liebestränke! Er hätte auf seinen Bruder hören sollen!

Tom Riddle machte sich auch so seine Gedanken. Seine Todesser waren von dem eigentlich leichten Auftrag zurückgekommen und hatten etwas von Reapern gelallt bevor sie alle beinahe zeitgleich in ein magisch ausgelöstes Koma gefallen waren. Er wartete ungeduldig darauf das sie aufwachten. Reaper in seinem England. Das konnte ja wohl nur ein schlechter Scherz sein. Diese Gruppe war mit Grindelwald untergegangen.

Hoffe es hat einigermaßen gefallen. Bis zum nächsten Mal in ungefähr einem Monat. Versprochen!


	19. Briefe

Briefe

Seine Todesser hatten ihm endlich den Beweis erbracht. Die Vier waren aufgewacht oder doch zumindest soweit `wach` geworden, dass er mit Legilimentik etwas Licht in die Sache bringen konnte. Die Reaper waren zurück! Seine Männer hatten sie gesehen und sie waren so effizient und effektiv wie früher. Aber ihr Anführer hatte gewechselt. Grindelwald war abgetreten. Ihr neuer Lord nannte sich Lord Enigma. Es war an der Zeit diesem low-level-Lord zu zeigen wo es lang ging.

An einem wundervollen Samstagmorgen saß Tristan allein am Slytherintisch. Abraxas und Satanus schliefen noch, sie hatten bis spät in die Nacht über Magietheorie gesprochen. Die restlichen Slytherins hielten von dem beliebten Siebtklässler Abstand. Sie wussten, dass er morgens noch nicht ansprechbar war.

Heftige Flügelschläge ließen ihn aufschauen. Die Eulen flogen durch die Halle und suchten die Empfänger ihrer Briefe. Zwei Eulen landeten vor Tristan.

Er löste beide Briefe von der Eule und warf nur eine Blick auf die Absender bevor er ruhig weiter aß. Wenig später setzte r sich mit den Briefen an der schwarzen See. Er öffnete den ersten Breif.

Lieber Tristan,

hoffentlich bist du heil in Hogwarts angekommen und hast dich wieder gut eingelebt.

Nun, wo ich dich nicht mehr sehe langweile ich mich schrecklich.

Niemand fördert und fordert meine Intelligenz und emotionale Kontrolle so wie du.

Mein lieber Tristan, bitte gestatte mir dich nächsten Samstag auszuführen, als Entschuldigung für mein widerliches Verhalten am Abend des Balles.

Ich erwarte deine Antwort mit Spannung.

Richte doch bitte herzliche Grüße an deine Freunde aus.

Dein Tom

Oh, das war ja süß. Tom zog jetzt wirklich alle Register. Wenn er doch bloß wüsste was der Mann von ihm wollte. Sein Einfluss in der Politik war nahezu null, sein Reichtum nichts gegen den der Malfoys. Ein Date mit Tom wäre spaßig, anstrengend und vermutlich gefährlich. Also warum wollte er so gern hin?

Beiläufig öffnete er den anderen Brief und las mit offenem Mund.

Enigma,

du bist weder den Titel Lord noch die geringste Höflichkeit wert.

Du wilderst in meinem Revier und das gefällt mir nicht.

Ich erwarte dass du verschwindest und deine lächerlichen Handlanger mitnimmst! England ist mein Gebiet, mein Reich.

Zwing mich nicht dich zu suchen.

Ich werde dich für jede Sekunde die ich mit dir und den deinen verschwenden muss leiden lassen.

Der rechtmäßige Dunkle Lord

Lord Voldemort

Tristan legte beide Briefe vor sich hin.

Das war doch unglaublich. Diese beiden Briefe kamen von der gleichen Person und sie klangen so unterschiedlich. Was sollte er tun?

Tristan wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Auf der einen Seite konnte Tom so ein einfühlsamer, süßer Mann sein mit einem zugegebenermaßen heißen Körper und einer drop-dead sexy Stimme. Auf der anderen Seite war Voldemort. Ein wahnsinniger psychopathischer Mörder mit egomanischen Tendenzen und einem Jähzorn wie ein Hurrican.

Tom Riddle war ein talentierter, intelligenter Mann mit brillanten Ideen und dem Durchsetzungsvermögen seine Pläne auch umzusetzen. Voldemort dagegen schien gar keine Pläne zu haben außer Chaos und Zerstörung.

Welcher dieser Männer war der echte Tom Marvolo Riddle? Welche Persönlichkeit trug er als Maske? Wie sollte er jemals beide Persönlichkeiten unter einen Hut kriegen?

Tom wollte Tristan treffen und Voldemort wollte Enigma umbringen.

Wie sollte er mit Tom reden ohne Voldemort zu fürchten oder Voldemort sehen ohne an Toms sexy Stimme zu denken?

Er brauchte unbedingt taktischen Rat. Wo waren Abraxas und Satanus?

Satanus war inzwischen gähnend aus dem Bett gefallen und machte sich durch die Kerker auf den Weg zu seinem Frühstück. Auf seinem Weg hörte er leises Fluchen und sah jemanden aus einem der eigentlich verschlossenen Räume kommen. Neugierig schlich Satanus sich hinein und schaute sich um.

Ein flackerndes Feuer, ein Goldkessel und ein Tisch mit Zaubertrankzutaten. Er trat an den Tisch heran und las auf einem Pergament das Rezept. Oben am Rand stand ein Name.

Satanus biss sich auf die Lippen und kniff seine Augen zu. Dann legte er los. Er stürmte aus dem Raum, schnappte sich seinen eigenen Zaubertrankkoffer und hetzte zurück. Er hatte Glück, alles war unverändert. Cygnus war noch nicht zurück.

Vorsichtig zerstieß er Rosenblätter und mischte sie unter die Myrre, dann tauchte er die Käferpanzer aus und tauschte mit seinem Zauberstab auf dem Rezept einige Reihenfolgen aus.

Das sollte für einige interessante Effekte sorgen. Wer andern eine Grube gräbt…

Zwei Stunden später saß Satanus völlig entspannt mit Abraxas und Tristan am See und plante mit ihnen ihre Reaktion auf die Briefe. Ein plötzlicher Lärm ließ die drei aufschauen. Cygnus Black schien vor etwas zu flüchten. Vor…Mädchen?

Satanus verschluckte sich an seinem Lachen und wehrte sich gegen die gutmeinenden Rückenschläge seiner Freunde. Schließlich hatte er wieder genug Luft um seinen Freunden von seinem kleinen Erlebnis zu erzählen.

„…Der Trank den Cygnus herstellen wollte hätte den der ihn einnimmt dazu gezwungen 24 Stunden lang ehrlich zu sein und immer das Peinlichste in jeder Situation zu sagen. Es ist eher ein Scherztrank, der allerdings vor etwa 100 jahren in der poltischen Arena ganz schön für Aufsehen gesorgt hat. Heute ist der Trank eigentlich verboten."

„Warum? Was ist denn vor 100 Jahren gewesen?" fragte Abraxas.

Satanus grinste: "So ganz genau hab ich es natürlich nicht mehr im Kopf, aber jemand hat den Trank wohl der Frau des damaligen Ministers gegeben und diese hat dann in aller Öffentlichkeit über die sexuellen Eskapaden ihres Mannes gesprochen.

Außerdem gab es da noch einen Zwischenfall mit den französischen Minister und seiner Halbveelatochter. Fiese Sache. Die Ministerien liegen immer noch im Klinsch.

Jedenfalls hat Orion uns doch eine Warnung zukommen lassen. Das er gehört hätte wie Cygnus darüber gesprochen hat vor allem dich, Tristan, fertig zu machen.

Naja, da der Trank ursprünglich für genau so etwas gedacht war, war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass er für uns bestimmt war. Also hab ich mitgemischt.

Manche Schritte verändert, hier und da die Reihenfolge verschoben und einige andere Zutaten da gelassen. Ich kenn halt meine Zaubertränke.

Was am Ende rausgekommen ist, ist auch nicht gefährlich. Es macht den Nutzer nur leicht emphatisch. Für etwa drei Tage. Das ist doch nichts Schlimmes?!"

Satanus klang wie ein kleiner Engel und das machte Tristan erst recht misstrauisch. Nur etwas emphatisch, ja?

„Aber wieso sollte Cygnus den Trank nehmen, wenn er doch Tristan demütigen wollte?" wollte Abraxas noch wissen.

Satanus zuckte mit der Schulter: „Möglicherweise hat das Hinzufügen der Greifenfeder an letzter statt an vorletzter Stelle zu einer leichte Explosion geführt?!"

Tristan und Abraxas starrten ihren Freund an. So eine kleine Schlange!

Immer wieder konnten die Drei in den folgenden Stunden ähnliche Situationen beobachten. Cygnus Black trat in die Nähe von Schülern, er sagte etwas, die Aufmerksamkeit wandte sich ihm zu und er erstarrte.

Mal wurde er blass, mal lief er rot an oder er zitterte vor Wut oder Scham. Dann beendete er das Gespräch. Die Empathie schien dem armen Jungen ganz schön zu schaffen zu machen. Ein wenig tat er ihnen ja Leid, aber nicht genug um ihm zu helfen.

Jetzt wusste Cygnus genau was die Anderen von ihm hielten. Aber ob das einem so stolzen Mann wie Cygnus weiter half?

An diesem Abend stiegen sie erstmals seit den Winterferien in die Kammer hinab. Intisar war Tristan zwischendurch besuchen gekommen, aber Nemesis hatte sich nicht gezeigt. Tristan musste sich eingestehen, dass er den alten Basilisken aus seinen Gedanken verdrängt hatte. Er hatte so viel um die Ohren.

Aber das wollte er wieder gut machen. Er hatte genug Fleisch für Nemesis und Kairos dabei und sie wollten mit dem Training wieder beginnen, da würde Nemesis auch mitmachen.

Als die drei jedoch die Kammer durch die Tür betreten wollten war ihr Weg versperrt. Etwas Großes mit Schuppen lag in ihrem Weg. Tristan streckte die Hand aus und berührte die Schuppen. Im nächsten Moment brach er zusammen wie eine Marionette ohne Schnüre. Abraxas konnte ihn gerade noch auffangen.

Der Malfoy-Erbe und Satanus schauten sich an, dann setzte sie sich beide auf den dreckigen Boden und hielten Tristan einfach nur fest. Dem Jungen passierten ja öfter komische Sachen. Sie gaben ihm 20 Minuten. Würde er dann nicht aufwachen würden sie Bastian benachrichtigen.

Tristan hatte das Gefühl sofort erkannt. Etwas hämmerte gegen seine Okklumentikschilde. Etwas Großes, Mächtiges aber seine Schilde würden dem standhalten. Niemad konnte ohne seine Erlaubnis in seinen Geist eindringen - außer natürlich seine Schilde öffneten sich für ihn!

Dann erkannte Tristan seinen Besucher. Raya, der alte Drache.

„Guten Abend, Nestling." Grollte der Drache mit donnernder Stimme. „Es ist Zeit für deine Geschichtsstunde."

Damit begann der uralte Drache zu erzählen.

Er berichtete von den Anfängen der Magie. Das sie schon immer zwei Seiten hatte. Die „weiße" Seite, die technische Seite der Magie, sie bezog ihre Kraft aus Formeln, Worten und korrekten Bewegungen und die „schwarze" Magie, die emotionale Magie, deren Kraft auf starken Emotionen und deren Kontrolle beruhte.

Er erzählte wie die magischen Wesen das Gleichgewicht zwischen beiden Seiten bewahrten. Die schwarzmagischen Wesen, wie Dementoren, Werwölfe oder Vampire, die weißmagischen Wesen, wie Phönixe und Einhörner und die neutralen Wesen, wie Gnome oder Drachen. Es wurden immer eine gerechte Anzahl Wesen geboren. Für jedes Einhorn ein Dementor. Manche Wesen wie zum Beispiel Phönixe waren magisch so stark, dass sie nur selten geboren wurden andere wurden immer wieder erschaffen wie Werwölfe.

Erst durch die Zauberer war das Gleichgewicht gekippt, da sie regelmäßig eine Art Wesen verfolgten. Mal die schwarzmagischen, mal die weißmagischen. Je nachdem wie gerade der Trend war kippte die Magie. Und das Kippen des Gleichgewichtes sorgte für weniger magische Kinder, da sie anderswo gebraucht wurde. Das wiederrum sorgte dafür, dass die Zauberer jeweils einer magischen Seite die Schuld gaben, bis sie ihre Meinung wieder änderten.

Meist geschah dies weil Magie sich einen neuen Champion erkor. Der Champion von Magie war besonders begabt in dem Gebiet das Magie als am praktischsten sah. Das war jedes Mal anders. Üblicherweise band sich an den Champion der Magie auch jedes Mal ein magisches Wesen. Bei weißmagischen Champions war es oft ein Phönix oder ein Einhorn, bei schwarzmagischen Champions waren es oft ganze Vampirfamilien oder einige Rudel Werwölfe

Das lief viele Generationen so. Aber dann änderte sich etwas.

An diesem Punkt erwachte Tristan. Die Schuppen lagen immer noch vor dem Eingang und Raya schien nicht vor zu haben sich heute noch zu bewegen. Seufzend schnappte Tristan sich also seine Freunde und machte sich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Immerhin würde Nemesis sich nicht. Auf dem Weg erzählte er Abraxas und Satanus was er gerade erfahren hatte.

Die drei traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum und sahen vor sich Cygnus Black mit gezücktem Zauberstab. Sie erstarrten. Cygnus trat vor, bis er direkt vor Tristan stand. „Nathair. Bist du schuld an meinem neuesten Problem?" knirschte er.

Tristan schluckte, schaute unauffällig zu Satanus und sagte dann: „Solltest du von deinem Zaubertrank sprechen…Ja, das ist wohl meine Schuld."

Stolz hob Tristan den Kopf, vor allem weil er Satanus dankbaren Blick in seinem Rücken spürte.

Cygnus atmete aus, schwang seinen Zauberstab und- zog eine Pergament heraus?

Er reichte es Tristan, nickte und verschwand in seinen Schlafsaal. Tristan blickte blind auf das Pergament. Was war das denn?

Nicht lang, dafür schon mal da :).


	20. Bibliothek

Bibliothek

Eine Einladung in die Blackbibliothek. Cygnus hatte ihm eine Einladung in die größte, sicherste und berühmteste magische Bibliothek seit Alexandria gegeben! Und das nur dank Satanus:

Flashback

Cygnus gab ihnen ein Pergament. Was war das?

Der Blackerbe vor ihnen atmete tief durch. „ich habe dich verachtet, Tristan Nathair. Du bist in Hogwarts hineingeplatzt, hast Traditionen und neue Ideen einfach durcheinander gewürfelt und hast die Hierarchie in Slytherin gestört."

Mit melancholischem Blick schaute Cygnus zu Satanus und dann zu Abraxas.

„Außerdem hast du problemlos die Menschen befreundet, die ich seit Jahren gern als Freunde hätte. Sie sind entgegen jedem Slytherincode sogar bereit dir aktiv zu helfen, ohne Aufforderung und ohne absehbare Belohnung. Ich war eifersüchtig!"

Cygnus richtete sich auf, stellte sich gerade hin: „Dank euch sehe, höre und fühle ich zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben was uns unterscheidet. Es ist eine harte Lektion Tristan und ich werde gewiss Fehler machen. Aber ich möchte mich ändern.

Du bist ein Slytherin wie er im Buche steht. Klug, listig, ambitiös und trotzdem bist du höflich und freundlich.

Diese Lektion war längst überfällig. Ich war blind und jetzt bin ich es nicht mehr. Das werde ich ausnutzen. Morgen fahre ich meine Familie besuchen. Ein akutes Problem."

Cygnus zwinkerte ihnen frech zu, dann nickte er höflich und verschwand in seinem Schlafsaal.

Flashback Ende

Mit leuchtenden Augen blickte Satanus auf die Einladung. Jeder Zauberer wollte in diese Bibliothek. Sogar Voldemort...

Satanus begann zu grinsen. „Meine lieben Freunde, ich habe eine Idee!"

Tristan hatte zwar verstanden worauf Satanus hinaus wollte, aber warum sollte Voldemort oder Tom sich wegen dieser Bibliothek so aufregen?

Als er diese Frage gestellt hatte, hatte Abraxas fast einen Anfall bekommen. Irgendetwas hatte er da wohl verpasst. Aus diesem Grund war er an diesem schönen, sonnigen Morgen auch unterwegs in die Hogwartsbibliothek. Wäre doch gelacht wenn es da nicht irgendetwas über die Blackbibliothek gäbe.

Er hatte Recht. Es gab jede Menge über diese Bibliothek und zusammen fassen ließ es sich mit den Worten: „Niemand weiß wo sie ist, sie ist fast so gut wie die in Alexandria, jeder will seine Finger daran bekommen." Also hatt er eigentlich nichts neues gelernt. Aber gut. Dann würde er sich jetzt eben mit der Bibliothek von Alexandria auseinander setzten!

Er fand viele Geschichtsbücher mit Einträgen über die große Bibliothek.

Er las von der rießigen Menge an Schriftstücken die es dort gegeben hatte.

Er las über die Zollämter an den Grenzen der Stadt, wo jedes Buch abgegeben werden musste damit es kopiert werden konnte und die Bibliothek das Original bekam.

Tristan machte sich schlau über die Mühe und die Arbeit, sowie die Kosten die damals in einem Buch steckten und mehrfach musste er sich vor Augen führen, dass selbst die besten Bücher nur 40- 50 mal existierten. Ganz im Gegensatz zu heute, wo es selbst schlechte Bücher im Dutzend billiger gab.

Aber besonders interessierte in natürlich der verborgene magische Teil der Bibliothek. In diesem Teil waren damals Aufzeichnungen sämtlicher großer Zivilisationen gewesen. Die Naturmagie der Inka, die Kampfmagie der Maya. Die Errungenschaften der Chinesen und die Erkenntnisse der Ägypter. All dies war dort aufbewahrt worden.

Das Sicherheitssystem war enorm gewesen. Niemand kam herein oder heraus ohne gründlich durchleuchtete worden zu sein. Schilde, Flüche, magische Spiegel, magische Schwure die abgelegt werden mussten bevor man die Bibliothek betreten durfte.

Niemand durfte Bücher aus dem Gebäude bringen und es durften keine Nahrungsmittel hinein. Manche Bücher durften sogar nur unter direkter Aufsicht hoch ausgebildeter Wachposten gelesen werden.

Aber das war alles nicht genug. Der Wissenshunger der Gelehrten aus Alexandria wurde so groß, dass sie Höflichkeit völlig außer Acht ließen. Und während normalerweise ein jeder schlicht darüber hinweg sah zugunsten der Bibliothek, so war ein Zauberer aus anderem Holz geschnitzt.

Romulus Gayis, ein Zauberer im Dienste der römischen Armee, hatte in mühevoller Kleinstarbeit ein epochales Meisterwerk über magische Kreaturen geschaffen. Als er nun in Alexandria einreiste und sein Buch der Bibliothek vorstellen wollte, wurde er kalt abgelehnt. Sie bräuchten dieses Buch nicht.

Als er die Stadt dann tief betrübt verlassen wollte und sein Buch zurück verlangte wurde ihm sein eigener Besitz verwehrt mit den Worten. „Jedes Buch in Alexandria gehört Alexandria."

Romulus hatte sein Leben diesem Buch gewidmet. Er bemühte sich jnoch monatelang vergeblich sein Lebenswerk zurück zu erhalten, bis man ihn schließlich der Stadt verwies.

Nun hatte Romulus nichts mehr. Seine Karriere in der Armee war durch seine Ausflüge zum entdecken neuer Kreaturen ruiniert, sein Geld war durch das Leben in Alexandria verschwunden und sein Buch war gestohlen. Er hatte werde Familie noch Freunde, so versessen war er auf sein Werk gewesen. Er war allein.

Langsam drehte Romulus durch. Er hatte kein Ziel mehr im Leben. Bis er sich ein neues gab. Er plante monatelang, stahl was er brauchte und reiste schließlich unter falschem Namen wieder nach Alexandria.

Der Zauberer hatte sich schlau gemacht und sich selbst eine Art altmodischen Brandbeschleuniger beschafft. Als er eintrat in die Bibliothek und die wundervollen Mosaike an den Wänden sah, den Geruch der ledergebundenen Bücher roch und die glücklich lernenden Menschen sah, da hätte er es sich fast anders überlegt.

Aber dort in einem Schaukasten stand sein Buch. „Von einem anonymen Schreiber" stand auf der Plakette darunter.

Romulus legte Feuer und die wundervolle Bibliothek brannte mit ihm darin ab.

Nur wenige Schriften konnten gerettet werden und so gingen Jahre der Forschung verloren. Immer noch hatte die Zauberwelt diesen Verlust nicht überstanden.

Jahrhunderte später nahm sich ein gelehrter Mann namens Arcturus Aristoteles Black dem Problem an und er schuf die Blackbibliothek. Es gab auch auf dies Wissenssammlung zahlreiche Anschläge aber was sie bis jetzt am besten schützt ist ihre Anonymität. Wenn niemand weiß wo sie ist, kann sie auch niemand abbrennen.

Natürlich war die Blackbibliothek mit der aus Alexandria nicht wirklich zu vergleichen. In der neuen Bibliothek gab es vielleicht ein Fünftel der Bücher, trotzdem ist sie das Beste was die Zauberwelt momentan zu bieten hat. Und zwar die gesamte Zauberwelt nicht nur die englische!

Nach seiner Reise in die Geschichte Alexandrias traf sich Tristan mit seinen Freunden zu einem entspannten Nachmittag am See. Sie hatte aus der Küche einen Picknickkorb mitbekommen und lagen nun in der Frühlingssonne und genossen ihre Freizeit. Aber im Hinterkopf schwirrten die Gedanken nur so hin und her.

Was sollten sie wegen Voldemort tun?

Wie wehrte man sich gegen Tom Riddle?

Was wollte die Blackfamilie?

Warum ist Raya hier? Und was wollte er mit der Geschichtsstunde erreichen?

So viele unbeantwortete Fragen. Aber jetzt war erst mal Pause angesagt. Ruhe und Frieden…

Wenig später stöhnte Abraxas theatralisch auf: „Okay, entweder wir tun irgendwas oder ich wird irre! Ich wühle die ganze Zeit in meinem Kopf. Ich muss mich ablenken!" Er sprang auf und lief los. Amüsiert folgten Satanus und Tristan ihm. So kannten sie ihn gar nicht.

Abraxas lief zum Quidditchplatz und holte sich einen der Schulbesen, dann schwang er sich in die Lüfte. Schelmisch grinsend beschoss er seine Freunde von oben mit einem gut gezielten Aguamenti und rief: „Fangt mich doch ihr lahmen Schnecken." Dann düste er davon.

Satanus und Tristan wechselten einen Blick dann packten sie selber jeweils einen Besen und stürmten hinter her. In der Luft fielen alle Sorgen von Tristan ab. Er ließ sich gleiten und genoss die Ruhe einige Zeit bevor er sich Satanus anschloss´, der ihren silberhaarigen Freund über den gesamten Platz jagte. Mit wilden Kurven und verrückten Stunts vertrieben sich die Drei ihre Zeit. Dann war es Abend und sie traten zurück in das Schloss. Verschwitzt, dreckig, klatschnass und so fröhlich wie schon lange nicht mehr.

Selbst Cygnus grinste freundlich als die drei lachend in den Gemeinschaftsraum fielen. Walpurga trat lächelnd auf Tristan zu und traf ihn aus nächster Nähe mit einem Wasserfluch. Unter dem Gelächter der Anwesenden Slytherins flüchteten die drei Prinzen des Hauses unter die Dusche und fielen dann geschafft in ihre Betten.

Was für ein Tag!

Cygnus Tag der Rache

Cygnus hatte keine Ahnung was passiert war. Sein so sorgfältig ausgewählter und vorbereiteter Trank war explodiert und das direkt über ihn drüber. Er konnte nicht zur Heilerin und auch zu keinem Lehrer, sonst würde er erklären müssen, weshalb er diesen Trank überhaupt braute. Das einzige was er tun konnte war abwarten und hoffen das sein Fehler im Brauen keine allzu großen Nebenwirkungen hat.

Zwei Stunden später hatte sich diese Hoffnung in Luft aufgelöst. Er war zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen. Dabei war er Orion, seinem Bruder über den Weg gelaufen und obwohl er ihn höflich grüßte hörte Cygnus etwas anderes.

#Oh du armer Tropf. Ich liebe dich mein Bruder aber nicht auf Kosten der Familie nur weil du eifersüchtig bist. Das sieht fast so aus als wär sein erster Racheversuch gründlich schief gegangen.#

Orion Mund hatte sich nicht bewegt und plötzlich fühlte er sich so mitleidig und traurig. Was zu Geier?

Als nächstes traf er auf die Ravenclaw, mit der er geschlafen hatte. Er hatte gedacht es wäre einvernehmlich gewesen, Sex um des Sexes willen.

#Da ist der Bastard ja schon wieder. Mit seinem dämlichen Grinsen, wie kommt er bloß dazu mich zu grüßen nachdem er mich hat sitzen lassen! Slytherins sind halt alle Arschlöcher!#

Scheinbar war sie anderer Ansicht was ihre Trennung anging.

Okay, scheinbar konnte er Gedanken hören und nach dem widerlich ekligen Hass und Abscheu den er gerade gespürt hatte war teilweise auch Empath. Cygnus Balck war einiges hitzköpfig, blind vor Wut und arrogant unter anderem aber er war nicht dumm. Die Effekte waren zu gezielt um aus einem fehlerhaften Trank zu kommen. Das war geplant. Aber wer und wie…

Nathair. Nathair hat es raus gefunden und irgendwie den Trank manipuliert aber wie hatte er davon gewusst?

Einige Gespräche und schamloses Lauschen der Gedanken später hatte er seine Antwort. Orion hatte ihn verraten zum Wohle der Familie und Satanus hatte seinen Freund verteidigt und ihm eine Lektion erteilt. Die Frage war, war er bereit diese Lektion zu lernen?

So, auch hier endlich eine neues Kapitel. Kurz aber da.

LG

Schattenkind


	21. Erstes Date

Erstes Date

Die nächste Woche Unterricht glitt an Tristan einfach vorbei. Er war so aufgeregt. An diesem Wochenende war sein Date mit Tom Riddle und Lord Enigma würde sich mit Lord Voldemort in Verbindung setzten.

Und am Sonntag war die nächste Geschichtslektion mit Raya dran. Der alte Drache konnte sehr gut auf sich aufmerksam machen. Jetzt wo er etwas seiner Macht in Tristans Kopf hinterlassen hatte, konnten sie jederzeit in Kontakt treten. Er war schon sehr gespannt auf die Lektion über Grindelwald und Dumbeldore.

Apropo Dumbledore… Der alte Mann warf ihm immer so komische Blicke zu. Gerade jetzt nach den Ferien und vorallem nach dem Ball war es besonders schlimm. Natürlich hatte es Aufmerksamkeit erregt, dass er und Tom so eng und lange miteinander getanzt hatten.

Ohh, in seinem Kopf ging es drunter und drüber. Er konnte sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Dem Himmel sei Dank war es schon wieder Freitag.

Tom erwartete sein kleines Kätzchen vor der Tür des Honigtopfes. Er wartete!

Das musste man sich auf der Zunge zergehen lassen. Der dunkle Lord, der bekannte, einflußreiche Politiker Tom Riddle wartete auf einen kaum volljährigen Schüler.

Aber Tom musste ihn wiedersehen. Seit er ihn gespürt und geschmeckt hatte, hatte der sonst so beherrschte Mann sehr anrüchige Träume.

Wie sollte er sich auf etwas konzentrieren wenn alles ihn an sein Kätzchen und seinen begehrenswerten Körper erinnerte?

Nur gut, dass Tom an seinen schlechtesten Tagen klüger war als die meisten Zauberer an ihren Besten, sonst wäre er schon längst aufgeflogen

Aber heute würde er sein Kätzchenfix bekommen und dann seinen nächsten Schritt planen. Und sobald er das Kätzchen mal gehabt hatte, würde er es wie alle anderen vor ihm einfach loswerden. Sobald es nicht mehr neu war und er das Interesse verlor, würde Tristan in sein eigenes Leben zurückkehren können. Solange aber gehörte sein Leben Tom und er bekam immer was er wollte.

Schritte ließen den außergewöhnlich gutaussehenden Mann aufschauen und was er sah ließ seine Augen blutrot blitzen.

Der eine junge Mann war eindeutig sein Kätzchen. Er erkannte die Art wie er sich bewegte und auch seine Kehrseite war Tom lebhaft in Erinnerung geblieben. Aber wer war der Andere? Wer wagte es sein Kätzchen zu umarmen?!

Tristan war so glücklich, dass dieser dämliche Kampf mit Cygnus endlich vorbei war.

Er mochte keinen Streit und noch weniger mochte er es dauernd über seine Schulter gucken zu müssen. Und Cygnus war eigentlich ein echt coller Kerl.

Nachdem Tristan gestern den gesamten Slytheringemeinschaftsraum wahnsinnig gemacht hatte mit seinem Gezappel und den Andeutungen über sein geheimnisvolles Date und Satanus und Abraxas gnadenlos dabei versagt hatten ihn abzulenken, hatte Cygnus kurzerhand eingegriffen.

Er entführte ihn und zerrte ihn in das private Slytherinbad. Tristan war noch nie darin gewesen und die Opulenz erschlug ihn fast. Cygnus schob ihn in den Raum, verschloss die Tür und rief von draussen: „Bleib da drin und entspann dich! Du machst mich irre. Bade, ruh dich aus. Experimentiere mit den Seifen und Ölen. Zur Schlafenszeit lass ich dich wieder raus."

In dem warmen Wasser verschwanden seine Sorgen und als Cygnus ihn Stunden später befreite konnte Tristan wieder lächeln und vorallem still sitzen.

Beruhigt und entspannt gingen die Jungen schlafen.

Am nächsten Morgen waren Abraxas und Satanus dann in Zoff geraten über die Kleidung die er tragen sollte. Eindeutig spürten auch seine Freunde den Stress, der entstand wenn man Spielchen mit einem dunklen Lord spielen wollte.

Tristan hatte sich still und heimlich ein Paar Roben geschnappt und hatte sich raus geschlichen.

Darum begleitet ihn auch Cygnus nach Hogsmead. So lieb er seine Freund ehatte, gemeinsam würden sie sich nur wahnsinnig machen.

Sie machten ihn noch hibbeliger als er eh schon war.

Mit einer Umarmung verabschiedete er sich von seinem neuen Nicht-Feind. Körperliche Nähe und Wärme beruhigte ihn und gab ihm Sicherheit. Er war nur dankbar, dass Cygnus ihn ließ.

Schließlich löste er sich und ging festen Schrittes allein weiter.

Aber weit musste er nicht gehen bevor sein Blick tiefblaue Augen traf. Zittrig lächelnd trat er auf den gefährlichen Mann zu mit dem er heute den Tag verbringen würde.

„Hallo Kätzchen."

Die dunkle warme Stimme hüllte ihn ein und der zarte Kuss, der auf seinen Handrücken gedrückt wurde, ließ ihn erröten.

Verflixt, er war doch gar nicht wirklich für ein Date hier!

Er wollte doch nur seinen Auftrag erledigen und sich ansonsten von Tom Marvolo Riddle fernhalten.

Aber während Tom seine Hand hielt und ihn anlächelte wurden diese Gedanken immer weiter in den Hintergrund gedrängt. Warum sollte er den Tag nicht genießen? Was hatte er zu verlieren?

Ein richtiges Date mit Tom würde doch niemandem schaden.

_Neuer Teil_

Tom schloss seine Finger um Tristans und zog ihn sanft neben sich. Genüsslich schwelgte er in der Wärme seines Kätzchens und dem Gefühl des Gewinns. Er ging mit dem sexy Kätzchen auf ein Date nicht der Blackjunge. Ja, er hatte ihn erkannt. Er würde schon dafür sorgen, dass sein Kätzchen wusste wem es gehörte.

Trotz seiner Überlegungen blieben ihm die verstohlenen bewundernden Blicke von Tristan nicht verborgen, aber reagierte nicht darauf. Stattdessen genoss er die Bewunderung schweigend, eine Zeitlang zumindest.

Mit dunkler Samtstimme sprach er direkt in Tristans Ohr: „Ich habe eine Kleinigkeit für uns vorbereitet. Es sollte eine Überraschung sein. Ich hoffe du bist hungrig?"

Tristan schluckte nervös, nickte aber lächelnd.

„Ich bin zu allem bereit."

Er riss seine Augen auf als ihm klar wurde wie das klang.

„Ich meine, ich…also, ähm."

Tiefatmete Tristan durch: „Ich lass mich gern von dir überraschen und etwas hungrig bin ich auch."

Tom führte ihn immer weiter von Hogsmead weg, quer durch die Felder.

Tristans Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals er sich von dem gefährlichen Mann immer weiter fortführen ließ.

Bald bog Tom von dem Feldweg ab und führte den Teenager durch eine Waldinsel. Inmitten dieser Insel war eine Lichtung und darauf…

Darauf lag eine Picknickdecke. Eine altmodische creme-grünkarierte Picknickdecke mit einem Weidenpicknickkorb. Natürlich lag ein Wärmezauber über der Lichtung, immerhin war es noch recht früh im Jahr, aber sonst war alles authentisch muggle.

Wie romantisch!

Tristan war atemlos vor Glück. Das Tom sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatte war absolut unglaublich.

Er ließ sich von Tom auf die Decke ziehen und legte seinen Kopf auf Toms Schulter. Er hatte das Gefühl als würden die warmen Sonnenstrahlen der Maisonne auf ihn treffen. Gewiss ebenfalls ein Zauber von Tom, wie der Wärmezauber.

Tristan drehte den Kopf um Tom zu danken, aber die Worte blieben ihm im Hals stecken. In den blauen Augen war so viel zu lesen. Zärtlichkeit, Genugtuung, Lachen und Lust. Jede Menge Lust.

Röte stieg dem unschuldigen Jungen in die Wangen und schnell drehte er seinen Kopf weg. Er spürte wie ein Schauder durch Toms muskulösen Körper zog. Zweifellos vom unterdrücken seines Lachens.

Aber das konnte er ihm verzeihen, vor allem im Angesicht all der Köstlichkeiten die gerade vor ihm ausgebreitet wurden.

Käsehappen, Fleischbällchen (vermutlich Hippogreif- oder Eulenfleisch. Zauberer waren da komisch.), Obststücke, gekühlter Saft, Pasteten und kleine Kuchen.

Es war ein Festmahl.

Sie aßen und lachten zusammen.

Heiße Blicke wurden ausgetauscht und als Tristan Tom den Saft einer Weintraube von den Lippen wischte und der ältere Mann an seinen Finger saugte brauchte Tristan dringend eine Pause.

Er leckte sich die Lippen vor Nervosität bevor er aufstand.

Ein Spaziergang würde helfen ihn runter zu kühlen. Aber Tom hatte wohl andere Vorstellungen. Fest an Toms Seite gepresst spürte Tristan immer wieder wie die Hand von seiner Taille abschweifte. Federleicht strich sie über seinen Oberschenkel, seinen Hintern. Manchmal schien Tom ihn einatmen zu wollen und hauchte dabei heiße Luft über seinen empfindlichen Hals.

Abkühlend wirkte die gewiss nicht, es feuerte den Hunger in Tristan eher noch an.

Bedauernd löste er sich von Tom. Wenn dies so weiter ging würde er den Mann sonst noch in aller Öffentlichkeit anfallen und als Politiker könnte dies das aus für Toms Karriere bedeuten. So einen Skandal konnte Tom sich nicht leisten.

Händchenhaltend kehrten sie auf die Lichtung zurück.

Tom setzte sich erneut auf die Picknickdecke, aber diesmal zog er Tristan zwischen seine Beine und gegen seine Brust. Genießend schloss der Jüngere seine Augen. Sonne von vorn und die stabile Wärme seines Dates von hinten. Es war so angenehm, er könnte glatt einschlafen.

Etwas Kaltes an seinen Lippen ließ ihn die Augen aufschlagen

Ein Stück Schokolade schwebte vor ihm in der Luft, gehalten von Toms Fingern. Als Tristan danach griff zog Tom die Leckerei außer Reichweite und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vorsichtig stupste Tom die Schokolade wieder gegen Tristans Lippen.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen öffnete Tristan seinen Mund und erlaubte Tom die Schokolade hinein zu legen. Dabei streifte Toms Daumen ganz unschuldig über Tristans Unterlippe.

Kaum wurde der Jüngere sich des Geschmacks bewusst, stöhnte er sinnlich auf. Es war nur seinen Freunden bekannt, aber er liebte dunkle Schokolade. Und noch lieber mochte er dunkle Schokolade mit fruchtigen Wirbeln. Genauso wie diese. Schokolade mit Orangenwirbeln. Tristan war im Himmel. Tragischerweise hörte er sich auch genauso an. Mit jedem Bissen Schokolade stöhnte und seufzte der Junge wie beim Sex und Tom konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren.

Als Tristan dann anfing die geschmolzene Schokolade ganz fokussiert von Toms Fingern zu saugen, war es um seine Beherrschung geschehen.

Tom neigte sich zu seinem Kätzchen herunter, ohne Zweifel um ihm einen atemberaubenden Kuss auf die schokoladigen Lippen zu drücken. Da ertönte ein leises Läuten und die Lichtung um sie herum löste sich auf. Zurück blieben ein Picknickkorb und zwei junge Männer auf einem Feld.

Es war nur eine Illusion gewesen, aber dafür eine sehr gute.

Selbst Tom der den Illusionszauber gesprochen hatte, hatte für einen Augenblick vergessen wo sie wirklich waren.

Entnervt stöhnend stand er auf und half dann auch Tristan vom Boden hoch.

Das hatte so nicht geplant. Ein Spaziergang war nicht vorgesehen gewesen. Er hatte Tristan nach Zeitplan schon längst in sein Heim und sein Bett bringen sollen!

Jetzt musste er einen anderen Ort suchen an dem er den Jungen verführen konnte. Denn freiwillig kam er gewiss nicht mit in das Haus von Tom.

Aber dafür gab es ja die Tränke in der Schokolade. Tom hatte sehr darauf geachtet selbst nicht einen Bissen zu sich zu nehmen. Die Tränke senkten moralische Grenzen, sie würden nur dafür sorgen dass Tristan schneller Ja sagte. Na gut vielleicht würden sie dem Jungen auch ein wenig Hitze bereiten, damit er schneller aus seiner Kleidung kam.

_Ende Neuer Teil_

Tristan hielt es für ein traumhaftes erstes Date, wenn auch etwas wenig Körperkontakt vorhanden gewesen war, aber das lag gewiss an irgendwelchen Purbluttraditionen an die er sich nur nicht erinnern konnte.

Tom dachte gewiss nicht an irgendwelche Traditionen als er mühsam seine Finger in Zaum hielt. Ganz gewiss nicht.

Aber schon das Füttern bei ihrem Picknick hatte zu einigen unliebsamen Entwicklungen in seinen unteren Regionen geführt und sollte er Tristan erneut berühren könnte er für nichts mehr garantieren.

Abstand war momentan besser für sie beide. Natürlich nur so lange bis sie Toms Ziel erreichten. Die heulende Hütte war zwar nicht besonders romantisch, aber dank dem harmlosen kleinen Trank in der Schokolade würde der Ort Tristan bald völlig egal sein. Ja, personalisierte Lusttränke, auch die ganz leichten, waren eine praktische Erfindung.

Erstes Date 2.0

Die heulende Hütte war in der Vergangenheit zwar nicht das Gebäude in dem Remus Lupin seine Vollmonde verbracht hat oder verbringen wird, aber es war genauso verfallen und leer. Das zweite und dritte Stockwerk war gar nicht zu betreten und auch das erste Stockwerk war nur mit Vorsicht zu genießen.

Tom führte sein unschuldiges Opfer leise durch die Tür hindurch und einige Stufen in den Keller hinunter. Dort war der einzige vollständig erhaltene Raum. Es war einer der Räume des Gewölbekellers, ausgestattet mit einem richtigen Himmelbett war es seit Generationen ein beliebter Treffpunkt für Pärchen sämtlicher Jahrgänge.

Auch Tom hatte während seiner Schulzeit einige Allianzen hier unten besiegelt.

Hinter ihnen verschloss Tom die Tür und belegte sie mit Schutz- und Warnzaubern.

Dann säuberte er mit einem Schwung seines Stabes das Bett und die Umgebung von allem organischen und drehte sich dann wieder Tristan zu. Hungrig schaute er ihn an. Es war perfekt.

Nur die etwas glasigen Augen ruinierten es etwas. Er würde Tristan lieber freiwillig nehmen, aber er musste sich dieser Ablenkung entledigen bevor es sein Lebenswerk zerstörte.

Tristan bewunderte den Körper des Mannes vor ihm. Verdammt das war ein feines Beispiel seiner Art.

Harte Küsse und sanfte Berührungen später hatten beide ihre Roben und Hemden verloren. Tristan lag auf dem Rücken auf dem Bett und Tom lehnte über ihm.

Toms Finger spielten mit Tristans Nippeln während seine Lippen und Zähne ein blutrotes Mal an Tristans Hals saugten.

Blutige Striemen auf dem Rücken von Tom zeugten von der entfesselten Leidenschaft. Er konnte es kaum erwarten den Jungen ganz die Fassung zu rauben. Es würde unglaublich aussehen.

Tristan selbst war auch nicht untätig. Mit zarten Strichen erforschte er den Körper über ihm. Hitze stieg in ihm auf und wurde beinahe unerträglich. Unerfahren wie er war wand er sich unter Tom und erregte den älteren Mann immer mehr.

Tom stöhnte auf und presste seine Hüften auf den sich windenden Jungen. Salazar, fühlte sich das gut an!

Tom lehnte sich herunter und presste seine Lippen auf Tristans rotgeküssten Mund. Seine Zunge drang ein und erforschte das inzwischen bekannte Territorium. Dann schrie er auf!

Tristans Sinne waren wie benebelt. Er spürte nur dass er sich gut fühlte, aber das Gefühl eines heißen fremden Glieds zwischen seinen Beinen weckte ihn auf. Dann spürte er plötzlich Lippen auf sich und eine Zunge in seinem Mund. Reflexartig schnappten seine Kiefer zu!

Mit einem harten Stoß befördert er den Mann von sich herunter, dann versuchte er sich zu orientieren. Er wusste was geschehen war, er wusste nur nicht warum?

Klar, er stand auf Riddle. Warum auch nicht? Der Körper war nett, nur schade das so ein Mistkerl drin steckte.

Aber er wäre niemals mit dem Mann in irgendein Bett gestiegen. Nicht nach dem Fiasko auf dem Ball. Er war doch kein Masochist!

Also was hatte ihn dazu gebracht seine Prinzipien und Regeln über Bord zu werfen?

In Tristans Kopf klickten einige Dinge zusammen und während Riddle noch sein Gehirn auf den neuesten Stand brachte, spuckte der Nathairerbe auf ein kleines Stück Pergament.

Dieses Pergament war gemeinsam mit einigen Zaubertränken Teil der Notfallausrüstung der drei Freunde. Satanus hatte es mit einem bestimmten Zaubertrank getränkt und jetzt konnte mit einer Probe herausfinden ob Tränke in einem Organismus waren. Sein Speichel sollte dafür genügen.

Das Pergament verfärbte sich schnell rosa und einige Wörter standen darauf.

Da Satanus sehr wohl wusste, dass nicht jeder jeden Trank am Namen erkannte schrieb das Pergament stattdessen die Wirkungen der Tränke auf.

-verstärkt Anziehung

-verstärkt sexuelle Lust

-verstärkt Vertrauen

Keiner dieser Tränke war gefährlich oder illegal. Sie verstärkten nur was schon da war und zwangen niemanden zu etwas. Darum konnte er sich ja auch rausreißen.

Aber nur weil es nicht illegal war, machte es das nicht moralisch korrekt!

Jemand mit einem schwächeren Willen hätte vielleicht mit Riddle geschlafen und der hätte das gewiss ausgenutzt.

So etwas konnte und wollte Tristan nicht auf sich sitzen lassen. Würden er Riddle damit durchkommen lassen, würde der Mann in der Zukunft immer wieder über ihn drüber laufen.

Aber für einen vernünftigen Langzeitplan brauchte er Hilfe.

Tristan Kiefer verhärtete sich als sein Blick auf seine Brust und die geschwollenen Nippel fiel. Glücklicherweise hatte er ja seit neuestem ein ganzes Netzwerk von fröhlichen Bösewichten.

Tristan schnappte sich schnell sein Hemd und kramte den Brief aus seiner Tasche. Dann trat er direkt vor Tom, der inzwischen versuchte seine Zungenspitze wieder ganz an seiner Zunge zu befestigen. Tom schaute mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zu ihm auf, aber Tristan ließ nur wortlos den Brief vor seine Füße fallen.

Dann drehte er sich.

Hinter sich hörte er wie Tom den Brief in seine Tasche stopfte und aufsprang.

„Tristan, Kätzchen was ist denn?"

Die Stimme die ihm vorhin noch warme Schauer über den Rücken getrieben hatte klang plötzlich schleimig und schmierig.

Als der immer noch halbnackte Mann dann auch noch seinen bloßen Torso an Tristans Rücken drückte als wäre nichts gewesen, da reagierte Tristan nur noch.

Er packte einen Arm, drehte sich auf dem Hacken um und schleuderte den Mann über seine Schulter. Tom war auf eine so physische Reaktion von dem kleineren Mann nicht vorbereitet und krachte zum zweiten Mal zu Boden.

Als er aufhörte doppelt zu sehen starrte er direkt auf die Spitze von Tristans Zauberstab.

Tristans Hand zitterte vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Er war wieder auf ihn reingefallen. Immer der gleiche Fehler.

„Ich traue dir jedes Mal wieder mehr Menschlichkeit zu als du hast." Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Nein, Riddle. Schluß. Wir werden ab heute nur noch geschäftlich Kontakt haben. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen! Aber ich werde meine Freunde nicht von ihren Familien fernhalten. DU solltest dich aber sehr wohl von mir fern halten."

Er zischte noch zwei magische Formeln zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Seine wild brodelnde Magie zerstörte die Schilde um den Raum und er verließ das alte Gebäude.

Tom saß verwirrt auf dem Boden. Sein Kopf pochte und er verstand noch nicht so ganz was gerade geschehen war. Er hatte Tristan gehört aber er wollte es nicht glauben. Was fiel dem Jungen ein das Spiel hier zu beenden?

Er konnte nicht einfach aussteigen!

Aber gerade hatte er größere Sorgen als sein Kätzchen. Die wütende Magie des Kleinen hatte das Haus in Brand gesetzt und er musste hier raus.

Außerdem musste er herausfinden mit welchen Flüchen er belegt wurde.

Fluchend flüchtete er aus Hogsmead und verschwand nach Malfoy Manor. Er musste in die Bibliothek und vielleicht vorher mit den neuen Erinnerungen unter die Dusche.

Erst am späten Abend erfuhren Satanus und Abraxas was ihrem Freund widerfahren war. Sie waren in den Gemeinschaftsraum getreten und hatten sofort an Tristans Haltung gesehen, dass es nicht so gelaufen war wie erhofft.

Sie nahmen ihren Freund an den Händen und brachten ihn in ihren Schlafsaal. Sie schoben ihn auf Abraxas Bett und kuschelten sich mit ihm zusammen.

Es dauerte gar nicht lange bis Tristan zitternd in Satanus Armen lag und leise weinend von seinem Tag erzählte.

Während Satanus seine Arme fest um den Kleineren schloss und Abraxas beruhigend mit einer Hand immer wieder Tristans Rücken entlang strich, erzählte er.

Von dem wundervollen Date, der trauten Zweisamkeit und dann dem grässlichen Ende.

Abraxas und Satanus wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Sie wussten das ihr Freund noch Jungfrau und unschuldig war. Warum musste sein erstes echtes Date bloß so traumatisch enden?

Gab es etwas schlimmeres als von seinem Date zum Sex gedrängt zu werden?

Das konnte so unmöglich stehen bleiben!

Leider waren beide Teenager eher dem weiblichen Geschlecht zugetan und konnten daher ihrem Freund kaum helfen, aber es würde sich in Slytherin jawohl jemand finden lassen!

Das Planen von Rache an Riddle war glücklicherweise nicht abhängig von ihren sexuellen Vorlieben.

Tom Marvolo Riddle saß inzwischen in der malfoyschen Bibliothek mit dem Kopf auf der Rückenlehne seines Sessels und starrte an die Decke.

Er hatte inzwischen die Effekte der Flüche herausgefunden. Er wünschte sich nur er hätte sie aus einem Buch erfahren.

Nach dem Date war er nach Hause gegangen und hatte sich tatsächlich in sein Bett begeben um den angenehmen Teil des Nachmittages noch einmal zu erleben.

Kaum hatte er in seinem großen Bett gelegen und sich die verführerischen Formen Tristans in Erinnerung gerufen, da schoss ein schmerzhafter Elektroschock durch ihn hindurch.

Erschrocken hatte er seine Augen aufgerissen, das war doch hoffentlich nur ein Zufall…

Aber es wiederholte sich. Und es war egal an wenn er dachte. Sobald er Gedanken an praktischen Sex hatte wurde er geschockt!

Aber der Zauber war noch der Nettere. Auf den zweiten Fluch war er später gekommen. Alles und jeden den er sah würde in ihm plötzlich erotische Gedanken auslösen. Er bekam erotische Gedanken durch den ersten Fluch und wurde dann jedes Mal durch den zweiten Fluch geschockt.

Nicht mal Okklumentik half. Egal was er versuchte, er konnte diese Gedanken nicht kontrollieren.

Er hatte Stunden nach dem genauen Wortlaut der Flüche gesucht, aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Ähnliche Flüche ja, aber sie alle waren etwas anders. Ohne genaue Kenntnisse über die Grundlagen der Flüche konnte er keine Gegenflüche entwickeln.

Jetzt saß er seit einiger Zeit in diesem Sessel und versucht herauszufinden was schief gelaufen war. Wann war es schief gegangen?

Als Tristan ihn verflucht hatte? Oder schon vorher, als Tristan sich von dem Einfluss der Tränke befreit hatte?

Oder war es seine Schuld?

Er schloss seine Augen und kniff mit den Fingern seine Nasenwurzel zusammen. Was hatte er sich gedacht? War er so schwach das er es nötig hatte jemanden zum Sex zu zwingen?

Da war eine verdammt gute Entschuldigung fällig. Denn tragischer Weise war sein Verlangen nach Tristan nicht gesunken. Eher im Gegenteil. Der Junge zeigte immer mehr das er es wert war .Immerhin hatte er bisher noch nicht das Bedürfnis ihn zu töten. Ihm den Mund zu stopfen, das schon aber…

Er zischte zwischen den Zähnen hindurch und adjustierte seine Hose.

Aber auch jeder Gedanke…goddammit.

Er brauchte eine Ablenkung. Wo war den der Brief hin denn Tristan ihm vor die Füße geworfen hatte?

Er zog den Brief hervor und studierte ihn. Es war weder Absender noch Adresse drauf. Neugierig riss er den Umschlag auf. Er faltete den Brief auf und seine Kinnlade klappte herunter.

Was zum Geier hatte sein Tristan mit diesem Miniaturlord Enigma zu tun?

„Lord Voldemort,

es ist höchst erfreulich von Ihnen zu hören.

Das erspart mir Arbeit.

Ich wollte Sie lediglich darüber aufklären, dass ich in England meine eigenen Ziele verfolge. Wenn Sie die Zeit erübrigen können wäre ich gern bereit herauszufinden wo unsere Ansichten sich überschneiden und wo nicht.

Sind Sie dazu nicht bereit, werden wir uns wohl auf gegenüberliegenden Seiten des Schlachtfeldes wiedersehen.

Natürlich nur sofern Sie sicher sind, dass Sie sich noch mehr Feinde leisten können.

Ich hoffe Sie treffen Ihre Wahl schnell. Sie werden mich über Tristan Nathair erreichen können. Er hat sich zwar noch nicht für meine Seite entschieden aber ich werbe um ihn.

Lord Enigma."

Er warb um ihn? Tristan war nicht frei um umworben zu werden. Er gehörte Tom. Und zwar nur ihm!


End file.
